Rise of the Fox Hanyou and his mates!
by Robin.exe
Summary: A remastered version of the original Hanyou Naruto stories. With new and interesting twists awaits our Hero, as he becomes the New ninetailed fox! What kind of journey and destiny await for Naruto and his lovely mates? Naruto Harem, and Sasuke bashing. Added 2 girls to the original four pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Author disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Hey everyone I know this is a sudden surprised, but I am sure you all read my Authors notice in Hanyou Naruto and his vixens part 2. How I wanted to go back and rework the original parts and improve them. Especially after having more experience over the years and not being so nervous back 5 years ago when I first started this story.**

 **But as you all know, my very first chapter series I ever done on here. Besides the Pokemon one shots. And I really enjoyed what I've written, of course back then M rated genre was very new to me and I was very nervous wreck when writing them out. But now years has gone by and I have more experience along with being comfortable writing in the genre?**

 **I figured, why not go back and redo/remastered the original Hanyou Naruto and his vixen's stories! And...I am embarrassed to say, I had forgotten what kind of plot I was doing in Part 2 with Jiraiya XD That and figure I can also go back and fix some things, and rework the chapters into more fitting structure lol. That and lessen the amount of girls who will be with Naruto.**

 **Which the pairings has been made, and well. Back when I started the story. I was hate to say easily influence adding girls I never heard of before. But now that I am older and more understanding of the Naruto verse. I decided to stick with pairings I am going with. So yeah, the pairings are still the same but this time around I am thinking keeping the paring around 6 this time around.**

 **That and getting more understanding how Crossoverpairing lovers Hanyou Naruto and his vixen challenge work. And after reading it through and carefully this time around, analyze what is written in the challenge. I think I can do a better job second time around with the story lol. So yeah, hope you all enoy and have fun reading a blast from the past! But also with a few twists and turns lol.**

 **Also, I decided to age everyone up by least 1 age with a few staying the same age. Have bit more freedom with some of the girls, Naruto and the lemon scenes.**

 **So without further Adieu and everyone knowing the drill when I say, this is M rated XD I hope you all enjoy. And like I said, punctuations loves kicking my butt, so please be mindful about it okay? Actually, I wouldn't mind if someone gives me good examples of how to do full stops and whatnot. Just don't be a jerk about it XD**

 **okay enough my rambling, ENJOY! And sorry about putting the summary here, but it wouldn't fit DX.**

 **Summary: After an argument with Sasuke? Naruto goes and cool of some steam, upon doing so and coming across a broken down village that belongs to the Uzumaki clan? He finds a scroll of sealings with a Jutsu that awakens Jinchurikii's full potential. What kind of adventures awaits for him, as he begins to go through some changes and growth, along with having beautiful mates going through the same changes as him!**

 **xxx**

 **Rise of the New Fox Hanyou and his mates.**

 **Chapter 1: The Uzumaki Scroll of Sealing!**

It was suppose to be a simple C rank mission, a mission to protect a bridge builder and bring him to his home, to the Land of Waves. Heck, even being the first time they have ever left the Leaf village! Team Seven, which consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha with their Sensei Kakashi Hatake. Accepted this low rank C mission from the Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen and Iruka, Team seven former academy teacher.

After a tantrum being made by Naruto, about wanting a better mission or asking for a mission to really test out his skills. Which was quite annoying for the other two members of his team, but were also secretly agreeing with the boy that these D ranks they been on? Were nothing but chores, Sakura out of the three was the most in agreement as she silently nodded her head about the whole, doing chores and wasting their talents.

When the Hokage finally agreed and stated how they do have enough experience for one low rank C mission? The team met up with the client Tazuna the bridge builder and made their way to the Land of waves...however things weren't as they seemed.

Not soon after leaving the village and good 20 minutes away from Konoha? The gang were suddenly attack by rogue ninja's who hid themselves within some puddles and attacked the group! During the scuffle and great effort between Kakashi and Sasuke, they managed to subdued them and gather information from the ninja. Though during this process and freezing up, Naruto got injured and gotten poison from the enemy ninja's weapons.

But this did not stop Naruto of wanting to continue with the mission and...recklessly cutting open the wound, to rid of the poison. The gang continue onward and proceeded with the now B rank mission- their troubles and luck though, resume to get worst. As the next opponent they faced off against was a Jonin missing Ninja name Zabuza!

Who they immediately encountered after landing and arriving to the Land of Waves. Though thankfully and with some smart thinking and begrudgingly teamwork between Naruto and Sasuke? They were able to distract and defeat Zabuza's water clone, and Zabuza himself! Into releasing Kakashi from his water prison jutsu and fend off the Jonin, after getting his techniques copied by Kakashi. Sadly, the man fled from the scene and went into hiding as well possibly recovering from his wounds.

Xxx

"Want to run that by me again Sasuke?!" Naruto's sudden voice echoed within Sakura's thoughts, bringing her back from her musing and then deadpan at the duo in front of her. Hearing the blonde knuckle head slamming his hands down onto the table. "If it weren't for me throwing that Shuriken towards you! Kakashi sensei would have still been in that jutsu.

Argued Naruto while thrusting his arm forward at the Uchiha, causing some of the silverware to scatter and shake on the wooden table. Making the long pink hair Kunoichi to sigh lightly, as she leer over to Sasuke, fighting back the urges of fan girl out too the cool ninja, but decided to stay quiet. As if he she were to speak? It will just add more fuel to the ever growing argument happening between the two teammates, " _So much for teamwork, whatever happened to our agreement. Despite what kind of stupidity or mistakes we make, will still work together on this?"_ Then closed her eyes and sighed. " _Especially now that we know Zabuza isn't done and might come back after a week..."_ Groaned the girl while then shaking a bit, when Sasuke smugly responded back to the Blonde hair orange-jumpsuit wearing Ninja.

"You heard me Naruto, despite us getting lucky with the Shuriken. You would have easily failed the mission with your constant freezing up, or stupidly running head first into Danger." Countered Sasuke coldly, while folding his hands.

" _"He's right,"_ Sakura silently thought to herself while taking a sip of her drink that Tsunami brought over and poured into her cup. The girl thanked the mother who smiled and continued moving around the table, and pour some tea for Kakashi, who was keeping a close watch of the two arguing boys.

Naruto gritted his teeth and stood up with a fist bump forward, "Oh yeah, who was it that nearly cut himself with a Kunai, because of the kill intent!" Then slams both hands down back on the table. "And for the record Sasuke, if I didn't constantly run forward to grab my headband? I would have never be able to face my fears of fighting a tough opponent! Which got us the victory!"

" _He's right,"_ Sakura added into her thoughts while looking at Naruto. " _Much as it was stupid going for his headband, he still kept his word and oath. Of never running away and honestly, if he didn't go head first at Zabuza? None of us would have a clear head of what to do, without being scared of facing against Zabuza."_

"And so, you honestly believe somebody like you would have handled a guy like Zabuza? Face it Naruto, without me being there or Kakashi- your weak ass self would have jeopardized the mission!"Stated Sasuke while standing up from his chair, having it move back a bit.

Making Sakura, who was looking between the two to sweat drop and gulp. Not liking the high tension the two were giving off from another, while her mind was racking on which side was right and figured to go bluntly with. " _They're both right...in a, odd way of thinking it."_

"Now you two settle down, there is already enough tension as-" Kakashi tried to settle the two down, but groaned as he went unheard and the two boy's continued with their argument and getting close to their faces. Making the man to shake his head and hanging it down. "Seriously...what happened to that drive from the bell test?" He's just glad Sakura isn't jumping in to add insult to injury, by constantly agreeing with Sasuke. Honestly out of the two, she's so far is the most sane person who understands their situation.

"Oh and you would have done better than what I thought up with Sasuke? Huh, huh, you were scared to even step forward and only did so because I took action." Naruto then grin cockily, "I guess the Uchiha couldn't do much without having someone there, to help make his decision!"

"What did you-", Sasuke growled out and got into Naruto's face. "You forget who your talking too Naruto! Uchiha don't need to fear anything or having to use someone weak like you, to help them make a decision." Though pauses a bit to think over it, before grinning. "So you think Uchiha's are scared huh...what about you?"

This had Sakura and Kakashi widening their eyes at what was coming, especially the sudden coldness going through they're bodies. " _Shit he wouldn't"_

 _"He knows Naruto is sensitive about that stuff!"_ Were the thoughts going through both Kakashi and Sakura's mind, watching Naruto darkening his expression at Sasuke. Having a gut feeling the boy is going to bring up about his family or possibly those related to the name Uzumaki.

"If your so positive that Uchiha are scared and need help, what about you huh? Where's your family or where are the Uzumaki's huh?" Growled Sasuke, touching very dangerous waters now. "I haven't seen or heard anything about your family in anything Naruto, not, a, single, one." He said cockily, getting Tazuna to glare lightly at the Uchiha...starting to hate this kids guts.

Hell even Tsunami who was washing the dishes and cleaning a bit, was overhearing the conversation and is beginning to get bit disgusted with this boy. Aren't they suppose to be a team? Did they not agreed to help protect her father from being killed by Gato and finishing the bridge? Even Inari, who was halfway down the halls of his house, was overhearing the conversation that was happening.

About ready to give his usual banter and whining about them needing to give up...but, for some reason the conversation was more interesting than what he was about to say. Then flinch when Naruto growled out, "Don't you step over your boundaries Sasuke! You know nothing of what my family would or could've been, all we know they're keeping their achievements a secret!" Shouted Naruto.

Then crossed his arms and smugly smiled with a raised head, "Honestly I think your family is the poor one here," stated Naruto which now he was touching on dangerous turf, as Sakura just face palmed and slammed her head onto the table top. But couldn't help but stifle a snort when Naruto brought a very strong point! "IF it weren't for me deciding that we help the old man, and making sure to keeping our promise of finishing the mission!?" Then thrust an arm forward at Sasuke. "Without seeing how much this village needs help! We would have never see the conditions!" Then snicker, "thus I believe us Uzumaki you seem to want to dismiss, have more heart of gold than the Uchi-"

And that is when things went spiraling, right before Naruto could say heartless for the Uchiha? Sasuke in a snap and losing his cool. And before Kakashi or Sakura could even react, grabs the edges of the table with one arm, to support him jumping upward and then swinging a very powerful right kick into Naruto's chest! Sending the boy flying backwards into a nearby wall, then followed up by land onto the table and leaping off the table and delivers a hard right punch into Naruto's cheek! Sending the boy right out the wooden door and into the open front yard of Tazuna's house!

"You take that back you bast-" Sasuke was about to say and continue his assault, before being grabbed by Kakashi and Sakura!

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing?! Settle down this isn't the way to behave or act against a teammate!" Sakura screamed out, struggling from keeping the boy in place. Looking out towards the downed Naruto, who was hissing and writhing in pain from his chest and cheek!

"Knock it off now, you had no right to attack Naruto-" Kakashi wanted to say, but couldn't keep Sasuke from shutting his mouth as the boy whip his head at him with a dark look.

"I have every right to knock some sense to a guy who has no right to speak about my family! He knows nothing about my family, knows nothing about my Clan!" Shouted Sasuke as he was doing everything to break free from their hold and faces forward. "What does he know, he has no family, he has no one to look to or even have those close to him! He is ignorant and stupid to believe he knows what a clan is!" Sasuke continued.

"Sasuke, stop!" Sakura tried screaming out as Naruto, who was in a kneeling position shook himself and then widen his eyes and felt everything being muffled, with Sasuke's words echoing throughout his ears.

" **He's a nobody, that's all he is and nobody will ever seen him but a nobody, as well as that stupid Uzumaki name!** " The damage was already done before Kakashi, finally decided to punch his gut really hard and knock the boy out, hoping that will calm him down and cool his jets.

Course after doing so and Sakura who was leaning the now unconscious body of the Uchiha onto the floor, went to turn her head at Naruto. Hoping to help calm him down or keep his cool or getting depressed over what Sasuke said- granted, it was both boy's faults for bringing up the Uchiha clan and the Uzumaki family into their heated discussion...but before she could help the blonde ninja? He was already gone, making Sakura to feel her heart sink just ever lightly and felt the winds blowing against her bangs.

"Naruto...?" She questioned and began scanning the area. As Tazuna and Tsunami came on out to see if they could help ease Naruto's pain, but couldn't find him. "Naruto!" Sakura called out and walked forward a bit and then turn her attention to Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei should we..."

Which the man shook his head, "I say let him be Sakura, Naruto emotions will be all over the place. I think it will be best if he goes and let off some steam." Then sighs while looking down at his clutches with a shake of his head, "He knows where we are and no doubt, he is going to take his anger out by training over the night..." Then turns to his right at Tazuna with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about all that they are really good kids and ninjas, it is just." Kakashi then chuckle when the man smirk and waved it off, as Sakura turn back towards the woods and road Naruto possibly ran off into. Listening to the two adults converse one another.

"No worries, after the attack with the brother ninja's back on Land of Fire and then coming into contact with Zabuza? I wouldn't be surprise if everyone's hearts were racing and trying to ease their nerves of possibly another attack from the sword wielding man." Chuckle the man as Sakura drowned out the conversation and sighs, with bit of a pout and placing her hands onto her hips.

" _I swear why do boy's have to be so difficult, they get so emotional sometimes. Makes you wonder how they even process over what they say."_ Stated the girl...though couldn't help but feel bit sorry for Naruto. Not too much, but just enough to worry about him as a friend and teammate. " _You better be alright when you come back Naruto..."_ And looks up towards the surrounding trees and forest around her, as winds picked up a bit and began whipping lightly against the branches and water nearby the house. Having a surprisingly nice and calm air about it, bristle and cold yes but very soothing from the feel of things.

Making the girl believe things will definitely be alright and that she shouldn't worry too much about Naruto. No doubt the knucklehead will come back and boast about, how he can now walk up and down the tallest tree without tiring out! "Come on Sakura, help me get duck hair here into the house and in a bed, don't want him having a cold." Kakashi called out with a snicker.

Having Sakura get a tick mark and swiftly spins around and shouted towards the man, about calling her Sasuke that nickname. Before blushing in embarrassment of the teasing tone he was having, as she puffed her cheeks out and decides to go and help.

Though couldn't help but look out into the woods one last time, before stepping onto the porch and help carry Sasuke inside, curious if Naruto will remember to come back to the house and sleep for the night. Be bad if he suddenly passes out in the middle of the night, training and then waking up late next morning. Forgetting about the job of protecting Tazuna at the bridge.

That will definitely be annoying, but considering what time the old man goes to the bridge? Maybe...just maybe Naruto will wake up in time to head to the house, grab his things and rush towards the bridge. Just enough to finish with the mission and hopefully, be there in case Zabuza does show up again.

Xxx

Out in the the training spot that Team seven had made for tree climbing exercise. Sounds of foot thumps and running could be heard, follow by some grunting and growling coming from what will be Naruto. Out of frustration and irritation, is continuing to train on the technique and to build up more of his Chakra reserves when doing so.

All the while leaping to and fro between each tree bark that were next to one another, slashing and cutting marks on the tree to see how high he can get. While jumping between two trees, then coming to a stop of a tree branch, wiping his long sleeve orange jacket over his forehead. Heavily panting and breathing as he stares out in the open of the brisk night sky.

The boy then plopped himself down onto the tree branch and let out a low breath of irritation. Constantly hearing Sasuke's words echoing in his head, about how his family- the Uzumaki's were a weak and pathetic family. Who probably died off and could not stand against any of those who went after them...okay his words not Sasuke, but it was close to what the Uchiha asshole was thinking about. "I mean what does he know, he is like me...we have no family, no reason for him or that stupid pride of his to behave in a manner."

Then leans against the bark of the tree letting out another sigh while scratching his blonde spiky hair. "Ugh, if he is that prideful? Then it must mean it runs in the family for all Uchiha's, to act all snide and prideful to anyone around them. And act like an ass..." And then huffs as he cross a leg over his left knee, tapping his foot lightly as he glares up into the stars. "But...it must be nice to least have a family and getting to know them before they get killed. Unlike me, I was born without having any family at all."

Then shook his head and threw himself upright, "Gah come on Naruto get your head in the game! Don't let that duck butt get you down, you and your team are still on a mission. Zabuza is still out there and recovering his wounds, no doubt he...huh?" He suddenly paused his speech and blink his blue eyes a bit. Spotting what will be a light reflecting off from the distance, "What's that?" He murmured as he turn towards the moon and follow back to the spot where the flash of light was being reflected off.

"Wait...light reflecting must mean there is a window or something shiny on the ground." Then grins. "Maybe a treasure or possibly an abandon town!" He glee out and began leaping off from the tree branch, heading back down to ground level. Making sure to kick jump off each bark when doing so, then lands onto the ground before going into a mad dash! Keeping a mental memory of what direction he was heading too. Going through some shrubs and bushes, leaping over some puddles and even jumping to branches over some lake sides, in case he might accidentally fall into the water.

"Don't remember the old man saying there was any village nearby or houses out in the forest?" Naruto thought to himself while running forward, then came to a conclusion that it might be a broken down village. That probably got destroyed or rummage by Gato. Forcing the people who were living in there to head into the village, he currently knows right now and is starting to target them next.

"Well whatever the village is, maybe I could find something interestin-" His leg then got caught by a vine, causing his eyes to bulge out and both arms go flailing about as he shouts, "INNNNNGG!" Before hitting the ground and began rolling down the steep and mossy hill top, as he was grunting and shouting out many different incoherent words that consist of 'ow', 'prickles', 'sticks and mud as he finally hit the bottom with a loud plop and mud splashing around him. His body implant right into the ground and sinking ever slightly.

Before pulling himself out of the ground, by placing both hands up from the mud and back down against it to getting himself out! Then fell back onto his behind, groaning lightly and shaking himself out of it along with throwing the mud off from his face and clothes. "Gah, gross stupid root on the ground making me lose my balance, then getting me all muddy!" Growled the boy while getting up and flick his hands lightly.

He then ruffled his blonde hair just in case, there were mud in it only to pause his forward movement. Spotting a wooden beam he nearly hit, causing him to look at it and then upwards. "Huh?" Then tilt his head as it seems to be what looks like a sign post? One that is made for entering a small village or town, but was deeply covered in moss. "So this is a town then, wonder what it reads?" He said excitedly!

"Shadow clone jutsu!" He suddenly exclaimed and formed a hand sign to summon about ten different clones of himself, who appeared underneath him and began rising up in a tower- lightly leaning back and teetering forward, before the real Naruto goes and places his palms against the sign post. Too then sighing lightly, "Come on read it, read it!" One clone said, followed by the others doing the same with the bottom one grunting and hissing out how painful this was.

"Alright hold your horses!" Naruto called down to them with a snicker, "just let me wipe the moss away and-" He hang onto the sentence as he does his best to clean the sign much he could. Feeling the clones helping him out by carefully side-stepping to their left. Watching some of the grass falling down and hitting the ground, with larger chunks easily pursuing the smaller pieces.

"Okay here we go...Welcome to the small settlement of Uzushiogakure- where proud Uzu," Naruto quickly took a breathe and the clones, as the original widen his eyes at the next words he read and could not believe his ears when he read, "The Uzumaki clan lives?! Uzumaki, that's the same last name as-" Though began flailing his arms and wildly swinging about when the other clones, also got riled up and even excited at the name their caster read, almost immediately moving forward!

Causing Naruto to slam right into the sign and with a dazed look, began falling backwards! With the other clones began yelping and shouting frantically of whats going on, to then all disappearing in a puff of smoke when they all fell backwards with the original, hitting the ground once more. Shouting in pain from the impact, grabbing the back of his head.

Rolling left and right on the ground until the throbbing pain goes away, too immediately hops onto his feet. Pumping his arms in a crouching position and then threw them above his head! "Whoo hoo, this is so cool! I didn't know Uzumaki was an actual Ninja clan!" He beamed excitedly and began running forward in hopes of reaching the town. "I wonder what kind of ninja techniques they came up, or what kind of skills they excel in!" Exclaimed the boy as he continued running and dashing through the long grassy and mossy path leading to the town.

"I mean there has to be least some of them here right, they wouldn't bother building a town here if there...aren't any." His tone began dying down and his running, slowly goes into a halt. The boy wasn't expecting the scene in front of him, but half of him at the same time...figured it would be like this. The settlement of Uzushiogakure was in ruins.

The buildings or...whatever left of the village, were in ruins- broken down and pieces of the foundations of said buildings were either completely gone? Burned away or look to be broken in half, with broken door frames hanging off from their hinges, window shutters clacking and rocking against one another or squeaking off from their screws. Curtains and shades that were hanging from the windows, were ripped or even looking to be torn apart from either a war...or of old age.

The young orange jumpsuit wearing ninja continued walking forward, gulping lightly at the sight before him. He seen how bad Land of Waves village was and how it was slowly coming to a crumbling town, no thanks to Gato and his thugs. But never, in his life has he ever seen destruction like this...it was really heartbreaking and hard to swallow how bad the village was.

He wondered if anyone even lived here anymore or if anything were still in tack, he continued his trek through the broken down village and spotting some questionable black stains on some of the destroyed buildings or housing areas- too then stopping and approaches a open window with broken glass and shattered pieces on the ground, spotting what look to be a very old looking doll. Perch against the windowsill, leaning lightly against the window as if pleading or praying that peace will come to the village or whatever happened here? Would stop and it broke Naruto's heart...thinking that a child was caught in the middle of what happened here.

With a shake of his head and not wanting to think it over, the boy continued with his walk through the settlement and in hopes. Finding something useful or some sort of heritage he can bring back with him, to the others or even show Kakashi-sensei of what he found!

Thus when he reach the end or at least, what he thinks might be the end of the village. The young ninja found what look to be a library of sort, no doubt in his mind? Might have something valuable in it as he approaches the mossy plate in the door frame. His smile grew wider as he gently sweep the grass away and saw the writing of "Ninja scroll library" written on it, he silently cheered to himself and ran on inside the building!

Of course once inside and trying to fight back the feeling of being sick, as there were different kind of smells hitting his nose. Which most of them were of wet paper or rotten wood slash books laying about, to even some of the scrolls. Which the scrolls sadly were not spared at all through whatever hell they went through...

Anytime Naruto will approach one and grabs it from the shelf? It will immediately crumble into dust, break apart or the paper will literally get torn from the slightest of movements. Making the boy's endeavors of coming here will be for naught, but he wouldn't give up that easily. As he goes and heads further into the store where the counter will be at, then hopping over it and began looking at the shelf behind said counter.

Same results as the others, they were in poor condition and unable to get much reading done from them. That Naruto was beginning to become frustrated and bit upset, that he wouldn't find anything relating to the Uzumaki clan, "I mean..." he then huff lightly and turns around before leaning against the shelf. Eyes half open with bit of defeat, "they had to at least have some scrolls of theirs hidden and protected from the enemy eyes right? I mean, Iruka-sensei has said in class that most established clans despite being wipe out or not. Will usually house one secret scroll within their household or village. From ever being taken away...right?"

Sighing and kicking the broken chair in front of him, the boy was beginning to wonder or think that Sasuke might be right? But quickly shook the thought away and pulls away from the shelf, "Hell I let that smug bastard feel proud of himself of being right. I just gotta keep looking!" Naruto said with excitement and began walking forward, places his hands onto the desk. "After all- Uzumaki Naruto never," then hops over the desk and lands onto the flooring.

Only for the entire floor beneath him breaks apart and opens up a hole, which had Naruto expression wide and frozen in place. "Gives up looking..." then slowly looks down below and watches the last couple pieces of the flooring, fall beneath him and then screams! "For the answers!" followed by a low ow after crashing hard into the basement floor, thanking to Kami it wasn't a long fall at all.

Though the position he was in wasn't exactly comfortable, feeble position within a crate, legs and arms sticking outward with his butt, deep inside the crate. Making him wiggle about and throwing himself forward before grunting and tugging at the crate! Too then sighing out in relief from the box breaking and falling apart, before up-righting and stretching out his back. "Ugh man glad the fall wasn't bad, but wished the landing wasn't rough on the back."

He then looks up towards the hole he fell through. Noticing more of the wooden floor slowly falling down and hitting the floor before him. Taking note of the moonlight shining through one of the windows and followed the trail downward and in front of him, too them pausing and blinking his eyes couple of times. Taking note of a small memorial shrine in front of them, looking to be untouched by human hands...but also not at all destroyed or ruined through whatever this settlement went through! Too even what seems to be a box, a pristine sapphire looking jewel box set neatly and comfortably on what look to be a throw pillow.

The boy couldn't help but have a growing smile on his face, fumbling forward and tripping over some of the destroyed objects on the floor. Nearly tripping after he reach the small steps leading to the box. "...Kami if your watching and your playing tricks with me. Please let it not be!" He snicker and carefully as he could and afraid that the box will disappear if he does touches it. Felt his heart beating ever so against his chest, nervous that what he is about to touch was not real, his fingers flexing and twitching lightly as his hands hovers each side of the box.

Then swiftly grabs it up into the air, eyes shut and holding in his breath deeply. Breathing only through his nose as he waits for any possibility of this being a dream, only to crack one eye open and then both eyes and began blinking them. Taking in the room he was in and saw that yes, it was indeed real and that the item in his hands right now! Is in fact a box left from the Uzumaki clan!

Cheering and hopping up and down excitingly, the boy went ahead and leaps out of the hole and hidden basement of the library and rushes on out of the store. Where he can see the box better within the moonlight and happily sits down on the broken steps, as he began moving and tilting the box lightly. "Now...let's see how do I open this?" He muttered, he didn't want to destroy it- on the account it was a beautiful box. He also didn't want to rush opening it in fear, he might break the lock mechanism. He did however picked up what look to be indention on each side of the box. Curious if there was a button he need to press in order for them to come out?

Which he accidentally finds the button when he placed both hands on the top of the lid and felt something being pushed in. Releasing the outer parts of the cylinder holes, with the top of the box then lightly opening up separately, Too which Naruto smiled and carefully opens each end upward and gasps at the sight before him! It was a scroll...but not just ordinary scroll you find at library's or learning jutsu. No, it was a thick expensive looking paper scroll neatly rolled up nicely within its box. Having now what looked to be ruby spheres on each end of the thick scroll, all the while feeling quite heavy as Naruto.

Went and grabbed each end carefully, holding it upward and sideways to get a good look of the scroll. It wasn't massive like the Forbidden scroll of Konoha? But it was pretty thick and no doubt was written in a way, to save space and more compact ready to be carried. "I wonder if its the village secret scroll?" Naruto pondered, then hugs it close to his chest, before looking to his right and then left, leaning back very lightly as he scan the area once more.

Then snicker and began laughing, "I am sure nobody will mind me reading this! After all, I am an Uzumaki- only fair I, Uzumaki Naruto learns one of the jutsu's in this scroll." He chuckle though softly places it onto his lap, then placing his hands together in a prayer like fashion. "I hope you all won't mind me reading through your scroll, out of respect and honor your duty of protecting it from others." And lightly nods, before grabbing the scroll and just opens it up slightly.

Scanning through the contents and as usual, the boy couldn't understand most of the writing. Well he does somewhat, but most of it weren't registering in his mind and couldn't make out some of the handwriting. Despite some of the writing look pretty easy to read, just without good lighting he couldn't figure them out. The only four things he manage to read out of the scroll were: Bubble bomb jutsu, Crescent Wind Jutsu, Rapid Wind Palm jutsu and Chakra chains.

Those were the four he was able to read, which he couldn't help but grinned figuring he will get started on learning one of the jutsu. But the one- Chakra Chains jutsu, seemed to be the simplest one yet. All he had to do from what he can read, is activate the "True Beast Awaken jutsu" and he's golden! "Now where is that..." he muttered out softly as he began scrolling through what he opened of the scroll, "Ah ha wow not that far in too. This is cool, guess they really wanted to be sure those who reads this. Can find the jutsu, now let's see..."

" 'True Beast Awaken jutsu' allows a Jinchurikii to unlock their ultimate potential when they use this jutsu. Note: The bearer must be a Jinchurikii in order to use it." Which Naruto with a puzzled look rubs the top of his head lightly, repeating the words- "Jinchurikii? What the hell is a Jinchurikii..." He muttered and shook his head. "Probably just a fancy word of a Uzumaki, having this technique!" He grinned and began placing the scroll down and giggles.

"Well then all I have to do is do the jutsu and see if it works! Now let's see, in order to use this Jutsu? The caster must be sure their Chakra reserves aren't empty and fully healthy for this to work. Or else they will suffer from Chakra exhaustion." Which he nodded, knowing quite well how that felt and figure better to be safe and munch down a Chakra pill.

He went and grab his weapon pouch, pulling out the blue looking pill. "Kakashi sensei told us to stock these in only emergencies, especially when running low on Chakra in a fight." And grimace lightly, recalling how bad the store owner treated him and nearly tripling the prices...all because of him having the Nine-tailed fox inside of him. "Well I could only afford one of these, but since this is my families secret scroll? It is kind of an emergency." He grinned and pops the pill into his mouth and ate it, though began spitting and gagging at the horrible taste!

After shivering from the bad after taste, the boy went ahead and let out few calming breathes before looking down towards the scroll. "Alright, let's see 'once the user is healthy and have refilled they're reserves. Use the following hand signs to start the jutsu." Which Naruto then continued, "Please also note that you might have trouble doing this alone, so be sure to either have great reserves. Or make Shadow clones to help you out." Which Naruto grins.

"I like this scroll already! I do in fact can make shadow clones, alright then." The boy went ahead and made what was written on the scroll, four shadow clones of himself. Too which then the clones nodded at one another and the original as they then look down at the scroll. "First set of hand signs end with a Tiger sign." Naruto read out loud, as he goes and began doing the five hands signs.

Which all of the clones including Naruto, began feeling a sudden surge going through their bodies as the boy finishes up with the first set. Feeling somewhat a burning sensation around his stomach, where the fourth Hokage's seal was, as it began glowing and appearing onto the boy's stomach.

"Next one, end with a Dragon sign." The second read off and began doing the hand signs. Deep within Naruto and the seal, the demo known as the nine tailed fox, open his eyes suddenly and began feeling funny along with his energy...for odd reasons? Beginning to fade and get extracted away from him, causing pain within him as he struggled lightly and clawing against his cage. Trying to figure out what the hell is going on, only to feel another sudden surge going through not only him...but his jailer as well!

" _ **What the hell- what the fuck are you doing to me kit!? What kind of jutsu are you using...!"**_ He writhed out and continued thrashing about within the seal, hearing the boy's voice more clearly now and hearing how the third Shadow clone was beginning another set of hand signs, causing the Nine-tailed fox to widen his eyes at the sudden realization! " _ **"Wait are you doing the forbidden technique of the Uzumaki clan!? Where the hell did you...ugh!"**_ He then felt more of his energy being zapped away and bubbling about within Naruto's own body and chakra coils.

He snarled out and sneered figuring where this was going, but not entirely sure whats happening? He will however not go down without a fight! As the last clone finished up his own set, " _ **"So you want to make it difficult on me huh, FINE! I will return the favor and make sure that things will be difficult for you...want my power that badly do ya? Alright, then I'll make sure you get the whole consolation prize! You bastard!"**_

He screamed out along with Naruto also screaming as he heard the voice and felt his shadow clones disappearing immediately, while then getting covered and consumed by what seems to be Red Chakra covering and wrapping rapidly around Naruto, bubbling up and mixing in with now Blue Chakra from Naruto, with the Nine-tailed fox's own Chakra fusing and melding together before shooting off into the sky! Radiating off a spectacle of blue and red beam of light, before dispersing and firing off in different directions, too then being pulled back and shooting back down straight towards Naruto's body, with his eyes widening at the sight before blinding light engulfed the entire village and spot he was in in a dome of light!

Causing flashing images rapidly going through Naruto's thoughts and mind. Some unknown shadowy faces began popping up with figures of what look to be females, hovering around him and giggling happily with bright smiles, while pressing and rubbing up against him. Before shooting off into shadow like beams, too then a red angry glowing energy appeared before him and opened up their mouth far and wide, to suck him inside of it and closing their mouth down! Encasing him within the energy with animal like features, beginning to grow and expand on the withering shadow boy, only to then be comforted and hugged by a blue like figure. Wrapping their arms completely around them, shrouding them in nothing but warmth and comfort whispering out the words, ' _I am always with you and watching you.'_ And then flash of light!

Naruto voice went silent as the boy was teetering and wobbling, struggling to keeping his balance as he was fumbling forward! Energy like aura began flashing and disappearing around him, with fox like body parts appearing and disappearing rapidly through the flashing lights before completely going away. With Naruto defeated and tired eyes flashing between red and blue, before returning to blue and closes them as he topple forward and hits the ground hard and fast. Completely passing out on the floor, with last bit of flashing blue and red aura around his body, began swirling and fusing together and then shot down into him!

Xxx

The next day has arrive with the early sun beginning to seep through the trees and bushes surrounding the Tazuna family household. Lot of things happened over the night, along with some conversation being made between Inari and Kakashi last night. Of the boy being quite interested of what happened between Naruto and his friend, while even asking the sensei- of why it is that boy did not want to give up on the village?

In which had made Inari have quite the change in views and understanding of Naruto's reasoning to helping out. Granted, he couldn't help but ask why it is that Sasuke and the blonde ninja seem to always get on each other nerves, only to laugh with Kakashi; stating how they considered each other rivals and that they just tend to take things to literal and bit too far.

After said and done Kakashi; along with Sakura and Sasuke who were waking up with him. Began heading to the living room, only for Sakura who was yawning and stretching out her arms. Comb her hands through her hair a bit before pausing and blinking her emerald eyes, "Huh...Naruto didn't come back?" She openly stated, alerting Kakashi to the girl and then the living area.

"Hate to say the boy did not come back at all last night, " Tazuna began saying while wrapping his backpack around his shoulders. "I volunteer to staying up long I could last night, in case he ever made his return." Then grunts and places his hat on. Sighing in concern, "but he never did and am starting to worry about him." Informed the man as Tsunami was in agreement as she silently nodded her head.

"I am bit worried as well."

Kakashi who rubs the back of his neck and tilting it lightly towards the right hummed. "Well...if he did train all night with the tree exercise? We could go and pick him up, bring him back and then head out to the bridge- letting him get the needed rest." Informed the man. Making Sakura to leer lightly at the sensei bit suspiciously.

"Sensei I know it will be good for Naruto to get some rest, but if you haven't forgotten? Zabuza might make a comeback today and strike!" She informed while moving her arms apart. "We will probably need Naruto there to help us fight off-"

"Why should you care?" Sasuke suddenly interrupted, making the girl to look over at him. "If sensei wants the loser to rest? Then let him rest," as the boy closed his eyes and began heading towards the door. "Naruto will be useless if he is exhausted and probably make things difficult, by constantly yawning or blowing his cover with how tired he is." Mutter the boy as Sakura grunts a bit. Getting a little bit irritated with this attitude of his, despite how cool he is? The boy was starting to become what she always calls Naruto...Annoying.

"Listen here Sasuk-" Sakura was about to inject, only to feel Kakashi placing a hand onto her chest. Causing her to hum and look up at him. "Kakashi...sensei?"

"Sakura," then eye smiled. "If our concern for Naruto and if it makes you feel better? Why not go out and find him, help him come back tot he house and recover?" The tilt his head. "This way you can let him rest for good half hour, which should be enough for his kind of energy and stamina. Then the two of you come rushing over to the bridge okay?" He then ruffled her hair a bit, causing the girl to grunt and groan lightly at the same time sighing in defeat.

"Alright, alright- I see where your coming from." Then whacks Kakashi hand away as she went ahead and began marching forward, "I am only doing this because of the mission! Not that I am concern or worry about the knucklehead's life!" She exclaimed and exits the house while closing the door behind her. Leaving the three adults there standing, with Tazuna humming and then snicker, before grinning towards Kakashi.

"I take it she does care and you want her to find Naruto, so this way the boy won't forget?" He joked earning an eye smile from the silver hair ninja.

"I have no idea what your talking about Tazuna, but shall we get going?" He then bow lightly and move his arm towards the door. "I don't think will be wise if we kept Sasuke waiting, despite how much patience he has. The boy does have a track record of being irritated when waiting." He snicker with the man, watching Tazuna with a boastful laugh, saying his goodbye's to Tsunami who giggled and waved them off.

Xxx

"Seriously what does Naruto get the gull or idea, to vent out and train all night!" Muttered a irritated Sakura, who was walking down the grassy road that will take her too their training spot. Lightly stomping and moving her arms forward and back, glaring ahead. "Not like he's done this before and get on everyone's nerves, I mean come on!" Then threw her arms into the air and slams them to her sides. "All he ever does is cause trouble or make trouble for everyone...can't count the many times, he will disappear whenever we do D rank missions. Doing things on his own or making claims he improved a lot more than Sasuke..."

Then the girl leer her eyes to the left as she continued her trek, "Speaking of Sasuke, what's gotten into him to go and attack Naruto like that?!" And then sighs. "Yes granted Naruto was stepping on dangerous turf when it came to Sasuke's clan, but what does he know?" Then hums lightly with a bit of a worried look. "I doubt Naruto at the time knew what happened, or what caused his entire clan to be killed. Hell, everyone at school only knows he survived and that's it." Then hang her head down as the subject began moving to Naruto's family.

"Then again it was a low blow for Sasuke to bring up Naruto's family like that." Sakura then stops walking after awhile, then looking around a bit before crossing her arms and closing her eyes. "If anything...and thinking it over now and considering Naruto's feeling? I think the only real family he has is Iruka-sensei and the Third Hokage...not once I ever seen the boy with anyone." And then open her eyes halfway, feeling foreign emotions bubbling up as she thought over the boy some more.

"No mom or dad...a kid living in a village orphaned and nobody to care for him?" And sighs as she continued her walk. Recalling the past of their younger childhood days, "If anything...and only mother like figure I ever saw Naruto with? Was with Haku's step mother Mia..." She stated and recalled the woman. "Honestly when Haku began attending to the academy and came with her mother on parents day. We usually see Mia and Haku bringing Naruto along, to act like a guardian for the boy and attend those days with him. Too fill in...after that, nothing really."

She then giggled lightly and smiled remembering the first school day, where Mia had accidentally gotten separated from Haku. And that Naruto was the hero of the day, when the boy ran into the mother at Ichiraku's ramen shop. "Now thinking about it, if it wasn't for Naruto figuring out where Haku disappeared? After getting lost, the two would have never reunited and get back together."

The girl then stops after coming to the clearing of their training spot, looking around a bit and having a smile. "I remember Mia never once stop thanking Naruto...if wasn't for his big..." Then widen her eyes and began rapidly shaking her head left and right! "Whoa, whoa, whoa where the hell all that came from!?" Then began sheepishly chuckling, "Come on Sakura! It's not like you to talk about Naruto like that, let alone thinking of him in that kind of light." Then shrugs. "All-all you could know is, he did it in a way to get probably food or toys from Mia...yeah." She told herself, trying to fight this bubbling and odd feelings that were surrounding the knuckle headed ninja, only to pause and look around.

"Speaking of Naruto? Where the heck is he, I figured he would be passed out on the ground from training...but" Then felt little panic building up inside of her, becoming even more worry for the boy. "Don't...see him anywhere?" Then immediately swung her hands apart. "Easy Sakura, easy don't get too work up yet. He is just probably...behind some bushes! Yeah, he may have fallen asleep on a branch and fell off it." chuckle the girl nervously, while imagery began playing in her head of it happening...too then becoming worried and changed to possibly Gato thugs getting too the boy.

Having the girl to widen her eyes and once again, rapidly shook her head. "Knock it off girl! No way Gato knows about us or even knows where we train!" Scold the girl, while panting and breathing heavily. Trying so hard of why it is, she's getting so worked up over the boy? "Argh!" Then grabs her head, "why is he such...such...a pain! Making me worry like this, should never make a girl be stress out over something simple as..." Then ruffled her hair a bit and scream lightly.

"Come on Sakura focus and stop constantly thinking over the worst possible thing to happen!" Then began breathing in and out, feeling her heart aching...Aching for the blonde ninja's safety. She then began biting her lower lip and began scanning the area. "Alright let..." then comes to a pause, smiling brightly! She spotted the boy's Kunai couple distance away from one of the trees, and looking to be near a vine on the ground.

Taking this as a clue or a hint of what happen. She walks on over towards the weapon and knelt down to get a better look, then grins happily seeing it definitely belong to Naruto! "Yes, this is definitely Naruto- there's still some fresh bark etched on the tip of..." Then paused and looks up, hearing some rustling and moving within the bushes and shrubs in front of her. Blonde spiky hair began peering out from within the large bush and revealing what look to be a grunting Naruto. "NARUTO!" Sakura suddenly yelled out.

"Huh...oh hey Sakura!" Naruto stated a little dazed and waves at her, "what are you doing out here?" Though grunts when she suddenly runs towards him and brought him into a tight hug! Causing him to blink his eyes confusingly of the action.

"Oh Naruto your alright, I was worried that..." Sakura then stops and pulls away from the hug. Quickly adjusting herself and clearing of her throat, to then trying to hide her blush. "I-I-I mean, everyone back at Tazuna's house are worried about you! Including Kakashi sensei." She corrected herself.

Watching the boy to stare at her a bit and grins. Understanding why she was pretending not to worry, gotta keep that image up of liking Sasuke and not him after all! Making Sakura's blush grow even more from watching that smile of his cross his face, with her heart thumping faster. "Oh! Sorry about that was trying to cool off from last night," then Naruto sheepishly rubs the back of his head. "I was going to head back, but got distracted when I spotted-" Though paused his sentence and froze his hand, from reaching into his bag.

Too show the girl of the Uzumaki scroll, but decided against it. At least until after the mission is done, he will show the scroll. So instead he went and turn halfway, pointing down the path where he fell. "A village down this winding road! It was really cool!" He announced, making Sakura to tilt her head lightly and raised a brow. "Well...cool in a sense that I didn't expect one to be there." Then moves both hands to his right with a chuckle. "Not so cool is that, its in ruins and destroyed from...from," then hums. "Decaying?"

Which Sakura blink her eyes and nods, "Yeah that's correct way of saying it. If the buildings were falling apart?" She asked, bit surprised he knew what kind of term to use. Especially when asking that he nods with a grin, "you can tell me about it later Naruto. We need to head back and get too Kakashi-sensei and Tazuna!" She exclaimed and nudge her head.

"Right! RIGHT, Zabuza might come back today, almost forgot!" Naruto exclaimed and happily began running ahead with the girl. Who was also running next to him and once in awhile looking in his direction, looking over his condition and judging to see if he needed any sleep or not? Which was making Naruto pick up the girl's eyes on him, having him to hum and shift his blue eyes at her. "Something wrong Sakura, you look like your worry about something?"

This had her blinking her eyes and then face forward, "Well...am bit worried that you maybe tired or exhausted from all that training last night. Even Kakashi stated that you may have exhausted your chakra, but..." then looks at him again. Yeah some dirt and light bruising on the cheek, but he looks completely healthy and well rested? "Did you fall asleep at the village or something?" She asked.

Naruto who heard this question hums and look up in thought, recalling everything that happened last night before using that Beast Awaken jutsu from the scroll. "I may have fallen asleep there by accident." He stated honestly, making Sakura to leer lightly. Having him frantically wave his hands jazz like, "which-which I am totally fine really! And didn't even exhaust myself during training too! I am completely A-Okay!" He smiled.

Having Sakura heart thumping once again as her face was heating up a bit, before she quickly look ahead and hums in understanding. As the two continued running and dashing through the forest back to the house, just silence and warm sun rays hitting down on them. Silently enjoying the peace for a bit as Sakura, shifted her gaze to Naruto and then back forward, "Hey Naruto?"

"Hmm?" Naruto hum back while shifting his gaze at the girl.

"Back when we were kids, and when Haku first migrated into Konoha with her step mother Mia." She began asking while biting her lip, wanting some sort of proof he helped her find Haku without any means of being repaid. "Did you really knew where Haku was, after she disappeared from school?" She asks and watching with bit of a smile, from noticing Naruto's was laughing and smiling brightly.

"Of course! You would not believe it but Haku asked me where she could find rare flowers that day, wanting to get a gift for Mia-sensei. That I told her I usually spot weird looking flowers at the Hokage monument!" And then thumbs to himself, "I remember it perfectly and still laugh at how, Mia sensei would not take no for an answer. Too repay me and had me staying at their house for a whole week!"

"Really a whole week!" Sakura asked with wide eye expression. "No wonder you were so boastful during that week." Then giggled with a blush, "You could not get rid of that smile of yours. Half the kids and Iruka sensei, were curious if you found something really cool." Giggle the girl while laughing alongside Naruto. "Guess could say you did!" And faces forward, with Naruto happily nodding and agreeing with the girl.

"Course it was hard to getting Haku to stop calling me step brother, when Mia jokingly called me son." Naruto joke and laughed, while looking down fondly at the ground. "I...really owe them a lot honestly, or least Mia-sensei...and Iruka."

"Why Iruka, besides helping you out in school and Such?" Sakura asked and then tried hard not to trip up on her own feet from laughter, when Naruto grins at her.

"Cause he always takes me too Ichiraku's whenever he is free!" Joked the boy, though both he and Sakura, after awhile of running forward and about halfway too the house. Came to a sliding halt when they heard what sounded like an animal, in the distant crying out in horrible pain and then silence.

With the birds flying away and chirping frantically from the spot of the noise. Making both girl and boy to stare openly in the direction, before looking at one another and harden their looks. Nodding in silent agreement the two of them sped off in the direction of the noise, making sure to leap into the tree branches in order to conceal themselves, in case they might run into trouble.

Arriving to the scene and nearly feeling like throwing up, at what looked to be a recent hunted animal being killed in the middle of the roadway. Which then Naruto, who was looking around a bit had notice something odd about the path...hearing Sakura whining lightly of the smell, before turning her attention to Naruto when he suddenly said, "This road leads to Tazuna's house..."

"What..?" The girl questioned and look back down the road, then rising her head towards the village. "You-your right!? Then whoever did..." then they both widen their eyes and faced each other. "GATO!"

Xxx

Two large and intimidating men were walking along the roadside, beginning to step on up to a wooden bridge that is leading up to Tazuna's house. Both of them hearing what sounded like a woman's voice, calling out to somebody within the house. The two men chuckle and grinned lightly to themselves, before staring at one another and raising their weapons; one with metal chains and the other with a giant wooden spiked club, as they continued moving forward and approaching the house with intent of causing harm.

Couple miles back and only five minutes away from the house, Naruto and Sakura were rushing and dashing fast they could back to house. Hoping that they will be able to reach there in time! "Any ideas of how many we might face?" Sakura asked to Naruto, who hummed and thought it over. His brain working double time and thinking things through, before coming to a conclusion.

"It might be two we will be facing Sakura, considering how big the animal was?" He called out to her and then turns his attention at the girl, who look back. "But no doubt we can handle them," then gave a cheeky smile. "I got a interesting technique I want to try out, that I made during my time training!" He explained, making Sakura to raise an curious brow.

But immediately faces froward when he smiled at her, causing the girl's heart to race again. Making her to growl at herself, " _What the hell is wrong with me, why do I keep blushing whenever he smiles?! Let alone why does my heart keep skipping a beat, when he does smile at me."_ The girl shook her head and sighs out, before looking ahead.

"Alright Naruto, but we better do this fast. Doesn't look like Inari," She began saying as they finally made it to the open area of the household, somewhat too late of stopping what appears to be thugs. Who had gone and captured the mother, while Inari- who was at the house shouting and screaming at them, to letting her go and even began charging! "Cause we don't have time!" Sakura urgency shouted and began grabbing some Kunai's from her pouch, only to widen her eyes when she heard what sounded like chains being summoned.

"Way ahead of yeah, Ninja Technique! Chakra chains!" Shouted Naruto and the next thing Sakura saw, while turning her eyes over at the boy, while nearly freaking out! Was golden like chains materialize around Naruto and began shooting forward! Straight at the thugs and began whipping, thrashing about and ensnaring anything they could touch!

Which the chains thanks to Naruto focusing solely on the weapon, that was going to strike Inari down? Was caught and wrapped immediately within the chains, then yanking it away from the thus. From Naruto shouting success and grabs onto the chain and pulls! "Sakura go!" He shouted, getting the girl out of her stupor and glares ahead.

Immediately appearing behind the thug that had Tsunami, causing him to turn slowly towards the Kunoichi. Then letting out a loud grunt of pain when the girl, did a flip kick right into his chair and sent hi flying out into the waters, while back flipping away from the bigger thug who tried swinging a punch at her. Only for him to feel a foot. Kicking right against the side of his face and sending him straight down towards the wooden floor boards from Naruto!

Who dispel the chains and grins excitingly when he did his famous hand sign. "Shadow clone jutsu!" And finished the rest of the fight between the two thugs, while Sakura goes and helps releasing Tsunami from her binds. Then looking up towards the ninja with an astonish look on her face, eyes shimmering at how fast and swift Naruto was taking care of these goons.

" _This...this is Naruto right? When, when did he...he become this cool?"_ The girl pondered and felt heat rising in her cheeks, while her heart continued to race and thump against her chest very loudly. Becoming entranced at the way Naruto, was being precised at taking down the large thug with relative ease, to then knocking the two of them out. Making Sakura feel wind blowing against her bangs and long hair, as the boy finishes things and was standing proudly over the goons. " _Was he...always this determined to help others?"_ She asked herself and felt chills go down her spin, when he turned and faces at her and Inari.

"Heh piece of cake, we took care of them easily right guys!" Smiled Naruto as he gives them a thumbs up. "What did I told ya Inari, Heroes always comes to help!"

Which Inari grins with tears flowing down his face nodding his head, "And they always arrive in time!" He added having Naruto to laugh and chuckle, making Sakura to giggle with a nod. Smiling fondly at Naruto with a hand near her chin...only to then widen her eyes and shook her head.

"WHOA! Naruto, that is good and all we came and help, but we gotta go and help Sensei and Sasuke!" She suddenly shouted, alerting the ninja in front of her. Before he screamed out in suspense of almost forgetting, getting the girl to have a tick marked, "YOU FORGOT!?"

Thus the two of them after making sure to tie up the thugs and goons, went and explained to Inari that they have to get going and meet up with their fellow teammates. With Inari nodding and asking of what he should do while they do that? Making Naruto to pause and look to Sakura, who threw some loaf of bread to the boy. Knowing Naruto hasn't eaten breakfast yet, turn back to Inari and grins. "Your already helping out by watching over your mom, make sure no more thugs comes to try and take her." He said and rubs the boy's head.

And began darting out with Sakura, leaving the boy behind with his home. As Inari stares at the two rushing off to help their fellow teammates and then harden his eyes. " _I will more than just that Naruto, I will bring everyone to help out at the bridge!"_

xxx

"Naruto?" Sakura asked as the two of them were now making their way over to the bridge, using every ounce of their Chakra. Too boost their speed and agility to reach there, getting the blonde hair ninja to stare over at the girl, no doubt she will be curious of where he learn such a technique? "Those Chakra chains you called them...how or when did you learn such a technique!?" She exclaimed with wide eyes, "that and look like you were having little trouble controlling them?"

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "Well remember the town I told you that I found?" Which Sakura nodded, "don't freak out okay? But that town was once a settlement of the Uzumaki clan!" He announced, making the girl shout what and nearly fall off a branch! Heading straight down towards the ground below, only to then hear those clattering noises of chains! Being shot out and wrapping all around Sakura, stopping the girl mere inches from the ground.

Sakura stifle out a surprised moan, when few of the chains went and slung between her legs and right up against her pelvis and cheeks, before letting out a yelp when she got pulled back up and back onto the tree branch. With the chains disappearing as Naruto look at her in concerned, noticing the girl breathing bit heavy who waved it off, "I'm good Naruto," She breathed out before continuing to move forward.

"But really you found a settlement belonging to the Uzumaki clan?" Then whip her head with a smile. "Wait your from a Clan! Your from an actual Clan Naruto, that...that..." then face forward and shook her head. Astonished and really happy to hear how Naruto, found a small town belonging to his family slash clan!

"I know right I couldn't believe it myself," then snicker. "Granted, I was hoping to meet someone there but considering the state the settlement was in?" He then hops down to ground level, with Sakura doing the same as they began heading towards the bridge by foot. "I didn't get my hopes up, but did found a Jutsu library."

"And that's where you learn that technique?" Sakura was finding it hard to believe there would any ink to read from those scrolls, especially considering the way Naruto was describing the decaying village? It must've couple years since it was left damage. "Find it a bit hard to believe there was any ink to read Naruto."

"No worries Sakura, I did found something but don't think am ready to show you or Kakashi yet. Till I can confirm my suspicion." Laugh Naruto, even getting Sakura to laugh and smirk at the boy. Amazed by how intelligent he was being of this.

"Am surprised," Sakura stated suddenly, making Naruto to hum and look towards her confusingly. "You'd usually rush things and get excited about finding something, that you immediately show it to everyone." She informed while coming to a slow stop, since the two were arriving on the scene but at the same time. Taking note of the Hidden mist jutsu that was covering the entire bridge. The two were breathing and calming themselves down, before Sakura continue speaking.

"So it is sort of surprising how smart your being about showing the scroll." She informed, getting a small laugh from Naruto. Getting Sakura to grin and then face towards the bridge, concern for Kakashi and Sasuke, "so...seeing how your able to do it twice and not looking to be using up a lot of Chakra? Think you could do it again." She grinned while grabbing a kunai.

"You bet!" Naruto grinned and then blinked his eyes at Sakura's sudden sadden look. "What's wrong?" He asked her, which she shook her head.

"Nothing...I don't think I will be doing much fighting here, Kakashi will probably want me to protect Tazuna." She sighed out but grins. "But I ave no problem with that, You, Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke are more fighters here than I am." Then blushes bit crimson when Naruto thumbs up at her with a confident grin.

"You kidding Sakura, defending and guarding Tazuna is the most important job! That's the whole point of this mission, is to defend him after all! Plus," then leans close to the girl, who lean back and gulps. Feeling more of her face heating up and heart pounding faster, trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with her. Then beamed brightly when Naruto then said. "You have Kunais right, you can start chucking and throwing them towards Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke and I! And I be sure to my chains to show where we are," then leans back and thumbs at himself.

"No doubt the glow will give Zabuza position away!" Which Sakura nodded with a pump arm and thus the two went ahead and head on out towards the bridge! Where no doubt the fight is quite intense right now between their teammates and Zabuza, which hopefully when they get there? They will be able to even out the odds for their favor!

Xxx

And it was! Once Sakura and Naruto got too the bridge and began aiding and helping out their sensei against Zabuza, along with discovering that at some point in the fight and the time they arrived there? Sasuke has managed to get knocked out pretty hard, after taking a heavy blow towards the chest and stomach from the blunt end of Zabuza's sword and leaving a good cut across the boy's body.

That what surprised Naruto is when they arrived and saw the boy's condition? Sakura, even though she was in disbelief and getting quite worry over Sasuk? Didn't freak out or rush on over towards the boy, especially when she took note of how the injuries, weren't severe and told Naruto to go ahead. Letting him know she will guide Tazuna over to the boy. In case Zabuza might finish him off, after getting Kakashi distracted.

Thus the battle with help of Naruto using his Chakra chains sparingly and only to use it for signaling Sakura of their whereabouts, had the girl grabbing some Kunai's from her weapon pouch and began throwing them in that direction! Causing Zabuza, who was trying to defend and back away from the boy's chains? Too turn his direction immediately from the kunai's, only to get hit and attacked by Kakashi!

Followed by Naruto using some Shadow clones to help out, making this fight quite in their favor. Especially when Naruto will signal Sakura, with Sakura distracting Zabuza with her Kunai and Kakashi getting some hits along with Naruto, the missing Ninja was having a rough time dealing with the two of them. That it was starting to show when the hidden mist jutsu or the fog, began to disappear and making it easier to see things.

And when it did clear up and Sakura, having more visual of the battle? Was working over time to throwing her Kunai's at Zabuza, in timing with Naruto's chains. The two showing great teamwork despite this being their first ever battle they work alongside with each other! Impressing Kakashi of how in sync Naruto and Sakura were, just in the short amount of minutes when they arrive. As if they can sense and see the same thing!

It took awhile for them to finally subdue Zabuza, using up a lot of stamina and energy too the point. They were running low on steam, but were glad that they managed to pull through. With some back and forth between Kakashi and Zabuza, the thing that surprised them the most is when Naruto- who went and asked why Zabuza was working with a guy like Gato?

The answers they received shock him, Kakashi and Sakura to the core when he announced. " _It is so I can find a way, to pay off my bounty. So I can see Haku again."_ This surprised everyone greatly and even more so when he went and explained how Haku? Was his daughter and that he had to separate from her when she was little, beginning to go and explain how some of the people in one village. Hunted him down and was beginning to attack him, too even believing he was using the girl for his own needs.

Which wasn't the case and even began training and teaching the girl about being a ninja. After awhile and explaining what happened, to even getting Haku to run away? Planning to meet up with her again, Haku at that time of searching for the girl, ran into a woman. A Hyuga from the look of things and with the female being kind, had went and asked Haku if she wanted to go with her. That was the last piece of memory he saw of Haku, before she disappeared from his life. " _When she asked if Haku wanted to live with her, I let it happened. Figuring she would be more happy with that woman, than being with me."_

"I don't know if she ever was happy living with me and, if I was ever a good father to her. But deep down I knew I made the right choice...I planned on meeting with her again and check up on her. But couldn't... " Zabuza said while leaning his head down, feeling his arms and legs being freed from the Ninja hounds that Kakashi summoned.

Naruto who heard this along with Sakura, look towards one another and smiled, before the boy turned back at Zabuza and grins. "You don't have to worry about a thing Zabuza!" He suddenly announced while sticking his tongue, digging into his traveling bag. Making the man to lift his head up and then widening his eyes with his pupils shaking of what it was, the blonde ninja was showing him!

"Haku is doing just fine and is living happily at Konoha!" Beamed the boy. "Her adoptive mother Mia, is taking great care of her and I have no doubt. Haku knows that you cared for her greatly, cause you know why?" And then got a bit teary when Zabuza's eyes, began tearing up. "Is because she says that thanks to you...she is able to live a happy life with Mia." Sniffed Naruto as he watches the man beginning to choke up and clenching his eyes shut and began smiling, with few chuckles.

"She...she really said that? And your not lying to me?" Zabuza asked and then watched Naruto move the photo closer to him, making the man see the smiling girl in the photo along with her mother and friends at the Ninja academy, looking to be truly happy and carefree within the photo as Naruto nods and says.

"I am telling the truth, believe it." And grins at how Zabuza began chuckling and laughing softly, not out of spite or sadness. But true happiness and relief to hearing how that Haku? Is doing just fine and eve looking to have made amazing friends, which then grins up at Naruto.

"Thanks kid- thanks for easing my mind." Though before he could even ask a favor or something from Kakashi. Everyone began hearing what sounded like someone tapping something hard against the bridge, too then having everyone there gasping and whipping their attention towards the source!

And saw that it was none other than Gato! Who went on a spiel about how disappointed he was of Zabuza and how he couldn't take care bunch of kids, let alone unable to kill and defeat the Leaf ninja or the bridge builder. Having the injured and damaged missing nin, to start standing up and wobbling lightly, before turning around and facing away from Naruto and the others. He then began unraveling the bandage around his mouth, panting and breathing heavily before glaring at Gato.

Tears began falling from his eyes which alerted Naruto to the man, ready to change his mind of what he is about to do! Only to get shouted at, "Boy! Give me your Kunai..." He suddenly requested making Naruto to gasp and stare dumbly at him, even Sakura who was shaking and eyes trembling, having a gut feeling of what Zabuza was about to do next as she covered her mouth in shock. "Give me your kunai boy...let me finish this once and for all, I am...I am done running and I have no more regrets."

"But-but...what about Haku!? Don't, don't you want to..." Naruto then stops and looks at Zabuza who turn his head slightly, his face was cover in tears but was smiling brightly to him. "..." Naruto then click his tongue and gritted his teeth as his emotions were bubbling up, feeling light tears beginning to form around his eyes as he goes and opens his kunai pouch and toss the weapon forward.

"What kind of dad will I be, if I were to show up suddenly and still a wanted man?" Was the last thing Zabuza said before darting forward and rushing his way towards Gato, followed by screams of agony and pain echoed throughout the entire bridge!

 **"** _ **Tell Haku that I am happy for her..."**_

xxx

Three days has passed since the battle on the bridge and the mission, becoming a complete success. As Team seven currently right now is at the end of the now finished bridge. Looking out into the large crowd of people, who had come with Inari after the ordeal with Zabuza and Gato- had rally the entire village together and banded to come to fight on the bridge!

"Thank you ever so much for what you did here..." Tazuna began saying and grinning proudly at the group of ninjas. With Naruto beaming happily while rubbing the back of his head, Sakura smiling brightly with her hands folded behind her back, with Sasuke. Just brooding away and not bothering to look at anyone, as Kakashi waved off the thanks.

"No need to thank us, honestly it was the least we could do. Especially when we learned about the situation." Kakashi informed with a chuckle while bowing lightly at the villagers. Who laughed and chuckle out how they're in their debt and that, they should come and visit whenever they have free time.

"Naruto...Sakura?" Inari began saying, alerting the two at the boy and blink their eyes. "...I, I wanted to say, to say...thank you." The boy began saying trying hard not to tear up or choke up at his words. Making the two ninjas to grin, with Sakura approaching next to Naruto. "You two...you two really helped out back there. Saving me and my mom..." He began sniffling while rubbing his arm over his eyes.

Making Sakura and Naruto to tear up lightly and then Naruto, move his fist forward. "IT was all you Inari, you were brave back there and did your best to stopping them. IF it weren't for you." Naruto stop as Sakura, moved her own fist forward and smiled.

"Naruto and I would not have made it in time, to stopping them from taking her or hurting you. Your a brave kid." And giggled when Inari nodded his head, then fist bump against Sakura's and Naruto's fists. Announcing out sheepishly of it was no problem.

With that and saying their farewell's? The team headed on back to the Leaf village, leaving the Land f Waves behind them. Never forgetting their first ever time out of the village and doing their first real A rank mission, which was supposed to be a C rank. As they made their way back to the village, Sakura; who was walking and trailing a bit behind the group, began looking her way over at Naruto.

"...Hey Naruto?" She suddenly asked, making the boy to hum and tilt his body over at her. Then began slowing down his pace to walk in time with her. "Think I could ask something?" She asked softly and a bit nervously, watching how the boy hummed and blinked his eyes at her. Then grinned when she smiled softly at him, "since we are done the mission and are heading back to the Leaf village? Think you could show me what you found at that village?" She asked softly, in a way not to alert Kakashi or Sasuke.

Though of course it caught Kakashi attention as he silently looks up from his book, listening in on the conversation. Smiling behind his mask of how Sakura, seems to have grow quite fondly of the boy lately. "Oh yeah sure Sakura," Naruto whispered as he then look ahead to see if anyone was watching. "But I think it will be alright to show you the case," he grinned and had Sakura humming out. "Since...well you asked and all, its only fair."

This had her once again blushing and turning bit red, feeling...quite happy and delighted that Naruto. Is willing to trust her this much to seeing what he found. Explaining how it was inside the case, she wasn't sure why or what it is...but she is starting to like these odd sensations going through her body whenever the boy smiled. It felt...like she was safe and secure around him. Course she tried and denies any kind of feelings towards Naruto, knowing deep down her crush is with Sasuke. But...whenever she thought about Sasuke, her thoughts would immediately go to Naruto? Which is confusing for her.

Then shook herself out of it and scolded herself, for almost believing that she is falling for Naruto! Doing her best to ignore the odd pleasurable sensation going down her spine and emitting around her lower stomach. Th girl then blink her eyes and gasp at the beautiful box- which look to have been cleaned recently? No doubt thanks to Naruto, cleaning it up and washing the box to its beautiful Sapphire and Ruby shine to it. With the box itself having a sleek sheen to its ruby coloring, with the lid and sides being that of sapphire. Her awe increased and smiled brightly at Naruto's own bright smile as he whispers to her.

"This here Sakura, is The Uzumaki Scroll of sealing that's inside!"

After showing the girl it and placing it away, the boy went ahead and began detailing out and explaining how he came across it. With team seven making their way towards the village and finishing their mission, little does Naruto know and Sakura? That when the boy activated and used the scroll to activate "Beast Awaken jutsu", along with the fox trying to interfere with the jutsu. The chakra that dispersed out into the air and flew across the skies.

Had actually seek and seep itself into couple of people in Naruto's life, who will later on become the precious people of his life. Which one of them is right now with him, unaware that night? It had seeped into Sakura during her sleep, while the rest of the chakra had gone out and explore for other candidates- to which four of them were living at the Leaf village! As Naruto's life and future is only beginning!

 **To be continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Hey everyone hope your ready to seeing Chapter 2 XD. There are few things I want to explain, along with giving out details of what the Challenge stipulations were. As last time when I made this story, I didn't quite understand how they worked. So I will be posting of what stages, Naruto and the girls will be at when a important point of the story comes, along with what effects they have. Like this chapter for example.**

 **First chapter for Naruto was Stage 1: Increase of Chakra and physical abilities, healing abilities becomes his own.**

 **While for the girls of interest is Stage 1: A strong affectionate/crush on Naruto, lack of interest to other guys.**

 **And then on this chapter, as it becomes and important moment for Naruto. Is Stage four, but it is Stage two for the story and that is: Naruto's hair grows longer, ears become fox ears. That of like Kurama's ears. Nothing happens for the girls of interest.**

 **Also I have gone and aged up Naruto and chosen girls, by at least 2 years of age. It will be more comfortable for me to doing so, along with able to make scenes between everyone more interesting and more daring than the original story. Where in the original story? I was really new to showing things like that, it became rare of writing out lime scenes or lemons scenes. Which I am hoping to change that with this original.**

 **But also being more daring and having more fun with Naruto and the girls, getting into more...'interesting' developments or antics when around the boy XD. So yeah, that's about all I want to say. I will from now on when an important part comes into play in the story? I will post what stages Naruto and the girls will be at, for those who are having trouble finding Crossoverparing lovers challenges.**

 **With that out of the way and me aging up the characters to have more fun and daring scenes XD. Without further adieu , hope you all enjoy!**

 **xxx**

 **Chapter 2: A day with Hinata and Sakura! Sparks of emotions.**

That night after returning from the Land of Waves and finishing up their mission. Two girls at this moment were having erotic dreams, dreams that was filling them up with pleasure and amazing feeling that they couldn't help but mew lightly in their sleep. Turning once in awhile and tossing about as the sensation going through their spines, is sending wonderful sensations that they were beginning to breathe heavily.

One of the girls was Hinata, who was moving about and having her bed covers get slightly pulled away from her body. Her hands were beginning to move and roam about on the mattress, moaning out a name. As she began trailing her hands around her stomach and waist line. "Naruto..." She mumbled in her sleep as her breathing was beginning to pick up and the heat inside of her, was beginning to burn immensely.

Her fingers dance and move about around her stomach and lower abs now, moving and scrunching up her night gown higher. Exposing more skin and her belly button to the world, as her chest was heaving in and out. "Naruto...hmm, so good..." She continued moaning out as she bit her lip gently. Her right hand beginning to move downwards and grabbing lightly around her night pants hems.

The same thing was happening to Sakura as well. The girl with her dreams were somewhat similar to Hinata's, the person in her dreams had the girl pinned against the wall. Having her lean and pull her head away from them with tight shut eyes, "ooh..." She moaned out as she began moving and pressing both her hands against her own body.

Removing the somewhat pajama buttons away from her pants and shirt, too then pulling the shirt apart. Shivering from the night air brushing against her exposed body. Her legs and knees constantly moving up and down, throwing the covers right onto the floor. Unaware of the name she was calling out in her sleep, with her head pressing tightly against the side of the pillow. "Na...Naruto, not...not so rough." She moaned out in her sleep. Letting more and more of her pants to slide down against her legs, revealing her pink polka dot panties to the world.

While Hinata had completely removed her night gown from her upper body, exposing out her purple laced bra too the world, as her breasts bounced and heaved heavily from her increased breathing. Her left hand digging and caressing roughly against her left double D cupped breasts. Kneading it and tugging at it, with her back arching and slamming against the bed. "Oooh...Naruto, please- harder, suck...suck on them." Moaned Hinata with a sensual and excited tone. Her hand continued rubbing and even beginning to clip her bra off in her sleep, causing the large orbs to bounce freely and sink right into her five fingers, making her face turn even darker red!

Her other hand that had succeeded to move and with help of her legs, removed her night pants and began slipping her hands into her lace panties. Fingering and rubbing ever so gently against her womanhood. Forcing her to arch her back "Naru-"

"Naruto, more!" Moaned Sakura in her sleep, both hands deep within her panties, her legs and knees wildly going up and down. Forcing her pelvis to move upward and down against her hands, having fingers from both hands to rub furiously at her womanhood. Rocking left and right, with bit of drool coming out from her mouth. "Why...why you know how to pleasure me so good." Mewed the pink hair girl. Beads of sweat were beginning to trail down her forehead, squeaking and yelping lightly when her fingers were beginning to slide in and out of her womanhood.

Tilting her body just enough so that she was facing down at it, while her ass was up in the air. Humping and rocking forward and back as if someone, is thrusting into her.

Hinata is in the same motion, but with her legs spread out instead while her left hand continued squeezing and even pumping against her left breast, while the other hand. Inserted two fingers. Humping up and down against them, the need of release getting best of the two girls. As they continued moaning and heavily breathing hard from their motions. Feeling of that sweet release coming very fast and quick, considering this is sort of their first time ever masturbating?

The two girls felt their release coming quicker than they thought, with both of them rising one body high into the air with a sharp inhale of air. While the other girl pushes down hard against the mattress, too then gasping and breathing heavily into the air. Sweat covering both their hair and foreheads, before both girls shot their eyes wide open, then shooing straight up on the bed. One filled with panic and worry, while the other...yes panic but slight daze of euphoria from what just happened.

"Did I just dreamed..." Hinata began saying and having a small smile crossing her face.

"Naruto...doing that?" With Sakura finishing the last thoughts of Hinata, with a scared tone behind her voice. Too then both blushing beat red, when they pulled their hands out from their panties. Sakura eyes shrunk drastically and began freaking out a bit of what just happened! Before it was too much for the girl and had passed out on the bed.

While Hinata, who took it a bit more comfortable, blushed terribly of the actions she just did and went ahead to try and clean up whatever mess she made, while hopefully removing any smells her little wet dream may had her doing. Once done and going back onto her bed, still feeling that euphoria of excitement and knowing she had a wet dream about Naruto. The girl gave a content sigh and snuggle into her pillows some more, softly saying Naruto's name and went too bed.

Xxx

Morning has arrive for the next day, sunny skies and warm sunshine blanketing Konoha. Things were definitely looking good and promising a perfect day. " **This can't be happening!"** Well almost a perfect start as Sakura's voice was somewhat loud enough to be heard from her open window, having some of the villagers. Who were walking by the building, to stare in the general direction before shrugging and continuing their day.

"No, no, no, no..." Sakura bellowed softly to herself while staring down at her bed. Panicking and hyperventilating at what she really wished was a dream, but turned out to be true. Spotting multiple dare she say wet spots on her covers and blankets, evening having disrobe into nothing at all. Having her panties on the bed as well, which look to be soak too. "I didn't...there is no possible way that I could've..." She began saying openly while collapsing to her knees and stared vacantly at her floor. Too then covering her mouth and shut her eyes tight, "did I seriously...had a wet dream about Nar...Nar..." Then shook her head rapidly.

"That can't be true it just can't be..." Though the evidence speaks for itself. Once she sat upright and faced forward, clear as day right in front of her. She had quite the dream about the boy too apparently, making her feel hot and horny in her sleep? That she actually masturbated in her sleep about him, her a young 15 year old teenager who is about to hit 16 next year. Masturbated to one of the low scoring and ranking kid in the Academy! And not S- whoever the Uchiha kids name was. "Wait..." Sakura widened her eyes.

Trying hard to figuring out who it was that she originally had a crush on. " _It was an Uchiha right?"_ She thought and crosses her arms over her naked body. Before closing her eyes, fighting every memory of what that boy's name was. " _It not just Naruto...who I am thinking about right? It couldn't be, there must've been someone else I had a crush on right?"_ Then felt that tingling sensual feeling going down her spine when she mentioned Naruto's name, even gasped with bright face. Too then shooting her arms downward to cover her womanhood, from it tingling from just the name alone!

In which had Sakura whining and groaning heavily, feeling of dread that she was starting to fall in love with the knucklehead ninja! " _Kami what are you doing to me, there no way I would be...be..."_ Then shook her head rapidly before growling in irritation. No matter how many times she tried to deny it? Her body will tingle, shiver and send pleasuring sensations throughout her body. She even gasped at the sight of her flat chests nipples, getting hard and erect whenever his name comes up.

She figured to file all of this away and just get started on her day- after all? Kakashi has given Team Seven a break from missions, stating how they're free to do some D ranks in their time or improve on their skills. Too which Sakura figure to go and get started on that; standing up from the floor and deciding staying in the nude wasn't productive. She began cleaning up the mess she had made in her sleep, replacing everything on the bed and heads to her drawer, before coming to a stop in front of a full body mirror.

Looking herself over in her naked form, silently scanning over her body and began placing her hands against herself. Before trailing upward towards her still erect nipples, biting her lips lightly while having a defeated expression on her face, "Why couldn't they get bigger-"

xxx

"When will they stop growing?" Hinata voice rang out. We see the girl at the Hyuga compound and her room, nice and furnish bedroom with purple carpeted floor, transparent curtains at the window with some stickers placed around the outer side of the windows. With some pictures here and there, thanks to a up beat young sibling wanting to decorate her Nee-chans bedroom in her words.

Hinata, who like Sakura and after getting out of bed this morning. Was looking herself over in front of her full body mirror, nothing but in her silky purple bra and silky purple panties. Cupping and grabbing her large mounds with her hands. Having somewhat a defeated look in her eyes, she could sworn that her boobs had grown even more! Bad enough they wouldn't stop having a growth spurt at the age of 13, now she's 15 and they're nearly ranging into E cups!

The girl softly and gently lift both breasts up, forming quite the cleavage within her bra and then letting them go. Watching them bounce with restraints, before coming to a comfortable stop. Making her sigh and tilt her body too the right, taking note of how her figure was beginning to form a womanly like shape, to even seeing that her hips and rear- despite them not being plump or big. Which she thanked Kami they weren't, saw how they would even out to support her growth.

Making her to sigh and face back forward, blinking her lavender eyes and gently comb a hand through her short hair, that spikes up lightly from the back and smiles softly. "Oh well..." She said to herself while moving about and grabbing pair of clothes for the day. "Long it doesn't bother Naruto-kun, then...then I shouldn't worry too much." Giggled Hinata, fighting back a moan when she felt sexual sensation going down her spine from just mentioning or thinking about the Blonde crush of hers. Enjoying it way too much as she had to grab herself from getting to excited, or start rubbing her thighs together.

Then shook her head to fight back the sensation and get dressed for the day, hearing footsteps out in the hall. "Nee-chan you dress yet!" Shouted a young voice in the halls, having a playful tone in their voice. Having Hinata to giggle happily, knowing exactly what her little sister Hanabi- will do if she said yes and opens that door.

SO! Not wanting to feel the girl glomping and rubbing her face into her bra cover breasts or wrap her hands around her lower waistline? Hinata was sure to get her clothes on and ready for the day, secretly giggling to herself of how upset or mopey Hanabi will be once she says- "Yes Hanabi you can come in." Hinata called out to her and was heading over towards the door.

Nearly laughing loudly when she heard a whine, but squeak out in surprised when Hanabi turned things around. Throwing the slider door open and with wide eye smile expression, lunges at Hinata with a cute voice, "Nee-chan!" And glomps right against the girl!

Burring her face into Hinata's covered breast, giggling and laughing lightly at Hinata's surprised tone before laughing with the little girl. Who then lifted her head up with a smile, "What you planning today Nee-chan?" She asked with a cute tilt of her head. Not removing herself from the hug and laughed some more, when Hinata was trying to make her way out the door, with bit of a struggle.

Especially when the young girl wrapped her legs around Hinata's lower body. Earning some more laughter and giggles from Hanabi, with Hinata grunting out or groaning. Trying her best to make it out the door, but could not get much distance with the girl hanging off from her. "I- ugh, was going to meet up with my team and see what kind of training we can do." Mentioned Hinata who let out couple breaths, before blushing bit from Hanabi.

Letting out a suspicious hum and rests bit more against her sisters breasts. "You sure...cause whenever you do say that? It usually means the opposite." Grinned Hanabi, continuing to hang onto her sister as they made their way to the foyer and kitchen of the household. Even saying hello to Neji, who walk past them and happily nods to them and continued his way forward, ignoring the plea of help from Hinata.

As the boy had learned many times during his living among the two? Never get in the way of Hanabi wanting to be with her sister...the girl can be quite scary when she starts glaring daggers at you for an entire day or a week. For constantly interrupting her wanting to be with Hinata, or in her words 'her Nee-chan' Neji decided to respect it and not get the young girl's wrath.

That and heard a rumor about how Hanabi one day, got so annoyed by one of the Hyuga teachers. Who constantly took her away from Hinata? That she kept pulling pranks after pranks on the teacher, too the point he couldn't take it anymore and quit. Granted, Hanabi apologized and was explaining to the teacher how, she rarely gets time to be with Hinata.

"Hey Neji-nii-san, you think Hinata is actually going to go and see her teammates!" Shouted Hanabi, causing Hinata to panic and whips her hands over the young girl's mouth. To prevent her from saying anything else or mentioning about wanting to go and...well stalk Naruto, but had to throw her hands away from Hanabi. Who had gone and licked her hands, in order to free her mouth! Too then run away in a giggling fit, to hide behind Neji.

Who lifted an arm and stare down at the 13 year old girl, while then looking up in thought with closed eyes. Getting a huge blush on Hinata's face, "Well...that is a possibility she might be telling the truth." Oh how he loves messing with his cousin, who's face continued to become redder and slightly purple as he grins teasingly at Hinata. "But I also think she might go and stalk Naruto again...despite what's coming up this month."

Then both him and Hanabi shielded themselves when the girl let out a fright yelp and began scolding them. How she doesn't stalk Naruto-kun, just observing him and seeing how he is doing, all the while throwing knickknacks at the two laughing family members and began stomping past them, then glared at them when one of them was about to speak, but shut their mouths and tried their best to stifle their laughter.

Though Neji who calmed down and cleared his throat, raised up a hand. "But honestly Hinata-san, Hanabi in a way is right. Next month is the Chuunin exams, it might be best to try and get some training done beforehand. Or you will feel sorry about it when they come." Then began walking with the Heiress and young Hanabi to the kitchen, "but and knowing how Naruto is? Back when he did visited us, you could probably..." Then look at her softly and with curiosity in his eyes, if it will help push the two being together more. "Ask him to be your training partner?"

Having Hinata looking down in thought with a light blush, before snickering from Hanabi adding her two cents. "Yeah! I don't know much about the boy or what he is like, but from what I hear? He is quite obsessed with wanting to improve himself and train...least." Then thumbs at Neji who walked around the table and sat down. "That's what Neji says, so why not Nee-chan? Give it a shot, what do you got to lose?" Giggle Hanabi as she bow to her dad, with Hinata doing the same and plopped herself down on a chair.

Hiashi, the head of the Hyuga clan also began sitting down. But raised a brow at the curious conversation the trio were having or discussing between one another, looking towards his eldest daughter. Who let out a low sigh and groan shaking her head. "Much...much I-I want to try and ask Naruto-kun to be my training partner...I don't think it-"

"Give it a shot," Hiashi suddenly blunted out with a shrug of his shoulders. Making Hinata to whip her head up at him. "The boy could use some training in Taijutsu and learning some basics about fighting stances." Then pour some tea into his cup laughing. "Granted, he can be random with his fighting style, but I have no doubt that the two of you. Will benefit greatly by being training partners," Then smile at her. "I have no doubt Naruto will happily accept your offer, especially if that sensei of his- is only going to teach and train Sasuke for the future Chuunin exams."

Too which Hinata was about to protest, only to sweat drop at the deadpan expressions everyone suddenly had on their faces, then look at her in unison saying. " **Second thought ask him Hinata."**

xxx

Thus here she is out on the streets of Konoha, hoping to go and find Naruto. The girl was really nervous about asking Naruto, to be her training partner. But after the strong argument with Hiashi and Neji, both saying how they have been hearing lately, from Guy sensei or some of the ninjas around the area. That they constantly been seeing Kakashi, bringing Sasuke to someplace to train without either Naruto or Sakura.

Thinking or believing that two of them will be kind of a waste of time training, but the other half being because of him being the last Uchiha? The council and those who will be coming to the village, will be wanting to see how skilled and great the Uchiha clan was- and since Sasuke is the only sole survivor of said clan? Kakashi is purposely avoiding the other two teammates of his, in order to make the boy strong and powerful.

Which this had Hinata huffing lightly and leering a bit ahead of the road. " _It is quite a strong argument too- no doubt Naruto-kun's sensei will do that. I never understood or understand what makes Sasuke so special?"_ Heck she had to groan at the many fan girls that were always talking about him at school. Sakura, being the worst of them. Ino used to be too- but when Mia brought Haku into their lives, the platinum blonde began changing and seeing the bigger picture.

Hinata couldn't help but laugh and giggle, at the many times instead of dragging her to talk about Sasuke? She would drag the heiress with her and asks if she wanted to hang out with Haku? Her way of making an excuse of not wanting to hang out with the fan girls, and wanting to get close surprisingly herself and Haku.

Then blushed while looking up towards the sky, not paying attention to where she was going as fond memories began taking over her thoughts. " _Course once Ino began explaining to Haku about my crush to Naruto, the two of them have been nothing but helping me. Get over my shyness and get close to him.."_ Then closed her eyes, feeling a pleasant sensation going out her body and giving her a warm and fuzzy feeling when Naruto was brought up. " _I miss those days where Naruto-kun...would, would come and hang out at the Hyuga compound."_

The sighs and hang her head down, " _course no thanks to the Hyuga council, who had slight disdain for Naruto? Had him scared and worry about visiting more often. Because of that one incident of the Land of Cloud or Land of Lightning ninja's tried to kidnapped me."_ She couldn't continued her train of thought, the girl also wasn't watching where she was going? Bumped and ran into another person, causing both of them to stumble backwards and shake their heads!

"Hey watch where your...OH! Hinata!" The voice was bit angry but quickly turn sweet of who it is they bumped into. Having Hinata to look up and smile at who it was, then lightly groaned on the inside as whom it was she bumped into. "Long time no see, how are you doing? Doing great I hope!" Giggle Sakura while tilting her head too the right, folding her hands behind her.

"I-I am doing fine Sakura, just got back yesterday after a mission." Hinata explained, hoping to speed this conversation and greeting up. Without having to hear anything Sasuke related, "If-if you" then paused and nearly stopped a step forward, when Sakura giggled out and grinned teasingly.

"Going to go and find Naruto-kun I presume?" Sakura asked with a blush, making Hinata to raise a brow. Wondering when did Sakura began calling Naruto 'kun'? Though giggled as that was stupid to think, he is her teammate, so maybe she was beginning to become more friendly to him. As the girl open her emerald eyes and lifts a finger. "If you want can come with me to see him," smiled the girl and grabs onto Hinata's hand, who began to protest or being modest about that being alright.

"Nonsense! I need someone to walk with me anyway, I haven't been able to find Ino anywhere." Explained the Haruno girl, who was doing everything in her power to ignore the drive of actually wanting to go and meet Naruto, hang out with the boy and see what he is up too. But couldn't find Ino, "Considering her, Haku are busy with Mia's sensei training? I doubt she will have free time." Then turned with a teasing smirk at the blushing heiress, who was doing her best to keeping up with the girl.

"That and have no doubt Naruto will be glad to seeing you again." She exclaimed, watching the way Hinata's entire body shook and shiver at the mention of him being glad or happy. Too seeing her again, since they haven't reunited at all ever since Graduation. "What do you say?"

"Well, well I-I guess it couldn't hurt." Hinata began saying little out of breath. From the whole trying to catch up with Sakura. The pink hair ninja noticed and happily slows down for her and let's go of her hand, while facing forward and snicker when Hinata. Bashfully tapped her fingers together, "I-I mean...was, was going to ask Naruto-kun, if he wanted-wanted to be my training partner for the rest of the month?"

This had Sakura humming and blinking of her eyes curiously. _"Next month?"_ She repeated, " _what's coming next month that Hinata wants to train with Naruto-kun, for the rest of this month?"_ She thought plus whined on the inside, as the word kun kept entering in her vocabulary for the boy. And the constant hotness around her pelvis continuing to burn and irritate her, whenever his name comes up. "Oh, what's coming next month Hinata? That you...want to spend the entire of this month with him?"

Hinata stare lightly at Sakura, hearing the light sad tone in her voice. Making the girl very suspicious now of what's truly going on? " _Is she getting upset about me and Naruto-kun, spending-spending the entire of this month together training?"_ Hinata asked herself as the two continued walking down the yellow dirt road of the shopping district, too then tuning towards a corner. Heading for the now residential area of Konoha.

Watching and hearing many types of voices and people, walking about or shouting to one another. With hammers and saws being heard in the distance, as people were extending or adding expansions to couple of houses or hotel rooms. Too even adding more apartment rooms for those, looking for a place to stay. Children running about and giggling, with some of civilians chatting and laughing to one another. Saying hello's once in awhile to the two walking girls, who waved back at them and continue their trek to where Naruto might be.

"...Hinata?" Sakura suddenly spoke up as she walks alongside the girl, who hummed back in response while feeling bit worried of Sakura's different stature.

"Yes?"

"Back when were kids at the academy, before the graduation." Sakura began talking as she goes looking down at the ground. Making the Heiress next to her to hum lightly and getting a suspicious look on her face, "Think...think you could tell me, tell me what Naruto was like?" She asked and then raises her hands in defense. "Not that I am interested or curious of the knucklehead life style!" She quickly correct, getting a giggle from Hinata.

"Just...I don't know much about him currently or how he was in the past." Sakura chuckle sheepishly while rubbing the side of her cheek. "I figured...just out of curiosity because of being my teammate, how he was in the past. Since I mostly know that he is annoying, loves to get attention and boast a lot when we were kids, or gets into trouble a lot with the teachers."

This had Hinata nodding while sighing lightly, " _Honestly Sakura, I think it was the teachers who gave Naruto a hard time. While purposely not helping him, except for Iruka."_ "I don't know Sakura, it is a lot to understand how he was in the past." Hinata stated lightly while scratching the side of her cheek, laughing lightly. "The one who spent the most with Naruto in the past, was Ino and Haku. Only time he spent with me was at my house, during a misunderstanding he had with one of the children. Tricking him into thinking my family had kidnapped me." She laughed, which had Sakura laughing bit loudly and with pure happiness behind it.

Not one of making fun of him or Hinata, but out of pure fun. That even made Hinata giggle and laugh with her, recalling Ino telling her how contagious Sakura's happy laughs were. Before they became rivals with Sasuke or started breaking their friendship. "REALLY! That does sound like something Naruto...wait," then widened her eyes and dart at Hinata. "Did he actually thought you..." she asked while lifting a finger.

Then felt her heart fluttering for odd reason, including Hinata's when she nodded and had quite the loving look on her face. Even feeling heat rising between her legs and chest as she fondly remembers that day, "Yup...he was able to sneak into the Hyuga compound and avoid most if not, lot of Hyuga's byakugan? That he found me and me...thinking it was a game." _'And literally falling in love with him at the time, especially when we held hands.'_ She said slash thought.

Making Sakura to have a fond smile and a pleasing look as the girl, recalls her time with the boy during his escapades in the Hyuga household. Laughing here and there with the girl, while making their way towards his apartment building. Then gasp at the mention of how even Neji joined in the fun, thinking it was a game as well and played the role of guardian.

It was kind of sweet and heart warming to hear how Naruto, despite the disadvantage he was in as a kid? Managed to get past every Hyuga's minus Neji and then Hinata's father, that after the whole ordeal. While Hiashi enjoying the way the boy brought his family together and having a fun time? Openly welcomed the Uzumaki into the compound.

Xxx

After awhile and discovering he wasn't at his apartment room or Ichiraiku's ramen shop. With help of Teuchi, who explained and told the girls that he was at the shop earlier asking for some help with a jutsu, he was having trouble learning from his scroll. This which had Sakura wondering if it was the Uzumaki scroll, that Naruto is learning from? Went towards Team seven's training ground.

With that destination in place, while being handed some snacks for breakfast. The girls headed off once more, with Sakura leading the way to the training grounds.

"Wait really!?" Hinata exclaimed in excitement as they were now outside of the village and into a more open space and fields. Where Naruto and team seven trained at or graduated at becoming full fledged Ninjas, "Naruto-kun found a scroll belonging to the Uzumaki clan!?" Hinata said with excitement and happiness.

Making Sakura to giggle and nod, "Yeah, he didn't show me the scroll of course. Which I understand," Sakura said with a shrug of her shoulders and placing her hands onto her hips. "But he did show me the box it was stored in and have to say Hinata, it looked beautiful." She explained, laughing at the now highly curious look Hinata had on her face as they made they're way deeper into the fields. Unaware of what kind of jutsu Naruto was practicing or using.

"Please Sakura don't stop there, what did the box look like?" Hinata asked in earnest, leaning bit closer to the Haruno. Who snicker and place a finger on Hinata's forehead and push her back, getting giggles from her. "Ne...gomen, Hanabi is starting to rub off onto me. Of being highly curious about stuff." Hinata said sheepishly rubbing her neck lightly.

"No worries, no worries Ino was like that too." Snicker Sakura as they came to a stop. Figuring resting from walking will do some good, before they continued forward. All the while being near Naruto, who was beginning to use the Chakra chains jutsu. "But for what the box looked like? It was amazing Hinata, the base of the box itself is that colors of Ruby, not at all losing its sheen or glow when the sunlight hits it. Which," then snorted with a high head. Making Hinata snicker, figuring that Naruto may have cleaned it or asked for help cleaning it.

"Of course was cleaned up and washed to its original state, from Naruto. With some help from me." Then deflated her ego and stuck her tongue out playfully. "Of course giving him info of what type of cleaner to use. I didn't clean the box."

"SAKURA, HINATA WATCH OUT!" Naruto's voice screamed out to them in urgency! Causing the girls to blink their eyes and then turn towards his directions. Before widening their looks at the on coming golden like chains rushing right towards them!

"Kyaaaa!" Both screamed out and felt the golden chains, wrapping and binding around them. Pinning against their stomachs and upper bodies tightly, forcing their arms and legs to spread out a bit. While feeling the cold yet warming sensation of the chains, slipping and going inside of their shirts! With a few slinking their way around their thighs and legs, circling them and lifting them up into the air!

"Naruto! You jerk, cancel out the JUTSUUU~" Sakura tried to scold out but felt a moan escaping her lips. When some of the chains loop around her thighs and towards her back, rubbing roughly up against her womanhood! Too even going between her butt cheeks, causing her sleek like pants to form outlines of her figured.

"Na...Naruto-kun please!" Hinata moaned also as she felt the chains within her shirt, beginning to constrict and wrap around her large breasts. Causing the bra to be lifted on the inside, having her nipples get rubbed and caress from the warm sensation. While feeling the chains massaging and rubbing against them, but also giving light squeezes! "Oooh...please have it stop."

The two girls pleaded out but at the same time and odd reason? Didn't want the sensation to stop...It felt really good and the warmth of the chains was even having this odd event. Feel quite nice and comfortable, that their faces were beginning to turn deeper red. While doing their best not to look down at Naruto, even though Hinata was sneaking glances down at him, hoping that her moans and pleas were turning him on or least, having him look at her.

While Sakura, who was struggling between of wanting to beat the living hell out of the boy. While the other half was hoping, she was getting the boy's attention towards her. Then they both let out squeals of surprised when the chains began moving them about and posing them in now, a more provocative positions or...showing a more revealing position.

"I am trying girls! I am really, really sorry but I am having a hard time canceling the jutsu!" Naruto called out as they saw the chains, after getting good look. Were seem to be coming out from the back of the boy and extending outward towards them, moving and adjust themselves in a way that. The chains won't hurt the caster when getting close to them!

Sakura was about to speak but couldn't and felt a lump in her throat, feeling the chains literally lifting her higher up and having her lay backwards in the air. Spreading her legs outward, to show her tight shorts forming snugly against her body. The chains that managed to slip through the leg sleeves, can be seen coiling and rubbing along her thighs and upper thighs, to where the chain that loop on the outside. Pushing and pressing roughly between her womanhood, having the shorts outline the folds and the chain that was constantly rubbing and sliding up and down between her folds and butt cheeks.

Were pushing heavily against her shorts, with them being squished and rubbed affectionately from the inside, the chain being visible through her shorts. As she moans and squeals out in pure pleasure and bliss, trying so hard to ignore the bottling emotion and the need or drive to call out Naruto's name!

Hinata though in her mind was enjoying it greatly, which she was questioning why that is? For her the chains had actually made the girl lay frontwards in the air. With her brown coat zippers, becoming undone and opening up widely. Too show off the black sleeveless shirt of hers and dangling large breasts, hanging downward and swaying wildly. Before the chains that were inside of her shirt, with her bra falling out from her, to having her breasts with no shame of pushing her shirt even further outward.

Can be seen getting coiled up and tightly wrapped by the chains, pushing both boobs outward and inward into the girls chest. Her nipples poking and pressing lightly into the shirt. Having the girl gasp and moan out with constant pleasure, unable to help herself when the constant rocking forward and back. From the chains holding her arms and legs, were beginning to coil even more around the girls limbs. Too then snaking their way inside her pant sleeves, reaching straight up towards her panties.

Though thankfully unlike Sakura, who likes to wear tight shorts? Hinata was spared the embarrassment of the chains showing or revealing a camel toe towards Naruto. But did not help the girl when one of the chains loops around it from the outside and began rubbing and caressing into the girl.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Narutooo..." Both girls moaned out one with pure bliss, while the other was mixture of bliss and anger. As the chains continued with their movements and rubbing. Hinata's boobs bouncing wildly and faster from the coiled chains trying to move or tire out the girl by rocking her forward and back Becoming quite horny and wet from the way they pleasured her and rubbing against her covered womanhood, no doubt she would have to get another pair of clothes when this is over, or least dry them off.

Sakura was the same and threw her back out when the chains began slipping into her shirt and began coiling more and moved around her body and skin. Causing her nipples to be flicked and pressed into her chest, to even getting pinched when the chains tried wrapping them but what she was most embarrassed about and feel somewhat a shame of enjoying the pleasure, she was afraid that she was wet down there and it was going to be shown towards Naruto, if he didn't stop this.

Though before they could hear Naruto and somewhat glad, he wasn't even paying attention to them or their slight moans and somewhat pleas of continuing, they heard him saying how. The chains might stop if they purposely not resist the chains and get completely caught by the chains, tricking them that they became useless to fight back. As that's how it worked when he managed to surprised the thugs back at Land of Waves, and render them useless? It will cancel out on the girls, though his face went completely red and eyes shrank when heard the girls let out a loud sexual moan. From unable to handle it anymore and went limp in the chains, too which the chains completely snared them up and deemed them unable to fight back!

While placing them back onto the ground below, with both girls breathing and panting heavily with red faces. One arm over their bodies and the other on the grassy ground, legs still somewhat spread out and their clothes tussled about. Thinking to themselves of how great that felt, while having slight dazed look in their eyes when they heard Naruto, before moaning and...guilty releasing a bit. Of how the chains will disappear if they trick them in believing they couldn't fight back. The tired response he got from them was, "good...to know..."

xxx

After awhile and regaining their strength back to their bodies. Naruto, well he learned the hard way of not ticking Sakura off like usual- by getting pummeled badly from the Kunoichi! Who was rubbing her wrists lightly and having closed eyes, breathing and huffing angrily at what just transpired! Let alone what happened at the end of the whole escapade with the chains.

" _It's too late now to go back and change! Ugh the stupid jerk, now Hinata and I have to walk with uncomfortable clothing."_ She thought to herself as she was doing her best, to adjust and stretch out her tight blue shorts from giving her a rash. Watching the injured and slightly bruised Knucklehead, apologizing over and over towards the two.

"Heh honestly I deserve it on the account, did not expected anyone to come see me." Naruto stated lightly, getting both girls to blink their eyes. With Hinata struggling lightly behind a tree, to getting her bra on and even getting the clip to work. But discarded the fabric with frustrated sigh- then pocketing it as it will be troublesome to get her bouncing boobs into it. Before walking out and approaching the duo, with Naruto injuries somehow magically disappearing when he hopped onto his feet.

Grinning, "I mean with everyone being busy with missions and whatnot? I figured it be just myself today!" He announced, making Sakura and Hinata to have light blushes on their faces. Before getting rid of them when he had a questioning gaze. "By the way why are the two of you here?" He asked with a curious tilt of his head.

Watching Sakura who was the first to react, sigh in annoyance and pouted. "What couple of girls can't come and check up on their friend?" She stated playfully while sticking her tongue out at the boy. Making Naruto to snicker, even getting Hinata to giggle as well. Never knowing how amazing their friendship was for only being on a team, for a whole month. "Honestly though," this is when Sakura smiled brightly and leans forward, folding her hands behind her back. "Considering you told me about that scroll, which hope you don't mind me of informing Hinata?" She said while nudging at the Heiress.

Who squeaked out and smiled blissfully when the boy turn at her, then smiled brightly. "No problems here! I actually was going to look for Hinata today and ask her, if she could help me with this Jutsu I am learning." He suddenly said, getting Hinata's lavender eyes to widened greatly and began feeling heat rising in her face.

This with Sakura however, feeling tinge of jealousy of how the boy was going to look for Hinata. Instead of asking her for help, but quickly change it to a teasing smile. "Oh~ why is that Naruto?" Then leans close to his face, making the boy to sweat drop nervously.

"Thinking of trying to woo her over with this jutsu of yours, in a way of asking her out." She teased and laughed happily at the panic look he has right now. Along with how red his face is, while Hinata felt dazed and bit wobbly, thinking over the fact of the boy actually doing that!

Naruto took couple steps back as he felt wind blowing in the fields, whipping up some of the leafs into the air as he drastically wave his hands. "Whoa, whoa It-it-it..." He tried to explain or make an excuse that it wasn't the case...but deep down and how Sakura even knew? It was exactly what he was going to do! After he got help from Hinata and learning the Bubble bomb jutsu, to even mastering it? He would ask if the girl wanted to either train with him or hang out with him for the rest of the day.

Seeing the expression and the boy doing a poor job of coming up with an excuse. Had Sakura lowering her eyes a bit and then hide her emotion, by smiling and standing up right. "Well, well, well! Seems like our dead last Naruto had actually planned ahead and was going to bravely ask you out Hina-" She turned towards the girl, only to blink her eyes as she saw her nowhere. "Hinata?" Then looks down after hearing what sounded like squeaks and soft spoken words coming out from the passed out girl.

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun, was...was...was..." Stuttered the Hyuga heiress. Having Sakura and Naruto to look down at the collapsed girl and then at each other. Before Sakura grin teasingly at the boy, who sheepishly back off a bit and shrunk his head into his jacket.

"Be glad she's a patient girl Naruto, if it was anyone else? They would be quite impatient of you approaching them or not noticing their signs." Snicker Sakura, enjoying the way the boy groaned slash whine at how much teasing he was getting from Sakura. While closing his eyes and hang his head down in defeat, the girl watching the way his whisker mark move downward with his expression, finding it quite cute!

After finally getting Hinata back on her feet and the waking world, along with getting her to adjust with what just occurred or heard how Naruto? Was originally going to ask her out after she helped him with the new Jutsu from his scroll. Too which the Hyuga girl happily agrees and says she will help out in anyway possible, having Naruto boast cheerfully and jumping up in victory!

Making Sakura to shake her head and chuckle, she has to admit? There is quite a charm with Naruto, especially when it came with training. "Hey Naruto, do you have the basics down or least the hand signs for the jutsu?" Sakura ask with a tilt of her head. Having the boy who was making his way over to the lake with Hinata, who also stop to look at her and then Naruto.

The boy gave a thumbs up, "Yup!" Then sheepishly rubs the back of his head. "Surprisingly it only require like four different hand signs, before executing the jutsu." He informed and crosses his arms when both girls asks; what part of the jutsu he was having trouble dong? Which he hums and purse his lips to the side, "Well originally it was getting an idea of the Bubble feeling like soap, which no doubt." Then thumbs randomly at the village.

"You two got word from Teuchi and Ayame, of how they helped me out with the soap part?" Which they nodded and Hinata giggled, when the boy resume walking towards the lake with a happy stride. "The part I am officially having trouble getting is the execution part." He said while wagging a finger and spun around in place, facing the two girls. "Here I'll demonstrate what I mean, so the two of you gets a good idea."

Both girls hummed and waited at their spots for Naruto to begin. Watching the ninja going through like he said; four different hand signs. Then moving his arms towards the side of his body and hovered both hands apart from one another...and that's it. Nothing seems to be coming or appearing, they can feel the boy conjuring up chakra? But nope nothing was happening and it didn't seem like, there were any water forming between said hands. He then stops and sighs while looking away sheepishly.

"I read the instructions on the scroll carefully, even where it says. I can extract water from anything- but making sure I don't use my own body sweat." He informed, making the two girls hum lightly. Then shook at the thought of Naruto, Turning into a raisin by extracting water from his own body, no doubt the scroll forewarns this.

"From the sounds of it Naruto-kun, it seems you are having trouble controlling the Chakra." Hinata in formed as she goes and does her clan hand sign, closing her eyes and then opening them up. "Byakugan!" Thus veins appeared around her eyes, using her doujutsu to see what the problem is. "Alright Naruto-kun, my Byakugan will let me be able to see the Chakra your trying to use for the jutsu. If you please," she smiled sweetly to the boy.

Who couldn't help but blush with a nod and redo the process again. Sakura, who saw the blush and smile on his face, from Hinata sweet voice and wanting him to do the process again. Had her puffing her cheeks just slightly from jealousy, all the while shaking her head lightly. Before sitting upright on the stomp and fisting her shorts a bit. _"What is wrong with me, why am I getting so worked up about Naruto, smiling and blushing around Hinata? I should-should be happy!"_ Whined the girl as she began softening her eyes, listening faintly to the instructions Hinata was giving Naruto.

" _If I recall if it wasn't for me helping him or learning how to properly divert Chakra? During the tree climbing exercise, we wouldn't be here."_ She stated and lifted her head up at the two, before sighing and hang her head down in defeat. Feeling her bangs covering her facial features, watching how Hinata.

Who's breasts were freely bouncing about in her shirt, whenever she moves and happily walks over to the lake. Teaching Naruto or explaining to him how to extra the water, but with bit of a troubleshoot explaining it in great detail. Using her Byakugan to watch the water own flow, struggling to even go and move towards Naruto. " _Well she will be a better teacher than me, with her Byakugan? She will be able to help determine where Naruto's least focus area or concentrated area of Chakra will be at. And help him improve it from there..."_

"Hmm getting the water to your hands is done deal, but I am not sure how exactly your suppose to keep it solid?" Hinata whined lightly while looking down slight defeat. Feeling like she failed Naruto, "Sorry Naruto-kun...feels like I can't get a good understanding." Then pauses and looks up from her shirt to Naruto.

"YOU kidding!? This is the farthest I ever gotten, so what we can't figure out how to keep the water between my hands!" Naruto exclaimed while laughing. "Getting it to my hands is exciting enough for me!" He chuckled and laughed out with Hinata, who giggle and raised a finger near her chin cutely, before then widening her eyes and smiled broadly.

"Oh wait! Maybe-maybe Sakura-chan might know how to keep the water flowing!" She suddenly announced, making the pink Kunoichi to raise her head and blink confusingly at the duo. Watching Hinata tilt her body at the girl with a very welcoming and warm smile, that made Sakura's face flushed from how cute Hinata looks suddenly. "After-after all, Naruto-kun did told me how great you were at the tree climbing exercise and how your able to control your Chakra? Maybe you could help in this department."

"Hey yeah!" Naruto pumped his arm and threw them towards the ever growing smile Sakura was having and feeling her heart being lifted and high spirits. "What do you say Sakura!? It might be similar control to that of the tree climbing," then snicker and got both girls laughing at the next thing he said. "And like Iruka-sensei constantly tells me. I have terrible Chakra control!"

This and the encouragement from both he and Hinata, had Sakura quickly wiping her eyes quickly before any tears were to break through. Too then hopping onto her feet and began jogging her way over, her hair bouncing happily. "Sure thing Naruto and he is right, though." Stops when she approached the two and look up in thought with one finger resting on the left side of her face.

"Come to think of it and remembering what Kakashi-sensei told us during one of our team work training?" Then face him and points. "He told us if you recall, that Ninja's who has high affinity for Chakra reserves, will usually have a hard time getting their Chakra control mastered..." then grins. "Which means if you have high level reserves and not putting enough Chakra into the jutsu?"

Then proudly leans weight onto her right leg, getting Hinata to laugh uncontrollably when the girl winked. "Which means Naruto, your not giving enough Chakra to the jutsu! Here, did you write down what was writing on the scroll before coming here?" She asked while putting her hand out. Grinning and bashfully blushing when he nodded and said.

"Yup, you always tell me to write notes in class? So, I made sure to write notes from the scroll!" Chuckle the boy and handed Sakura the thin paper, making her smile and then some more when she felt Hinata approaching to her right and leans up a bit, to see what was written.

"Alright let's see...C rank jutsu," Sakura read what she could of Naruto's hand writing. All she needed to read was the rank of jutsu. Which had Hinata humming lightly and thinking it over, "C rank level jutsu...that's usually about low Chuunin chakra to high Genin Chakra." Sakura said out loud, remembering reading books on this.

"Naruto are you giving the exact amount?" Hinata this time asked while looking to him. Then saw him nodding his head, curious if the girls will know how much input he needed to place on the jutsu. As Hinata then look to Sakura and back to Naruto, turning her Byakugan on. Though quickly shut it off with a yelp and wincing of her eyes.

"Whoa Hinata you alright!?" Both Naruto and Sakura asked with concern then sighing in relief, when she nodded with a giggle. "What happened when you check on Naruto's chakra levels?" Sakura asked and then had a light bulb moment when Hinata said.

"Enough to hurt my eyes in Byakugan...meaning Naruto has LOTS of Chakra reserves, enough so that its quite thick to look at." Hinata then smiled and laughed when she felt Sakura, rubbing her head thanking the girl and even getting Naruto to chuckle lightly. Wondering what it is the pink Kunoichi figured out and then tilt his head when she crossed her arms proudly and said.

"Naruto double the amount to high Chuunin level of Chakra."

xxx

It was truly astonishing and amazing for the two girls! Watching in happiness of how excited Naruto was of finally able to use the Bubble bomb jutsu technique! After Sakura got the know how from Hinata, wanting to scan Naruto Chakra level's and though got bit hurt from how thick it was, but was alright was able to relay to Sakura that the boy has incredible reserves!

That Sakura figured out the reasoning behind Naruto unable to get his control good? Is because of his large reserves, required the boy to out put more than low Chuunin chakra. So instead he needed to double the output and viola! He is mastering the technique and using it with no struggles at all...minus, the whiplash of him flying backwards the first time and landing right into the lake behind him with a loud splash!

Both girls ran forward in order to check up on him after he swam back to shore, laughing and coughing lightly, between each cough he shouted how awesome that was and wanted to keep going. Earning a giggle from Hinata, while a exasperated sigh and shrug from Sakura. And now here they are, after awhile of getting use to getting the bubble forming and understanding how far back he will fly?

Hinata alongside Sakura, had successfully asked Naruto if he wanted to be her training partner for the up coming month. Which the boy happily accepted and couldn't help but smile at the relief Hinata face looked, all the while seemingly more relax as if having the entire world on her shoulder.

Course this had Sakura curious of why it was Hinata wanted Naruto to train. So and feeling that jealousy again bubbling up, while feeling heat rising between her legs of wanting to stick with Naruto? She went and asked Hinata if it will be alright, if she can train with them? Too then blushing deep red from the girl smiling broadly at her and tilted her head cutely, saying she can so join in anytime she wanted too! Making Sakura's heart and Naruto's to feel delighted and incredible from the girl. That Sakura gave her own broad smile and nods.

Thus the trio began training and working out, by challenging Naruto to using that Jutsu of his! On the account since he just learned it and able to use it? It wouldn't be any good if he doesn't mastered it, which Saura figured that it being a mid-range type of jutsu? Be best if she and Hinata were moving targets, help the boy become more accurate with said jutsu.

Course Sakura and Naruto did not expected Hinata to go and take off her brown coat, explaining or telling the two- how it wouldn't be good if that got drenched too the point. It will cause her to have a cold, though that was one of the reason they were concern. But unaware of both Naruto and Sakura, the real reasoning behind wanting to take her coat off? Is so that her black t-shirt when it gets wet, will stick tightly against her large bouncing boobs and out line them during training...secretly of course wanting Naruto to look at her and her growing body.

Sakura who understand the reasoning, went ahead and slide off her pink poncho. Too revealing her blue tank top underneath. Giving the same reasoning as Hinata, that and the pink poncho of hers is the only thing she has related to her family crest. Making Naruto and Hinata to beam, nodding their heads while stating that makes a lot of sense.

That and its her favorite clothing to wear too! She didn't want it to get damaged or water damage from Naruto's Bubble bomb jutsu! After all, it isn't like he will be able to land hits on the two girls if they are running about and dodging! Boy, did she had her foot shove to her mouth!

Cause once they began and running about, keeping eye and tracks on Naruto's movements and knowing how far they needed to be between him and the jutsu? The girls who were having a blast enjoying their very small if yet, effective training session with him. Can definitely see how creative Naruto can be with his jutsu, considering about thirty minutes into the training session?

Hinata and Sakura were beginning to get soaked and drenched from the Bubble bomb jutsu, to even getting surprised attack from the blonde knucklehead! Using Shadows clones mixed with the water jutsu, too increase his odds of hitting them- were beginning to become quite accurate. And boy, is Naruto having a hard time not staring or ogling at the two girls somewhat soak bodies.

His teenage hormones were definitely making it difficult to not stare at all, considering that since the whole incident with his chains? Along with hearing the moans and cries the two girls were having, including secretly watching the way they were being caressed and rubbed by the chains? Had the boy becoming quite distracted at their wet clothing...Hinata's breasts were heavily being pushed and pressed against her black T-shirt, watching the way they will bounce straight up and down, too then bopping and whacking against one another whenever she comes to a sliding stop- then side jumping away from his water jutsu too then back flipping couple of times, having those bouncy orbs flail wildly and letting out wet slaps when she lands or moves away.

While for Sakura? Well let's just say that her blue tank top, is definitely not one to be wet. Considering it was becoming a bit tangible for the naked eyes, showing ever slightly the bare skin underneath the top. Along with black tented areas of no doubt where her nipples will be at. Pushing heavily against the fabric, while more of her bare chest and torso were beginning to show within the top.

The further it gotten wet, but no what was distracting the most? Was her tight shorts, if Naruto thought they couldn't be erotic when the chains got a hold of her? They were being erotic now as the constant splashing and getting blasted by the water jutsu, were making the shorts look even more tight and slightly riding up against the girl's thighs and pelvis area.

Hell her butt cheeks which he hopes the girl doesn't find out, he was looking at her butt. Were being quite visible through the pants, too even looking be jiggling whenever she will make a jerky movement or hops away from the jutsu nearly hitting her, while twirling and kneeling close to the ground. Causing her rear end to rise up in order to move with the girl's movements, or yelping out and hitting the ground when she does get hit from the water jutsu.

Hell there were points where his Shadow clones would shoot a rapid succession of Bubble bombs towards the girls? That Hinata's shirt was almost blasted off from her top, with her boobs slapping and wildly hitting against her chin. To even her shirt beginning to get pulled down more and more roughly against her body, that it was exposing and showing off her upper breasts!

Same situation for Sakura, who tried shielding herself by standing up ward, with the Bubble bomb being blasted from the top of her body! Constantly raining down at her that her shorts were literally sliding on down her legs and pelvis, slowly revealing her soaked panties waistband. With the girls crying out and shouting mercy to the clone, while then coughing and spitting out some of the water from their mouths. Sakura's side bang covering her entire left eye as she was breathing and coughing lightly, silently tugging and pulling her shorts up.

While Hinata was hanging off from her legs and knees, lightly grabbing the shoulder part of her shirt back up her body, before she and Sakura look to one another and then towards Naruto. Who looked to be slightly exhausted and tired, all their faces were red from light embarrassment but also being bit turned on...before Naruto started to break the silence and began snorting, to which had Hinata snickering and Sakura letting out low laughs, before all three of them began boasting in pure laughter of excitement and fun!

Unable to help themselves but to laugh and laugh and laugh, just never knowing how much fun they would have with this little training session and helping out Naruto. Master his new Jutsu, their laughter was so loud and contagious that it got the ears of Team seven's sensei and a brooding Uchiha, who were making their way to the training grounds.

After hearing what sounded like water erupting in the distance, "Hey there, seems like everyone here is having a lot of fun? Excluding me out of the excitement Naruto, Sakura..." Kakashi voice rang out and then eye smile, spotting Hinata there as well. "And Hinata, hello- you all having fun without us?" Chuckle the man while waving towards the children, who lifted their heads and face at Kakashi, with Naruto turning his attention at the man.

"Hey Kaka-" Naruto then felt his ears ringing when Hinata and Sakura's faces went paled and let out very loud screech like screams of panic! Making the boys there to cover their ears and wince in pain from the sudden loudness, while Kakashi felt his eyes shaking as he heard Sakura and Hinata scrambling about, to then disappearing couple distance away! Shouting out how their not decent and threw some rocks at Sasuke and Kakashi, which Sasuke easily grabs couple of the rocks and squeezed them till they were nothing but dust.

With few of the rocks bouncing off from Kakashi, who went ahead and places a finger against his right ear. Trying to figure out what that was all about and why the girls, screamed like that? With Poor Naruto having swirls in his eyes, teetering far to the right and hits the ground!

Xxx

Once the girls were sure that they were dried off and had their clothes drying off. They went back to the others and sat at the nearby stumps. Walking into a discussion of Naruto, wanting to show Kakashi one of his new jutsu's that he was learning and mastering today. Along with bringing in how Hinata and Sakura helped him out greatly with the said training, getting Hinata to hide herself more into her coat, while Sakura just sheepishly giggle and scratched her cheek.

Before deadpanning and being annoyed when Sasuke scoffed, "Please...what those two can do to help train you?" Informed the Uchiha, making Sakura to grit her teeth and doing everything she can not to lash out or yell at the Uchiha. "If I remember correctly, Hinata is to shy and bashful to put any effort into her training and ninja skills, while Sakura..." Which Sasuke turned towards the girl, watching Hinata lowering her head some more from the comment. "Well she can be annoying sometime. Besides, what kind of pathetic jutsu were you learning, that has you tricking those two to helping." He asked with a unimpressed tone.

Making Sakura to growl lightly and turn her attention to the slightly hurt Hinata, who she was about to help make her feel better and up her spirits. Only for Naruto to beating her to the punch, while including Sakura into it as well! Getting both girls to shiver heavily and biting their lips, with a whimper Hinata and a groaning Sakura of the sexual sensation that course through their spines when Naruto thrust his hand out.

"Shut it duck ass! Sakura and Hinata were tremendous at helping me out and getting me to mastering this Jutsu!" He announced and swipe his arm down grinning widely. "Enough so that I even returned the favor and help train them, while helping me become very accurate with this jutsu." And then grins broadly. "I even bet because of their help! My jutsu can beat your fire jutsu!"

This had Kakashi humming lightly, impressed of hearing how Naruto, Sakura and Hinata spent this entire time together. Helping the boy mastering this said water jutsu, with him returning the favor and train with him- making the man to nod lightly flashing towards the exhausted and soak teens. " _That would explain why they were soaked and exhausted, they must've began training with one another. While helping Naruto get more practice of aiming this jutsu of his...curious?"_ Then look at the blonde, happily and blissfully ignoring the threats that were being thrown to him from Sasuke, or more of Sasuke denouncing how there will be nothing powerful than an elite Uchiha's Fireball jutsu.

"Alright, how about we get this over with and see for ourselves of how powerful this jutsu is?" Kakashi suddenly announced with an eye smile. "I am curious myself of what this water jutsu is. That Naruto mastered, after all..." then look to Sasuke with a smug look. "Wouldn't hurt to see if it is powerful than, as you would say Sasuke? Elite Uchiha's fire ball jutsu right?"

This which got Sasuke glaring and gritting his teeth a bit, before turning his attention towards the loser of the village. Watching the grass being softly blown by the wind, with bit of the bushes behind Naruto rustling about and shaking. He then turn towards Sakura and Hinata, who look proud and determined that this jutsu of his, will in fact beat Sasuke's fireball jutsu. "Whatever let's get this over with, got lot of plans to do. And one of them is not wasting my time on a weakling." Mutter Sasuke as he got into position to using the Fireball jutsu.

While Naruto goes into his stance for the Bubble bomb jutsu, that surprised Kakashi a bit from the stance...vaguely remembering someone using that before in his anbu days. But can't quite point his finger ont it as the man sighs and shake his head, "Alright then this is just to test out your jutsu's strength alright? I don't want any one of you meaning harm, okay?" Kakashi stated towards the two, which Naruto nodded and Sasuke just grunts in response, not keeping any promises if his jutsu break free.

Xxx

And we are with Naruto, Hinata and Sakura heading on back into the village. Naruto with a big wide happy smile on his face! After Kakashi had gone and say go, for both boy's to use their Jutsu? Not only did Naruto put Sasuke in his place, but he was also right about the girls helping him with learning the technique?

Was able to go and use the Bubble bomb jutsu perfectly, which he still flew backwards from the whiplash, it also broke and defeated Sasuke's Fireball jutsu! Apparently Chakra enhanced Fireball, by Sasuke adding more Chakra into it, in order not to break through the Bubble bomb? But to also to hurting Naruto and putting him in his place.

Failed miserably when the bubble reach the fireball? Like with the girls, it erupted and exploded into multiple water like needles and doused the fireball right away! "I still can't believe it, that my jutsu managed to beat Sasuke's Fireball jutsu!" He screamed out in glee while throwing both arms above his head. Getting Sakura and Hinata to giggle lightly, though blinked their eyes confusingly.

When they heard collective villagers shouting shut up to Naruto, in a very...well hateful way and not annoyed way. Then look back to the boy with Hinata beginning to tap her fingers, listening to Sakura now speaking up with a curious tone. "Though Kakashi-sensei was acting bit strange, when he saw you performing the Jutsu? All the while constantly saying how proud he is..." Then moved a palm out shifting her gaze at the two. "What do you think that was about?" She asked, making Naruto to cross his arms and hums lightly and staring into the sky.

Hinata, who made up her mind of a decision through her thoughts. While hearing Sakura asking why Kakashi seemed odd about praising Naruto? Had the girl looking to them and then tilt her head, "Maybe...that Jutsu used to belong to a Uzumaki in the past?" She said, getting Sakura and Naruto to look at her. "Think about it, Kakashi-sensei might have been living in a time, where there were probably known Uzumaki's right?"

This got the two nodding their heads in agreement, "So maybe he was a close friend to one! And was happy to seeing Naruto, able to learn his clan jutsu!" She beamed cutely at the end while placing her hands together. Then squeak when Naruto, out of excitement wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder blade and hug her close to him.

"You might be right Hinata! It only make sense for Kakashi-sensei to behave like that right!" Smiled the boy, getting a happy nod from Sakura and then pulls away. With all three of them approaching a fork in the road, that will lead them all in separate directions to their clan house, apartment buildings and family home. Before they could separate and Sakura, who stayed and turn her head at the two.

Watched Hinata stuttering out and muttering rapidly through her sentence. Seemingly wanting to ask something of Naruto, but not entirely sure what? "Naruto-k-k-kun, do you think...think you...you could come and visit the Hyuga household!" Hinata blurted out while bowing her head down. "Please! It will mean so much to me and my family, that you visit." Then giggle a bit when Naruto laughed happily, when the next thing she said. "Father has actually been curious about your well being, and no doubt Neji. Will enjoy your company that isn't his teammates." Then beamed when she lifted her head, "you can even meet Hanabi!"

Naruto who felt sheepish and blushing embarrassingly from the girl, asking him to come visit her house. Despite what has happened in the past or worried the Hyuga believing he was the cause for her kidnapping. "Uh...yeah sure! If it will be alright with the family, then yeah I would love to come and visit!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

Sakura who heard this had drowned out everything around her, making the voices muffled and mumbled through her ears. Watching silently at the two chatting away and laughing about, looking to be ignoring her. Sakura attention then turn too Naruto, having somewhat a depress look but also acceptance... " _Well it was bound to happen Sakura...huh, here you been fighting that stupid feeling or emotion of being close to the boy. Wanting to be with him and sadly, wanting to actually...wanting to know how it feels to having your, your emotions return back to you...unlike, unlike Sasuke who just rejects you every turn."_

The pink kunoichi felt her hair blowing within the soft evening breeze, looking at the two one last time before turning around and began heading down the road. That will take her home, fighting back every fiber in her being of being upset...or hiccuping at feeling like she was being tossed aside. " _Come on get a grip girl...why, why would you care? It...it isn't like you truly l-l-li-li-li-..."_ Then shut her eyes tightly and sucked n her lower lip as she came to a stop, shoulders stiffed and began shaking.

" _Li-liiii...Kami why can't I say it...Liiii...Liii!"_ then widened her eyes and felt her face blushing tomato red, finally dawning on her and feeling that pleasurable sensation and warmth down between her legs rising when she bit her lip. Silently speaking out " _I...li...lii...lo..lov...lov...love Naruto?"_ She then felt a inner gasp and slowly raised a hand up to her mouth, unable to believe what she just said.

So she went and repeat it again to herself and felt that sensation once more when saying, " _I am...in love with Naruto, I...I love Naruto, I...love Naruto, I love Naruto-kun."_ And began letting out a teary, loving smile as she felt the tears beginning to drip and fall on the ground. Raising her hand slowly up to her mouth as she breathed into her, with her emerald eyes shivering in happiness. " _I love Naruto-kun...oh kami, why does it feel good saying that?!"_ Then gasped before moving and turning her head towards Naruto and Hinata.

" _But...I can't, can't do that to Hinata! It wouldn't be fair..."_ Though blinked her eyes and quickly cleaned herself up and getting her emotion under control. Before turning around and forcing a smile on her face, "I am sorry what was that Hinata-chan?" Then blinked her eyes at the mention of Chan for Hinata, which she found odd? Her and Hinata weren't that close friends yet, but shook her head and listened to what was being said.

Which had Sakura eyes bulging lightly from what was being asked, with Hinata tapping her fingers with a caring smile. "I was, was wondering if you wanted to come as well!" She beamed, making Sakura to tilt her head silently asking why? Having Hinata raise her hand lightly, fumbling her fingers a bit. Before saying. "Because you helped me, help Naruto train and learn his jutsu. All the while training with us, it will be rude if I didn't ask you to visit as well!" Beamed Hinata as well getting Naruto, to grin like a fool and nodding his head.

This had Sakura staring couple of times and then blinking her eyes, before smiling fondly and then widely when she felt her heart skipping beats. "OF course! 12Pm right?" She asked, getting Hinata to nod. "Alright, I'll be there!" She shouted in excitement, thus all three of them made their separate ways. Though before Naruto could head on out to his apartment.

He heard both girl's letting out loud ohs, while then turning around. Making him to stare in one direction and the other, hearing both girls shouting. "Naruto, you look really adorable with the fox ears!" And waved him off, making him to laugh and chuckle out happily.

"Heh me adorable with fox ears? Heh, those two are definitely...weird." He then paused his sentence, before slowly raising his hands upward and towards where his ears were...nothing? No ears at all at the side, making him start shaking and freaking out, before his eyes grew to saucers and traveled his hands further up on the top of his head, feeling what wasn't there before poking out within his spiky hair! Twitching and giving a tickling sensation when the finger tips touch onto something soft and furry. Before the boy went and ran over to a nearby window of a building, then went completely white.

"NANIIII!? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?" He screamed out and made dust cloud from his mad dashing towards his apartment building! Hoping to figuring out if they were real or not once he got there and sadly, they were indeed real. The boy moved about in the room grabbing the Uzumaki scroll of sealing, tears flowing down his eyes as he prays it was some after affect of the jutsu. "This can't be happening, why of all days does side effects has to kick iiiin!" He screamed into the night. A crow flying by laughing and saying the words idiot as it laugh through the night.

As now he will have to figure out how to explain the fox ears, once he goes and visits the Hyuga household. Unaware of what the meaning behind these ears means, as we are nearing the Chuunin exams.

 **To be continue...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Hey everyone, ahead of time. Nothing of importance happens to make Naruto or the girls into the next stage of the challenge. Now that out of the way, I have to say that I had a lot of fun with this chapter XD**

 **I did lot more with Hanabi than I did in the original, all the while showing bit more of the hyuga compound and house. With Hinata and Sakura having a private conversation. Either than that, I think the most highlight I had fun with was Hanabi Hyuga XD. I did nothing to fun or silly with her in the original story, so this time around. I decided to go and have some fun with her and make her shine in this chapter.**

 **Along with making her cute or adorable or however people see her as. And make her be the fun Hyuga of the house, and I just don't know why but it just clicked and worked wonderfully!**

 **So yeah, with that out of the way and without further Adieu! Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

 **Chapter 3: Date at the Hyuga compound, blooming discussion between Girls.**

"Come on Naruto-kun, don't you want to keep touching me?" Giggle a sensual voice towards the blonde ninja. Feeling what were female hands rubbing and caressing all around his lower body. "I won't bite at all and even use my breasts if you want?" Said the teasing voice as the boy let out a sharp breath!

Feeling them doing just that and engulfing their lower body part between their breasts. Then let ot a moan when another pair of boobs began rubbing against him with the first party. Snickering and sounding very sensual with their tone, "Oh please, I think my boobs are more softer and plump than theirs right?" Announced the second female. Who is groaning and moaning along with the first female, pushing and pressing against one another.

"Girls...why...oooh." Naruto tried to asked a question, but his voice and face suddenly gets muffled and stuff into another set of breasts! Feeling his body being pushed down as the girls, down below his pelvis were picking up in volume as they began moaning and panting heavily, to even feeling what could be tongues tapping against his tip.

"Now, now alpha- you enjoy our lovely treatment while we make you feel good." Announced the third voice. Feeling them pushing and grinding against his chest and abs with their lower body, while forcing his head to get shove between their large mounds. "After all, we want to make you feel good and make you happy. Your our alpha and we're your mates."

Naruto who was moving and thrashing about on his bed, felt what will be another presence in his dream. Who this time was behind his head and join with the girl. By adding and squishing their own breasts against theirs, while the two down below were sliding and moving their tongue all around his lower half, with their own boobs and nipples pressing and flicking against one another. "Yeah, let us bring you happiness!"

Course the dream suddenly ended abruptly causing him to shoot out from his bed and rolling onto the floor of his room. Hearing what sounded like pounding or punching against his walls and doors, angry shouts and yells coming from the other tenants of the apartment complex. Groaning and feeling his ears twitching from all the noise and impact, he opened up one eye in annoyance.

"Shut the hell up demon brat! We're trying to sleep here!

"We don't need to hear your demonic chants in the middle of the night!"

"What kind of hot dreams were you having-"

" **Kokoro!"** The other three voices shouted in unison, shutting up the fourth tenant and closet pervert from asking the demon brat of what it was, he was dreaming about. Making Naruto to deadpan at his eastern wall and shook his head, then stretching his arms out yawning.

"Ugh...much I don't need this crap or treatment," Then huff some air into his hair. Watching the blonde bangs droop down and covering his eyes a bit, only to spike upward when he comb a hand through them. "I am kind of glad they woke me up from it." Groaned the boy and looks over to his desk clock, noticing the time was nearing 7am.

Having the boy stare at it for a bit and then grins. "Well no loss in sleeping, they woke me up in time for breakfast!" He announced while walking about and began grabbing some new pair of clothing, some blunt kunais in case that when he goes too the Hyuga compound? With Hinata or possibly Sakura or Neji, if he is there, asks if he wanted to train.

Would be prepare himself for that moment in time as he goes rushing towards the restroom, in order to wash up, get clean and head on out to hopefully Ichiraiku's ramen shop! Right before he went toward his door to leave, he paused in his step and turn towards one of his dresser. Taking note of the Uzumaki Scroll of sealing box...shining lightly from the bright morning sunlight hitting against the box.

Contemplating if he should bring it with him today or possibly bring it to the Hyuga household? Ask Hiashi- Hinata's father, if he could take a look at it and see if he can determine if it actually belong to Uzumaki's and that its truly is the real deal, while not being like...a copy of said scroll. Which isn't too bad, if someone did copy the scroll, then he will have to thank them for doing so.

"...Nah, I think will leave it here for the day." Then pauses again when he closed his eyes and thought about the caretaker of the apartment complex. Entering his room and possibly stealing the box. "..." Then smiled happily with his ears twitching from pounding against a open palm. Then walks on over towards the box and chuckle with a wide grin, "Naruto why you never thought of doing this? Is beyond me." He stated as he walks over to his secret stash of items and possessions.

That he keeps hidden within the floor boards of his room, moving over near one of the carpeted floors by the tv stand. Lifts up the edge of the rug and rolls it backwards, revealing a secret latch with a rope like hook. He goes and opens it up and grins, at the treasures he found as a young child. That were covered in lots of dust, "Heh some say it is junk, but to me it is treasure!" He snicker and he is right, most if not all the items in it.

Were toys, knickknacks, some festivities memorial masks and even toy hammer drums. Shuffling about and moving the items within his secret stash. All the while being sure to grab a wash cloth to clean one spot, then began placing the Uzumaki box down into the hidden stash. Being sure that it would fit and not cause the lid of the compartment, loose and beamed happily to see it didn't.

With that out of the way and his family heirloom secretly stored away. He happily claps his hands up and down, before placing the rug back and had it look like before. "There we go..." He beamed cockily, though grimace lightly and felt his ears flattening against his head. While scratching his cheek. "Maybe I should probably ask someone or one of the sensei's of where I should place this box. In a more secure place."

Then rapidly shook his head and smiled, "Ah will worry about it later! I made a promise to Hinata that I will come to her house! So first, Ichiraiku ramen shop here I come!" He shouted and began running on out the door, grabbing the keys and locking his apartment room tight!

Xxx

Heading out to the village Naruto finally remembers why it is, he never likes heading out early in the morning of the residential area. The glares... he completely forgotten what they were like. On the account Team Seven were always on missions or doing D rank chores, that he never had a chance to head back to his apartment during the day time or evenings. Only around night time is when he gets back home and sleeps, before waking up again the next day to go and start missions all over again.

He was just casually walking down the road whistling to himself in a happy tone. Ignoring some of the sneers and glares he was receiving, but there were also mixture of confusing looks and expressions on some of the villagers face. Which no doubt he figured were directed right towards the twitching fox ears on his head, having the boy to sheepishly grin. " _Yeah my reaction was the same, especially when reading up that odd jutsu. Apparently these are permanent. No amount of transformation jutsu will make them go away."_ Thought Naruto as he continued walking, then yelping when couple of children ran past him and having him spin about during their little game of chase.

Too then running off, only for a young girl to stop in her steps and turn her attention too the light dizzy boy. Having Naruto to shake his head and blink his eyes at the young girl, who grinned widely and points at his head, "Kitsune! Are you a kitsune boy." She playfully asked, making Naruto to lower one eyebrow and raised the other.

Before letting out a oh and snicker, "nah I am not a kitsune. But the fox ears does make me look like it huh?" He joked, making the girl laugh and nodding her head cutely. Too then approaching him, having some of the haters on edge and afraid the girl might get attacked.

"Is it alright to touch them? Are they real and can you really hear everything, I heard animals have great sense of hearing!" The girl bombarded Naruto with so much cute questions, that he was having a hard time getting said answers out. Then raised his hands up in a stop motion, getting the girl to pause and then bashfully apologize.

"No need to apologize, to your first question though. You can touch them if you want, just don't squeeze them okay." Naruto said and couldn't help but laugh when she nodded her head hard, then goes on her tiptoes to reach said ears and gently caresses them with her hands.

Then laughing when she saw the relax expression Naruto had when she rubbed his ears. Then moves herself away with a grin, "Thank you Kitsune! See ya!" She quickly said and waved him off, before running off to catch up with her friends, making Naruto. Who stood up to wave back at her and couldn't stop his smile from breaking his face.

Though sweat dropped when she called him Kitsune again, making the boy to shake his head. "Oh well- least not everyone is following the herd of haters." Mutter Naruto and then deadpan, when one of the adults shouted out he wished. Making Naruto to shake his head, while ducking swiftly from a stick being thrown at him from one of the houses, too which had him looking at them.

Making the slightly older kids who were at the doorway to flinched, before closing the door swiftly. Then peeking their heads around the window, "Yeah that's what I thought." Naruto stated coldly before shrugging. "Oh well not going to bring me down!" Boast the boy and continued his way down the road and heading straight for Ichiraiku ramen shop! Ignoring some of the glares and stares, along with some of the hateful words and death threats leading his way.

Never understanding what he did to them but it is always the same, especially when not even walking by them or being anywhere close to them. That they will threaten to kill him on the spot, if he ever thinks about getting close to their homes or business.

After awhile and making his way to the main street of Konoha or shopping district. He happily sniffed in the aroma of ramen floating in the air, leading him in the direction of his favorite restaurant! Though before he could move forward or get close, at the same time letting his body go on autopilot. He bumped into someone and staggered backwards, before shaking his head and looking to see who it was- "Sorry about that, I didn't mean-" Then looks up, "Ah Kakashi-sensei!"

Which the man eye smiled and raised his hands, "Yo, Naruto. I see your still in high spirits, everything worked out alright with you and the girls yesterday?" He asked and then chuckle. "Also, sorry about interrupting any training sessions you and the girls were having. I honestly didn't expect you to get Hinata and Sakura involved with your training." Kakashi said with honesty, to be perfectly honest? He was looking for him and Sakura when he got done secretly training Sasuke for the exams.

Wanting to help them with their Chakra control exercise and possibly Stamina. Knowing well that Sakura out of all of the new rookies, doesn't have the best stamina out there being second to Ino. Naruto grins and shook his head, "No problem Kakashi-sensei. Though," then crosses his arms and closed his eyes in slight irritation. "I do wish that you would stop training Sasuke and help me or Sakura with our own training!"

This had Kakashi looking away bashfully before opening his one eye wide in confusion, staring towards what appears to be orange fox ears on Naruto. Making Kakashi to tilt his head ever slightly, then raises his hand up with a pointed finger. "Er Naruto, I know in the past you like pulling pranks and whatnot. Is the fox ears any plans for probably a future prank?"

This had Naruto blinking his eyes and then snicker, "Oh no, no pranks Kakashi sensei. Even if I did use fox ears for a prank, it would have to be very elaborate one to pull off." He informed and then heard Kakashi hum, then once again point at the ears hoping to get some sort of confirmation of why they're there? Which Naruto look away sheepishly and grimace, " _Considering Sensei did behave oddly about the Bubble Bomb jutsu? He might know about Uzumaki's in the past..."_ Then shift his eyes towards the man, who raised a brow and gave a caring look.

" _I get it now, has something to do with whatever scroll he was reading for the Bubble bomb jutsu. And if my hunch is correct or my feeling of thinking it might be_ _ **'that'**_ _Sealing scroll?"_ Kakashi thought to himself and move a hand away. "How about we discuss this over ramen, I think be better to talk there about what's happening." He eye smiled and got Naruto to beam brightly and nods.

Xxx

Sizzling of ramen being cook and made could be heard behind the paper flaps of the shop. Utensils moving and clacking about within the restaurant, with Teuchi and Ayame working diligently at making sure the food is being done right while writing and taking down orders on notepads.

Naruto and Kakashi, who was sitting on the stools and in front of the counter were speaking to one another about what has been going on. About the fox ears and what happened back at the Land of Waves as Naruto. Informed and like the girls, suspicious curiosity that the man knew about the Uzumaki scroll and told him how he discovered it.

'That is quite the tale and fits perfectly in the timeline of your disappearance." Kakashi mused out while rubbing his chin. Then chuckle, "Well you're definitely unpredictable Naruto." Informed the man, while thanking Ayame for the bowls which she smiled happily.

Then turned towards Naruto, "Oh Naruto?" Which got him to look up in the middle of slurping his ramen. "When did you start wearing Fox ears?" Then giggled as she reaches over and pets them, "their very cute!"

Making Naruto to become bashful and slurps up the rest of the ramen. "Ah...it has something to do with the scroll..." He informed lightly. Making Kakashi nod to confirm Naruto's story, hearing how Teuchi and the waitress helped out Naruto, learning how to make the Bubble bomb jutsu. "Also Ayame, Teuchi thanks again for the awesome tip for that jutsu! I was able to form the bubble, while Hinata and Sakura help me out mastering it!"

Teuchi gave a boastful laugh and tilt his head sideways, "Great to hear Naruto! Glad Ayame and I could be of service." And focus back on the food he was cooking, having Kakashi to just enjoy the ramen, making sure that none of his face gets reveal from the mask. Enjoying how friendly the two of them are to the boy, glad to seeing more people not being blinded or swaying on the 'kill the demon kid train.'

"Hey Kakashi sensei." Naruto sudden loud voice rang out and alerted the man to him. Then saw him clapping his hands together with a pleading look. "Think after I am done visiting Hinata's house, you could probably come and train me in one of the Scroll's jutsu? Or maybe even help train Sakura and I, since you been training Sasuke a lot."

This...made Kakashi to look down at the counter with a sigh. "Sorry...I can't." He suddenly said, while laughing from Naruto whining and getting bit annoyed of him and the girl being left behind. "Honestly, I want too- but there are things I can only teach Sasuke right now. That might be way to advance for you and Sakura."

He always hated making that excuse, no...the things he wanted to teach Naruto and Sakura were not advance at all. Hell! The two teens could probably even master it within two days for Naruto, while three hours for Sakura on the account. Her amazing Chakra control will make it easy for the girl to master this jutsu, but probably use up lot of chakra.

"Why not and don't say it's because Sasuke can master your techniques!" Naruto argued out while thrusting an accuse finger. Only to then blink his eyes when then Sensei hums and look up in thought, making the boy to get a serious look, " _Yeah he is going to bring that card up alright."_

"Actually thinking about it? I don't know what kind of element nature you and Sakura have, and considering I don't have the money for those papers? I can't really check." The man suddenly said and got a curious and interest expression from Naruto, wondering what is Element nature and why...piece of paper will have him know? "Naruto," he suddenly turn to him ad saw him become rigid. "That jutsu you used against Sasuke's Fireball jutsu? Besides the controlling problem, were you struggling to extract the water?"

"Oh.." Naruto then look up in thought as his ears twitch. "Now you mention it, despite Sakura and Hinata helping me figure out the amount of Chakra I needed for the jutsu? I still struggle a bit on extracting the water...though at the same time not. Why?" He asked curiously and then saw Kakashi eye smile.

"Well I may not be able to help train you and Sakura, as I am busy with Sasuke." ' _All the while trying to put some sensibility into that boy. When he got this bad with that pride of his, I don't know. But no doubt he is starting to lose his cool, when he notice Naruto's growth rapidly reaching him.'_ He said and thought at the same time, before opening his eyes. "But I think know someone who could help with that Scroll of yours."

"What!? Really, really who, who?" Naruto asked while slamming his hands against the stool and leans forward. Before flattening his ears and quickly asks- "Think be alright showing them the scroll? I mean, I haven't show you the scroll to confirm it."

Kakashi happily laughs and raises his hands up in a you can trust me fashion. "No worries, I have a good hunch that Scroll you have, belongs to them. But the reason I am suggesting 'her' to you. Is because she excel in the same elements the Scroll have." He stated and had Naruto raising an curious brow, but the smile never left his face.

Making Kakashi to place a hand onto his students head. "In fact, why not bring Sakura along with you too- sure she may not be an official sensei. On the account there wasn't enough students to have an 11th sensei." Then raises his hand away and pointed upward. "But I do know she enjoys teaching and training Ino whenever she visits and her step-daughter Haku."

"Mia..." Naruto then pause and leans back. "Wait, Mia-sensei isn't a sensei!?" He shouted in surprised and had Kakashi open his eyes wide and then crossed his arms.

"What, I thought you and everyone else knew that she wasn't?" Too which Naruto shook his head no and began explaining how he, Hinata and Ino all thought she was a sensei. Because of her teaching and training not only Haku, but Ino as well whenever she separates from Team Asuna. Making Kakashi to openly laugh and ruffle Naruto's hair, "Yup she isn't a sensei, but she is still a good teacher." Then stood up from the stool and open the paper flaps.

"Anyway, Mia Hyuga will no doubt be a great teacher for those elements Naruto. And no doubt," and laughs. "With her being overly prepare, she might also have those Chakra papers. So when you get the chance, bring your scroll with you, Sakura and maybe Hinats as well to Mia."

"Hey sensei?" Naruto openly said softly, making the man stop from leaving. Looking at the confusion in Naruto's face, "This might sound weird but why are you highly suggesting her, over any others? I thought you and her have this hate/like relationship?"

This had Kakashi snickering, "We don't get along yes, because our differences of how we treat others and Genin. But when it comes to training or helping people out Naruto? I will always reference her to anyone, who wants to learn about Wind Jutsu or Water jutsu." Then waves a two finger salute. "Ja ne, also better get going! Don't want to keep Hinata from waiting don't you." Laughed the man and left the shop, while also leaving the bill for Naruto to pay.

Making the boy to hum lightly and then nearly screamed out, "Shit! You're right I almost forgot!" Then whip his head at the wall clock. "When did it became 11am!?" He then began scrambling about and rapidly finishing up his ramen and drink, before slamming the cup down and placing the money on the counter. Thanking for the food and making a mad dash towards the Clan district of Konoha!

Kakashi who was on a nearby rooftop, couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head. Before looking towards the Hokage tower and humming lightly, then back to Naruto. ' _Why can't you train Sakura and I? Whenever your not busy training Sasuke."_ Were Naruto's words, when he discovered the sensei having free time to eat and chat with him.

" _I think it's high time I figure things out and see if Hokage. Ordered me or not just to train Sasuke,"_ He hummed to himself while standing up and glaring down at the road. " _Finding something very fish about this whole arrangement on the team."_ Yes it was Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. But after leaving the office and wanting to scout out these three genins, he found additional notes that look identical towards Hiruzen's own hand writing.

' _You can do whatever you want with Naruto and Sakura. But I degree that you focus your tasks on Sasuke Uchiha, because of him being last remaining of the Uchiha clan? No doubt there will be those wanting to hunt him down and steal the Sharingan eyes at its purist form.'_

It was bit suspicious of how it was written and demanding that Kakashi focus solely on the Uchiha. "I understand forming a three man team with the sensei. But why having me focus on Sasuke...it just doesn't add up." Then harden his look and began leaping on the roofs. Heading straight for the Hokage tower, "Time to get to the bottom of this and get the truth from Lord Hokage himself." He stated and made his way too his destination, while Naruto was making his way to the Hyuga compound.

Xxx

"Sakura you made it!" Hinata beamed happily while waving her arms up into the air. Waiting just outside the gates of the Hyuga clan household. Smiling happily and wearing casuals today, long sleeve black shirt with matching pants. Sakura, who was about five minutes away waved happily towards the Heiress, also wearing casuals today, wearing a nice comfortable looking light pink top that reaches above her bellybutton. With comfortable long sleeve silky pants.

"Yup, I went and stop by to see if Ino was at the shop." Sakura informed while stepping in front of the girl and brought her into a friendly hug. Making Hinata to laugh when they pulled away, smiling to the girl who grinned. "Thankfully she was and did some catch up with her."

"You two didn't argue or get into a heated discussion...did you?" Hinata asked worriedly, then raised her hand up to her mouth. When Sakura feint ignorance and looked away with a, 'you could say that' expression. "Oh Sakura...but it must've felt nice seeing her again!" Smiled the girl.

"Heh yup! She looks really healthy and quite strong, probably thanks to Asuma and Mia-sensei!" Giggle the girl and brought up a basket. "Also, I brought some snacks with me! In case we get hungry later after lunch!" Informed the girl, while then turning her head.

"Which brings up the question," She then began scanning the roads lightly and past the Hyuga guards. Swearing one of them immediately shift their eyes away from the two. When she look at their direction, then back to the open road. "I don't see Naruto anywhere?" Then groaned and place a hand on her hip. "He better not pull off a Kakashi and make an excuse of why he is late!"

Making Hinata to hum curiously of why the boy would try to make an excuse? Then got her answer when Sakura look at her with a downright depressed mood. "Sensei made us wait nearly 3 hours at the Academy classroom, only to finally showing up at the 3rd hour mark. While getting hit on the head by Naruto's eraser on the door prank."

This had Hinata just blink openly at the girl and then thought she heard snorting behind her. But when she turned and see where it came from? Nothing..not even the Hyuga guards look to have move at all, then face back forward. "Did...he really?"

"HEY SAKURA, HINATA SORRY THAT I AM LATE!" Came the voice of Naruto Uzumaki who was rushing his way over. Looking to be quite out of breath but at the same time happy, wondering if something happen his way here. Panting and breathing lightly while hanging on his knee, "Man...last time I stick around and chat with Kakashi-sensei...whoo," then leans all the way back. Getting Sakura and Hinata to blink their eyes and then to each other.

"You found sensei Naruto?" Sakura asked and steps forward with hope in her eyes. "Please tell me you scolded him for only training Sasuke these past few days?" She asked, then hang her head down and groan. Happy at first when he said he did, but then hang in defeat when the next thing he said. About how Kakashi is still going to be training with Sasuke.

Making Naruto to sigh lightly, "Honestly I didn't understand it at first. But the way his tone was and the emotion I got out from him. Is he really does want to train us, but seems obligated to only training Sasuke?" He stated and had Hinata humming in thought. Even getting Sakura to blink her eyes confusingly before rising up and place a finger on her chin.

"That's...odd?" Then grinned happily while slapping her arms against her sides. "OH well, long we know he actually does care for us and want to train. Then...guess its alright, though not alright at the same time." Then paused when Naruto suddenly grinned.

"HOWEVER! He did suggest we go and ask Mia-sensei to train us, highly suggesting her for us. In case we seriously wanted to train, while learning about elemental jutsu!" He beamed and had Sakura repeating the words Elemental jutsu.

"Wait you mean you right?" She teased, though was surprised when he shook his head no.

"Not just me, but you and even Hinata-chan! He says that Mia is serious when it comes to training that he believes. She will gladly help us out whenever we have free time on our hands, or possibly wanting to join in with Haku and Ino!" He grinned, having the two girls having blushes on their face. At the excitement the boy was giving out and even looking to be, grateful to having them with him!

"Oh should we move this topic to the house?" Hinata suddenly said and giggle. "Almost forgot the point of the two of you coming, from being distracted with this conversation." She asked and smiled when the two nod and gave a thumbs up. Taking note Naruto wearing his orange jumpsuit, then tilt her head silently asking if Naruto has any causal clothes.

Then smiled when he nods, "No worries Hinata, I will take the jacket off once we're inside." He beamed and went ahead of the two girls, when the doors opened up for them and welcoming them into the gardens. Making Sakura and Naruto to smile brightly and becoming awe at the beautiful scenery! A furbish looking lake near the west side wall, having a small river flow leading towards the middle of a small bridge. Continuing on towards the east wall, with what seems to be a small waterfall connecting towards the outside river side.

With koi looking fish here and there swimming about, while some striped ones hops out of the water and back in. Some flowers lined up on the outer sides of the walkway leading to the house. Which after going past the bridge are stones and what looked to be rake dirt that was carefully combed and pattern neatly as the two teens couldn't help but look and examine everything around them, getting Hinata to blush lightly at their expressions before Sakura saw the flowers and grin to Hinata.

"Did you plant those flowers Hinata?" Asked the pink hair Ninja, getting the girl to squeak out and bashfully tapped her fingers together, then becoming red in the face when Naruto turn his head and smiled at her and even complimented.

"If so they're beautiful Hinata-chan, you have amazing taste." Then yelp playfully when Sakura punched his shoulder in a playful way. Especially when Hinata's eyes were wide and appreciated and smoke began coming out from her ears. "What, what." Naruto joked out and then blink his eyes when Sakura grinned.

"Complimenting Hinata like that will cause her to faint!" Sakura teased and nudge her head at the girl. Having quite the teasing expression on her face, "No doubt Hinata-chan liked being complimented like that." Teased Sakura, just laughing at how Hinata is being not phased by her words and continued following the two towards the door, before suddenly recalling and remembering something.

"Oh wait Naruto-kun, before you open the door there's something I need-" It was too late, right as he grabbed onto the handle and slides the door open while turning to face Hinata. He whip his head forward from the sound of a young girl shouting and calling out!

"NEE-CHAN!" And came flying out from the foyer and straight into Naruto, who quickly got his balance and slides backwards on the porch a bit. With his hands on instinct wrapping around the young girl, who look to be 13? Long flowing brown hair, rubbing herself against him and pressing her body tightly on him as he can feel the girls, surprisingly moderate breasts pushing against him.

Though that was more of an after thought on the account he was confused of why this girl, flew out like that and glomped him and rubbing her face into his chest. Too then watched her freeze in place and opened her pale lavender eyes like Hinata's- confusingly at first while softly saying. "Wait...since when Nee-chan flat chested let alone having bit of muscle around the chest?" She openly stated getting Hinata to blush embarrassingly from young Hanabi, mentioning of her breasts.

While Sakura is doing everything to keep her laughter in and spitting from her hands covering her mouth. Watching the confused Naruto, stare down at her with his own light blush and chuckle. "Well- that's because I am not your nee-chan." Snicker Naruto, watching the young girl shiver from the voice and began slowly raising her head upward, "Hi you must be Hanabi-chan, Hinata-chan's younger sister!"

Then watch the girl face turn bright red and literally jumps away from him and began bowing rapidly in apology, "Sorry, sorry, so sorry! I didn't mean to jump at you like that!" She exclaimed and held her head down with shaking eyes. "It's sort of a game I play with Nee-chan, whenever she comes home. On the account she is always busy with missions and with her team! I always...I am so sorry!" Man never she has been this embarrassed in life! Let alone, she was actually rubbing herself against a BOY!

Thus adding more heat to her face at the realization of what she did, afraid the boy and pink hair girl. Will think she is a pervert now! "Sorry, sorry sorry!" She continued and shut her eyes tight, "I am prepared for any scolding or punishment!"

This had the three teens blinking their eyes at Hanabi, watching sweat rapidly going down her forehead. Looking really, really embarrassed and worried of upsetting or making Naruto feel embarrassed about the girl jumping at him like that, Hinata who was about to speak- only to pause and turn her attention at Naruto. Who hummed lightly and crosses his arms, having Sakura harden her eyes. "Naruto! Your not seriously going to punish her are you?! It was an accident." Sakura exclaimed while ready to pound some sense at him.

But then saw him grinning and relaxed, realizing the punishment he is about to give Hanabi? Wasn't the harsh kind but one she knows all to well, if she knows how he was back at the academy. "Alright then Hanabi," He began saying watching Hanabi squeaking and closing her eyes tightly, even gulping. "Your punishment shall be..." Then sense the boy stepping closer to her and near her personal space.

Having her shake and tremble of what it is she is about to get, then feeling his hands resting down to her sides. Getting the girl to shiver and fighting back sharp gasp of air. "TICKLES!" Which had her eyes bulging out wide and began flailing about and laughing loudly! Unable to keep herself under control from the tickling Naruto was giving her, feeling his fingers dance and wiggle about her sides.

"Stop, stoooop! Nooo! I-I-I am ticklish!" Screamed the girl while having tears appearing on her eyes. Throwing and thrashing about as Naruto moves and spins around the girls body, moving his wiggling fingers up and down her sides, enjoying the pure laughter the girl was having. Her arms throwing up and down trying so hard to get a grip at him, but began falling to the floor and thrashing even more.

Hinata couldn't help but laugh at her sister's plight, with Sakura laughing lightly. "Alright Naruto think she had enough." Sakura stated and watch the boy stopping, having that smile still on his face as he look at her and removed his hands from the girl. Crouching next to the down Hanabi, who was breathing and huffing heavily, "Don't want her passing out from lack of air right? Come on," Sakura then snicker as she lifts Naruto up from the floor.

Then began dragging him inside as he yelps and grunts out, trying to keep his footing. But failing to break free. Hinata, also entered into the entrance before taking her slippers off and then look down at her sister happily. "Sorry about that Hanabi, I should have warn you we were having visitors." She informed and watch the girl who was red in the face, looking quite content from the sudden tickle attack. Her sleeveless shirt is ruffled up and lifted just enough to expose her stomach and lower abs, her hair a mess and had bangs hovering around her forehead.

"But your welcome to join us, I am giving Naruto and Sakura a tour. So when your ready just join." Smiled Hinata as she bends down, grabs Hanabi arm and helped her sister up. Who tried breathlessly respond back but just smiled. When she felt Hinata placing a hand on her head and rubbing it. "But do be on your best behavior if you do okay?" And then goes after the blonde and pink hair Kunoichi.

Hanabi, watching her sisters back and approaching the two. Blushed brightly when Naruto waved good bye at her and follows her sister for the tour. The young sister who was breathing and calming down from the tickle attack, look down lightly and stared vacantly at the floor. " _Nobody tickled me like that before...let alone even approach close to me. Except for Hinata..."_ Honestly her father and guardians whenever she heads out into the village. Never let anyone get close to her or even be around her personal space.

But this Naruto person? This boy that seems to be the crush of her nee-chan, had no problems walking into her personal space and place his hands onto her body like that. Hell, even raising her shirt up just enough to slip through it and touch her bare skin, ribs and underarms to tickle her. It sent another pleasing chill down her spin and shook, making her shake her head and grins.

" _Best behavior huh...sure, I will sister."_ She grinned and giggle happily as she goes and runs to her room. By going in the opposite direction of the group, grinning brightly and happily running- " _But nobody surprises Hanabi like that! Prepare to be defeated Naruto, for I will get back at you for tickling me!"_ Then opens a slider door and enters inside of it. " _First thing first, gotta wear special clothes for this occasion. He may have surprised me with my sparring clothes, but once in my casual wear! No way I'll be ticklish!"_ She thought to herself and opened up one of her drawers, smiling for a bit...then deadpan. Seeing most if not lots of her clothes, were either formal wear, kimono's or yukata clothing for festive days. While the other half of her drawers were just training gear.

"And I don't have any casual wear..." Which she clicked her tongue and kicks the drawer lightly. "Damn it...if the stupid Hyuga council wasn't constantly interfering with our life style. Or deeming me better as head of the clan, I would have gotten more casual wear." Then turns around and leans against the drawer. While closing her eyes in a mocking way, "But nooo- Hanabi-hime has to be formal, Hanabi has to make standards as the future heir." Then did a fake spit noise while shaking her head.

Then crosses her arms underneath her double C cup breasts. Lifting them upward a bit and then places a hand against her chin. Hearing the loud voice of Naruto ringing out in the halls, sounding very easily excited about the things her Nee-chan was showing. Before sighing, "Come on think Hanabi...think what will be good for casual wear?" Then widened her eyes and snap her fingers.

"OF course!" Then quickly turns back to her drawers and closes most of them, except for the one used for training and working out. Giving off a fang like smile and playful expression, "These are considered Casual wear and use for work outs. No way he will dare tickle me again if I wear these!" Snicker the girl as she was staring at sports like clothing, ones she used to wear whenever she goes working on her Gentle fist style or whenever she and Hinata does mock fights. IF there is one thing she will say that maybe embarrassing...

"Now...the question is if they will fit...and not be revealing." Stutter the girl as she move her shaky hands down and grabs them, before shaking her head and renew her courage. "Bah! Payback is more important than looks, get ready Naruto! There's a reason why I am considered a tickle monster here in the Hyuga house!" Giggle the girl and went ahead to get change, while prepping herself for her comeback!

Xxx

"Oh?" Both Hinata and Sakura said at the same time, "They're permanent?" They asked while staring up at his fox like ears, which twitch and folded back against his head. Making the two girls silently say cute to themselves, watching the boy nod his head and lightly lean on the island counter of the kitchen.

"Yeah it seems like after using whatever Beast Absorption jutsu was, in order to awaken." Then pull his hands away to do air quotes. "Jinchurikii's full potential, it seems like the effects or whatever is happening. Prevents even my transformation jutsu from hiding the fox ears." He informed and plop his face against the counter top.

The two girls look at one another and then back at the boy. With Sakura piquing up- "Guess it is awaken whatever properties the jutsu had, from the last user. Transferring it over to you," then snicker. "And probably had a thing for foxes." Giggle the girl, making Naruto to look at her with a dead pan expression.

"Still-still Naruto-kun," Hinata began speaking next while tapping her fingers. "They do, do compliment you greatly...especially with your whisker marks." Informed Hinata and smiled happily at the boy. Hoping to lift his spirits from that, which seemed to work as he sighs and bashfully grins.

"I guess- but man will it be annoying having to explain this all the time." Informed the boy, getting Sakura to hum in agreement. "By the way Sakura, what did you bring for snacks?" Snicker Naruto while rubbing his hands together. "Be cool to see what you brought."

"Glad you ask!" Beamed the pink hair girl as she goes and places the basket onto the counter top. "I had ask my mom for some advice for what will be good, to bring for snacks. Besides bananas, apples and grapes." She began saying while opening up the basket, getting Naruto and Hinata to lean over to check it out. "But I brought some chips, sandwiches and even can of drinks to enjoy." Then smirk proudly with a hand against her side. Looking to Hinata, "which I hope that's alright with you Hinata, as I don't know what kind of food you have prepare for us."

The heiress nodded her head and happily clasp her hands together, "Not a problem at all! I am actually waiting for the rice ball's I am cooking, to be done to-" Then they all turned and heard a ding. "Speaking of which! Naruto-kun, think you could help me get some bowls." Hinata asked while heading over to the Rice steamer.

"Yosh!" Naruto saluted which had Sakura laughing, watching him head on over towards one of the large cabinets Hinata directed. "Here?" He asked wanting to be sure, resting his hands onto the knobs. His ear twitching and could've sworn he heard what sounded like snickering coming from the cabinet? Hearing a yes form Hinata and being bit wary of what he heard.

Naruto decided to step too the left side of the cabinet, having Sakura raise an eyebrow out of confusion and watched him place a hand on the knob. Then it burst open with a girl shouting, "TICKLE ATTACK!" Then grunts out when she leap forward? She hit the island counter top and slide across it, with Sakura swiftly grabbing all the snacks she could from the basket, then watch it go flying off with the younger sibling.

Who let out a yelp and then an oomph, when she collided against the floor and hits the wall. Separating the kitchen to the dinning room. Her lower body sliding up the wall and then placing her legs between her head and shoulder, follow by the basket rolling off her stomach. Opening her eyes in slight daze, before her world stopped spinning and puff her cheeks out, when Naruto began laughing.

"Nice try fire cracker! Gotta do better than that to get the jump on me!" Smirk Naruto, though grunts when he got a empty plastic cup bop his head from Sakura. Calling him an idiot, on the account they don't know if Hanabi got hurt. "Technically, if she didn't jump out like that or even hid in the cabinet. She wouldn't gotten hurt the first place-...wait? Why," which had all three with Sakura; who said sorry. Even though Naruto shouldn't laugh at Hanabi, if she did got hurt or not. Which had Naruto sheepishly rubbing his neck. All look towards Hanabi, curious why she was in the cabinet?

Hanabi though after being look at and recovering from her surprised attack. Thrust her arm out and towards Naruto, "That...that was just a warning shot!" She shouted and then grinned before dropping down a smoke bomb! Causing all three teens to choke and cough badly from the sudden smoke erupting, with Hanabi darting off to plan a better approach, while getting scolded by Hinata.

"Hanabi, you know your not allowed to use smoke bombs in the house!" Screamed the older girl while fanning the smoke away, while thanking Sakura opening up the window. Before groaning lightly and face palm, "I swear...asked politely for her to behave." Sighed Hinata as she goes and gets the rice.

Which Sakura who began placing the snacks onto the table, began laughing a bit openly when Naruto stood bit dumbfounded and scratched his fox ear lightly. "Was Hanabi wearing sports wear just now...?" Then shrugs. "Eh talk about weird, but guess whatever feels comfortable." And helps out placing the bowls out for their lunch.

Xxx

"Okay operation tickle attack at the kitchen didn't work." Hanabi thought while peeking her head around a corner, after few minutes of the group eating and finishing their lunch. With Hanabi having lunch as well rice balls, and a banana. The girl was blushing at the cute sight of Naruto's fox ears that seem to respond whenever he expresses something.

The group were heading down the living quarters of the compound. Where most if not her, Hinata's room and their father's studies, the girl was plotting in a way to throw Naruto off balance. In a way that she can get that surprised Tickle attack plan of hers, too succeed. "The ears will definitely alert him of my presence. Despite how cute they look on him," mutter the girl while leaning away from the corner and rest against the wall. Rubbing a hand against the tight sports bra of hers, adjusting it and pulling it down to fit better on her breasts. While gently pulling down the shorts so it wouldn't wedgie against her pelvis.

"Now...what will..." Then pauses and looks down at the banana peel, after finishing it. Then smirk and leers openly towards the wash room near her and the end of the hall. "That's it, I can probably have him sliding off the peel and into the washroom! He will be dazed and that's my chance to catch him off guard!

Hearing the voices getting closer and rounding the said corner? Hanabi immediately goes into action, peeking out a bit. In order to see if they were looking down the hall and seeing they weren't? She immediately jumps forward at the washroom door, opening it up wide enough for the boy to slide in. Then hides back to the corner, to check the group. Hearing Naruto and Sakura complimenting at how spacious some of the rooms were.

Had the girl grinning brightly as she looks up to the ceiling, running over to it and leaps straight up at it! A secret hiding spot she and Hinata made, when they were little. A spot they usual enter whenever they wanted to get away from all the responsibility, a hiding spot or secret base they made. Course now it only support one, which was her as she adjusted some of the things around and lays flat against the ceiling board. Staring down at the hallway, grinning brightly.

"Byakugan!" She whispered and activated her doujutsu, in order to see who if they were getting close. In which she spotted the three, walking down the hallway once more. But before she could even drop the banana peel, she nearly let out a scream of pain from Naruto's bright and thick Chakra reserves! Causing her to drop the banana peel down into the hall.

Having her rolled left and right in the hiding spot, trying to rub out the stinging sensation from her eyes. Then felt the floor below her creaking, having her pause and blink her eyes confusingly. Before feeling her weight sinking and then yelps out! When the ceiling floorboard collapse underneath her and had her crashing down into the hallway!

Causing Naruto, Hinata and Sakura to jump back from the sudden ceiling falling down! Then with dotted eyes stared dubiously at what look to be a coughing and hacking Hanabi. Who began standing up and rubbing the top of her head, groaning slightly and then froze in spot. Before turning her attention towards the group, who just blink their eyes at her. "err..." Hanabi said lightly before snickering lightly, "Not what you think?" And quickly turns around and goes darting forward!

Then she screamed out in surprised when her foot landed onto the peel and slides all the way ahead of everyone. Crashing and causing things to clatter and hit against the washroom floor, followed by sounds of a shower being turned on! This had the three flinching and twitching from the sounds, crashing in the washroom and ran on over to see if the girl was alright!

"Hanabi-chan, you alright!?" Hinata shouted as all three ran over and came to a stop. Noticing the girl was sitting against the wall. With one arm over on the sink, with the other hanging inside the bathtub. Groaning lightly and having the shower head, ajar and splashing water straight down onto her head and body. Causing the white sports bra she's wearing, becoming transparent and exposing her skin through the shirt, her supple double C cups hugging tightly against the now wet fabric, tenting lightly from her nipples getting erect from the cold water, with her tight pink shorts, were beginning to show her panties through them.

Groaning and lifting her head up at the trio, glare a bit when Sakura and Naruto snicker lightly. With Naruto complimenting out, "It was a good idea for a surprise attack. But when you screamed, you let yourself known. Nice try!" Chuckle the boy and Sakura, doing her best not be rude, trying to be polite but couldn't help but began laughing.

Hinata who heard this and look at Hanabi, saw the girl looking away and grabs another smoke bomb. And used it before Hinata could stop her and engulf everyone once more in smoke! Causing Hinata to yell out "Not again Hanabi!" as the young girl crawled her way out from the washroom and darted off, to form another plan of attack.

Xxx

"For crying out loud what was that?!" Hanabi scolded herself and began pacing around in the outside halls, letting the warm sun to go and dry off her clothes. As her boobs bounce and wiggle about within the semi-wet dress, while she constantly tugs and pulls down her shorts. In order to keep them from rubbing roughly against her or pushing up on her panties and womanhood. "Whatever that was that blinding me from using Byakugan, definitely surprised me. I didn't think you could blind a Hyuga when they use their doujutsu." Mutter the girl.

Then slams against the doorway leading to her room, growling in irritation of what kind of technique Naruto use? In order to blind a Hyuga using Byakugan, Then huffs in annoyance though as that's the second time he avoided her tickle attack, granted she kind of trip her trap herself...whats worse?

Naruto not only saw the display of her sliding down the hall, but no doubt the boy got an amazing view of her double C cup breasts being wet and soak through her shirt, while also probably her black panties through her pink shorts. Making the blush on her face intensify, then shivering in delight for odd reason about the idea of showing herself off for him. "That...was weird? But good," then sighs and taps a finger against her chest feeling the sun drying up her clothes, though now they feel bit tighter from being dry.

Clothes probably shrunk a bit when they were drying. "Let's see how can I get him now? Making him slip on a banana peel didn't work. Surprise attacking him in a cabinet didn't work." She muttered to herself and scanned around the garden space of the household. Spotting a tree near by one of the rooms that leads back to the foyer. "..." She stared vacantly at it and then had a devil like smile. "Why did I not think about that!" And giggle evil like, she goes and skips her way towards the tree and began plotting.

Then used Byakugan once more, but this time not focusing her sights on the boy. But where Hinata and Sakura are currently, considering they don't have some kind of technique that prevents her from seeing them. "Hinata is showing them the library and training dojo right now. That will lead to the gardens." And then turn her doujutsu off, then stare over towards the only tree in the gardens. Laughing darkly while rubbing her hands up and down, "Let's see you avoid this Naruto." She cackle out and began prepping.

Xxx

With Hanabi setting up the trap and making sure it will work this time around. The trio began walking on out from the Library and towards the Dojo, Hinata and Sakura being couple steps away from Naruto. Laughing to themselves at how he is being quite amazed, with everything the clan household has.

Even running about in the dojo room! After they entered it and Hinata explained what it is used for, or where most if not all the Hyuga's go for practicing their Gentle fist style. "Hinata..." Sakura suddenly said with a quiet tone, alerting the girl to her and shift her gaze. Watching how the Pink hair kunoichi emerald eyes were staring fondly towards the excited Naruto, "I...need to ask something, something bit personal and not sure how to explain it." She began saying.

Having Hinata become bit worried and scared that she might be falling for Naruto...making the girl to hum and face forward. Figuring this would have happen, but did she not like Sasuke? "Lately and not entirely sure why, but I have been feeling odd and weird ever since we came back from the Land of Waves." She continued speaking, "That lately whenever I try thinking about someone else or...I guess Sasuke?"

This is when Hinata deadpan to herself, _"Ah there it is...well Hinata it was bound to happened. Though am glad she's being nicer to Naruto."_ She thought to herself but then blink her eyes widely and turn with a shock expression when Sakura. Raised a hand lightly up to her chest and bit her lower lip...with content?

"I feel like, like that I shouldn't really keep my attention all on him anymore." She stated and turn to the girl with her hand still resting on her chest. "Too a point when we came back, I couldn't remember his name at first and just saw him as an Uchiha!" She explained getting Hinata to lean back in surprised.

"Wait..really, you only saw him just his clan name?" Hinata asked while leaning a bit forward and raised one finger silently, "Not his actual name?" Okay she thought, that is strange and she should probably pay attention and help Sakura out then!

Watching the girl nod her head and then faces forward. Having her long hair bounce a bit, grabbing her other hand now. "Yeah, it started right when we came home. I didn't understand it at first, but the more times I tried to think about it...the happier I felt of forgetting about Sasuke. Or at least, thinking of him in a way of having a crush."

Hinata blinked her eyes and hums lightly, was she just? "Maybe...your just getting out of your crush phase Sakura? Everyone does go through with it, until they know they are truly in love with someone or not."

"Like you are with Naruto," Sakura stated with her head looking down. Making Hinata to visibly shake but then look at the girl. "No worries...I know it is true love interest you have in Naruto. Your secret is safe..." She said softly and bit, hurting?

"Sakura...are you?" Hinata softly said and then felt her world going silent when Sakura. Began having one tear drop falling. "Sakura..."

"Don't hate me please..." She whimpered softly and cover her mouth clenching her eyes tightly. "Please Hinata, I...I don't want to lose another friend. Don't want you to hate me..." She continued saying and earning great concerns from Hinata, feeling the girl moving a hand and gently resting on her shoulder.

Feeling the Kunoichi twitch from the sudden touch. Looking silently towards the girl, who had a caring smile...and for odd reason, felt her heart rising when she asked Sakura. "You...starting to fall in love for Naruto aren't you?" She asked in a whisper.

Then saw Sakura hiccuping lightly doing her best not to alert Naruto, who apparently began doing some practice air punching and kicking to get a good feel of the dojo. Shifting her gaze at him with her eyes, then turn them back towards Hinata.

Then closed them and nodded silently, "I-I don't know why that is...but, but I am worried and scared." She suddenly said and felt Hinata hand squeeze her shoulder lightly, not out of fear of her taking Naruto away from her or winning him before she does. But out of concern and Sakura's safety, "Scared that...that I will just make people mad."

"Mad? Mad for what Sakura," Hinata ask confusingly...why would she be mad? "I don't-" Then leans back when Sakura, turn completely at her and held onto her shoulders. Looking definitely scared of getting hated on, "Sakura are you worry of me being mad, cause if so...I don't think."

"Am scared that I will take him away from you!" She exclaimed softly, getting Hinata to wide her eyes even more. Then watch her close her eyes and breathed a bit heavily, "For kami sake...the both of you, the two of you are cute together! Despite little interactions you have with one another when we were kids, but when you do hang out along with Haku and Ino. You two are like always in sync with one another, accepting each other flaws or even having bright smiles on your faces! Whenever you guys play or joke around with one another." Then shook her head.

Smiling softly and happily to Hinata, "Especially when you told me how he tried rescuing you out of a misunderstanding." Then giggle when Hinata sniffled lightly and laugh cutely when she poke her nose, "Knew he truly did cared for you, if he went out of his way helping you out. Trying to break you out of this household." Then shook her head.

"You can't tell me those times he was with you when we were little, he doesn't have a crush on you too!" Then sniffed lightly and then pulls away, hugging herself. "And now...and now," then hiccup as Hinata smile never left her face and just happily stare at Sakura. "And now feels like...I am going to take him away, if I were to start loving him- that smile of his, the way he paid attention to me."

That is when Hinata felt her heart lifting up- " _I don't know what it is Hinata? But whenever Naruto smiles at me or looks towards me, I feel this sensation."_ Were Haku's words after running into her, when she went out and looked for Naruto at the training grounds. The two had ran into one another, after Naruto left early from his apartment.

Asking the girl if she would know a good spot to train for a water style Jutsu. " _Did I see Naruto? Yup, and sorry to say Hinata, as I know you have your eyes for him. But...I keep feeling this odd pleasing sensation when he spoke to me, paid attention to me and that smile. Ooh~ Felt like want to melt, is it the same like you?"_

 _"Those were the exact words Haku and Ino told me, when they met up with Naruto after that mission. And the pleasing sensation." "_ Sakura...do you feel amazing sensations whenever he smiles at you or praises you in a way or compliments ya?" Hinata suddenly asked, getting the Kunoichi to stare and hum confusingly, before blushing red.

"...Y-yeah why?" She asked and then grunt when Hinata brought her into a hug and began laughing softly. Getting Sakura to stare openly before lowering her brows, "Okay your starting to scare me Hinata." She said, while feeling the girl pulling away and look up at her blushing face, then saw Sakura eyes shaking.

"Your not alone...I do feel them and feel the same, but not only that? But Haku and Ino, after seeing them yesterday morning. Had said the exact same thing!" Giggle Hinata, having Sakura opening and closing her mouth like a fish, before then being asked something that definitely had everything make sense now. "Sakura...does that sensation still happen whenever you think or look at Naruto?" She asked, wanting to test it out and see if it was definitely 'true love' the girl was experiencing or now realizing she has for Naruto.

Seeing how Hinata wanted to be sure and decided to go along with it. Sakura went and face at the now panting and breathing Naruto, who somehow had gone and summoned couple of clones to help him out. With them laughing and grinning like fools to one another, just laughing away at the good work out. That is when Hinata saw the blush growing greatly on Sakura's face, then came the shivering and the sharp gasp of the sensation going down her spine.

Making the pink hair girl to widen her eyes and look at Hinata. "Okay." Is all Hinata said and grinned, leaving a confused Sakura to repeat.

"Okay?" She repeated and wanted to know what that means? Only for Hinata to nod and giggle at the confuse girl.

"Yup, okay." Hinata said and snicker lightly as in truth? After hearing everyone's confession or confusion of their feelings for Naruto, she needed to think exactly how to go forward with this knowledge. Now knowing Sakura is feeling the same thing? She's having a gutsy feeling that things...are going to be quite interesting with Naruto and herself. "Then it is alright Sakura to have those feelings for him." She said, glad to seeing there will be more to be part of Naruto's life.

He lived a lonely life and seeing how Ino, Haku and now Sakura? Wanted to be more part of his life, with Haku and Ino wanting to be part of Hinata's life as well. Then by all means she will allow it, though blushed brightly when Sakura silently looked and whispered out.

"I also...want you to be there too. So this way, I...I won't hog him." Sakura said bashfully, guessing for Hinata in Sakura's words of saying. 'Please be with Naruto, to keep tabs on how much she's hogging him.' sort of way. That and be a good friend too- unaware the double meaning behind it. Though both girls blink their eyes and heard Naruto shout out.

"HI FIRE CRACKER!" He shouted with a bright smile popping his head from under the window. That Hanabi was peeking through, causing the girl to scream in fright and literally flailed backwards. Before letting out a louder scream when her foot- steps onto her trap and flung her upside down and tied around her ankles! Causing her to bounce and swing wildly onto the tree branch the rope was tied too.

Feeling her boobs slapping and hitting against her body and chin, with the spots bra revealing her under boobs and ready to fall down towards the ground below. Her shorts completely wedgie up into her womanhood, showing off the black panties inside of them as they were still transparent from them still drying up.

Her entire world going upside down as she just puff her cheeks in annoyance, hearing footsteps making their way out from the building. Her arms dangling above her head and hair hanging down as well, with the girl one leg going outward as she huff in annoyance. Watching the group walking out and spotting her in her latest trap.

"Hanabi-chan?" Hinata was about to ask only to pause when the girl raised a hand to stop her. Then growled in annoyance and lightly thrust a open hand outward with a deep crimson blush.

"You win Naruto..." She suddenly said. Making the boy to raise a brow, wondering why she was saying that. "You bested me in my own game, you proven your quite aware and alerted about my presence." She said feeling her body swinging forward and back, making Naruto and Sakura to sweat drop with both thinking the same thing.

 _"She's the one who messed up three times..."_ They thought to themselves and watched the girl opening her eyes and stared openly at the boy. Wondering why he wasn't approaching her or shaking hands with her?

"What are you going to deny my accepting defeat to you?" Hanabi asked as she waited for the boy to say something, ignoring how ridiculous she looks right now. While no doubt being quite revealing in her predicament...she smiled when she watch him look to Hinata for any advice.

Which the teen sighed, "Please just shake her hand so she will stop this game of hers. Along with throwing those smoke bombs." Informed Hinata. Wanting this charade over with and the game to stop, all she wanted was a peaceful tour day with the two and possibly, getting some more training with Naruto and Sakura.

"Alright Firecracker, if your accepting defeat and stop this game of yours? Then okay." Naruto smiled and approaches the girl. Extending his hand outward and ready to shake on it, only for Hanabi eyes to gleam devilishly and smiled widely, before she grabbed onto Naruto's wrist!

Causing everyone to widen their eyes and watch the girl, pull herself right up to the boy and shouts- "TICKLE FIGHT! REVENGE, REVENGE!" Screamed the girl and began wiggling and roaming her fingers all over the white T-shirt Naruto was wearing. Moving and pulling him closer to herself, as she was letting out quite the victory laugh and squeal at succeeding in beating Naruto and trapping him into a tickle attack!

"Ahahaha, stop! Stop, please have mercy!" Naruto shouted and flailed about, with Hanabi just increasing her laughter and saying never! Making Sakura and Hinata to stare at the sight before them. Then snorted with sucked in lips and began openly laugh loudly, while holding their stomachs and each other shoulders at the bright beautiful smile Hanabi had on her face, looking to be quite happy at winning!

Hiashi after returning from a Council conference and entered the main entrance. Blinked his eyes and hummed at the sounds of multiple laughter, with Hanabi screaming. "I am victorious! The Hanabi tickle monster strikes again!" followed by what sounded like Naruto squealing about and trying to break free from the girl's tickle attacks.

Hiashi then smiled brightly and chuckle, "Only Naruto- only Naruto could bring the laughter out of Hanabi." He snicker and look towards the Hyuga guards, who look to be fighting back their own laughter. "You can laugh you know, don't need to hold back." He laughed even himself of how exciting the energy was here in the compound.

Heck, he can even hear some distant laughter from other Hyuga workers and servants. Even spotting Neji, who had come out and greet the man. Had a smile on his face and look up at the uncle, who nods at him. "Seems like you were right, about me staying out of their way and things will work out fine." Then smirk with his own devil like smile. "Plus, it feels good for that buffoon Naruto, get the taste of Hanabi." Snicker the boy and guided the man inside. "How did it go Hiashi-sama?"

Which the man sighs and shook his head, but continued smiling and laughing when Naruto turned the tables around and began tickling Hanabi back, with her own squeals and laughter now echoing throughout the household, then followed by Hinata and Sakura who couldn't help but join. "Same as ever but this time it was a discussion about the Chuunin exams...so yeah. I will let you know all about it tomorrow, for now." He then open the door to his studies and smiled at the snickering Neji, who is doing his best not to listen all the laughter going on.

"Let's not ruin the mood okay? Let everyone have their fun and let them be, now go on and spend time with your father." He grinned. No doubt all this fun energy. Hizashi will probably want to spend some of that with his son. Having Neji to nod lightly but having a suspicion of what the topic was discussed besides the exams.

Xxx

After the tour was over and everyone settling down from Hanabi's constant surprised attacks on Naruto. The sisters were now standing at the entrance, ready to say good bye to Sakura and Naruto. "Thanks for visiting you two, it was quite enjoyable!" Hinata smiled brightly. Making Hanabi to grin brightly as well having quite the blush.

"You kidding!" Naruto and Sakura both said and then had everyone laugh at their timing. "It was the best tour and visit I ever had in a long time." Naruto beamed while twitching his ears and look to the red face Hanabi, "Especially with you Hanabi, who knew there was someone who enjoys tickle fights!" He snicker.

Making Hanabi to raise her head proudly, "What you thought all Hyuga's would be stuck up? Gives us some credit." She waved it off and snicker when Hinata whack her head lightly, telling her to be nice. Then blink her eyes when Sakura leans forward and had a questioning gaze.

"Though why are you only in a sports bra and shorts? Don't you have anything to wear?" She asked, ignoring the imagery of how exposed the girl was when she gotten the clothes wet. Or how the shirt almost fell off from her breasts and having them dangling for all too see. Though she was surprised about the choice of panties though...even look to be a thong?

"OH..." Hanabi then turned away and blushed crimson while laughing embarrassingly, getting Naruto and Hinata curious as well. "Err...apparently I do not have any casual clothes to wear. Like you guys, only kimono's, yukata's and training gear for the Gentle fist." Then grins. "So, I decided to go with sports bra and shorts, since people do work out in them and jog in them in the open? Figure be good for casual wear."

Getting everyone to let out an 'ah' while nodding and she ain't wrong. Though she couldn't help but raise a hand in a teasing matter, "Though did it turn you on Naruto-kun." She teased out, getting Hinata to scold her, with Sakura nearly tripping up at the playful tone of the girl. Only for Hanabi deflate a bit when the boy tilt his head confusingly and then grinned.

"Why would that turn me on? Their just casual wear after all, shouldn't be embarrassed if it shows some skin!" Chuckle the boy, completely missing the undertone Hanabi was going for. Which despite her ego deflating she was impressed, how it seem like it did not bother him at all. Making her smiled brightly, having the question seem like a innocent one.

Lifting Hinata's worries thinking she was serious about it, "heh, alright then. But do have one question?" Hanabi asked and watched Naruto look at her with blinking eyes, then saw her going into a pleading stance. "Can you teach me how to get those fox ears! Their soo cute~" She pleaded and complimented, watching the boy to sigh in annoyance.

But went and explained that he couldn't do that, explaining how it sort of a clan secret. That had Hanabi blinking her eyes and stood upright, before pouting and puffing her cheeks out. Whining out, 'no fair' earning some laughter from everyone and bid their farewells.

Later that night after greeting and saying hello to their father, eating dinner and heading for bed. Hanabi, who had gone and began bathing. Resting her head at the edge of the tub and staring up at the ceiling, along with allowing the soap tickle and rub against her body, along with the water splashing lightly.

The girl stared and stared, before smiling brightly with an eye smile. Recalling how good it felt being tickled today and having a blast with everyone today, especially seeing her Nee-hime smiling and having a blast like they used too in the past. Couldn't help but shiver and moan out from the pleasurable sensation going down her spine, rubbing and grinding her legs together.

"Naruto-kun huh..." She said softly, picturing that smiling and happy face of his. That relaxing presence he has about him and the fun nature. Had the girl blushing and feeling more and more of that odd pleasure sensation going down and up her body, to even feeling her lower body tingle and burn.

"I wonder..." then giggled as she goes and began moving her hands against her body, reaching to one breast and down below, breathing lightly. Feeling her hormones acting up again, which she growled in frustration of how after hitting 13? Knowing it usually the age where teenager hormones act up, but unfortunate for her, they hit hard and fast for the girl. And no thanks with the Hyuga training and Chakra exercise? Having quite the effect of her growth like Nee-chan, her body was growing in ways that the touches she felt from Naruto today?

Made those hormones that she thought had under control, active again and only had them like this when Hinata was around. Before she got into a ninja team, "I wonder..." she breathed out as she began groping at herself but immediately pulled away and dunk under the water. Too stop herself and gasp out when pulling out coughing and gagging lightly, before smiling happily and lovingly as she removed a strain of hair from her eyes. That showed interest and fondness, when she said. "IF Hinata won't mind if I too...will be interested in him." Then goes ahead and finishes up, hoping to have quite the interesting dream tonight of their visitor.

Along with being more involved with Nee-hime and her friends tomorrow, in hopes that they won't be busy with training with the Chuunin exams. Unaware that Naruto, Hinata and Sakura are going to visit Mia and Haku tomorrow. Too ask if they could help them get some training!

The chuunin exams just two weeks away and things are beginning to heat up. Visitors from other nations are beginning to come and the Council, has begun discussing what will be at the event and what is to be occurred. All the while, Kakashi Hatake...is making his way over to Lord Hokage, to discuss something fishy about the note, unaware that Mia will be there to ask questions of her own.

What kind of things awaits for Naruto and his friends, with the next step of training and the chuunin exams are ahead!

 **To be continue...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Hey everyone so...uh I could't sleep last night, on the account had slept pretty much all day yesterday. So went and decided to go and get the next chapter written, but did not expect to finish it lol.**

 **So yeah, unlike the original story- which I was going to plan telling the back story of how Naruto became friends with Mia hyuga my oc, and how he got close with Hinata, all the while explaining how Hizashi didn't die. Which the execution I had for those in the original...wasn't all that good.**

 **But I am hoping to make up for it with these two chapters. This one focusing around Mia and Naruto, though his relation with Haku. Honestly wasn't much to talk about, considering the back story between those two. Is straight forward and that's they attended to the same Ninja Academy, when Mia brought Hkau over to the Leaf village. However, the next chapter will explain how Naruto became close with Ino and Hinata's family.**

 **And yeah that's about it lol, this chapter neither Naruto or the girls gain any stages. The next chapter however they do. And before anyone asks, Mia is about 5 years younger than Kakashi. Making her 20 years and Kakashi 25, when Mia first meets Naruto during his Academy days and one year before adopting Haku. Making Naruto be 10 years old, if i did my math right lol.**

 **Without further adieu Enjoy! I need to get serious sleep T_T**

 **Also if anyone curious of what Mia look like? Pm me and I will give you a link to my devientart page. Had requested someone in the past, to draw her for me. And it turned out great lol.**

 **xxx**

 **Chapter 4: How the Fox and Anbu became friends!**

"Alright now that stupid meeting is over with it is time to get down to business." Sarutobi Hiruzen announced out to nobody in his office, sitting down on the large green like chair that can turn whenever he leans a certain direction. Wooden yellow like walls surrounding the office, with the previous four Kage's picture frames hanging right behind him, up on the walls.

His white kage robes slide lightly when he moved closer to his desk and reaches out over the marble top. Reaching for the piles of paper that had began piling up ever since, the meeting began this morning. About what will be the decisions and preparation for the Chuunin exams that will be arriving soon. Though when he began looking through the pile of paper work?

There were the same as usual, "Let's banish Naruto into the woods." The Kage read out while moving the paper over to the side of his desk, dropping it into the paper shredder. "Make bills for increase of taxes for demon kind." And once more the paper goes to the side and down the paper shredder. "Make the demon give up his loyal possession." And again, "Find work around of not letting Naruto work as a ninja." The man just shook his head and let that one into the shredder as well.

"You'd think with all the help he been giving them through D rank missions, one would expect them to be at least thankful." Mutter the man as he blew out some smoke from his pipe. Humming lightly at some reports of the village outside from other ninjas, nodding and carefully reading it through. Then chuckling at some of the silly reports about habitat animals nearby, making some of their missions bit difficult. Asking or pleading there be a way to not disturb the animals, when scouting the walls.

"Heh, no matter how good our ninja's are? Nature seems to always best us, I better write this down and let them know to use the walls and binoculars instead of disturbing the wild life." Then shuddered at the thought of those sloth bears, who are quite territorial and lethal when disturb. Including when their babies fall off from their nests. "Yeah definitely make this a must avoid." He mumbled and began writing swiftly onto the paper and filing it for later.

"Alright let's see..." Then grabs a folder, "oh good the Team assignment and reports are in." Then chuckle with a smile. "I better look on Team Seven report and see how things went for Naruto." He mused out, though before he could even open the folder or get a chance to look at the report? His door was knocked on getting the man to sigh, "always right when its about Naruto. I swear...if it's some of the council head coming in to complain, or ninja's reporting about Naruto being disturbance."

The door opened up with a musing tone of- "Now, now Lord Hokage. I wouldn't get that upset about some of those who come and speak to ya." It was Kakashi Hatake, who waved a two finger salute. "I guess you got multiple papers about Naruto huh?" He chuckled while closing the door behind him.

"Ah Kakashi, sorry about that." Sarutobi smiled and relaxed in his chair. "Just this morning meeting about the Chuunin exams, got some of the council members bit worked up or concern about...things." He stated while folding his hands. "Thankfully they spare me they're nonsense about holding Naruto;s skills back. Or banishing mambo-jumbo." Stated the Kage who rests his elbows onto the desk. "Speaking of your timing, I was just about to read your report. That Team Seven took for Tazuna and the Land of Waves," he grinned.

Then blink his eyes when Kakashi expression suddenly turned sheepish while rubbing the back of his neck. "I take it it didn't go too well?" Sarutobi asked curiously, moving a open hand forward. Wanting the young man to go and take a seat, which he happily does so and leans on his lap and knees.

"Could say that, but I will give my report later. There's other important matters to discuss." Stated Kakashi with a firm tone. "And well, it has to do with the fact of me being Sensei to Team seven."

"Oh?" Sarutobi lean back bit surprised, he thought Kakashi loved the team? He send good reports about the three and how well they were working together, well- when they wanted too. And never seen such diversity of team work in his life. "Are the kids fighting one another, cause that wasn't my intention." He chuckle sheepishly, "I know Naruto can be a bit brash about being with others-"

Kakashi eye smiled, "Oh no Naruto is a great student, along with Sakura and Sasuke." He interrupted the third. Having the man to raise a brow and lifted up his pipe with his teeth. "It is the matter of...well, here." Kakashi then leans back and stuffed a hand into his pocket. "You see I don't have a problem training them at all, but it is something that you left me? That's been puzzling me and I am afraid that, I'll have to reconsidered entering Team seven into the Chuunin exams." And pulls out a paper and walks over to the man.

"Something I left you?" That is indeed puzzling, "I don't recall adding any notes or leaving messages when I made the Team decisions." Stated the man and accepted the paper, "but let's see if I can help out with this matter." He hummed and opens the folded paper and reads through it out loud. "I Hokage decree that you can do whatever you want with one Naruto Uzumaki and one Sakura Haruno. But it is my best regards and you that you focus entirely on training and improving Sasuke Uchiha's skills and abilities."

Sarutobi then tilt his head ajar. "Weird...it's my handwriting that for sure, or at least similar to how I write?" Then look to Kakashi who eyes didn't change from their suspicion expression. Especially when Sarutobi says, "Heck, if I were to leave a message or note to any of the sensei? I would have spoke to any of you as if I was just a regular person. Not using my title to say- whatever this crap is." And did what he does with the Naruto hate reports. Moves it over to the shredder and let the machine eat it, then sighs and blew out some smoke.

Before leering and hardening his gaze, "I take it that you took that into heart and only have been training Sasuke?" This was troubling, he didn't want the Uchiha to feel like he is special! Not like this or given the fact he is a sole survivor of the Uchiha clan. And boy did Kakashi tremble when he felt the anger rising in the Hokage, "Hatake," yup he's in trouble... Once your last name and the only thing to be called out from the Hokage? Your royally screwed and also that means, you screwed up big time!

Kakashi didn't bother to make an excuse or try arguing, he screwed up. Plain and simple, "Yeah I did...which is why I came to apologize for it. It took me awhile till after the Land of Waves, along with Naruto approaching me about it. That I got suspicious and needed answers from you." Then lift his head up and nearly turn white, when the man glared and began drumming his fingers against the top of his desk, not even a simple smoke came out from the pipe.

"And pray tell me Kakashi, how exactly," Then leans forward and raised his folded hands close to his face, with only his gray eyes looking at the man. "Do you intend to rectify this? The chuunin exams are in three weeks. And if I read this report," He then goes tapping his finger against the folder. "Something will properly tell me, exactly what kind of **things** you've been teaching the boy. While neglecting Miss Haruno and Mister Uzumaki..."

Kakashi gulped and can feel the sweat pouring down his forehead, yeah he is going to be dead if he doesn't have a good idea. Well there was that back up, "Well-well," He began stuttering and stretching his collar, "After Naruto approached me yesterday about that...I had actually gone and gave him, a better teacher for both he and Sakura. Who no doubt I believe will welcome the two in their kind of training," He said with an eye smile and began sweating bullets even more.

Sarutobi hummed lightly and thought over the many candidates that could help Sakura and Naruto, to play catch up with the rest of the students. Though paled and widen his eyes, before literally raising out of his seat. "Dear Kami, you didn't send them to MIGHT GAI!?" He exclaimed with great worry and concern for both female and male student!

Kakashi went white and literally began flailing his hands rapidly, "OH dear gosh no way! I will never let anyone succumb to Might Gai and his kind of training schedule! You have to be a monster in order to make anyone suffer from him." Kakashi breathed out with Sarutobi doing the same. Glad to hear Sakura and Naruto, won't be learning his ways...especially Naruto!

Who knows what kind of shenanigans the blonde ninja could get into. If he and Gai were to ever partner up. Grabbing a napkin and wiping his forehead, Sarutobi sat back down on the chair and let out a relaxing breath. "That's a relief...no doubt the girl will have nightmares, while Naruto will do crazy stunts with Gai's influence. Or that jumpsuit." Then both shuddered at the thought, but now brings up the question and this got Sarutobi to look curiously at the man.

"So who exactly did you have mind for substituting?" Sarutobi asked, it must be someone really good for Kakashi to suggest them. And the answer he will get will definitely lift his spirits up, even brighten up when Kakashi nods with an eye smile.

"Mia Hyuga," Kakashi then happily chuckle. "I know she isn't exactly a full on Genin sensei, but the way she diligently helps and works with her step-daughter Haku, while also helping Ino?" Then folds his hands. "I have no doubt that Mia, will enjoy working alongside Sakura and Naruto." Then snicker, "I even told Naruto if he wanted too- to also bring Hinata." Then grimace lightly and felt his high road, becoming a low road when Sarutobi grinned.

"You do know that once word gets out to her, about how you neglected Naruto and Sakura? She is going to enjoy dissing your ignorance of not training them, while calling you a terrible sensei." Sarutobi stated and chuckle when the cyclops lower his head with purple coloring on his face.

"Don't remind me, she had similar experience like that. When her own sensei neglected her and ignore her just because of being racist. Not like to work with Hyuga and all, she practically had to self taught herself with help from me, Kurenai, Gai and Asuma."

"Don't forget that Kushina also helped her out here and there, before becoming close with Minato." Chuckle Sarutobi. "Course it was only one time they met, before Mia began working better with her team." He then spun the chair around and looks towards the window, smiling at his reflection. "How funny to think it circles back around. Now it is going to be Mia, returning the favor to Kushina's son." Then chuckle while blowing some smoke, "I remember how the two gotten close too- when Naruto was halfway through his third year in the Academy."

xxx

5 years ago at the Hokage office, stood a young woman wearing in her Anbu like gear. Standing in front of the familiar room and office, though with a bit of a younger third Hokage. Who was reading through some reports of her latest mission, alongside her partner Weasel. Who is about two years older than the young woman, name Mia Hyuga.

"Well I have to say this is..." Sarutobi then sighed in annoyance. "This is your fifth probation this week Mia, I understand that things can be tricky. When dealing with Daimyo from another country and how, well." He then sweat drop from the written report from the girl.

"Being 'hands' on with female, I'm sorry Lord Hokage. But I couldn't just let him do as he please. Let alone start talking to me and Weasel as if we're just women to please." Growled Mia, wearing a fox mask. Then turn her attention to Weasel who giggled lightly.

"You have such horrible time hiding your emotions Mia, that you lose your cool." Stated Weasel and turn her attention at the girl. "I mean come on, your what 20 years old and you still behave like a teenager." Scolded the teasing partner.

"Either way, he deserve what he gotten for speaking to me like that!" Exclaimed Mia and then shook when Sarutobi slammed the paper down and had the two standing rigid.

"Alright enough, Weasel you can go and finish up your duty. Fox, you stay put as I am not done with you yet." Informed the Hokage, watching the partner nod and quickly disappearing in a puff of smoke. While Mia stood there with a sigh. "Kicking him in the balls as you wrote, won't make the mission easier." Stated Sarutobi with a wince, pulling back from his desk and standing up.

"Honestly and what he sent me after you two guided him back home." Then snicker. "Told me that he will never underestimate Leaf Kunoichi again. And actually praise you for your diligence." Then snicker when the shoulder on Mia relaxed a bit, then groaned. ' _She still acts like a sixteen year old, despite her age."_

"I hear a but coming along, sorry for being blunt Lord Hokage but...what's the punishment this time?" Mia stated coldly, trying to mask her emotions. Despite her trembling body saying otherwise or afraid of being revoked from her ninja duties. Just had the man laughing and patting her shoulder lightly.

"Come on now, like the other probation you went through. They're not bad at all." Then wince when her tone was suddenly acid, she then shudder when saying.

"Having me work along with Gai and being force to wear a jumpsuit for nearly a week. Was hell Lord Hokage, at this rate I am ready for whatever other hell you have for me." She then bow lightly, "Again sorry for being blunt.

"Nah...your in the right for that, I- should have thought that punishment carefully." Then shook his head. Not only that but Mia had even learn some training methods from the crazy man! He just wish she wouldn't push herself with those Chakra weights, 150 pounds for both legs and arms must be crushing her! "But yeah this time for your punishment..." Then got interrupted when a loud voice could be heard from the hall.

Causing him and Mia to turn their attention and flinch lightly when they heard a loud thump from the door, "Naruto- gotta pull remember?" The secretary voice could be heard, giggling of the boy forgetting. Who's young voice laughed and opens it up.

"Old man, hey old man!" A young springing Naruto called out as he hops his way over to the man and looks up to him brightly. "You promise that you will attend the academy with me! For relative day!" Chuckle the boy excitingly while swinging his arm forward and back, not even waiting for him as he goes and grabs the man's arm and began tugging. "Come on, come on!"

Though is failing to pull him. Sarutobi made sure to be firmly plant his feet on the floor but laughed. "Naruto it is still early for that to begin. I told you, the relative day doesn't start till lunch." Informed the man, hearing a soft giggle from Mia, getting him to look at her. Then down to Naruto and then back to her...

"I know," Grunted Naruto as was growling and doing everything in his power to pull Sarutobi towards the door. "I just really want to spend some time with ya out in the streets! See the sights and check out my home, before we go!" Then turns around trying to use his little shoulders to pull the man.

And a light bulb click in Sarutobi's head, while smiling towards Mia. Who behind the mask blink her eyes and then widened them, before shaking her head rapidly while whispering out no. "Actually I have a better idea Naruto," He snicker silently when he heard Mia groaned and whining out 'don't do this to me.'

He turn Naruto around and then had him facing towards Mia. "Since the villagers will probably bother me if I do come to your house, why not have my Anbu 'Fox' here go with you instead?" He stated and laughed when the boy hummed with interest.

Mia was glaring daggers at the third while gritting her teeth shouting silently in her head. " _Don't you dare rope me into joining Naruto's academy relative day!"_ Then turned white when Naruto shouted out.

"That's an awesome idea old man!" Exclaimed the young energetic blonde boy, making Mia to stand there like a statue and twitching her lip a bit. Then heard the boy suddenly squeaking out, "Oh but she can't be wearing the mask!" Chuckle the young kid while turning to Sarutobi who grinned. "I wouldn't be able to know her name, and be super weird if I called her Fox-nee-chan."

This had Mia stiffing her shoulder and lightly getting mad, but blushing behind the mask. ' _What the hell is wrong with my fox mask!?"_ She then slump her shoulders and almost let out an audible groan when Sarutobi nodded his head, while facing her.

"That is true, that is indeed true Naruto. Fox. Why not remove your mask and introduce yourself properly to young Naruto here? I am sure if he knows your face and name, the two of you will get along greatly!" Beamed Sarutobi and could feel the kill intent heading his way of frustration.

The girl mutter lightly and then sighs, "Alright fine..." And reaches up to remove the mask from her face, then shook her head lightly to let out her long blue hair, then opened her pale blue eyes and stared down at Naruto with little emotion, "Hello Naruto-san, My name is Hyuga Mia..." She stated with a bore tone, getting gust of wind to blow inside the room.

"She's weird..."

This made Mia had a tick mark while enlarging her head, "Watch who your calling weird!" She yelled out and then blushed when Naruto laughed and points at her.

"Heh knew she had personality, only someone weird will try and hide their emotions! She's perfect Old man." Which had Mia growling and glaring daggers at the boy. Wondering exactly how he even got her to show emotion?

"Mia here is quite a rare Anbu Naruto, but still a respectful one. So be on your behavior." Sarutobi stated and watched the boy running to Mia, grabbing her hand and going out the door. With her yelping and shouting at Naruto to slow down as they made they're way down the halls, with the secretary waving.

"I will don't worry!" Called out Naruto to Sarutobi, only for Sarutobi to snicker and shake his head before crossing his arms, having a smirk.

'I was more directing that to Mia." He then shrugs and figure to get back to work. Curious of how the day will transpire between the two of them? After all...they compliment each other very greatly for being wild cards.

Xxx

After they had left and Naruto bringing Mia to his apartment room. The air of the room was filling up with well...lot of tension between Mia and Naruto. Naruto sitting at his small dining room table, kicking his feet up and down while lightly making pop noises with his mouth. With Mia just silently leaning against the side of his doorway, staring back at him not moving an inch or doing much of anything. Making this quite an interesting start for his day and it's only 8am.

"So...umm hungry?" He asked with a smile and then falter a bit, when she shook her head no. Making the boy to lightly look away and scratch his cheek. "You sure, I bet...bet working as an Anbu make quite an appetite?" He smiled and then that smiled falter, when Mia shook her head again,

"Look I know Hokage made me come along with you and pretend to be your relative." Mia started saying while looking away. "But not really in the mood to talk okay? Had a bit of a rough day with my client." She stated and shift her gaze at Naruto, who let out a low oh and grins.

"Ah that's why your pouting is because the client wasn't working with ya? I get it." Naruto stated and had her raising a brow, "Teachers are like that to me sometime, even though I don't know why." Then snicker. "Which is why I get my revenge by doing pranks on them and having them get covered in stuff!" Then blink his eyes, "Oh except for Iruka-sensei!" He grinned and continued to kick his feet faster.

"Why?" Mia asked and then nearly laughed when the blunt answer she got from the boy was.

"Because he treats me to ramen! That's what makes him the best teacher!" Grinned Naruto, before hearing his stomach growling and laughing, "Oh speaking of! It's breakfast time!" He then grunted out when he hopped off the chair and made his way to the fridge.

Feeling Mia's gaze on him when doing so and opens the fridge up. Though this had Mia nearly gagging at the horrible smell coming from the fridge, while doing everything to keep her breakfast in. While eyeing the boy seeing it wasn't bothering him at all!?

"Let's see I know have milk in...hey!" Naruto stumbled back when Mia approached him and then watched the girl, going down on her knees and began rummaging through the fridge. "Hey if you were hungry, shouldn't have said so." Though paused when he watched the girl pulling out the lunch meat. "Hey what are you doing!?" He shouted, while then grimace when she nearly puked and began tossing the food into the trash.

"HEY! That's my food your throwing," Then nearly fall back when she glared at him with a harsh look. One he seen the Old man wear.

"Naruto, these are nearly a month old! They gone bad and will even make you terribly sick!" She announced and continued grabbing more of the food, getting the boy to let out a huh. Seeing more and more food from the fridge even the freezer! Being thrown out to which was upsetting him. "For crying out loud who went and got you these? Do they know that you could actually die from eating all these bad and moldy food!" She then stood up and walks over to trash bin, to rid the rest of the food.

"What do you mean, the people at the grocery store told me they were-" Then squeaked when she whip her head at him and chuckle nervously. "Y-you-you taking this sibling thing quite literal, for someone who wasn't interested." He sheepishly said and then saw her sighing.

"Come on- we're going shopping." Mia muttered out and walked over to him, making the boy to stare confusingly before being grabbed by the wrist, then being tugged along. "Not even you deserve this kind of food- let alone, I won't let people treat a child in such ill manner!" Growled Mia, only to feel herself stop as well arm stretched, before turning her gaze at him.

"...um, your uh hurting my wrist?" He said softly and bit scared. Though happily smiled when she yelped and loosen her grip, "heh no worries! Iruka and Old man Kage, tend to do that sometime. I just..." Then looks away shyly, "didn't want to say anything to them. In case they get mad."

"If...that is true then?" Mia then felt her heart skipping a beat when the boy look at her with a fond smile. Laughing lightly and scratching his cheek bashfully when he said.

"Well...you feel different from those two. And that you probably won't yell at me, for speaking up." He stated softly and then watch Mia expression going from confusion to then softening. "Plus I don't know why, but I keep getting this cool vibe from ya!" He grinned, getting the girl to click her tongue and proudly smile.

"Bet I am cool, I don't let those treat children no matter what age! Be treated as such." Then did her best to fight out saying aw, when Naruto grinned and happily grabbed her hand and called her.

"Cool, then shall we go Nee-chan? You did say that food had gone bad, we might as well hurry, before school time starts!" Grinned the boy and had her staring for a bit and smiled. Nodding her head at the same time saying yes.

Even going far as asking what kind of food he wanted or likes to eat. In which the happy energetic boy send the question back, doing a back and forth with Mia. That it got to the point the young anbu was beginning to laugh and giggle throughout the day, that got Naruto laughing along with her. Even more so when he notice how despite the disdain looks he gets from the villagers?

Like a true sister will go and defend him while shouting at the group of what they looking at. Even going far to even threatening them, which scared the boy greatly at how much energy this woman has. ' _The old man wasn't kidding, Mia is quite expressive.'_ Were the thoughts the young boy had as the two enter the grocery store.

Nearly laughing his ass off when Mia immediately made a B line to those who sold him those bad groceries in the first place, though when she brought them into another room? The only thing he could hear was yelps and screams of begging mercy, too then the owners of the grocery store turning a new light and began apologizing to the young boy.

What shock Naruto the most though after Mia scolded them as she puts it, the pair were surprised at how when walking and going through the isles with Naruto. Along with the boy asking different questions here or there, while being curious of how long the owners worked here? He had somehow work his way into their hearts and continued to, to which he knew it was heartfelt and true- truly apologize to him and saying how they should've gotten to known him better, then saying any time he is running out of food or groceries? Too come on by and shop any time.

Xxx

When they return to the apartment, with tons of bags in hand. The young boy let out a happy cheer and ran over to the table and began placing the bags down. With Mia closing the door behind her and began putting away different sorts of drinks into the fridge, laughing a bit how cute Naruto was being with the food he was pulling out.

"I never thought they would even have cup ramen! Didn't think they sell them!" HE exclaimed and began placing down fourteen different ramen cups onto the table. Followed by lunch meat and bread, watching the girl standing up and moving over to the table. "Hey Mia-nee-chan, what is it like being a ninja?" He asked her as he goes climbing up onto the chair, then standing on it with his hands on the table. "Do ninja do cool things, or go on amazing adventures and protecting princesses!?" He bombarded her with so many questions, it was hard to keep up.

The twenty year old laughed as she goes grabbing two cup noodles and walks over to the stove. "One at a time, one at a time." She exclaimed, hearing the laughter and giddy Naruto bouncing about in his chair. "It really depends Naruto, sometime missions can be here at home, while other times it can be outside the village." She informed while tilting her head and gave a fox like smile, "And yes! There will be times where a mission requires you to protect a important person to the world, like a Princess of some sort." Then face back to the food. "And sometime rulers of another land, though-" then grimace but nearly snorted when Naruto.

Plop back down on his chair and snicker out- "Those who can be quite grabby and look down on ninja right!" Getting another snort from Mia, who turned and nodded her head. Then brought the food over to the table, before stopping Naruto from grabbing it.

"Ah-ah, it's hot Naruto- I don't want you burning yourself. Do what I do okay?" She smiled and opens the lid from the tab, carefully across which Naruto hummed and does the same thing then smiled at her. Then watches her use the chop sticks, thanking for the food and grabs some noodles. Before blowing on them, in which Naruto repeated what she did and enjoy his first ever breakfast with somebody at his apartment. Laughing and giggling along with Mia, listening to different stories she told him along with some of the low rank missions she went through.

Up to when they had to head on out and walk towards the Academy school, in which when they left the apartment and the building itself. Mia, out of instincts quickly spun around and grabs a kunai, before slashing and cutting up what seems to be cans and glass bottles in half, before blinking her eyes and then glared at who threw them. Course when she did that stunt, it scared the crap out of the villagers who were regular schedule to attack Naruto.

Too start screaming and running away, "I don't think so!" She shouted and did a hand sign, that had Naruto eyes shining brightly! "Shadow clone jutsu!" Announced Mia and made four copies of herself, in which the clones darted and leap to the roof tops, chasing after the attackers and capturing them. In which the girl huff before widening her eyes, then face palm at what she just did! "Shoot..." _Great, that will add onto the probation number again- can't believe I just used a technique in front of Naruto! After being told not too...'_

 _"_ THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!" Screamed Naruto, making Mia to blink her eyes and look down at him. Before leaning back and laughing lightly, while raising her arm up from the boy hopping and bouncing around her. "That was cool, I never seen a ninja technique like that before! I didn't know you could make copies of yourself like that!" He shouted and glowed brighter when he saw the clones, that were after the attackers? Were physically touching and holding onto them in the distance, "And they're real!" Then whip his attention at Mia.

Who gulped and smiled sheepishly, "You a super hero?" then collapsed onto the floor dramatically and began laughing unsure of how to even answer that question? Then gets up and shook her head no, "you sure, cause only a super hero will have that kind of technique!" Chuckle Naruto and then laughed when she just openly laughs and rubs his head.

"Come on you, we gotta get to the school before we're late." Stated Mia and watch Naruto nodding, then laughed when the girl happily picked him up and placed him over her shoulders. Holding onto his ankles, then grinned when he look confusingly at her. "Alright hang on, show you how us Ninja's get around the village." And began leaping towards the rooftops, hearing Naruto shouting in excitement and hanging onto the girl, feeling the wind blowing against his hair and face as they race across town!

Xxx

After awhile and making it on time, the woman surprised both students and their parents. When she suddenly came onto school grounds from nowhere, getting the students to stare wide eye or whispering out cool from Mia's entrance. Even more so when they saw who was riding her shoulder, which was Naruto! This got a lot of sneers and hateful looks from most of the parents, but not the ones from the Clans.

Who couldn't help but chuckle and shake their head, muttering out only Mia. When Mia lifted Naruto down the boy is dazed and wobbling a bit, from the wild ride. Making her to suddenly hold him upright before he fell, then smiled when he shook himself out of it and grinned to her. "Naruto!" A voice suddenly announced, making him and Mia to turn attention and then smiled at who it was.

"Ah Iruka sensei!" Chimed Naruto and fist bump the teacher, who walked over and happily rubbed his head. "Heh look who I brought for relative day!" Naruto said and points to Mia, who was about to bow. Only to stop midway and sweat dropped, "She's one of the coolest ninjas who will be my sister today! Old man wanted us to be partner for this year event, and I can't wait to introduce her to everyone!" And went onto a spiel about the day he had with Mia, with the woman laughing lightly and shrinking down a bit at Iruka's well- brotherly slash father like look at her.

Then hums a bit before it finally clicked, "OH Mia!" Then smiled, "Sorry didn't recognize you in your anbu gear. I usually see you in that Yukata dress and sweats!" Smiled the man and extend his arm out, which Mia happily accepted. "Glad to hear your taking place as sister for Naruto. I bet he will enjoy it greatly, as well as you too." Then moved an arm forward, after seeing everyone heading on inside. "Come on in, the event is just about to start, I will tell everything you need to know."

"Thanks...it has been awhile since I attend relative day." She softly said and followed the duo. With Naruto continuing with his story and day so far with Mia. Walking down the familiar halls of the Ninja academy, seeing some bulletin boards hanging up on the yellow bright walls, having students and teacher names on them. Along with what classes they were in, different children and parents could be see chatting and walking about throughout the halls.

Listening to the activities everyone will be doing or the children will be doing, to even announcing how that everyone get to spend time watching a practice battle with the children. "They still do that?" Mia asked confusingly walking into the classroom, spotting Mizuki at his desk going through some papers and looking up towards them, giving a smile- which Mia felt like it was forced.

"Yeah, granted I don't like the idea of there being practice battles for relative day." Iruka began saying and chuckle. "But its tradition and it helps grows a bond for the students and their relatives..." Then grimace, "sometime but not all the time." Earning a giggle from the woman as she then got shoved a bit. Laughing from some of the students running in and getting their spots. "Sorry about the craziness, its always like this every year."

Then step aside when he spotted more of his students coming in, one of them being Hinata who stopped between Iruka and Mia, then look up towards Mia. Who stare down and smiled softly at the girl, who smiled back with a blush and giggle out, "You have beautiful eyes." She said and then felt her face heating up when Mia compliment back.

"Well same to you! Lavender is such a pretty color," Mia giggle out and laughed when the girl shrunk her head deeper into her shirt and gave a happy giggle, before heading inside. Followed by Hiashi who snicker and shook his head, so on and so forth the rest of them were coming one by one. Which Mia happily nods to Itachi who responded back with his own nod, entering inside with Sasuke who didn't bother to acknowledge Mia at all.

Making her to grit her teeth lightly and did her best to ignore it. Though lean back when a flower suddenly appear in front of her, "Here ya go!" Giggle what seemed to be a platinum blond girl, giving a toothy smile. "Go on take it, it will compliment your hair!" It was Ino Yamanaka, giving out flower for the day and wanted to give one too her.

"Thanks..." Mia then just shook her head. All these kids are going to melt her heart, she waved at the girl and then bow to the dad. Feeling like Iruka is purposely having her stand near the classroom entrance too meet everyone. Especially when more clan members began entering and saying their hellos, while Tsume hard punching Mia on the shoulder.

Making the woman to hiss lightly and quickly rubs the spot, earning a chuckle from Iruka. Then steps back a bit to let Choji and his parents to enter. Who nodded at him and happily pat Mia's shoulder, telling her that she should visit their clan district more often. Making her chuckle and nod lightly, followed by the Nara clan which Shikaku just yawned and waved lazily at the girl, followed by Shikamaru.

It was quite eventful she has to say and tough, on the account out of everyone in the room. With relatives needing to stand in the back, besides Itachi? Mia, who was in the middle of the room was sweating bullets and feeling quite nervous, why?

Well it doesn't help that she is quite shorter than most of the adults here, despite being 20 years old. Mia who is only couple inches taller than Itachi, who is younger than her by 2 years. Mia felt quite small compare to everyone else and felt like the world was going to collapse onto her.

Thankfully the event came and gone quite quickly, with every student having to give a good report for the morning or activities they have done with their relative. Which was difficult for her and Naruto, on the account she was just commission to the boy today. Only activity they had was this morning, which had her feeling bad for the boy...

No doubt the others when Hokage couldn't come here with him? Gave him trouble, though she couldn't help but felt her face heating up and turning red, with all the praises Naruto was giving about Mia. Even getting some laughter and snorts from the head clan, when he went and told everyone how she used a really cool super hero move- to apprehend some bad people at his apartment. Making her do a good impression of Hinata, trying to slide her Anbu mask in front of her face, to avoid from being stared at.

Although one person in particular in the corner of the room, having dark blonde hair. Glaring towards Mia, sneering heavily with hateful purple eyes before shifting her gaze over at Naruto. Too then having a sickly grin across her lips, while licking it. Plotting a way to completely ruin the Anbu's reputation fully and possibly break her friendship with the demon brat for good. ' _No worries dear, you won't have to feel embarrassed about having to spend time with the demon. Your slave work will be over soon."_

Xxx

It was nearing afternoon now, almost 3pm as everyone began heading out and leaving the school grounds. For the children to go ahead and start playing outside and near the playground. Iruka who was listing the children that were heading out, smile happily at the parents and guided them with his hands, of where the snacks and drinks are out in the picnic area.

For them to sit down and relax while watching their children play. He saw Mia coming out who looked to be quite bashful all of the sudden, making the man chuckle and laugh. "Wow, never seen someone be so nervous on relative day." He joked and watched the woman walk over to the wall and plop herself against it.

"So...many...questions." She whined out and looked at Iruka with saucer eyes and waterfalls pouring down her face. "How the heck you do it?" She asked, never in her life even as an Anbu! She ever gotten so many children and some adults, approaching her and asking so many different questions or topics. That she had to get out of there and not sorry, for using a smoke bomb to get out of there!

This had Iruka just boasting in laughter and shaking his head, continuing to count the students. "Years of practice Mia, years of practice." He snicker while twirling the pen around. "Honestly, for a first timer you did not half bad! Usually people immediately leave Naruto behind and go back, to doing their own thing." Then places the clipboard by his underarm grinning. "Thank you."

This with a tired Mia opening her eyes look at the man confusingly, "Huh? Thank you...for what?" She asked curiously and saw his smile grow into a fond one.

"Thank you for doing this for Naruto..." Then closed his eyes. "It means the whole world to him, to having someone pretend to be his relative or even parent." Then turns and faces towards the blonde ninja, who was hanging out around Hinata. Who was blushing up a storm from the boy speaking to her and then look at Iruka and Mia, before grinning widely and waved at the two.

Making Hinata to look and shyly wave as well. Having Mia to wave happily at the two, listening to Iruka continuing to speak. "He is like you and me honestly Mia, no parents and no siblings." He began speaking and had the girl widening her eyes. "I tried to do everything to listening those around me about the boy, which was wrong of me to do so." Then chuckle and twirl his finger towards Naruto. Telling him to go back to what he was doing and continue playing with Hinata.

"After finally getting over it and I stopped listening to other teachers about how to take care of Naruto? I decided to look through his eyes and finally saw him for who he was." Then snicker when he turn and saw Mia having quite the happy and fond smile on her face. "I don't think need to ask though, your look says it all."

Which had her snickering and turn at him with a fox like smile, "That obvious huh? I honestly never seen him like that, not from the beginning." She informed and surprised Iruka, "All I saw was a kid who needed someone to be there for him. And well, he found him." She grinned and wink at Iruka. Getting him to sheepishly blush and look away, "What it's true! If you weren't there for him Iruka, who knows how he will turn up." Giggle Mia who did a Tsume and punches his back, then yelps when he flew forward and hits the ground hard. "Ack, SORRY! I turned off my weights, without realizing it!" She exclaimed then closed her eyes when he scolded out her name, earning the entire school of children to laugh.

Xxx

 **Later that night...**

People were rushing about and running through the rooftops, coming to stops here and there looking between some of the buildings, along with opening up some of the trashcans and nearby sheds. "Have you found him yet!" Shouted one of the ninja's towards the sky, watching few ninja's leaping over them.

"Not yet, we're still looking for him!" They responded back. Having those in the alleyways to join up with them and continue their search. "How can one kid go missing?! You sure the reports were correct?" Shouted a ninja wearing a hound mask, turning his attention to his allies.

"We're certain, Weasel was the first one to notice that Naruto went missing!" Announced an Anbu wearing a bear mask. "How she knows we're not entirely sure, considering Night Fox was with him for Relative day."

"Yeah, that's what worries me." The Hound Anbu whispered while facing forward and hardening his gaze. "Mia wouldn't mess something like this up at all, nor would she let Naruto out of her sight." Then growled after coming to a stop and began breathing lightly, with Bear standing next to him out of breath. "Alright let's go and check the residential area, no doubt some of the villagers probably caused trouble."

"Right, though I think Raven Hawk and Night Fox are over there searching as well." Bear mention while shaking his head. "I don't understand something though?" He suddenly said, making Hound to turn and look at him. "Night Fox is a Hyuga, then why doesn't she use her Byakugan too..."

"Right your still new," Hound then turned and face them.

With Raven Hawk and Night Fox, jumping and leaping down between buildings, alleyways and even sewer system. With Night Fox hair all tussled up and in a mess, looking to be quite rushed and worried about the boy as she goes kicking some of the trashcans, bins and even some abandon buildings doors. Shouting and calling out Naruto's name.

"Night Fox suffers a rare disease when she was born, a disease that only affects the Byakugan. Chances of this happening is million to one. To know that a Hyuga has this trait," Hound began informing Bear of why it is Night Fox or Mia, is unable to use her byakugan. With the woman coming to a stop near the park area, hanging off from her legs, panting and breathing heavily while then pounding the tree bark she's leaning against, then lift her head up at Raven Hawk. "Is that their eyes have pupils in them, unlike other Hyuga who don't have pupils. Those who have pupils in their eyes is chance that they suffer this illness, or I should say blindness."

"Blindness...you mean Hyuga's can be born blind?" Bear asked confusingly.

"Like I said its a rare disease, however instead of being born blind?" Night Fox nodded after being told from Raven Hawk, how he couldn't find the boy anywhere. Directed him to head towards the business district and front entrance of the village. Fearing that something might have happened or the boy was taken somewhere, with her going to go and check the Hokage monument. "Instead her Byakugan got the illness and whenever she uses it beyond 5 minutes at a time? It will leave her blind for an entire day."

Panting and breathing heavily the woman ascend the steps and stairs leading up to the top of the mountain. With a door in front of her she went and bursts through, with the blinding moonlight hitting her senses and then came to a sliding stop. Before shouting, "NARUTO!" and gasps at the sight in front of her.

"About time you showed up...Night fox" Weasel stated coldly, holding roughly onto an injured and bruised Naruto. Who was panting and breathing heavily, looking quite scared of whats going on, confused of why it is that one of Old man's Anbu. Were attacking him?

Mia who was frozen in shock and fear of who it was that had gone and not only hurt Naruto? But seemingly having the boy start now questioning Anbu, hearing the woman laughing with her head raise, "What no witty remark? No one liners or your lame speeches about not hurting others, or using them for their own needs? Nothing?" Weasel exclaimed her blonde hair whipping violently from the wind, along with Mia's own hair doing the same.

"Weasel...why?" Mia asked in disbelief and flinches when she saw the woman move Naruto closer to the edge, "DON'T!" Then stops before taking a step, when Weasel shouted.

"Move and I drop him," Then cackled out, "and I will do it too- man it was so easy separating the two of you." Naruto grunts and groans lightly, trying his best to break free or even get lose from the woman holding him. Despite he is lifted up in the air, he at least knows there some footing here. "Night Fox the great Anbu of sight my ass..." Then growled out. "Where's that sight now huh, you didn't bother looking for this boy back at the academy. Thinking he was safe with his friends, safe playing with the other children."

Mia gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, "Let him go, he did nothing to you at all!" She exclaimed while throwing her arm. "You have no right to harm-"

"Harm a demon, please I have every right to do what I want and where I want it." Weasel stated and began tightening her grip on Naruto's neck, causing him to choke. Making Mia to gasp and about to step forward again, only to stop. "See! You know it too, you know that he's nothing but a demon...a spawn of a human being!" She cackled out, making Naruto to whine and gasp lightly, opening his eyes towards the Fox Anbu. Unable to recall who it was, or why they're even here. But odd reason he somehow knows her...

"...What did you do." Mia asked with rising anger as she stared at Naruto, taking notice of the blank expression he has on her. One that they never met before, "What did you do to Naruto!" She shouted again and grabs onto her short blade, making Weasel to hum amusingly.

"Oh? You finally notice didn't you," then grinned. "Your correct, I did do something to him...an amazing technique that my family only knows." Then darken her look, "A family I once had before that thing attack and destroyed my home in one fell swoop." She continued squeezing Naruto's neck, getting him to choke out in pain!

Mia gasp at the sound and ready to move forward, only to suddenly yell out in pain when something invisible hit her! Sending her flying back and up against the entry way back downstairs. "The perfect technique that was design and made for Anbu ranks like me." She continued speaking, sending out another force like energy to Mia.

Who recovered from her crash and immediately dives away from sensing danger. Watching everything slow down as half of the entry way back down, split in half and crumbled into rubble. Before having to jump again when sensing another danger approaching, making her roll to a stop and look towards Weasel. "Guess you live up to your name, I doubt your using Byakugan right now- but its impressive you can dodge my Wind style."

Mia growled in irritation and quickly hops onto her feet- "I know everything about that stupid Wind style of yours, you manipulate the air and make said dense air into a blade. Then fire it forward, without needing to use a single hand sign." Mia stated while lifting her blade, "Is that right?"

Making the woman to grin under her mask and lick her lips. "My, my you really did your homework. It's a good thing I am not going to kill you yet." Then snicker, "not until after your filled with Guilt!" And watches Mia eyes widen and darted swiftly forward, watching Weasel throw Naruto right off the mountain with Mia following right behind!

Xxx

Few days has passed ever since the incident with Weasel, the entire Anbu group were standing attention in front of Saurtobi- who was thinking over the situation of what just transpired. Not only that but somehow, after Mia managed to knock Weasel away and leaped off the mountain?

All the while ripping her mask off in order to make Naruto come to senses, who by that time somehow got lucky and grabbed onto a thick tree branch that was coming out from the fourth's right cheek. Afraid and scared of Mia in her Fox mask, only to break out whatever mind manipulation technique Weasel had on him.

It dispel when Mia took her mask off and called out to him, rescuing him off the branch before it broke. Sending the two down, but with creative Wind palms, Mia was able to safely land on ground level with the boy and just held him, crying and sniffling out of great concern.

Sarutobi look towards Mia's reflection on the window, her mask above her head- her long hair cleanly cut from the mid back. No thanks to Weasel toying with her and preventing her from reaching the edge of the mountain. Thankfully she pulled through and both her and Naruto were safe. "When has the time come that I now need to question my anbu." Mutter Sarutobi, getting everyone there to look down shamefully, rubbing their arms lightly.

Mia closed her eyes and sniffed lightly, "Mia...don't blame yourself. It was not-"

"If I had used my Byakugan when Naruto didn't return back to me, at the academy. None of this would have happened." She whimpered out and clench her teeth. "I would have never made him become fearful for Anbu, or feel like I had abandon him!" She continued saying, trying everything to keep her emotion in check. But couldn't as tears began falling down her face, "What...what kind of sister ever let that happened."

This had the other Anbu grunting depressingly, never seeing the girl openly cry like this before. Raven Hawk, who was out there with her raised his hand gently. "Mia, I am sure Naruto would not-" Then went quiet when she shook her head.

"You saw how he reacted Itachi! He was afraid of you, he was afraid of Kakashi and he was afraid of Yamato!" She shouted in sadness and rage, trying her best to wipe the tears away. One of them who was among them and not wearing their mask, had silently smiled to themselves and grinned wickedly. Only to hum and face the door.

Along with everyone else doing the same when they heard... "Naruto, Naruto stop! You can't barge in there when the Hokage, had clearly announced to everyone in the village not to come!" It was Iruka! This had Mia gasping and began fumbling about with her mask, which juggle between hands before slapping her hand against it before it fell.

Quickly strapping it on and heard Naruto shout, "I know Iruka-sensei, but this is an emergency! Old man needs to know this, along with I need to find Mia!" He screamed while pulling the door open. Having everyone there to look and stare at him. Noticing the boy shivering at the sight of the anbu, having all of them minus one feel downright awful of the trauma he may had.

Only to then blink their eyes when he shook his head and suck in his fear, before walking on over to Sarutobi, but at the same time looking at the different Anbu and coming to a pause in the middle of the room. "Naruto something the matter?" Sarutobi asked curiously, noticing how intent the boy was of finding his savior no doubt. Before looking ahead and then shrunk his head, before staring at the floor and then away.

"I am sorry Lord Hokage, Naruto didn't give me much explanation of coming here." Iruka began saying while rubbing his head, "All he kept saying I need to speak with you, and need to find Mia." The man then look around spotting the woman nowhere, considering he never seen the girl with her mask.

"Really, why are you looking for Mia Naruto?" Sarutobi asked and then smiled softly, when the boy look at him and then away out of shyness. Before biting his lip, "Come on it's okay." He assured him. Making the boy to sigh out and gently rubbed his hand.

'I...I want to find her first before I say anything!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed, looking around once more of where the woman might be. With Mia, trembling and sweating bullets of what it is he wanted to say, but at the same time not wanting to be found out. Especially when he got closer and closer to Sarutobi's desk, before stopping in front of Itachi.

Who had click his tongue to get Naruto's attention, then with his folded hands for Naruto to see. Tilt them upwards and gently points, sliding the pointed finger between two others. In the direction of where Mia was, making the girl to gulp loudly throwing cusses towards Itachi of her spot. That Naruto after turning and staring towards the Anbu, who looked to be wearing a slightly cracked fox mask.

Began running over to her and approaching the girl, making everyone there to eye his actions. With Mia softly looking down at him, afraid of him saying anything hurtful to her or possibly not wanting to be around her anymore. She prayed he just see her as any other anbu, then notice him tilting towards the right and then left.

And widened his blue eyes at the Anbu's hair, recalling how that happened back at the mountain scuffle. Before grinning widely, "It is you Mia!" He suddenly called out and chuckle happily, "I was hoping you'd be here and you are!" He snicker, watching the woman to hum confusingly before removing her mask. Letting the back of her blue hair, spike upward, staring with confused blue eyes.

Then saw a blush on his face, "I...I uhh," then looks away. "I never got to show you what I made for crafts and art today- you kind of just disappeared." Then began scratching his cheek, "it isn't the best work of mine, but I didn't think you cared." He then look up at her, copying her fox like smile. "So I want to show you!" Then turn to Iruka, who was laughing and smiling now understanding why he wanted to find Mia.

He went ahead and grabs Naruto's backpack, walking over to hand it over. The boy takes it and began rummaging through the bag a bit, with sounds of school items and other stuff rattling about. Before the boy let out a soft ah, then pulled out what looked to be a rolled up paper. Mia felt her world quiet and her eyes becoming wider at what he was showing,

It was a drawing, poor drawing but good enough for Naruto's standards. Of a chibi block-like different Mia's with different Naruto's on the paper, who too were chibi and block-like. Things they have done when they first met and exciting fun they had together, with Chibi Naruto and Chibi Mia, In the center cheek to cheek with their fox like smiles, with the words above them.

 _ **"Thank you for being my Nee-chan for the day!"**_

Xxx

 **Present day...**

At one of the training grounds of Konoha, Naruto along with Hinata and Sakura. Had gone and search for where the Hyuga mother is and at with her step-daughter Haku and possibly Ino. Upon getting there and spotting the woman, wearing a Blue Yukata like shirt with floral flower like designs around the sides and going down to her waist, with the Fire emblem on her left shoulder blade, with the sleeves reaching down to her elbows.

Wearing the traditional Leaf headband around her neck, Gently placing down what look to be the Uzumaki scroll, that Naruto brought. From how he was told by Kakashi yesterday, about Mia being able to help him out with his elemental jutsu. Of the woman having those same elements like him, along with learning she is the first ever Hyuga to being able to use the Shadow clone technique.

Watches her place the Scroll onto her sleek blue long sleeve pants, smiling at the group in front of her. Who were listening to the woman, explaining or telling the story of how she and Naruto became friends and knew each other.

Laughing on the inside at the way most of the girls, which were Sakura, Hinata and Haku. No Ino as she couldn't make it in time, all the while being busy with Team Asuma. The woman took notice of the girls sniffling lightly and having quite fondness in their expressions from listening to the tale.

"And yes, we were able to apprehend Weasel or Lanarichu, into custody. By blowing her cover and tried attacking Naruto in a room filled with Anbu. After he detailed out her looks at the time, being tricked into following her outside the Academy."

With the sounds of the lake waters gently brushing and sweeping up against the shore. The woman laughed when Naruto chuckled sheepishly, "Yeah, she told me at the time that if I find something at the Hokage mountain for you? It will make you even more happy." Getting an aw from Haku, with Hinata giggling happily of Naruto wanting to thank Mia at that time.

Sakura smiled softly and then look down towards the dirt, tons of thoughts going through her head. About things that she though she knew about Naruto, only to be told differently when she listened to this tale. "Mia?" Sakura lifted her head up, making the woman in front to hum at her. "I know Ino will probably tell me tomorrow, but I hope you and Haku could ask me this." Then points at Haku, who stared with her brown eyes and then smiled with a happy blush.

"But what made Haku become really close friends with Naruto?" And then nearly laughed out loud, when Mia gave her famous fox smile. Placing the scroll gently back into the box and slap her knees announcing out.

"How they got close together?" Getting a nod from Hinata and Sakura. "It was actually Haku here, who befriended Naruto first." She giggled out. "It was kind of instant friendship. It was couple days later after officially adopting Haku."

Mia then sits up right and crosses her arms, snickering at the bashful looks Naruto and Haku were wearing, with the older girl pretending to whistle. "And having Naruto come visiting the house once in awhile to spend time with the girl. Till one day she went and asked Naruto, where she could find some flowers to thank me with, the boy had gone and told her they were at the Hokage mountain."

Then snicker, "ever since then and the girl still new to Konoha. I had ask Naruto where she was, for I was very worried Haku gotten lost. Then after telling me, I ask him to stay the next few weeks at home, to be sure that Haku doesn't pull a stunt like that again. While giving her a more proper tour around the village." Informed and then claps her hands.

"Alright think that is enough story time," She informed having everyone in agreement and getting up from the ground. Dusting themselves off and ready to resume the water walking exercise. "Naruto, before you get started." Mia suddenly announced. Alerting the boy too her and then smiled happily at what she asked next, while being bashful about asking.

"Think I could take this scroll back to my place? Read it over some more and make sure it is genuine? I have no doubt-" Then stops when the boy gave a thumbs up towards her and foxy grin. Making her return the grin back.

"Sure thing Mia sensei!" Then spread his arms apart. "In fact I was about to ask you if you could watch over it. When the Chuunin exams begin next month!" He exclaimed, while then laughing when the girl shook her head and then smiled sweetly. "I will be honest, think I feel good to know its in your hands." He said with honesty, making the mother to fight back a single tear that threaten to break out.

"Thank you Naruto," then shoo him away letting him know he needed to get started. She bent down and grabs the box, before looking up at the training children. "There's also a note here Naruto, for what kind of Jutsu I think you will benefit with next." Then finger salute towards the group. "Till then and once I am done with putting the scroll at my place. I will come and give everyone their nature element okay!"

Which everyone cheered back and watches the woman leaves. Leaving the four teens to their devices and practice more on the water exercise. Salura, who is focusing and holding hands with Hinata- after being told my Mia how if Haku and Hinata were to hold onto Sakura and Naruto's hands when doing this? They help the two to get a good feeling of what kind of Chakra flow they'll need for this training.

The pink hair Kunoichi, who was focusing and feeling the flow from Hinata. Couldn't help but close her eyes halfway. Guilt and doubt starting to build up inside of her, even feeling disgusted at herself that whenever she looked at Naruto, who is doing his best to keeping his feet from sinking into the lake waters. Felt her heart hurting and sinking into depression..for all the negative things she probably had done to him in the past. Yet, has no way of how to apologize too him.

This did not go unnoticed by Hinata, who look at the girl and saw the depression in her eyes. Even more so when the kunoichi keeps looking at Naruto? It would look even worse as if, blaming herself for something she did to Naruto. " _Sakura..."_ Hinata silently thought, " _what kind of pain are you in. Too making you have that face?"_

With the Chuunin exams three weeks away and everyone getting prepared for it. Are all working hard, but Sakura- there's a different kind of exam that she must go through and free herself from her doubts. She just hopes that she's ready to apologize and take whatever response she gets from Naruto.

 **To be continue...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Okay...so uh originally, there was going to be bit of couple lime scenes or fan service within this chapter. During the groups time at the lake, but...I don't know why or what happened. But Anima's review got me to really thinking about how Sakura, will go and redeemed herself by fixing her friendship.**

 **It occurred to me and suddenly realizing when I was typing this out. That most of Sakura's bond and friendship she made with the others, besides trying to improve herself and be useful- was formed because of her fascination and having a crush on Sasuke. That she got real close to all the rookie 9 genin throughout the series.**

 **Then my mind went and hit in realization- What if that bond and friendship she formed with everyone, from this crush on Sasuke? Was suddenly stripped away and broken, from losing interest in Sasuke and that. Throughout these five chapters, she has been feeling lost and empty because of it. Finally realizing in this chapter that- she doesn't have bonds, she didn't truly made friends with everyone on her own means. But out from having a crush on Sasuke.**

 **And well...bring lot of tissues and hope your ready to get your heart rip out of you. Cause it was a perfect setup, to make the character development for Sakura before the chuunin exams start. And...well I personally almost cried myself when I was typing it out. So without further adieu, enjoy! This was suppose to be a fun chapter, but then that happened lol.**

 **Stage 3 for Naruto: Increased in intelligence, increased ability to learn Jutsu and is able to sense negative emotions.**

 **Stage 2 for girls currently: Increased of chakra, intelligence and abilities, lesser extent to Naruto.**

 **And stage 3 for girls currently: The females emotions become bit more violent and starts to experiencing heat periods.**

 **xxx**

 **Chapter 5: Sakura's conflicting emotions! Lake day, how Fox and Hyuga become close!**

Next day had arrived in Konoha as Sarutobi and Kakashi Hatake, had spent most of the night researching and figuring out. Who exactly was it that made the letter or note for the Cyclops, to only train and improve working on just Sasuke and not the other two- their search became quite troublesome, but managing to narrowing it down greatly to about 7 people. With all their photo's laid across the Hokage's desk, having Sarutobi to hum lightly while placing his pipe on the ash tray.

"Let's see much as it narrows down to these seven, figuring out which one who will leave that message. Will be problematic, considering most if not all of them are from the council and elders." Mutter the Hokage while stroking his chin. Watching Kakashi nodding his head and eyeing all of them, "Danzo might be one of the candidates...but."

Which Kakashi chuckle, "Seeing how Danzo is quite helpful and aiding anyway he can for you. Despite some of them being discreet and secret. He has no ill intentions whatsoever to any of us," Smiled Kakashi, hell he even recalled the bandage man running into Naruto one day. After taking a break from work and nearly spent 5 hours with the kid, enjoying the random stories or questions he ask of Danzo. Too even asking what it is like to being Hokage, which the man and this is what Kakashi find it funny. It was like watching a Grandpa speaking to their grandson; that wasn't it though. What he found funny is when Danzo kind of lied to him and skipped out all the boring details about being Hokage.

Sarutobi couldn't help but laugh at the statement. "Your right, Danzo love for the village might be little extreme but he really means well. And," then smiled. "Always comes to me and asks me for advice, or how he should approach certain people or what kind of speech he should give to some of the ninja that approach him." He then leans back on the chair humming. "Honestly, despite his title being war hawk? Danzo does want to do whats best and I know, this is not-" Then the two lifted their heads as they heard the door being knock on.

"Lord Hokage will it be alright to come in?" The voice belong too Danzo, the man at the hour who laughed through the door when he heard his friendly, nearly laughing loudly and enters when he was granted permission. Opening up the door and revealing his bandage arm and half face, blink his eyes and smiled. "Ah Kakashi!" Then closes the door, laughing. "I heard you and your team were back, if I knew you were back? I would've rushed on over. Sarutobi." He greeted towards the two with a nod and walks over with his cane clacking on the floor.

"Nah, you don't need to do that or go out of your way to greet me." Kakashi stated with a chuckle, smiling at the man who insisted that he did. After all, Kakashi did work for Danzo for a little awhile, before being sign as a Jonin sensei.

"I insist, I insist- you helping out Bear and getting him becoming Sarutobi's Anbu. Just really brought a smile to my face," then hums and stared at the papers and pictures on the table. "..Okay," then sighs and shook his head, "Who is it this time that's messing with our boy Naruto or our genin?" He asked knowing that's the case. Getting Sarutobi to smirk at his friend.

"We were actually speaking about you Danzo, maybe you could help narrow our search down some more." Which had the war hawk opening his eyes a bit. While tilting his head, "now your picture is among these and well, Kakashi and I were trying to figure out something that might involve you. And," then spread his arm out a bit laughing. "We were about to send someone to you and see if you could clear things up."

"Oh then by all means, I will try my best." He grunted when pulling a chair over and sat down. "Alright, considering I am among them, what's it you need to know?" He grinned and turn to Kakashi, who couldn't help but chuckle. "Involving you obviously Hatake, so...who is it that I need to hunt down and interrogate?"

Kakashi leans gently on the desk and folded his arms. "Indeed, more importantly my team, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno." He informed. "There was a note left for me when I received papers during team assignment with Lord Hokage's handwriting. And well, before he went and shredded it up- I made sure to make a copy for you to read." He snicker, making Sarutobi to bashfully look away.

Knowing that amusing smile Danzo was probably having right now, while looking to the man. "Impatient as always, when it comes to shredding papers that have negativity eh, Sarutobi." Joke Danzo and then thank Kakashi for handing a copy of the original note and unfolds it. "Let's see here, do as you wish with Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno," He began reading and scanning through the note then hums. "Huh...threatening to take your teaching license, if you don't focus all your task on the Uchiha..." Then grimace. "I now understand why you both are worry, this is definitely close to Sarutobi's handwriting." He uttered.

But what surprise the two is him saying 'close' to Sarutobi's handwriting, meaning. Someone had to look and copy whatever he wrote in the past. "Close huh, so it isn't directly 1 to 1 scale of how I write?" Sarutobi asked, knowing Danzo will come through; he watch the man nod his head and then places the note down.

"You can tell by the way they wrote Uzumaki and Sakura, if you look closely and how Kakashi copied the note. Sakura name, with what is left of the indention to being erased, was actually spelled with a C. Mixing the kanji with K and C." Then points to Uzumaki, "while for Naruto's last name, you can tell they had bit trouble pronouncing Uzu, with Mizu. It is faint but you can see the lines making M where the U is at." He informed, having imagery for them to imaging the two names being written with those letters instead. "Generally this usually means someone has trouble, writing out certain words with how they hear it."

"Or only hearing it once, thinking over the words that may have fumbled." Kakashi suddenly said and look to the folders and pictures. "We can rule out the Elders than, there's no way they would make those mistakes." Sarutobid nodded and places the papers back. "Remove the Council leading to birth rights and blood relations, on the account their division has them making sure not to make mistakes."

"Along with the housing district council, then trade/import council member." Danzo added watching more of the papers being pulled away and placed back to where they are. With Danzo own papers being put away, "that leaves us with..."

"The school district council member, the tax payers and district attorney council." And then they all harden their eyes all at once. With the last two, who they know have a rough time pronouncing names and having strong ties with the Uchiha clan and Police force.

"Think we found our two members." Kakashi stated looking at a hefty and fat looking man picture who runs the school district or parts of the Academy, along with passing the bill for regular civilian to attend towards the school. And they have no problems with it, but man was it time consuming having the man do the names right and spelling them correctly, while a semi-middle age woman on the other picture who does the taxes and deductibles for housing, apartment buildings, rents and even shipment supplies. Who runs also the delivering service, including the Police force.

"Narrowing that down and it all make sense." Sarutobi then reaches out on the school council picture. "Considering he runs that office, all the while approving and accepting not just teachers. But Jonin sensei's, he would have try to find a way having you focusing on just Sasuke Uchiha."

Then Danzo taps onto the woman picture, "While she can easily take away and neglect all rights for you to achieve any billing or money you may withdraw from your own bank account. Even more so that your ties with Sasuke, will transfer the money over to the Uchiha account." Danzo muttered and hummed.

"And considering most if not lot of the civilian council hates Naruto's guts? They would try and find ways of having not only me focusing on Sasuke. But no doubt if I follow their way and ignore the boy, including Sakura." Which he growled in annoyance while fuming at the idea of what could've have happened.

Which this did not go by for both Danzo and Sarutobi as they growled along with them. "They could easily stripped away not only Naruto's ninja headband, but Sakura's as well- including refusing to do any business with the two, once they become older and ignore any requests. Of a family member accessing to their accounts." Danzo said while nearly cracking his cane, but calmed down and chuckle.

This had Sarutobi and Kakashi also calming down, while beginning to laugh. "Well- we now know who's responsible for Kakashi misfortune and threat of his teaching rights, too bad they have no control over it." Stated Sarutobi, while then looking at Danzo. "Is that rule still in effect? That certain ' **law'** the Second Hokage had decree?"

This had Kakashi blinking his eyes and looking bit lost on the subject matter. Then turn to Danzo who grinned, "You know it- I always make sure to renew that **law** whenever couple years pass. So don't worry," then happily patted his chest. "I got your back there my friend."

"Law, what law are you two talking about?" Kakashi asked between the two. Having the old friends looking to another and then towards Kakashi, with that player look on their expressions. Before watching the two connecting their hands and formed a unity like hand sign. Then a seal ink appeared on the desk, before popping into smoke and had what looked to be quite fancy paper scroll appearing. Before being handed towards Kakashi, by Danzo.

"I believe this will clear up everything and why it is, we're giddy about finally using this law in a argument." Snicker the bandage man and grinned widely, when he watches Kakashi take the paper and opens it up before his eyes bulge out, then began snickering.

"Oh, oh this is good...beyond good." Then eye smiled at the two. "Well then I guess-", he handed the paper back and watched it disappeared, "the two of you won't mind me training Naruto and Sakura more properly, after they are finished training with Mia?" He chuckle out.

This had Danzo smiling, "Oh you suggested Mia to train Naruto and Sakura huh, good choice." Then joked and watched Kakashi deflate a bit. "Here I thought you two don't get along at all...man wish I can see Mia dissing you badly for negligence." Then laughed boastfully when Sarutobi, also began laughing saying.

"I already had stated that Danzo." With Kakashi feeling bit annoyed how two old goons were now sitting here and making fun of him.

"Oh did you my friend, guess two minds think alike." And the two continuing with their laughter and chuckling towards one another. Having Kakashi to stare a bit and began walking away and towards the door- before stopping and sighing out with a shake of his head.

"I think your doing Mia's job already by making fun of me." He moped and left the two old croons to whatever it is they will be doing. Since no doubt Danzo wanted to discuss something with Sarutobi when arriving here, before helping them out with his dilemma. He just hope Sakura and Naruto, don't go overboard with their own scolding...

xxx

"Come on uncle, I don't want miss a chance spending time with Nee-chan at the lake!" Called out a very impatient yet excited Hanabi. Who was pacing left and right in front of the door way, leading outside of the Hyuga compound. Finally found some casual clothes to wear that were deep inside her draws, with a open v-neck torso white long sleeve shirt, with comfortable jeans that suits her very well. "Come on!" She whined out once more and pouted a bit, Hefting up her small bag she has hanging over her shoulder.

Hizashi who was laughing and chuckling down the hall and in the living area. Began walking around the corridor with a smirk, "Settle down Hanabi, I had to be sure to figuring out where we were heading. Considering there are about three different lakes." Informed the man, just wearing the traditional Hyuga outfit as he walks over to the young girl, with Hiashi following right behind him.

"I know but this is only week I have no school or practice, and I really want to go!" Hanabbi whined while looking towards the door, hearing her father joking asking.

"What you think your sister and her friends will be done, if you don't get there?" Then laughed when the girl look at the door for couple a minutes, then back to him with a firm nod of her head. Earning some more laughter from the uncle, "Sheesh...Hizashi you think can handle the energy this girl has?"

"I raised Neji didn't I? I think can handle Hanabi here," The uncle joked and patted her head and then felt her grabbing his wrist and began dragging him towards the door. "No worries, Hinata-san has written directions and informed me, when they will be done training/playing at the lake." He called out and closed the door behind him.

Making Hiashi to shake his head and let out a breath to his forehead. "My concern is more focus on Naruto than Hinata or Hanabi..." He stated lightly while walking back to his office. "Am afraid things are going to escalate beyond his controls, with nobody there to help him out." That and considering how bad Hanabi's, which he feels guilty of overhearing the girl...well moans, he is worried that her hormones might get bit out of control and may embarrass Naruto. "Kami have mercy on his poor soul...why did the doctors warn me about her being quite...active." He groaned and instead of going to the studies?

He went and change directions to where they keep their fresh and furbish sake. "Times like these even I, head of the Hyuga clan must drink." He muttered to himself and enter into the cellar. "I just hope Naruto, and whatever those fox like features of his do- keep him under control."

xxx

With the uncle and Hanabi who were heading their way down the clan districts streets, making their way over to the business district that will also lead them to the far east side of the village, where the residential area was? Had the girl happily smiling and swinging her arms up and down, enjoying the nice crisp summer air that is slowing coming to Konoha. Thinking of many type of things that Hinata, Naruto and the other girls were doing at the lake.

Besides whatever the water walking exercise is, that Hinata mention to the girl? When arriving back to the house yesterday- curious the young girl turns around and began walking backwards and folding her arms to her back. "Say Uncle?" She asked getting a hum from the man. "What is water walking, Hinata mentioned it yesterday, looking exhausted and tired when Mia-sensei direct them of how to do it?"

Hizashi smiled and raised a hand, "Water walking Hanabi-san, is a form of Chakra control exercise. Where you mold and move your chakra down to your legs and feet, similar to tree climbing. That gives you the ability to walk on water with just Chakra." Then chuckle when the girl blink her eyes, knowing she was about to ask how difficult is the exercise. "Quite difficult actually," He informed.

Which the two began rounding a turning road, bowing lightly towards some of the ninja's and civilians that were walking by, with some of the food stalls that were running and open down the large riverbed. Aroma of food were in the air, "it requires you to constantly shift and focus your chakra around your legs, too the point that it can match and be even up with the flow of water. Very difficult to master, but also very useful if you do master it." He ended it there and grinned.

When the eyes on Hanabi's face light up greatly and began smiling brightly, "So does that mean...if Hinata or Naruto master this, they be stronger!?" She exclaimed though felt herself deflating a bit, when the man shook his head. "...Right," then sheepishly smiled. "The students who graduated before them must know about this exercise as well, which means they will still technically be stronger right?"

"Not in the way your thinking of, but generally yes." He left it at that, hanging the discussion of how Water walking make you strong, become vague. "It honestly Hanabi-san, depends how much you train in it. Either than that, it just gives you the skill to walk on water." He laughed hearing the girl hum in acknowledge for now and faces forward while raising her head up lightly.

"You'd think I could master something like that?" She asked while turning her head at the uncle. "I mean...I haven't learn tree climbing yet, with the Hyuga council constantly pouring out Hyuga ways into my head. I am starting to feel like I am falling behind Nee-san." She stated with a slight worry concern that she's becoming weak.

Then giggle when she felt her uncle pat her back and push her forward. "Nonsense! If you want to learn tree climbing or Water walking Hanabi, just come to your dad or ask me about it." Though sheepishly grinned. "Granted, I don't know the whole basic of water walking myself. So best to probably ask Hinata or Naruto when we get there, to see if they can train ya."

"Why that?" Hanabi then nearly laughed out loud when the Uncle, blushed embarrassingly while turning away and whispers out how, he doesn't know how to swim. So he basically tried and stay away from the training at all cost, afraid of losing his concentration and sink into the water. "Well at least your reasoning is legit." Giggled the girl, making the man to sigh and thank her for understanding. Making their way to the main roads bridge that leads to the main entrance of the village, rounding about towards the residential area and hopefully towards the more park like area of the village.

That is when Hanabi who was just silently enjoying the walk and them almost 10 minutes away from the park slash lake side, her sister and Naruto were at and training. Had been curious about something that's been bothering her for quite some time, "Hey Uncle?" She tilt her head ajar, watching the man turn his attention to her. "Hope you won't mind me asking, but..." then bit her lower lip before looking ahead. "I overheard some...things from some of the more strict Hyuga's around the house."

This had the man become worry and wondered if they openly said what Naruto is around the girl, only to blink and raise his brows curiously at what Hanabi said next. "But and this is confusing me, they keep mention how whenever Naruto is at the house, it is very lively. With the other making a remark saying," then began walking backwards and facing him. "If it wasn't for Naruto, helping out with the kidnapping of Hinata? Our lives would have been crazy and paranoid...what do they mean?"

That is when Hizashi smiled and fondly look up at the sky. "Oh wow...didn't know a lot of them still remember the boy helping back then. Man that definitely brought back memories." He snicker and looks down at the girl, who tilt her head cutely and lower a brow. "I'm kind of surprise Hiashi didn't tell you, then again. Considering how busy he is, must've slipped his mind." Then face her and saw her nod when he asked.

"Well you already know about Naruto, being tricked as a kid thinking that Hinata-sama. Was kidnapped by our family and thinking she was a princess in captivity right?" Which he saw the nod and smiled. "Well ever since that incident and the boy, on that same day when the kidnapping was being planned. Had actually found a way to hide himself from the Byakugan and entered into the mansion."

"Wait really!?" This was news to her, she didn't know there was something to hide one from Byakugan. "Was it because of his thick Chakra?" She asked, making the man to hum confusingly. "You see when I was...err planning my revenge on him, for tickling me." She said with a blush and fighting back the pleasurable sensation down her spine.

"I was hiding in my old hiding spot Hinata and I made, while using my Byakugan. I tried look towards Naruto- but he was so bright, it actually blinded me and caused me to fall." She stated with a scratch of her cheek. Getting the man to let out an ah and shook his head, "...no?"

"Nope, thankfully Naruto's Chakra as a little child wasn't as thick as it is now." Which surprised her when he said 'now'. "And yes," he nodded with a snort. "I said 'now', Hiashi and Lord Hokage has actually made a warning for all Hyuga, who ever gets too close to Naruto like couple feet from him. And tried using their Byakugan directly on him? They would get quite the flash of his Chakra, causing them to get blinded easily if they don't slowly scan him first." He informed, laughing when Hanabi look sideways whispering out how, she wished she knew about this warning.

"Anyway, no his chakra wasn't as thick as it is now back then. What hid him from the Byakugan," Then harden his look, knowing Hanabi already knows about the ninja that came from Hidden Cloud village. "Were specially made tarp, laced with a chakra infused special metal material on the inside of tarp. That conceals the wearer from being spotted." He informed with a hard glare.

"Apparently," Then sheepishly grins relaxing a bit as he saw Hanabi tense a bit. Though look even more confused of how Naruto got a hold of it? "The boy overhead some of the ninja there, who were eating at Ichiraku's privately converse and whispered to one another. About having the tarp couple distance from the clan house, behind some bushes and trash bins at the connecting alley way." Then laughed, "had Naruto go searching for it after like...ten failed attempts of sneaking into the mansion. Too meet and save Hinata."

This getting Hanabi to laugh as the buildings were beginning to disappeared and more forest were beginning to show instead, with birds chirping and tweeting about. With the wind softly blowing over the grassy field and bending flowers. Making they're way to their destination and Hanabi, can even hear some of the laughter and playfulness coming in the direction Hinata given them. "Who kept catching Naruto?" She asked suddenly and laughed when it was the last person she suspected.

"Why none other than Neji!" Her uncle cheered out. "I remember it clearly, how that no matter where he was to go and practice or trained. He would spot Naruto not too far, trying to sneak in and get into the grounds. Only for the boy to curiously approach him and asked him what he was doing." Then laughed with the girl, considering how young Neji was back then. He didn't know who or what would be considered an intruder. "It scared Naruto who told him, he is trying to sneak into the clan house." Then open up a hand while moving his arm too the right, "that it had Neji telling him that he was doing a poor job at it. Then kept catching Naruto couple more times, after the first one. Each one being clever hiding spots- only for Neji to use his Byakugan whenever sensing his presence, catching Naruto in the act."

Hanabi giggled and couldn't help but wondered, "Heh how close has Naruto gotten towards the house or entering inside of it?" She pondered and cutely cover her mouth giggling loudly when her uncle snicker, doing his best to contain his own laugh.

"The closest Naruto gotten was inside of the barrels of rice, manage to get into the kitchen. Only for Neji to catch him again, after watching discreetly from the kitchen entrance. Of Naruto climbing out of the barrel and bumping into bag of flour, causing him to have a sneezing attack." Then shook his head, "honestly. I never seen Neji smile like that or having fun in my life, that his smile never left." Hanabi couldn't help but let out couple giggles now, when the next thing he told her was-

"Heck, I even walked by him once and saw Neji just staring intently at a vase." Then reenact the scene from memory. "I said," then stops, pretending to look towards a tree raising a hand curiously. "Neji why are you looking at the vase?" And then fully look at the tree, earning more fits of giggles from Hanabi. With his hands folded doing his best not to laugh. "Nothing, just waiting."

Then face at Hanabi, "I knew he was telling the truth, cause he kept that smile up despite me asking." The man then goes rubbing his chin, facing the tree. "Waiting son, waiting for what exactly? The vase won't be moving any time soon." He goes walking over to the tree, having Hanabi just turning red from the silent laughs she is trying to hold back, but was failing when he finished up with Neji. Approaching the vase and gently taps against it, "he tells me, 'the thing inside of it will move though watch' and goes pushing it ever forward."

"That is when I heard Naruto's voice whimpering out lightly, with the vase gently rocking back and forth on the spot, before tilting forward and landing onto the floor with a soft impact." Then he and Hanabi began laughing together, "only to see it not break and grunts instead. Then began rolling away in fright, with Neji following right behind it in a calm matter." He laughed and wheezed out, unaware the now gathering audience the two were having.

With their own smirks and snickers at the story the uncle gave. As Hanabi goes and asks, "Okay so that explains why Neji-nii-san, enjoys Naruto's presence and why he respects him. Especially when the two began fighting one another, after Naruto succeeded getting in the house and 'saved' Hinata-nee-chan." She giggled out and getting the man to nod. "But...that tarp he used, did he?"

Then nearly jumped out of her skin and shoes when Naruto happily answered that for the two. Scaring the young girl in surprise from his voice, "Yup, when Hiashi and your uncle hear caught up to me, Hinata and Neji. They had come and asked me how...well at first, impress for getting into the courtyard multiple times without being actually caught by the guards or those using Byakugan outside." He snicker. "But went and asked me how or where I obtained such an item."

That is when Hizashi nods and figured Naruto, wouldn't know the Cloud ninja. "And told us about the two Cloud ninja saying about using it, during the treaty signing with the Hokage." That got couple gasps from Sakura, Ino and Haku. On the account they never heard about that before, heck even Hinata was little surprised- figuring they planned it without their leader knowing or the one. Making the treaty know about their actions, only to find out they were on it too.

That is when Naruto nod and laughed when Hanabi eyes were just stars when he said. "So the two ask me to come with him, towards the Old man and show him the tarp. Luckily for us the treaty meeting was just about to begin, with the guy there. And boy- he had the expression of soiling himself and nearly passed out. When he and his team were found out." He chuckle and laughed when Hanabi leap at him and hugged him laughing.

"Defeated by the unpredictable ninja!" Then pulled back while joking saying. "You know Naruto, one think about it? You technically completed two S rank missions, one before you were even a Ninja!" Snicker the girl, getting the other girls to laugh and nod their heads and then look to Hizashi.

"It is written but not recorded from Lord Hokage though. As he didn't want the council knowing about Naruto's amazing work back then." Then sighs. "Bit afraid they might do something rash." He shrugged, getting everyone there to lower an eye, confusingly of what he mean. Which he wasn't going to tell them, on the account he did not want them to know about the 'haters'. "Anyway seeing your all here, I am guessing you overheard the story?"

Sakura grinned, "Yeah but its nice to know the full detail of it. Than a vague one, considering not everyone knows it." Then punch Naruto on the shoulder, having him to bashfully laugh and rub the spot. "Geez, not a ninja and yet pulling off S rank missions. Guess some of your tall tales are true sometime." Giggled the girl, earning some ruffle of Naruto's head from Haku.

"That to be expect, considering how many adventures he had as a child." Stated Haku and laughed when Naruto whacked her hand away, "Well its true, Nii-san." She teased with a blush while leaning forward a bit, getting the boy to huff and look away with his arms crossed. Getting even more of a blush when Ino joined in on the teasing.

"Heh someone's blushing!" Giggle the girl while poking his face, who then laughed when he flailed his hands saying to Ino too knock it off. "Your so easy to tease you know that, makes me wonder how you even function when Haku or Mia-sensei calling you Nii-san." Continued the girl and getting a whiny stop from Naruto, earning some more laughter from the group.

With Sakura silently frowning a bit that had Hinata staring at her, becoming more and more worry for the girl. Then look towards Ino, curious if Sakura is wondering how she and Naruto gotten close...while also wanting to try and rekindled that friendship they had for each other. Then they face at Hizashi, making Hanabi to blink her eyes widely when he said. "Alright then, I'm going to go and shop for a bit and leave Hanabi with you guys okay?" He said.

"Huh...your not staying Uncle?" Hanabi asked and then felt him placing both hands on her shoulders, grinning down at her.

"Why do I need too?" Then nudge towards the group. "You got a group of very skilled ninjas here to watch over you, along with your sister Hinata." Then face back to her and saw her grinning widely. "No reason for me to stay right?" Then chuckle while also thinking to himself, " _That and I don't want to see something I will regret, no doubt they might get bit frisky.'_ Then pulls away from Hanabi. "Alright now behave okay, make sure you don't give everyone a hard time." He waved off and began walking away, "I will be near the outer parts of the village." Cluing the two heiress of his direction. Indicating to use their Byakugan to find him when they get done.

And with that out of the way with the Uncle, leaving Hanabi behind the young girl went ahead and faces everyone with a bright smile. "So! What were you guys doing or planning for today!" Giggle the girl, waving her self left and right just in a bright and happy mood.

Ino was the first to speak and proudly raise her head up. "Well- considering I missed the water walking exercise yesterday? The girls and Naruto, figured that they help me catch up on the training." Then bends down lightly at the girl with that bright smile, getting Hanabi to giggle out. "Think you want to join us Hanabi, it will be a lot of fun." She snicker and silently look towards Naruto and Sakura, who blinked their eyes. "Might be fun too..." she hinted, which got Hanabi to hum and look at the two.

Before catching on what she meant and grinned alongside her, both their eyes gleaming with scheming thoughts running through their minds as Sakura and Naruto, felt sweat drops going down their heads. With Sakura stating out, "You get the feeling we're in trouble?"

"So wasn't just me? Good, was worried it was just me thinking that." Naruto whispered back. Bit concern of what Hanabi and Ino might be planning on doing to them, with this exercise. Only to sigh out in relief when Hinata and Haku, with annoyed looks went over and grabbed onto each girls ears.

"Come on Ino knock it off." Haku began saying and dragged the girl along the road, with her whimpering and crying out how she was just messing with them. "Knowing you, you will mess with them and do something to them while doing this exercise."

"Yeah Hanabi-chan," Hinata muttered out while the four walk past the two in question. As Hanabi yelp and whimper, begging Hinata to letting go of her ear. "I will only let go if you don't do anything drastic while learning to water walk."

"Come on, I have no reason to do so considering I am now knowing about the exercise!" Cried out Hanabi. Naruto and Sakura just stared owlishly with confusing written on their faces. They opened their mouth a jar a bit and tilt their heads with a click both saying.

"Did we miss something?"

xxx

After awhile of calming down and pulling Hanabi and Ino by they're ears. The group went back to their spot of the lake, where they will be mostly spending the rest of the day training and possibly playing. With Ino stretching out her body and raising her arms above her head, swinging them down and face the group. "Alright then if that's how Water walking works, then shall we work and focus on that first? Before we go and play." Giggle the blonde hair girl, grinning widely.

Making the others nod though Hanabi tilted her head curiously, "So I know I'm new to this training," then raised a finger. "But why would you risk making your clothes all wet and soggy, if you failed to concentrate? Wouldn't they get soaked from us constantly falling into the water..." She asked, thankfully before heading here and packing things in her bag. The girl had brought some swimsuits to wear, just in case everyone wanted to play in the lake or swim about.

Haku giggled as she goes rubbing her head, making Hanabi to grin and look up at her with a soft blush. "We have actually thought that ahead and made sure to be wearing our swimsuits underneath." She informed the girl, laughing with a nod. "Though," then the older girl walk in front of Hanabi and bend down eye level. Watching her smile and looking her over, amazed how Haku- who isn't a Hyuga, is her step-sister or relative. "You know how to concentrate and mold Chakra Hanabi?" She asked, not wanting the girl to feel frustrated if she couldn't.

"Hm-mm!" She hummed and happily swings her arms forward and back. "Learn a lot about it, but my stupid teachers are preventing me. From learning how to tree walk or this training session at all." This getting a sigh from Hinata, while lifting a hand on her chin.

"Yeah that's the downside when having private tutors who lives in the Hyuga clan. They teach everything BUT! What's needed outside the clan or village." She stated and then stifle her laughter when she felt Naruto approaching and tickled her quickly. Sending pleasurable vibes and emotions down her spine, including the others as they had soft blushes.

"Not to worry now though, we can easily help Hanabi catch up with everyone!" He grinned and pulled away from the now blushing and smiling girl. As he faces at Hanabi with a confident smile, sending even more pleasurable sensations down the girls spine. Making Sakura to bit her lower lip and clench her eyes tightly, Hinata feeling her blush growing some more, Hanabi biting back a moan with Haku and Ino doing their best not to visibly shiver.

"I even bet once you master this Hanabi," then gave a thumbs up. "You will also be able to master tree climbing as well! Which basically both are considered to be identical." He raised his right hand, "Just one being on water." then raised the other hand. "And the other being on wood and bark." Then crosses his arms with a firm nod, "betcha mastering the water walking, will make the other exercise easier to learn!"

This had Hanabi literally bouncing on her heels. "Well what are we waiting then! Let's go, let's go! I want to get started on walking on water!" She exclaimed excitingly just ready to burst out all the build up of energy she has in her body.

Making everyone there to laugh at the excited girl, Sakura then pumped a fist. "Alright then let's get started," then grinned. "Hope you won't mind Hanabi, but during our training with Mia-sensei. You will be buddy up with someone, to help get you started on the chakra molding." Then look up in thought with her emeralds eyes scanning everyone.

"Although who will be best to help her?" Sakura hummed out and then crosses her arms. "Haku out of all of us, has more experience and knowledge of this exercise. On the account Zabuza, began teaching her before having her run. With Mia helping out finish whatever lesson was left."

That is when Naruto got a brilliant idea, "Wait why not Hinata-chan!" He suddenly said getting the girls to look at him. "If I remember right, from one of Iruka's lessons?" Then flinched his fox ears, folding them down and up. Earning some of the girls to quietly say cute, with Hanabi huffing and feeling jealous of not having said fox ears. Then they all fought a moan down their bodies from the sweetest suggestion he made.

Along with what felt like an odd heat building up in their bodies, when he smiled and said. "If a family member were to concentrate chakra next to one another? They will resonate and make it easier to mold their chakras, without having too much trouble!" Then grins with a goofy gesture of pointing two separate fingers at the sisters. "Since you two are sisters, this will probably make not only easy for Hanabi? But also easier for you too Hinata!"

Hinata smiled and nods at Hanabi, "He's right! Since we're sisters our Chakra will resonate a lot better and not feel foreign to one another, if I were to help flow my chakra to yours." She informed, making Hanabi to have quite the blush and shy like posture. Meekly nodding and saying sure thing, not entirely sure why she feels embarrassed about having Hinata help her...or holding her hands when doing so.

"Cool, then its settle." Ino then grins and shoves Haku into Naruto With both boy and girl grunting out and Haku, feeling her breasts squishing up against his chest. Having her quickly step away and glared at the blonde hair kunoichi- "Haku since you and Naruto know one another the longest then. It only makes sense you help him out!"

Having the older girl to blink her eyes and then blush crimson, the thought of being nothing in her bikini and holding Naruto's hands...is making her heart race! Especially the thought of his eyes being forced to not only look right towards her chest, but because of her being bit taller than the group? He will have direct view of possibly her large cleavage! " _Fuck me having big breasts...now understand why Hinata wears a cloak."_ Haku thought as she silently looks down at her covered breasts, recalling their size being nearly Doubl D's- almost rivaling that to Hinata's...but one size smaller than her.

Ino then happily wraps an arm around Sakura, who grunted a bit and then deadpan from the nickname of- "And I will help forehead here, on the account we know each other a long time as well. Well," then look to the side, "at least in the past. SO! Let's get started!" Exclaimed the girl shoving Sakura aside, making the girl lose her balance, while trying to not fall.

Before fumbling about and whip her head at Ino- hurt in her eyes, of how she easily shrugged her off like that. Making her to softly stare down at the ground, " _Did I really hurt you that much Ino? That you...don't see me as a friend anymore?"_ She thought but the emotion quickly disappeared. Then her eyes went into saucers, followed by Naruto, Hinata and Hanabi! Witnessing Haku and Ino just walking over to the side of the water and began disrobing!

"WHAT THE HELL! DON'T YOU GUYS HAVE ANY MODESTY!?" Sakura suddenly screamed out with a red face, thrusting her arm at the two. Who paused midway of having their shirts off, "NARUTO CAN SEE YOU, YOU KNOW!" She continued to bellow and then sucked in her lips and went stiff.

From Ino and Haku blinking confusingly, before turning to the boy who look quite shock of whats going on. Then cocked his head in defeat from memories being brought up, when Mia had him living at her house couple of times during their academy days, when Haku said. "What? This is quite normal for me and Naruto to do- besides." Then her voice began muffling out when she began tugging and pulling her shirt over her head.

Causing the Hyuga sisters, Sakura and Naruto to watch her large boobs bouncing, jiggling and flattening against one another within her black bikini bra, before letting out a sigh and tossing her shirt over to her bag. "We always did this whenever my mom has us washing up or getting change for the pool. Afraid something might happened if Naruto was alone." She continued saying and began wiggling her pants downward.

Having all three feel like she's purposely exaggerating her assets for them to see. Despite not having a plump rear or wide hips, the way her breasts would swing about in her bikini- to even looking like the bouncy orbs would vibrate from her constant moving and struggle of her pants, before being flown upward and danced about to a stop. When she swiftly up righted herself with a happy sigh, then began taking off her hair bun, to let her hair flow downward.

"S...s-still, he's a boy and its wrong for girls to go and strip right in front-" Then nearly choked her words out when Ino interrupted her, looking silly with how her purple top was stuck between her arms. Flailing her fingers about to get a good grip. Exposing a polka-dotted bikini bra, having her double C cup's bouncing about and dancing into one another, even having them bounce up and down. From moving up and down, throwing her shirt off with a happy phew! "

"Oh come on Sakura, no harm of having fun!" Giggle the girl with a predator look. "Bet Naruto enjoys watching Haku disrobe." Then had her sentence paused when she felt two slippers, hitting her head from a blushing and embarrassed glaring Haku. "Besides the point, don't need to twist your panties- not like we're stripping into our birthday suits." Huff the Yamanaka ninja, who proceeded to bend down and pull her purple skirt and mesh leggings down from her body.

Wearing a tight looking bikini polka-dotted panties to match her bra, before kicking her skirt away. Grinning brightly, "See, no nudity or flashing of our women parts to Naruto." Then turned towards the boy, who looked like his brain has fried, frozen in place and looking to be stuttering out. "...But I see where your concern is coming from..." Then scratch her cheek, watching Hanabi blink towards Naruto and then gently pushed a finger against his side.

All of them then watched the boy falling backwards and hitting the ground hard. Making Hanabi to flinch from the action and stare down at him with concern, along with Sakura and Hinata doing the same. Before looking towards one another, then Sakura sighed when Hanabi grinned like a fool, with Hinata sheepishly laugh by covering her mouth a bit. "Fine...fine, but I am not disrobing in front of him."

"Don't have a choice!" Squealed Ino as she glomped Sakura and had the girl screaming out and thrashing about, before feeling Ino's hands roaming and gliding all over her body, beginning to tug and pull over her clothes and pants. Causing the two girls to dance in place, "Hold still Sakura! Come on it more fun stripping like this than hiding in some bushes!" Giggle Ino, slowly succeeding in pulling Sakura's shorts downward while revealing the girl's tank top underneath her poncho.

Earning collective sweat drops from Hinata, Hanabi and Haku. Feeling bit sorry for Sakura, who kept on yelling and shouting at Ino to stop, then a big scream of No followed when her friend. Exposed her panties to the world with no bra underneath the top. She shoulder threw Ino off from her and made a mad dash towards the nearby bushes, in order to keep her dignity and modesty- while hoping Naruto didn't see her!

Ino however after landing on the ground and felt bit dizzy, lightly pout and crosses her arms under her bust. "Could have warn me you didn't have your swimsuit underneath your clothes." Then got a collective sigh from the other girls. With Hinata grabbing her sister's hand and went towards some trees and bushes in order to go and change into their own swimwear."

xxx

Course when they began getting change, Hinata and oddly Sakura as well. Couldn't help but join in the fun with Ino and Haku little strip show. Not sure what made them doing so, but Hinata did not mind at all while Sakura's thoughts were screaming out, why she's stripping in front of Naruto! With her sudden inner self laughing and giggling sexually, telling the girl to show that ass of hers and that body with Hinata.

Even Hanabi, who is among them couldn't help but stare and watch the two girls putting on a show for Naruto. Making her feel bit hot and bothered greatly, especially when her eyes were all focused on Hinata's little dance, watching the way she sways and rocks her body in a fashion. No one of they're age group could ever pull off, being mesmerize with the way her double D cups dance and jiggle tightly against her panther like assembles. A very sexy two piece bikini that Hanabi herself. Has suggested to Hinata of wearing for Naruto eyes only...and now both she and Naruto were seeing the girl in said swimsuit!

The clip on bra part of the assemble looked too tight on the girl. Struggling and straining tightly against the girls breasts, one could even see the erect nipples pushing and tenting against the bra. With little bit of pink was peeking out from the edges, indicating they barely cover the girls nipple. While the panties part of the swimsuit, unlike Sakura and Ino. But sharing the same difference with Haku, of not exactly having that nice plump rear- but still fills out nicely on the panties. Leaving bit of her cheeks to hang out, while hugging lightly against her womanhood.

For Sakura's swimsuit, it was like the others a two piece bikini. But with the top behaving sort of like a sleeveless shirt, reaching just above her abs. Exposing that slick and smooth belly of hers and her belly button. While wearing a skirt like panties for bottom, but when the girl bent down and struggled to getting her short off?

The panties looked to being absorb within the girls ass. That her bouncy and plump looking butt cheeks were completely exposed, shaping and sucking in the panties between them. Wiggling and bouncing wildly whenever the girl tried to get her foot out from them. Even showing how it was even getting sucked between her pelvis and folds. No doubt if Sakura were to stand up and face in their directions, while leaning back? The front part of her panties would probably wedge right into her folds, exposing her inner thighs and the outline of said folds.

Then came Hanabi, who couldn't help but feel quite hot- heck the other girls were also feeling hot and bother from the strip show, even Naruto. Who was doing his best not to stare or watch, but unable too ignore the grunts and sounds of them whining out- in a way to purposely having him stare and watch. His face and expression was priceless for everyone there, who secretly enjoyed giving him a show and giggle on the inside at how nervous Hanabi was of doing it too. Despite Hinata telling her how she can go and change behind some trees.

But Hanabi wasn't having any of it! And hell was she proud of the responses she got and the light whistle from Ino, when the girl happily began stripping and throwing her clothes away to show off her own body for everyone. Making Sakura jealous at how despite being younger than everyone here...the girl breasts were still big! Bigger than her own breasts which were still flat, watching the way those soft looking C cups bounce up and down from the girl hopping about, struggling lightly to getting her shirt on.

So much so that she forgotten to unzip her shirt! Naruto, who had finally recovered from the shock of every girl stripping in front of him, raised his head when he heard Hinata clearing her throat, while stuttering out to him, "Na-Na-Naruto-kun, you think, you think could help-help Hanabi there?" The girl asked between each gasp and heavy breathing. Not entirely sure why or what it is about today, but did it feel like the heat in her body was rising to dangerous levels.

Naruto blinked his eyes and then chuckle with a nod and approaches Hanabi. Who stopped jumping when she heard the suggestion, looking silly with her hands waving at the boy thinking she was facing him. Then giggled when the boy laughed and turns her around, letting her be in the right direction and saw her wave her hands again. Before letting out a gasp of air and blushing crimson red, from sudden odd sensations going between her legs and her entire body heating up from his touch.

The girl laughed when the boy patted her head asking if that was better? Making her nod and went ahead to open the button jeans of hers and have it slide on down her nice tone legs and hips. Revealing what look to be a daring thong piece bikini panties. Surprising Hinata greatly of how bold the girl was for wearing such...mature swimwear?

Even getting Ino to whistle loudly and teased out, "Wow Hanabi! Your a bold girl there, make me wonder who is more mature here in the group, us or you!" Giggle the platinum blonde, watching Hanabi do a Hinata and let out a squeak of embarrassment, too then turn even red when she instinctively pushed herself against Naruto. Shuddering and shaking wildly from feeling the boy, placing his hands on her shoulders and pushes her lightly.

Grinning down at her, "Ignore her, Ino just loves to tease!" Naruto stated and then got everyone to laugh, including Hanabi when Ino proudly flicked her hair and raised her head high.

"I'm not going deny that, I do love to be playful and tease my friends." Giggle the girl and saluted to Hanabi on being brave. "But seriously you look amazing in that suit. Pull it off better than we could," then paused before looking to Haku and then Hinata. "..." then felt a nose bleed at the sudden imagery of the two girls also wearing thongs. "Maybe these two could pull it off as well." She snorted out, then grunted when both Hinata and Haku faces turned beat red.

Followed by approaching her at high speed and elbows the girl in the gut! Causing her to gasp out and hold onto her stomach, before collapsing to her knees coughing and wheezing out. "What did I say-" and groaned resting the top of her head on the ground. Making Hanabi and Naruto to chuckle lightly at the sight, reminding themselves not to anger their nee-sans.

Sakura was in tears from laughing to hard, honestly she was laughing throughout the entire ordeal. It left amazing feeling for everyone to feel and hear, how happy the girl was being around them. Missing out so much in the past that Sakura, couldn't help but wipe a tear and openly said without thinking. "Damn, if I knew all of you had this much fun in the past. I should've ask to be your friends," then gasp and covered her mouth suddenly with bulge eyes and quickly look away in shame.

Causing Ino to lift her head from the ground. Blinking confusingly at the pink hair girl, "S...S...Sorry I-I didn't...what I meant." Then Sakura felt a chill go through her spine. Feeling a comfortable and warm hands, two of them in fact resting on her shoulders. Making her to turn her head to the left, seeing a smiling Hinata and then her right, a smiling Haku.

"It's alright...we do understand." Haku started saying and pulls away with Hinata doing the same. "It's hard to fight off crushes and being blinded by them. We know," She said, even though the crush she's talking about was Naruto? It became a full on falling in love with the boy when Mia, invited him over or staying at her house and home.

"Yeah, some time we just get lost from it and not realize what's happening around us. So don't feel bad Sakura." Hinata stated and rubbed the girl's back, who gave a soft smile. It was the same for Hinata, when the girl got bullied in the past and being made fun of because of her eyes? Naruto stepped in to try and stop them from making fun of her or even hurting her. Only to get beat up and hurt by the group, allowing her caretaker to come and get her away from the bullies, but leaving Naruto behind to get hurt.

Which she build a crush on him ever since then and after his attempts of sneaking into the Hyuga house and the events that occurred? While being let into the clan from her father, she began to fully fall in love with him and became quite attached to him when visits. Even so him to her, considering them being of the same age and getting along with Neji- made Naruto feel like part of the family.

Sakura closed her eyes happily and rubbed them, thanking the two for understanding and laughed when Hanabi. Just jumped onto her back and spun her around, "Yeah no moping got it! This is suppose to be a fun day Sakura, you can iron out the details some other time!" Giggle the young girl, as Sakura felt her boobs pushing against her bare back, watching the tube top of hers only covering the top and middle of her breasts.

Not care in the world of her under boobs being shown, then all let out a silent moan when they heard Naruto laughing and accepting Sakura's reasoning. "Yeah don't worry, you did had a huge crush on Sasuke. But now that is gone and your hanging out with us some more, means you can have fun and enjoy!" Then grinned. "Trust me it better to have fun, than trying to get that duckass show any emotion." Laughed the boy.

Making Sakure to giggle and nod, "Yeah- honestly not sure what I even saw in him?" She hummed openly and then grunted when she got head lock by Ino. Eye smiling when she felt her ruffling her hair.

"Alright, enough all this good feels and whatnot! We still have training to do and play time later. So let's get started on the Walking training!" She cheered out and got everyone else to cheer and throw their arms up. Though half laughed when Sakura, squeak out and apologize to Hanabi who had falling off from her back, going into a giggling fit from the sudden fall.

Letting the kunoichi know she is quite alright and fine, accepting Sakura's helping hand and beam to the girl. And so- they went ahead and began the water walking exercise! Sakura with Ino, Hanabi with Hinata, Haku with Naruto- with all of the ones who were learning the water walking, face the ones who are more experienced.

Holding onto each other hands and feeling them, channel their Chakra through their bodies and onto theirs. Letting the flow traverse and meld into their partners own chakra, giving them a good idea of what kind of flow they needed before they began stepping out onto the water, slowly at first and couple steps out into the water that's about shin deep for them all.

Haku, couldn't help but do her best to keep her eyes on her and Naruto's hands. Considering the boy was in swimming trunks, is exposing his entire upper body to her and the others. Embarrassed and nearly swooning over how amazing he looks, especially with some of the muscles small as they were? Forming a nice looking body for the boy, causing the girl to once in awhile to rub her legs together and grind them. Before taking another step and shuddering from the rising heat.

The others were the same, who tried their best not to divert their eyes at Naruto. Hanabi being the worst, considering her active hormones? The girl couldn't help but look over every few seconds or so, before facing back down at her sisters hand. Blushing and smiling when she heard her sibling, laughing quietly to her then asking- "Hard to not look huh..." getting a nod from Hanabi, who shifted her gaze up at her. "Yeah same here..." then whispered out, "bet it feels like heck for Haku right?" She teased, getting both girls to smile brightly and snicker at one another.

"Think she loves him?" Hanabi asked and turned once more at the two, Naruto. Nearly falling forward from losing focus, then being caught by Haku who whipped her hands onto his forearms but nearly let out a moan when his head bopped lightly into her boobs. Watching how her entire body shivered and tighten her hold on the boy. Giving the girls a good idea and confirmation that, yes- Haku is indeed in love with Naruto.

"Are you okay with that nee-chan?" Hanabi whispered and yelp when she lost focus immediately taking five steps forward, falling into Hinata's arms and her face planting right between the girls soft cleavage, then laughed with Hinata who helped her back up.

Surprising the girl with her answer and having a blush of her own, "I am okay with it." Then poked Hanabi's nose playfully, who smiled. "It wouldn't be right if I take Naruto away from her...after all. She out of everyone here spent the most time with him." And then blushed crimson when Hanabi then asked, that threw her in a loop.

"Then does that mean you both will share him together and possibly make out, not only with Naruto but each other." Hanabi teased out, before feeling all the chakra that was flowing to her to suddenly stop. With Hinata having her eyes closed and stepping sideways, forced her sister. Too skip forward and flailing her arms about before face faulting right into the water surface with a loud splash!

But got her answer either way from the sudden action Hinata made, indicating she does in fact will probably do that. Coughing, the girl got back up and moved her hair away from her face. Blinking her eyes and laughing lightly when she watches Hinata, offer her hand and brought her up. Still wearing that deep blush of hers, before then looking at Hanabi- who was now wearing the same crimson blush while biting her lower lip.

Then leaning up to her sisters ear whispering out, "You...you think I can become, become part of it?" She asked and look at Hinata with pleading eyes. Surprising the sister of the question, then softly gave a caring smile asking through her eyes if she was, causing Hanabi to look away and began tapping her fingers similar to Hinata. "I...Yeah, I don't know why or what it is about him. But," then smiled lovingly towards Naruto, who was asking couple of questions to the smiling Haku.

Seemingly wanting some tips or ways of keeping the chakra flow going, enjoying the bright and admiring smile the older girl has for the boy. "Every time I look at Na...Naruto-kun, my stomach feels funny and fuzzy, while feeling this odd." Then gently places a hand on her waistline. "Heat around here..." describing the exact feeling Hinata told Haku, and Haku to her. Making Hinata to laugh and force Hanabi to getting back into the training, softly nodding.

"Only if you truly feel that way about him...then sure." Then snicker when Hanabi raised a confused brow, before turning her attention the same time as Hinata. Towards the quiet Sakura, who's being taught and tutor by Ino about the exercise. "I think Naruto's life and ours, will be getting more interesting over time." She smiled, getting Hanabi to have quite the admiring look on her face for Sakura.

"Ah- I hope so, Sakura is quite fun to hang around with!" Giggle the girl and resume her training with Hinata, once more almost falling down and out of instinct this time. Whip her hands forward and grabbed whatever was close, to which is Hinata's large bouncy orbs! Absorbing the young girl's fingers and hand greatly into the panther bikini bra, that her fingers sank into them. Getting a small moan from Hinata, that had Hanabi whipping away and apologizing to her. Hinata letting her know its alright and that they should continue.

Xxx

With Sakura and Ino, who were doing quite the good job of learning this training. Were quiet to one another as they were focusing heavily on the flow of Chakra, listening and hearing the conversation going on between the sisters, Naruto and Haku in the distance. Having Ino lightly looking in their direction and then face back down at Sakura.

Wondering what is up with her and why she seems to be quite...silent around her? It was getting quite eerie too and couldn't help but let out a frustrated sigh, making the pink hair kunoichi to hum and look up at her. "What's wrong Sakura, why are you so quiet around me?" She suddenly asked, making the girl to look back down to her feet.

"Your usually active and talking to me, whenever we meet up." Then muttered out the last part. That had Sakura lowering her eyes halfway. "Especially when it came to Sasuke..." she murmured and then blinked her eyes at the sudden.

"I'm sorry..." Apology from Sakura, causing Ino to face the girl and watched her coming to a stop. Arms length from Ino as they held one another hands. "I...just don't know what to say or talk about." Stated the girl while turning away from Ino. "I have so much going on in my mind. That I am having trouble figuring out my own emotions and feelings." Then closed her eyes. "Including my relationship with everyone..."

Ino tilt her head at that last part of relationship. Yeah sure, Sakura didn't make a lot of friends in the past and was in that Sasuke fan girl club? But she figured one of the girls, would have been friends with her...hell, even Sasuke or Naruto at that matter when being paired into teams. "What about Naruto and Sasuke, aren't..."

"I don't want to ever be around Sasuke," Growled Sakura suddenly and gritting her teeth. Surprising Ino greatly at the disdain she has for the Uchiha, "he's nothing but a prick! He thinks highly of himself, thinking he is better than everyone, always bringing up the Uchiha and all that...that shit!" Sakura continued ad began calming herself down and rationalize her thoughts before continuing her sentence.

Making Ino feel quite hot at the sudden spike in anger and hate for the boy, nearly felt like she would pass out with how much dissing Sakura had for the boy. "Honestly, I never in my life figure out why it is. I had a crush on him...when working alongside him and doing that first S rank mission of ours." Then closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "Watching...watching him kick Naruto out of Tazuna house."

"What?! He attacked Naruto, why what for?" Ino asked making sure to keep her voice down. Before being told of what happened, getting her to hum. "Okay much I don't want to be on either side, but the two kind of deserve bit of lashing. But out right assaulting Naruto is going to far."

"Tell me about it and would've continue attacking, if Kakashi and I didn't stop him." Then Sakura sighed out and focus back on the training. "After that and leaving upset, I began feeling different and began opening my eyes for what in front of me." Then hang her head down. "But...I don't know, I don't know what I should do or where to even start looking."

"Looking..." Ino then softly move a hand forward and brush gently on the girl's cheek. "Oh Sakura...hey come on now, don't...don't cry. Everything..." Then flinched when she look at Ino and had quite the hurting look and expression of giving up.

"It's not alright! NOT ALRIGHT!" She suddenly screamed, causing everyone there to pause from their training and look at Sakura, who began sniffling and choking. "Look at me..." She suddenly said with a sad tone. "Even now I am messing everything up..." She said coldly to herself and brought her palm up to her eyes.

"Today we're suppose to have fun and enjoy ourselves...but here I am,' then chuckle quite darkly at herself. "Screwing things up like I always do!" She exclaimed and just let the tears flow. "Screwing up my friendship with you, screwing up my role as a ninja, screwing up of understanding what it means to be a ninja...everything." She sniffled and hiccup while beginning to cry.

"Sakura..." Ino then went to touch her only to watch the girl, reacted negatively away and shook her head. "Sakura our...our friendhip isn't..."

"I'm sorry but I... have to go!" Cried the girl and began running back to the shore. Not missing a single step of the water walking, causing everyone there to gasp and try going after her. "I HAVE TO LEAVE!"

"Sakura wait stop, don't do this!" Ino shouted and tried chasing after the girl, struggling and tripping up on the water surface. "I'm serious when I am saying our friendship isn't ruined!" She yelled and tries reaching for the girl, who just grabbed her bag and leaps into the trees.

"Just leave me alone! PLEASE NO ONE FOLLOW ME, I am just hurting everyone!" Yelled the girl who was running away and dashing towards the village. Warning the group greatly of the distress she was in, with Naruto and Ino ready to head off after her.

Only to suddenly get stop by Hinata, "no...let her leave." She said with a caring tone. Having both girl and boy face towards Hinata. Who look to be crying, "I think out of everyone here, Sakura needs to really be alone and figure things out from here. What it is she needs to do and figure out, what it is that she did wrong." Hinata stated and look to Ino.

Who had quite the compassion for her friend threw her arms down, "but she didn't mess up! She didn't screw anything up, why would she think she is messing things up. Just by hanging out with us," Ino asked and can even be seen looking to ready be in tears. Then widened her eyes when it all clicked to everyone's head and even Naruto.

Who turn and stared vacantly at the village, "I think you already know Ino..." said the boy. Having the girl gasp and tremble in her spot, while slowly raising her hand up to her mouth. "You..." Naruto then lower his head down and gritted his teeth, "Are her special person..."

Sakura running and crying heavily throughout the village, causing people to move or jump aside from the girl. Questioning of what is wrong or why she seems to be quite upset? "She realized and thinks she lost you for good, her friendship and close bond with you feel like it shattered. The moment she began not having a crush on Sasuke..." Naruto voice rang out.

As Sakura nearly fell forward and scrap across the ground, bruising herself up and heavily grabs onto her knees. Crying out in light pain but glare forward, ignoring the stinging pain and forces herself back up. Ignoring the help she was getting, telling them she is fine and continued limping her way back home, tears still falling in her eyes.

In choked and sniffled when Naruto finished saying while looking to her with a sad smile. "Ino I think Sakura believes she betrayed you and could never be able, to make it up to you. Thus feels like the bond she has with you...is gone." He stated and watched he girl collapsed onto the ground and cover her eyes letting out a painful wail of emotion.

Hanabi, Hinata and Haku all look at one another and then towards the crying Ino. Who shook her head and choked out, "It can't be...can't be true, my bond never broke with her!" She cried out and began shaking her shoulder. "Why would she think our bond..." then gasp and bulge her eyes wide when Naruto said, while hugging her into him.

"The bond broke when the two of you began to stop looking at Sasuke, to then caring for your own future." He informed and felt or sense Ino eyes widening at the blunt truth. "Your true bond was that rivalry you had with Sasuke, now that there is no reason to fight for him. It broke and sever..." Then felt the other girls hugging onto Ino who let out her real emotions, her real sadness from when she accepted it.

"Your right...your right, your right, your right, your right!" She cried out repeatedly and held onto everyone while screaming into the boys shoulder and let out her sorrow and pain. One that she knew Sakura was also in.

xxx

Mebuki Haruno, mother to Sakura Haruno. Is happily humming about and cleaning around the living room of the house. Getting a nice week long break from her work place, including helping out arranging some of the council meeting.

Began sweeping and broom the dust away, hoping to make the place look nice and clean for when her daughter comes back hanging out from her friends. Hearing her husband laughing joyously at some papers, the funny pages as they say. Making the dark blonde woman to leer upward and shook her head, before leaning her head back slightly, "Are you ever going to clean the kitchen there?" The deadpan when the man hummed and look at her.

Then grinned widely, "Of course! Cleaning up my act in here, has already been done. Along with cleaning my comedy mess!" He joked and laughed, getting his wife to chuckle and shake her head. "No worries dear, I got everything cleaned. I ain't hopeless you know," laughed the husband before hearing what sounded like the door being opened, "Ah- Sakura-"

The two flinched and heard the door closing hard and fast, before they could even rush over and see whats wrong. The parents nearly step backwards from a crying and bruised Sakura, running through the hall and up the stairs, still in her swimsuit before going towards her room and slamming it shut! Causing the two to flinch again and then stared worriedly at the stairs.

Before looking to one another whispering very swiftly to each other, "That was Sakura right, why was she crying and bruised up?" Mebuki whispered and had the husband shrugging his shoulders while rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm not sure...thought she was going to go and play with Naruto and the girls at the lake...maybe something happened between her and Naruto." To which the mother shook her head no, "yeah don't think Naruto will do anything on purpose to hurt Sakura. Hinata and Haku are sweet girls, so they have no reason to be rude...her and Ino are best friends."

That is when Mebuki hummed and look down, before looking towards the stairs. "...I think know whats going on." She felt the man look at her confusingly. She turned at him and said softly, "She began showing signs of changing greatly, ever since coming back from her first mission outside of town." Which then turn to the stairs once more, "I began noticing it, especially when she never once uttered Sasuke's name when you were away. Or stating anything about what he done, only about what he did to Naruto..."

The mother then had a tick mark and growled out annoyingly when the husband let out an ah, thinking he knows what it is. "Ah then it must be hormones! She is of that age and girls tend to-" He never finished his sentence and went flying across the kitchen, above the table and slammed into the fridge.

With Miss Haruno having quite the scary aura surrounding her and glaring daggers at the man. "Dear what did we talk about, when it comes to Sakura and hormones!" She growled out, having him bashfully and shaking rub the back of his head responding with.

"Not-not to judge right away if that was ever the case..." He stuttered out and watched the scary mother nod her head, then let out a calming breath. Before the man laughed, "But jokes aside, you think it might have to do with wanting her career..."

Which was a nod and then a sad one soon after, "And possibly finally felt her bonds...with her friends broke apart. Realizing and suddenly understanding the sadness she feeling inside." Then closed her eyes softly, "I was hoping it wouldn't be the case. But ever since she stopped that crush on Sasuke, " And then began walking over to the living room once more. "Her eyes finally opened that her friendship with Naruto, Ino and probably Haku and Hinata. Were false friendship and only reason she was friends with them, is because of Sasuke."

Thus getting the father to sigh and lightly tap his chin, "So...should we leave her alone then?" He asked, and saw the mom nod her head. "Alright then when she's ready to talk to us about it, we will have our ears open for her." He then approached her and hugged Miss Haruno close, getting her to smile as well him. "That's why I married you in the first place, you know our daughter well."

"And you know when our daughter is happy or not. We will wait and see if she comes to us, if she's ever confuse okay?" She then peck him on the lip. "Now come on let's finish up and make sure we have a place open for Sakura, to open up too us."

Sakura who was in her room, not bothering to change out of her suit or even attending to her slightly wounded knee, is sitting on the floor sniffing and crying heavily into her legs and knees. Leaning and resting her back against her own bed, her ninja headband was thrown across the room. Clattering and bouncing against the floor, before resting against her drawer.

Papers and torn up letters were strewn across her floor, all that were focus and centering around Sasuke Uchia to even having made shift toys or crafts of her and the boy. Literally get cut in half and sliced by a nearby Kunia, her entire room was basically a mess. Everything that had to do with Sasuke was either ripped, torn, shredded and even burned on the candle sticks, with pictures of her and Ino- what was left of them.

Considering she only had saved one picture of her and the girl, before the two became rivals for Sasuke's love. Is placed right in front of her, having a bright smile on both their faces. " _Here you go, this ribbon will make you feel prettier!"_ Echoed Ino's young voice, " _It will even make your forehead look smaller when you do so!"_

Sakura's room was dark and had no lights on, only light that is shining through is the now rising moon. She lifted her head and sniffed, feeling all the sadness over taken her and even the depression of knowing all her friendship and bonds she has with everyone, is completely gone... "Ino...everyone...I'm sorry." She then began crying again, letting it put her to sleep as she reaches for the photo and hugged it close to her and laid on the floor, hiccuping and curling up into a ball. " _ **I don't deserve to be a kunoichi anymore..."**_

 **To be continue...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Hey everyone sorry for this taking long, christmas came and gone. Been kind of busy during that week along with getting lot of stuff for christmas lol, but didn't forget about the stories XD. But the reason it took long, is that gotten sick after new years- and still somewhat sick, but has been calming down. It is to the point where it's affecting my throat a lot and been somewhat hard to breathe.**

 **Though it does seem like its not just affecting me, but everyone else in the world. So whatever this thing is I hope it goes away and that everyone, recovers from it. Anyway nothing much to say about this chapter lol.**

 **I did however went and explained bit of why Ino stopped hanging out with Sakura, with her mother explaining the reasoning. All the while why she started hanging out with Naruto, Hinata and Haku, with hopefully the reasoning behind it being a good one XD.**

 **So with nothing else to say, hope you all enjoy and have fun reading! So without further adieu, Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

 **Chapter 6: Mia's secret training, Sakura's new path!**

It has been two days since the incident with Sakura's sudden outburst. Declaring out how she was messing everything up and believing that her relationship with everyone around her was gone. All because her ties with them is because of having a crush on Sasuke Uchiha. Not only that but it has also been storming the past two days now, Naruto and the girls were beginning to become worry about the Pink hair Kunoichi.

That despite the rain or heavy winds blowing through Konoha? They would either be in front of Sakura's house, hanging nearby or waiting on the rooftops just to see the emerald eye girl stepping out from the house. Granted, they had asked her mother Mebuki many times if Sakura has ever left the house? Only be told how that the girl never once left the house or her room, only time she does is to get something to drink or eat...

This is worrying not only Ino but Naruto, considering the boy is once again. Waiting outside of the house, ignoring the rain falling down on him. Waiting for his partner to come on out and greet him, or possibly give her famous Sakura punches to his face! It is starting to make him stir crazy to know the girl was intent on never leaving the house, or purposely avoiding him and the other girls. "Sakura..." Naruto hummed out unaware of the attention he is getting from some of those who were walking about or rushing their way home.

Few of them that used to hate him around this area, are starting to open up too him and began feeling sorry for him. Finding his tenacity of standing outside of his friends house being admirable and quite charming, too even being romantic of how 'demon' or not? The boy spent two straight days in front of the Haruno house, in hopes of seeing his friend being alright and safe. Hell even being motionless when they approach him and places large umbrella's near him, in order to prevent him from getting a cold. Saying thanks once in awhile to them and focus back at the house, then even having the other girls come and join him. It was quite sweet the civilians of the area has to say.

Today now he is joined with both Ino and Hinata, the three just staring and hoping for any signs of movement from Sakura. The blonde girl sighing lightly before resting her arms around her waist, whispering out, "Has she come out at all?" She asked the two. Getting a shake from Hinata, who groaned lightly and closed her eyes.

"Not even a single peep...I-I really hope this isn't eating her up. Or even thinking something drastic." Muttered Hinata as she looked down at the ground, fighting back some tears. Before wiping her eyes and nod when Naruto suddenly spoke and said-

"Don't worry I am sure whatever Sakura is going through? She will figure it out and make a decision, then she will be back to her normal self!" He grinned, flicking his ears in hopes of seeing the happy smile Sakura always wear. Whenever they head on out doing missions or dissing Kakashi-sensei for being late for their meeting.

The trio then suddenly blink their eyes and broaden their smiles, hearing and watching the door of Sakura's house opening up! Believing it is the girl coming out to greet them, only to then falter a bit and hang their arms down. When they saw it was Mrs Haruno, coming out with bag full of trash. Then looks across the street, noticing Ino, Naruto and Hinata all at the spot again. Making her to soften her look and walk on over, ignoring the rain that was coming down hard into the village.

When she approached the two and wiping away the water from her arms and shirt, she stared down at the three children. Smiling, "You three definitely persistent huh." She joked, getting the children to nod lightly just ignoring her presence and continued staring at the door. Making the mother to sigh worriedly at them... Afraid that they might catch a cold or get badly sick if they keep this up.

Humming and turning her attention to her own house, look back at the trio and sighs. "You three I don't know what happened at the lake, been trying to get Sakura to tell me whats wrong. But everything I have tried doesn't seem to work." She said, gaining the trio attention and look to her. "Think you could explain to me of what had happened, maybe I could probably get something out of the girl." She informed, hoping to ease their worries.

Though wanting the question she didn't expect Ino, too suddenly look down hurt and distraught as she goes and says. "She...she thinks that her relationship with us, with me. Is broken, because all the sudden of not having any interests in Sasuke." Whine the girl as she fought back the tears and gritted her teeth. Balling her hands up and trembled, "Sakura, Sakura look so lost and hurt when she told, told me how she doesn't know who she is anymore. That she said she tried looking for herself..."

"Looking for herself?" Mebuki repeated and then turn too the house, now she understands the situation and the meaning behind looking for herself. "I see..." Then heard Ino explaining how it probably began when she herself stopped looking at Sasuke that way, leaving the group of girls and her child to themselves- the Sasuke fan club as she dubs it.

Which Mebuki knows all to well and couldn't help but giggle at the ridiculous name. Her daughter was very infatuated with the boy, she joined the group. "Then after leaving and began hanging out, with Haku, Hinata and Naruto more? I began to realize how dumb I was- how stupid I thought that following someone who I personally don't know, will make me a better ninja." Whined the girl as she hugged herself, then chuckle.

"That is when Hinata and Haku, showed me the way and when running into Naruto-" Then wipe her eyes and laughed, getting Naruto and Hinata to laugh as well. When Mebuki beamed towards the girl while nodding her head, already knowing the answer too that.

"Seeing how determined and hard working he is with his training, it inspired you to open your eyes and become more serious with your ninja career." Then lifts a finger. "Which I bet made you open your eyes into wanting to improve your ninja career, instead of wanting to fall in love with someone. Who won't notice you right?" Giggle the mother, getting Ino to nod and look down.

"I was going to explain that too Sakura- but," then sighs and felt Naruto gently rubbing her shoulder. "She ran out right after saying she screwed everything up and wanted to stay away from everyone." She mumbled out, getting Mebuki to nod with a sigh.

"Yeah- she gets that from me, I tend to jump the gun without being rational about the situation." Said the mom sheepishly, before looking up towards the dark clouds and the rain that continued coming down. Then back towards the group, "Kids?" She suddenly asked getting all three to look up towards the mother. Who smiled and gave them a reassuring thumbs up.

"Don't worry I think know how to get Sakura out of her stump and back with you guys again." Then grinned, "Just tell me who your sensei is currently, once I know. Then leave everything to us." And then whacked all three on the head, causing them to yelp and whine out from the sudden action. "And go back home, much I admire your tenacity of staying out here, for my daughter's sake! But your own health comes first and as a mother, I want you all to go back home and stay warm." Then glared down demon like at the trio, causing all three children to turn chibi and shake from the sight.

" **Or else I will show you the true meaning of a parent's punishment and wrath!"** Then smiled sweetly soon after with a tilt of her head. "Okay? Now go home and leave everything to us." She giggled, making Ino, Naruto and Hinata to becoming white as ghosts. Rapidly nodding their head and began heading off, not first Naruto stopping and turning around.

"Oh right, Mia sensei is teaching us right now. While Kakashi is...who knows where," Naruto stated while rotating his wrist. "She's an awesome sensei, so I do hope you and her do find a way to getting Sakura out of her stump." He said and waved goodbye, heading off back to his home in order to dry off and get warm for the day.

Mebuki smiled and waved the children while saying her goodbyes to them, then turned at her house towards the upper right window. Where she saw the curtains shift suddenly, if someone was watching and looking down at the streets. Too quickly try and hide themselves without being caught, making the mother to smile wryly before shifting her gaze to the right, "Sakura thinks her friendship is broken because of not falling for Sasuke huh, while she believes she has no path as a Kunoichi..."

Then walks over towards one of the hanging shades at a nearby building, then turned around and waved towards a nearby Ninja who was walking and approached her, "Excuse me, think you could do me a favor?" She asked the man, who nods and smiled. "Think you could get Mia Hyuga? I need some help from her, no doubt the young woman will be grateful of doing this for me."

"Sure thing Haruno-san, what seems to be the problem?" The man asked and then look down in thought, listening to the situation and nodded once in awhile, before laughing. "Well then I'll be sure to tell her! Sounds like Sakura, will definitely benefit from Mia greatly!" And waves goodbye before leaping to the rooftops and seeks out the girl.

"Make sure she isn't training Haku though! I don't want to interrupt her time with her daughter." Laughed Mebuki and then faces towards her house, before heading on over and inside of it. "Alright, now it's my turn. I believe Sakura there are things only a parent and sensei, can help you with. Much," She paused her thoughts while opening up her door and closing it behind her. "Your friends be able to help you, I believe this needs a parents touch and someone, who can relate to you more than you think you relate yourself." The mother stated and stare up at the stairs, that will lead to her daughter's room. Hoping that she isn't too late of Sakura making the worse decision of her life.

Xxx

Sakura who was in her still somewhat destroyed and messy room, wearing only her blue sleeveless top and short shorts, is sitting at her bed and looking down at her lap. Trying to figure out why it is that her ex-friends were persistent on continuing to come and see her? She told them that they weren't friends anymore, because of it being broken.

Yet they persist on standing outside and waiting for her, making the girl to grit her teeth and close her eyes tightly. Trying to rationalize things over and shook her head... what makes things even worse? Ever since her out burst and running back home, those dreams. Those sexual and dare she said amazing dreams, were at full force! Having the girl constantly do her best to ignore them or dream something else. But unable to and had to change not only her clothes but her bed sheets, multiple times from her masturbating in her sleep.

The first sexual dream was with surprisingly her and Ino! The girl binding her down to the bed, tying her wrists together and prevented the girl from being able to move. Constantly kissing her and using her tongue to make the hot and saucy make out session, be quite welcoming to then ripping her clothes off from her and even her own clothes, before roughly and grinding their breasts together. Biting and chewing down on her nipples, while then spreading her legs apart and grind their privates- too then after the two got their released? Called their alpha over and felt the boy, lovingly inserting into her.

This had Sakura shivering and biting back a moan, trying not to relive the sensation or dream again. Though the dreams did not stop there, the next one was surprisingly with Hinata and Haku. Forcing the poor girl to be squished and pressed against their large breasts, having her to kiss and suckle against their mounds. While they return the favor and kiss, licked and even bite around her flat chest and nipples. Too even inserting couple of their fingers down near her privates!

It got even hotter when Sakura was positioned in a way of eating the girls out, by taking turns to the point the girl couldn't believe it, but actually enjoying it. Same way she enjoyed the one with the dream of Ino, then like with Ino? The girls called upon their alpha, who went and used she believe the Shadow clone technique, not to only make love with Hinata and Haku, but made sure Sakura had 4 of him around her and having...

The girl gasps and quickly shook her head and growled out in frustration! She couldn't believe she was reliving those dreams again! "I seriously need to stop and figure out what is wrong with me!" She suddenly shouted, unaware of gripping the headband tightly and throwing it across the room! Having it smack against her door and then fall onto the floor. The girl threw herself back on the bed and let out a loud huff of irritation, frustration and being horny.

Definitely didn't help that odd heat sensation was back in full force again, burning and causing her womanhood to itch out of need. Though been ignoring it the past two days and making sure, not to even have her fingers anywhere near it- believing if she does, she might do something crazy. "What is wrong with me..." she muttered and then closed her eyes, then sighed.

Then she heard her door being knocked on. Making Sakura to deadpan up at her ceiling and growled out, "Not home..."

"Sakura we need to talk." Came her mother's muffled voice, having the girl to just ignore her and continued staring at the ceiling. Her arms spread out on the bed.

"I am not home..." She repeated and flinched when she heard her mother's tone, getting angrier. Which is something she never does, especially when Sakura is in a funk or feeling quite sad. And it is something she does not want to experience of her parents anger. Or at least her mother's anger, her father rarely gets mad- but his sense of humor needs improvements.

"Sakura your going to unlock this door and let me in, so help me. Don't make me go and get a chair and throw it against your door!" Shouted the angry mother, making Sakura to let out a loud huff. Throwing herself upward and on the floor, before stomping her way over and unlocking the door- then slamming it open, glaring at her mother. Who was sending the glare back, both looking quite identical from one another.

Sakura then turned around and walked back to her bed, before plopping herself back down and laying on her back, allowing Mebuki to get a good look of the room and grimace. "Yikes...that bad?" She asked without thinking. Making Sakura to lightly raise both hands in a yup fashion and plop them back down on her bed.

Letting the mother to walk in and close the door behind her, hearing the rattling of the raindrops outside hit the window. There were torn pieces of papers everywhere, followed by pictures that were taken when she was a child. Mebuki couldn't help but start to see why everyone was worried, torn pictures were litter everywhere- ones of even her and her friends, the girls she hanged out and younger versions of her and Ino...minus one.

Which is the picture she herself took when Ino came over, offer Sakura a beautiful pink bow and wrapped it around the girl's head. Mebuki smiled softly and fondly of the memory, "I remember this...it was the day you gotten bit sick during a school day." She began saying, having Sakura to open her eyes bit widely. "You couldn't remember who you were or what day it was, only that you remember Ino's name." Giggle the mother and raised the picture. "Honestly, the doctor's were worried that the sickness you gotten would have lasted couple days."

Sakura raised herself up and blink her eyes, "Wait...I was sick that day?" She asked with a curious gaze. "I don't remember being sick then?" She said and watched her mother, smile at her and place the frame down. "How bad was I sick, that I only knew about Ino's name and nobody else?"

Though what came to a shock when Mebuki suddenly said, after walking over and sitting on the bed next to her daughter. Placed a hand on her back, "It was right after you were playing with Ino and Naruto at the park." She stated and watched the girls eyes bulged widely. Getting Mebuki to giggle out, "Yes, Naruto; you see I was tired the one day at the park- when I brought you and Ino there for a day. From her mother being too busy and her father, working on missions."

Then sighed, "That I offered to watch over the young girl at the time. Without realizing how exhausted I was from my own workload. That the two of you kind of whined and begged me, to go too the park that day." Then scratched her cheek sheepishly, "course that was also the time you were beginning to have a cold. But because of my tired mind and without thinking, I agreed and took you girls there."

Sakura blinked her eyes and listened to the tale closely, "then what happened?" She asked, she barely recalls that day at all! And if she was so sick that she couldn't remember anything, but Ino's name? Then she must've lost a good memory of that day.

"Well..." This is when the mother sighed out, "I don't know what happened but Naruto had told me at the time. While playing on the jungle gym bars," then giggled. "While constantly keeping an eye on you." Which had Sakura raised an brow, before smiling sweetly and looking down at her knee when Mebuki said. "I don't know what it is, but that boy seems to have a knack or senses of someone not feeling well or being sick. That he kept glancing towards you, worried something was wrong." Then snicker while placing a hand on her own chin.

"It got to the point that Ino actually approached him, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over to play with her and you." Then laughed when Sakura blushed red. "Even teasingly said to Naruto that if he liked you, then he should just ask you to be his girlfriend!" And boast out when Sakura covered her face and mouth, mumbling out.

"Did...I?"

"Oh come on it was cute!" Mebuki then slapped Sakura's back, causing her to grunt and jerk forward. "Your face was so red and stammering so much, that you closed your eyes and just threw your hands forward. Holding a flower, Ino picked out for you to Naruto." Then snicker and shook her head while calming down. "Despite me being tired, I was able to hear it-" then pinched Sakura's cheek, causing her to whine. "I heard you saying to him, 'long you don't bite, then it's okay. Only if Ino is with me.' "

This had Sakura blinking her eyes and look to her mother, "If Ino is with me? Why..." then leans back and hummed when Mebuki shrugged, then smiled.

"Well you were still young and probably didn't know better, but because of you being bullied a lot from the other children. I guess you started growing quite a fondness with Ino, you began having a crush on her." Which didn't seem to upset Mebuki at all, when Sakura look at her worriedly. "What?" She suddenly asked.

"You weren't concern of your daughter becoming...?" Then blushed darkly when Mebuki elbowed her shoulder and shook her head.

"The way you two hanged out and how amazing your friendship was? I didn't had the heart to break the two of you up." While looking down smiling. "Honestly, I was scared..." Then soften her look. "Scared you wouldn't find anyone to make friends with. Believing you would shut yourself down and be nothing but thinking of yourself..." then closed her eyes. "But Ino...Ino became such a precious person in your life. I honestly couldn't tell you how many times, anything that came out from your mouth. Was because of that young girl...that friend of yours."

Sakura couldn't help but now feel bad about shouting at her at the lake. Then began laughing and slamming her head down into her lap, "Course," Mebuki then tilt her head. "Ino, brought Naruto into your three's relationship. I began to worried for the young boy's safety, when Ino began teasing and almost shouting out how the three of you were lovers..."

This had Sakura raising her head lightly from the lap and shook her head. "Yeah...that sounds like Ino." But now she wants to know what happened when she was sick, when she only called out for Ino? "But what happened after that whole being sick?"

She needed to know and what she didn't expect is when her mom look at her and said. "Ino...stayed at our house for the entire week, being sure that you would get better." Smiled the mother. "She even brought Naruto along once in awhile, knowing how he was the first to warn her. About you not being right or looking well." And then placed a hand on Sakura's lap, "honestly...if it wasn't for those two. Despite you not remembering it or even their faces. You were still smiling and laughing with the two of them. Despite how hurt or sick you were." She then laughed and had Sakura nearly bulging her eyes out when her mom said.

"You even kissed Ino on the lips and thanked her for being your friend." Smiled Mebuki who looked to be almost in tears, remembering the day fondly. Even laughing on the inside of how Ino returned the kiss to the girl and snuggle into the girl in bed.

"What...what about Naruto?" Sakura asked and then felt her entire world explode in what she believes is great joy and felt her heart soaring, when the bright smile Mebuki had was the answer she needed and had felt tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"After you recovered and gained most of your mobility back, along your awareness." Then look ahead with fondness. "You woke up startled at first and almost went into a panic attack, thinking you lost both Naruto and Ino- that the moment the two entered the room with snacks and drinks for you to have. You just jumped out of the bed and tackled the two down onto the floor...crying, just crying and crying. Never once letting them go and thanking them over and over for being your friend."

This story was the answer she needed, is the answer she needed to know about her relationship between Ino and Naruto; she kissed Ino and possibly almost fell in love with the girl. Because of her being her first friend and sticking by her throughout the years- followed by Naruto, who Ino forced the boy to becoming friends with them and yet... She has no memories whatsoever about them. Because of falling ill or sick to the point, she had memory lapse.

"Mom..." Sakura suddenly asked while looking at the floor, feeling more tears falling. Tightening her hands against her lap. Getting a hum from her mother, "when...when did I stopped being with Ino?" She asked hoping it wasn't because of her falling in love with Sasuke, or even having a crush on him. Only to suddenly clasps one hand against her mouth and bulge her eyes even further when the truth came out.

"It never did left- it actually grew more and more, when the two of you kept hanging out." Mebuki then heard her daughter beginning to hiccup. "IF anything, your bond with Ino grew even more when you began showing interest to not only her but Naruto." And just absently reach out to Sakura and pulled her in. "The moment you began to lose interest or pulling away from the two, is when those same group of girls. Began bullying you again and taunting you, whenever you were by yourself." And began rubbing the now crying girls sides.

"You got so scared that you started distancing yourself, worried that Naruto and Ino were going to get hurt. Especially when the parents influence of having hate for Naruto, began to grow..." Then kisses Sakura on the forehead hoping to calm her down. "Then you saw the two hanging out with Haku and Hinata, ever since Mia was ordered to become Naruto's sister for the day- if anything...you were hurting yourself Sakura..." She said softly and pulled away when the girl cries were intensifying.

Then felt the girl throw herself at her mother and brought her into a tight hug. Letting out all the emotions and sadness, that has been building up over the weeks of her time with Team Seven and the sudden outburst she made back at the lake. Hearing the story from her mother and how her relationship with Ino- broke apart? Is when the Sasuke fan girl club began bullying her again whenever Ino or Naruto weren't around and started having her scared, of the two getting hurt.

"Mom..." Sakura said between sobs, "I need to know something and please tell me the truth..." Sakura stuttered out and pulled away and wipe her eyes. Watching her mother nod and figure what she was going to ask, "Ino...did, did Ino?" Paused and felt herself holding her breath, when her mom pulled away and stood up. Before walking towards the closet, opening it up and then knelt down. Moving some boxes and card boards around. Sakura then saw the mother leaning close to a wooden floorboard before lifting it up and then pulled out a rectangle looking box.

Then stood up and walks back to her and moves the box forward, "Open it." Is all she said and had Sakura blinking her eyes and look at the box. Before she slowly reaches for it and place it on her lap, then slowly opens it up- and gasps. "I don't know if she was serious at the time, or was ever going to ask you before your third year of the Ninja academy." Sakura reaches into the box and grabbed onto what looked to be a beautiful and well cared for bracelet, that had her name and Ino's name on the beads. "But I think she was originally going to ask you, to be well- her girlfriend. But got cold feet when she saw you having a crush on Sasuke, hanging out with the girls and back off."

And then watches Sakura look up slowly at her, "She gave me the bracelet when she graduated. Telling me in her words." And then quoted with a shaky breath. "Miss Haruno, you think could take this from me- I don't need it anymore.' " She then look down softly. "I asked her why that, and told me it only brings painful memories or...what she described as. What would've been a hopeful wish to come true, but couldn't give it to you. Because of the club." The mom said and smiled softly, before chuckling. "Course she had to add in and say, 'If that idiot instead makes a move for Naruto, then maybe I could.' "

This had Sakura snorting and laughing between crying and hiccups, before feeling her heart raising and being lifted up from the darkness and sadness she was feeling. "She really fall for that knucklehead huh?" Sakura smiled softly, a true smile- one that isn't hidden or faked. Which had Mebuki smiling happily with tears, seeing her daughter coming back and nods.

"Well can you blame her," she began joking and points two fingers out the window. "The boy's smile is infectious, and considering he alone has been standing outside our house. None stop for the past two days, just to see your face or coming out of the house?" Then crosses her arm before hitting Sakura on the head, making the girl to hiss lightly. "Who wouldn't fall for him-" Mebuki then stopped her speech, considering the rule of Naruto's little secret...was almost about to be blown, by almost telling Sakura why the villagers hated him

Sakura rubs her head and sighs, seems like she needs to owe up to the group. Not only that but find a way to make it feel heartfelt and true, but how? "So..." then look up at her mother speaking, then directed her attention towards the thrown headband. "You...still intent on giving up being a Kunoichi?" Mebuki asked, hoping she wasn't.

Having Sakura to just stare at the headband and sighed, before looking away and about to nod. Only for her window to be suddenly knocked on. Making Sakura to lift her head and stare at it, "Mia-sensei?" Then walks on over and opens it up, spotting the woman hanging from the side of the wall, before leaping into the room and on the floor. "What are you doing here?"

Which the adoptive mother after patting herself and being sure, there wasn't any water draining on the floor. Turned around and face the girl, blinking her blue eyes before raising a hand. "Heard rumors about you wanting to quit being a Kunoichi, so I came over and see how bad it is." And then look around the room, spotting Mebuki who waved softly at her, taking note of the torn papers and the headband on the floor. "And...seems like they are true," Mia stated coldly and turn to the girl.

Who looked away shyly and scratched her cheek, "Is it because of Kakashi not teaching you or Naruto? Let alone helping you, training the two of you properly." Mia asked. Watching the way the girl lower her head and nods, having quick flashes of herself in Sakura's place.

"I feel weak honestly...as if anything I do means nothing." Sakura stated and heard her door closing, indicating her mother had left to leave the two alone. The girl raised her head and sighs, "what can I do? All I have is book smarts, it is-" Then yelps out in pain when she felt a fist connect her cheek! Causing her to fly back and hit the bed, groaning and shaking herself out of it, "What the hell sensei!?" She yelled out and face Mia.

"Do you believe that?" Mia said, making Sakura to rub her cheek and raised a injured brow. Only to get punched once more across the cheek and slams into the wall, making the girl fall forward and collapse onto her hands and knees coughing loudly. "Do you believe that?" Mia asked again still in that stance.

Making the girl to shake her head, "The hell...stop," then quickly guarded herself when Mia appeared next to her and kicks hard into her side! Sending her up a bit in the air and back down into the floor, sliding near her headband.

"I am going to keep asking, Do you believe that." Mia repeated and watched the girl groaning and slowly getting up onto her knees, coughing and hacking up a lung. Before opening up one eye at the Hyuga woman and stared confusingly at her. "If your weak then quit..." Mia stated coldly and steel in her tone. Making Sakura to look even more puzzled before quickly guarding a downward kick to her, glaring harshly at her sensei!

Feeling all the bones in her arms about to break! " _She's freaking serious?! She's putting everything into her attacks, I can...can barely defend myself!"_ Mia eyes stared coldly at the girl adding more pressuring into the young girl's arms, watching her wincing and grunting out in pain. From Mia pushing down on her and then twirled kick Sakura across the face, having her slide across the floor and into a drawer, having some of the clothes and items fall on Sakura.

"..." Then Mia smiled. "If you believe your weak and don't think deserving of being Kunoichi? Then tell me Sakura," And then leans gently forward, placing her hands onto her hips. Watching the battered and bruised girl, remove her clothes and items away. Coughing and nearly spitting out blood from her mouth. "I am using full power on you with those blows, every punch I made is being sure to knock you out. The kicks to render you useless and unable to move, tell me-" And then stood up straight. " **Do you believe your weak."**

This had Sakura suddenly gasp and widened her eyes, replaying the punches and kicks the sensei delivered, " _She's right...she's right, the pressure on my arms when I was guarding. Should've have knocked me out or pressure enough to passing out, from the intense pain. But.."_ Then look at the positions she was punched and kicked at, even hitting the nearby walls? They had cracks in them, indicating that Mia wasn't holding back at all! " _They're cracks in the walls from my impact, that alone should've knocked me out..."_ She then lifted her hand up to her mouth and wipe off lot of blood from it.

Then stared intently at it, " _And the amount of blood I lost, isn't a lot? Despite it being a good amount, this alone should caused blood loss. Then..."_ And then look to Mia and saw the girl hand in front of her, holding her headband.

"You and I aren't so different after all- I was giving up immediately by my sensei. On the account he hated Hyuga's, he never treated me nicely or given me the chance to even train properly." Mia began saying and smiled. "I had to work diligently and even then at times, I wanted to quit. I wanted to give up on being a Kunoichi, on the account I believed nobody thought I was good enough or strong enough to being so." And then watches Sakura eyes shaking and trembling, flashing of her younger self being in the girls place of a young Mia.

"But there was one person who reached out to me and told me, 'Do you believe your weak? I hit you so many times that the blows should have knock you out girl.'" Mia quoted and smiled, "That person believed in me and throughout those times, he attacked me and sent me flying. For a regular person it would render them useless. But I kept getting up and being quite conscious of my surroundings, he told me." And quoted one last time, "if you believe your weak and don't deserve to be a Kunoichi, then it only means you don't have a goal in mind. Find your path and reason to live, then you will become strong. No matter who tell you otherwise."

Sakura gasp and then look to the headband and look back to Mia, who nodded. "Yes, this is the exact moment it happened to me. He held my headband proudly in his hands and waited for my response." Then knelt down in front of the girl. "I am giving you that chance Sakura, your going to only hurt yourself." Then stops her before the girl could speak. "Book smart or not, what you apply those smarts into your actions. Is what makes you strong, being strong only works if you can back it up." And then rests a hand on her shoulder. "The reason you think you feel weak, is because Sasuke and Naruto are stronger than you right?"

Which had Sakura nodding, "That is because they can back up their words Sakura. What makes a person strong and confident, is that they believe they can do it and back it up. Prove to the world that it doesn't matter what they believe, it only matters if they themselves believe to be strong." Mia then places a hand on Sakura's head, watching the confidence returning to the girl and the drive to being a ninja slowly coming back. "So then...Do you believe your weak?"

This had Sakura stare intently for a bit and slowly look at her headband. Her eyes harden and went into a kneeling stance, grabbing her headband and began wrapping it around her forehead. Tightening it up greatly and look up towards Mia with new fond confidence. Which Mia smiled back and grinned, "Good- now then." Sakura then hummed before feeling a punch to the gut, causing her to spit out blood and collapse onto the floor, coughing and wheezing out in pain.

"That's for making Haku worry," She then elbowed Sakura on the back and had her falling flat on the floor letting out another shout of pain, "That's for worrying Naruto and Hinata," then kicks the girl towards her back and had her bounce off from it. "And that is worrying Ino."

Making Sakura to flinch and shake badly on the floor, groaning and coughing out badly and some more blood. Before lifting her head and choking out, "Any other hits you like to give me..." Groaned Sakura, then closed her eyes tightly when Mia began approaching her, fearing there was another attack coming only. For it to not come and feel herself being lifted, then brought into a comforting hug.

"This is an apology...sorry that I wasn't there to see your suffering Sakura." Mia informed, making Sakura to blink her eyes and then soften them. Realizing what she meant, which was not being there during their water walking training with Ino- "If I was there...then..."

"No it's alright sensei, it's alright. I am kind of glad this turn out the way it did." Sakura stated and pulled away and look up at her. "I learned about my relationships with Ino and Naruto, learned the truth of why Ino began having more interest in Naruto- than Sasuke. All the while learning it wasn't because of me, having a crush on Sasuke that my bonds with everyone is broken." Then rubs her eyes and closed them. "It was because of me being scared of the bullies in the past, is what made my bond with them shatter and brake."

But then blinked her eyes, "Although..." then sheepishly rubs the back of her head. "Since I haven't trained for two days, I am really behind. No way I will be able to catch up." Sighed the girl and rubs her cheek, before hissing lightly at the stinging sensation. Before she heard Mia clicking her tongue while wagging a finger, making the girl to turn her attention at her.

"I wouldn't count on that." Smiled Mia and confidently crosses her arms. "Rain, sleet or snow. I am going to have you catch up in no time." Then places a finger on Sakura lips, before she could speak. "And don't worry- the water walking exercise is still a thing. But I am going to do something bit more special for your case."

Which had Sakura raising an eyebrow, "here focus chakra on this paper real quick." Mia suddenly said and grabbed what looked to be a white paper from her bag. "This here is a Elemental paper, when Ninja's focus chakra on it? It will tell them what kind of element nature they have." She informed.

Watching Sakura take it and began focusing chakra onto the paper...nothing happened for a good two minutes or so. Making the girl whine lightly, but wondered why Mia's smile was broadening brightly. "Good, your nature is neutral- meaning your good at Genjutsu or Medical jutsu techniques. But that also means, you are able to enhance your physical properties with Chakra alone."

"Huh," That sounds odd Sakura thought? "Enhance my physical properties with just chakra...what do you mean sensei." And watches Mia steps back couple steps with a silly look. Making Sakura laugh lightly, now understanding why everyone keeps saying, despite Mia being a full grown adult? She's still a teenager at heart, which probably why everyone feels comfortable around the Anbu ninja?

Now she thinks about it, never has she felt odd or intimidated by Mia at all the past couple days she met up with the Kunoichi? Sort of like how Naruto gives off the feeling of being comfortable to be around, " _no wonder Kakahi-sensei told us to have Mia teach us. He figured we will be quite comfortable around her than anyone else."_ Sakura thought to herself.

She then watches Mia get into a comfortable stance before removing a glove from her right hand. Then smiled at Sakura, "Sakura, tell me what is it that you see?" She asked the girl suddenly. Having the Pink hair Kunoichi to stare dubiously at first. Before humming and concentrating on the open hand... not really noticing anything as she shook her head. "Okay," then Mia began concentrating what will be chakra into the hand, having Sakura to suddenly blink her eyes widely at what she saw next. "Now- what do you see?"

"Oh, is that a seal?" Sakura asked with a smile, "what kind of seal is that Mia-sensei?" Sakura asked with a excited expression. It did not look like it was one for preventing Ninja from using Chakra, ninjutsu or hindering their abilities. No, the writing of the seal looked completely different and seems to be helping the teacher, considering the smile on her face hasn't left.

"This here Sakura; is called 'Chakra Weights'-" Then flexed her fingers a bit. "It's a special training method I had made during my anbu days, a very hard to master type of training. But one that benefits a lot for those who excel in Chakra concentration or Chakra control." She informed, getting Sakura to tilt her head lightly. Wondering what does she mean, watching the woman place the glove back on and leans gently on her hip.

"For instance and I know you have seen them running about or walking around looking silly in the village." Mia suddenly said, making Sakura to raise a brow. Curious if she is talking about those weird spandex wearing ninja's she saw running through the village on their hands? "Yup, their name are Maito Gai and Rock Lee, Lee is a special ninja on his team. A ninja who is unable to use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, because of a defect he had with his Chakra coils."

"What!?" Sakura exclaimed and was now fully paying attention. "Wait, if he's unable..." Then let out a breath of relief when Mia giggled and assured her.

"Don't you worry, he is still a ninja. He is able to do ALL the basics of Chakra control, but anything else he isn't able to do. However." Then winks. "Not all Ninja's need Jutsu to become great. He and Gai are known to be very expert Taijutsu shinobi of the leaf, they master their techniques in a way. That they are able to go toe-to-toe with those who even knows how to use Genjutsu or Ninjutsu."

Sakura nodded lightly while brushing her hair to the side. "Oh...so what do the seals have relation too those two?" Sakura asked, getting a suspicion of something telling her this seal, is going to be used on her for whatever Mia has in stored.

"The leggings and arm like straps their wearing?" Then Mia smiled as Sakura literally jumped back in shock. "Are weights, weighing about 200 pounds each." She exclaimed and laughed when Sakura nearly fell backwards and landed on her rump. Groaning lightly and rubbing it, million thoughts going through her head of how crazy they were.

"How-how the hell are they even able to move like that?!" Sakura exclaimed, "Let alone how they aren't killing themselves with such weights?!" She folded her hands down near her lap, watching Mia doing her best not to laugh or giggle.

"That's how they train and if they were to take those weights off? Their abilities will be enhance ten folds, their speed being unheard of and their strength going through the roofs." She explained and demonstrated by turning the seals off from her legs and hands. "Now, as you saw and learned these are Chakra weights. They work similar to Gai's physical weights...but without needing to wear anything." Mia informed and Sakura hummed, noticing how very relaxed and poised Mia looked, when she removed the seals.

"Now...Sakura, tell me- when I was attacking you were you able to follow my movements?" She suddenly asked, making the girl to let out a huh and then look up in thought. Replaying the attacks and wondering if she could follow her movements.

"No, I couldn't it felt like you teleport- right...to." Then gasps and had the biggest smile in her life, before sitting upright. "No freaking way! Mia-sensei are you saying those seals can enhance your speed and strength like that!?" She asked, having a good idea where this is now leading into!

Mia smiled brightly, "And you say having book smarts won't be good." Joked Mia, earning a blush from Sakura and felt the woman approaching her and helping her up to her feet. Then patted her shoulder, "Yes- the Chakra weights behaves just like real training weights. But unlike training weights, they actually help Ninja's Chakra reserves to grow and make it easier for their concentration on jutsu. The downside to this however, is that it puts a lot of strain on the muscles and body." She informed.

"Unlike training weights that helps the muscles grow and get tougher? It hurts the muscles," Which then stopped when Sakura took note and interrupted.

"Oh in a way since its being fused with Chakra? It feels like your being burned from the energy and not the weight itself right?" She asked and had Mia nodding somewhat okay.

"So-so, but more like its using the muscles and your spiritual energy to grow. Making it easier to tire you out more, than regular weights. Basically, your expelling Chakra to help you improve yourself. Making it easier to get Chakra exhaustion, than regular exhaustion." Mia informed. "Thus why it is good to do this type of method at the lowest weight setting, than upright at the highest."

This had Sakura nod in understanding and getting it now. The more weights that your not good with yet, costs more Chakra to seep out, but the less weights you start out and grow from there. The less your expelling from your body- "So like regular weights, your physically tired. While for Chakra weights, your using your own Chakra to help improve yourself, but at the risk of draining your own chakra." Sakura said with closed eyes and crossed arms.

"Exactly," Then had the girl giggle when Mia rubbed her head. "See your catching on quick, thus I think your ready for this secret training of mine." Mia informed and had Sakura smiling with a blush, then tilt her head with a questioning look. "Yes, Naruto and the others will take this too- but not till later down the road."

"Wait why?" Sakura asked and then laughed when she got her answer...which is pretty blunt.

"Because they already have training and ninjutsu under their belts. While you don't exactly have any type of jutsu to work with. Let alone, Kakashi baka ignored and neglected you and Naruto's training." Then sighs lightly, "but mostly you... Cause Naruto, despite being neglected or not? Still went and self trained himself, giving him a bit more edge than you Sakura."

Which had Sakura sighing and nodding at the blunt truth, "Yeah I have myself to blame for that." She snicker lightly while bashfully rubbing the back of her head. Though what surprised her is when Mia shook her head, "huh no?"

"Your lack of Stamina is what prevented you from doing lot of training." Mia informed making Sakura to raise a curious brow and look up in thought when Mia raised a finger. "Think hard with about what I am going to say. Out of the five people that are training under me Sakura, going from first to last? Who has the most stamina out of the group?" She asked and watches Sakura think it over and hums silently.

Proceeding to have imagery in her head of first to last, "Well Naruto obviously, he doesn't seem to get tired or giving up that easily. Haku being second, on the account being with Zabuza at a young age and then working with Mia-sensei, Hinata because of being a Hyuga and how strict her clan can be." Then widen her eyes and look to Mia.

"Yup, besides Naruto- Haku and Hinata are second to how much stamina they have compare to him. While you and Ino, despite Ino being a clan. Have the lowest stamina of the group, but because of this."

Then smiled when Sakura smiled became confident and now understood why it is difficult for her to train. "My stamina makes it hard for me to get a full training session done! Only able to get half of it done, because of tiring out easily." And then fold her hands into fists. "I get it! You want to help me grow my stamina with the weights, so this way. If I do start performing Genjutsu or Medical jutsu, I won't burn out easily!" And laughed when she got a headlock, feeling Mia rubbing a fist into her hair.

"EXACTLY!" And pulls away, "Not only that but because of your incredible Chakra control? You'd also be able to perform special Chakra buffs to your physical strength as well- I have heard that special Chakra concentration, can enhance the physical properties of a Ninja." She informed and then claps her hands. "So with that out of the way and you figuring out, what I am offering. Then I have one last thing to say and ask."

Which had Sakura blinking her eyes and then smiled confident when Mia gave her fox like smile, saying and asking one last time. " **Do you believe to be weak Sakura?"**

xxx

After that speech and finally figuring out what she needed to do, while getting the help from both her mother and Mia-sensei? Sakura was now on the road, a new road of becoming a Kunoichi! Following Mia sensei out of her house and quickly hugging her mother, thanking her for helping her find her way and feelings of her friendship with the others.

Headed on out and followed Mia towards a more private area to train at. With the sensei making a Shadow clone of herself, informing Sakura that she will send the clone towards the others and continue helping train them. While informing them of the girl being alright, though raised a confused brow when Sakura suddenly asks.

"Mia sensei...before you do tell them I am alright. Can you tell the others that, I don't want to see them yet." Which had the woman tilting her head confusingly, before smiling softly when Sakura grinned. "Because, after your done training me. I want to show them and apologize by showing them my results of this training to them." Which had Mia nodding and understanding perfectly, the girl wants to apologize by showing them how much she grown and is serious about this new training she's taking.

"Sure thing Sakura, in three weeks. They will be surprise of how much you've change and grow. Now," then sends the clone ahead and began reaching towards one of the village gates of the western part of Konoha. Before stopping and standing in front of the girl, feeling the rain still falling and hitting the streets, windows, walls and trees surrounding them. "Since the Chuunin exams are in three weeks, we will be kind of pressed for time, but this method will give results before then." She informed, getting Sakura to tilt her head curious of what she has in mind.

"From here on out Sakura, from 4am in the morning, breakfast, lunch and dinner. We will be training you and catching you up on everything that Kakashi-sensei neglected you and Naruto on." She informed, watching the girl pale a bit and then tilt her head. "Don't worry, I actually done this before and it works. However, considering your young. We will have to work in a way that your well nourish and making sure your have enough thirst." Then darken her look. "So if your on a diet or even working on a diet? Throw it away got it, we're Kunoichi!" She growled out making Sakura to shake lightly.

"The type of ninja training we do, is enough exercise for a Kunoichi to not worry about looks or getting fat or even gaining weight." She scolded and whack the girl over the head. "I understand how it is in the beginning, but now your under my watch and care? You will have to drop that diet of yours and work under my rules and under my schedule." She informed, getting the wincing girl to nod and feel bit panic about how serious she is or about girls, purposely losing weights or dieting despite being ninja.

"Now that out of the way." Then look towards the gate, leading to a special training spot she made out in the forest, that is about twenty minutes away from the village. A open field waits for them that offers the two all they needed for this special training! Large lake that stretches out about good ten to twenty feet to an small island not far off and walking distance too- tall towering trees that is great for Tree climbing and thick hard wooden oak stomps and barks, for practicing and improving your physical strength.

There was one problem though and took Sakura until now to realize, "Wait- are we actually going to train in the rain!?" She exclaimed and felt herself going pale when Mia nod in agreement. " _What kind of monster does that?!"_

 _"_ The kind knowing we only have three weeks to train." Mia suddenly announced getting Sakura to hang her head ajar with tears going down her face. Before blinking them, looking towards the woman. "Along with we have to get use to different weather conditions as well. Because mother nature can be harsh, we will be doing missions in rain, thunderstorms and sometime snow Sakura. So be best we work under those harsh conditions and have our body, get use to them. Especially if we're going to protect our team."

This had the girl letting out a low oh, now understanding the reasoning behind it. "Wow Mia...you're really serious about this huh?" Sakura asked with a new fond respect for the woman. Who nodded back and snicker.

"Trust me Sakura, I don't want anyone feeling left behind or thinking they're not helpful for this village or friends." Then looks vacantly towards the village. "I was almost in the darkness because of it and my sensei, not doing anything to help me improve myself. If I didn't had my friends and the one person, showing me the way and letting me know I can make a difference?" Then closed her eyes softly. "Then...I wouldn't be the person who I am now."

Thus having Sakura to nod in understanding and watches Mia grin and hit her back hard. "Alright enough chitchat, we got work to do and little time to do so. Let's get started." And then face at Sakura, grabbing her hands first. "First thing first, I will place the Chakra weights on you right now. So you can get started on them." She informed, watching the girl stare intently at her and watching the chakra flowing through her hands.

"Your arms will have the weights and your legs as well, since we're pressed in time and I don't want to crush your body." Mia joked. "I am going to put 20 pounds on each limb." She informed, getting Sakura to bulge her eyes out at the number of weights she will have altogether!

"Wait Mia-sensei that will be about 80 pounds!" Sakura then felt herself getting drop to the floor by her arms alone, grunting and groaning heavily of the added weights! Shocked at how easily she was thrown down to the ground without having something heavy to carry!

"I know, but if you're serious about this training. Then this will be good milestone to start out with- especially since you just recently learn how to tree climb literally a month ago and now learning water walking? This is something you will have to push through and pass, if you want to be serious." And then watches the girl legs tremble and shake when two more Chakra weight seal, were placed on them and had her falling down on her knees.

Making Sakura to groan and grunt out in light pain, let alone trying to at least get herself moving. Before whipping her head up with saucer eyes, "Alright now come on! We have lot's to do, time to head for the training grounds!" And began walking ahead of Sakura, who is stammering and began shouting out!

"Wait-wait-wait Mia sensei, your not seriously going to leave me here right? Right, Mia sensei...COME ON!" Sakura cried out and began humping and bouncing herself forward, dragging every part of her body. In order to at least get started moving. All the while trying to get used to the added weights to her body, starting to feel the strain of all 80 pounds pulling her down and keeping her from standing up!

Even getting some weird looks to some nearby ninjas and passing civilians. Wondering what is wrong with the girl and asking if she is alright? Only to suddenly nod in understanding and wishing her luck, when she said how Mia did this to her. Then Sakura crying out how the could at least help her towards the gates, then crying to herself how they wish her luck and hope the training goes well for her.

Xxx

The first day went okay for Sakura, even though it was raining and it took her a good one or two hours to finally reach the training ground. Finding Mia there setting things up for what to come of the girl, got informed and told by the now dubbed "crazy sensei', of how Sakura will be walking back and forth between the village and the training area, with the weights being on during those hours!

Meaning that the girl at 4am, will have to try and make her way out from the house, eat a big breakfast and then make her way out of the village from her home! Towards the gate and at the training grounds, making the trip for said girl about two to four hours! The young Kunoichi didn't understand it at first, but when Mia told her this and began stating how the first thing she has to do for using the weights? Her body has to get used to wearing all 80 pounds first, before they go and start working on other things.

Course Sakura after realizing what she meant and how it will improve her stamina as well? Was also told that once she does get used to the weights? Mia will then enhance all four limbs weights, by 10 more. Making all of them 30 pounds. Which adds up to 120 pounds altogether, getting literal waterfall of tears to fall from Sakura eyes, wondering if the sensei is trying to kill her?!

Not only that but add the wet clothes into the mix of the rain? The double in weights and how heavy her clothes will be, is also enhancing the amount of weights she is wearing. Thankfully and she praised Kami for this, Mia-sensei would turn the weights off whenever Sakura makes it to the training grounds. But will return them back on the girl, once they leave to the village again.

Course with Mia being there to watch Sakura as they head back. Not wanting anything to happen to her at night. But the girl is still glad that the woman will turn the weights off, when she does get to the training area and begin their next training session. Which was Taijutsu training.

Granted Sakura knows she wouldn't be able go toe-to-toe with Mia-sensei, but the point of the training was to help the girl gain a sixth sense for battling. Predicting how her enemy moves or her opponents body behavior, in order to get a general idea how to fake them out or predict where they might be attacking or throwing their punches.

Something that Sakura believes will come in handy greatly in the future. Heck, even getting surprised with a few Ninjutsu here and there, being told by Mia. How even though most enemies will probably go fist to cuffs with their enemies, they will try and switch things up by throwing Ninjutsu into the mix. Informing Sakura that she probably noticed it when Naruto and Sasuke fought.

And she did- Naruto will normally use Shadow clones during his close range fighting, in order to mix things up and surprise his enemies of the amount of clones he can do. Despite not being taught a proper taihutsu way, the boy can be quite surprising in battle. Thus Sakura was glad Mia thought of this during their Taijutsu training...

Too bad it only lasted about thirty minutes before the girl began tiring out and collapsed onto the ground, panting and breathing heavily along with being covered in sweat. _"So this is what Mia meant by my Stamina, makes it difficult to train. I didn't last thirty minutes during our taijutsu training, before collapsing..."_

Not only that but she is now understanding the reasoning of keeping the weights on as well! Yes, help enhanced her physical properties and speed, but also her stamina. The girl is beginning to understand this training in more depth now and why it is Mia, is very accustom to it. Hell, still uses it till this day- it was not only good but profitable as well!

After resting up and eating some lunch, along with the rain finally dying down and clear skies were beginning to show. The next thing Mia wanted Sakura to do now was the tree climbing exercise. Having Sakura confused at first but waited for the explanation of why, and when she was told. The girl couldn't believe why Mia wanted her to keep doing it, but instead going up and down the tree- instead of stopping at a certain branch point.

"You see the constant flow of Chakra you put into your body and stopping in said feet. Will just make you use up Chakra, having you come to a stop at a certain height." Mia then raised a finger with a smirk. "But, if you were to keep the flow going while going up and down the tree instead."

"You're body will make it second nature to walk on the tree's or walls, without needing to concentrate at all!" Sakura beamed brightly. Then placed a finger on her palm. "And considering the constant flow throughout your body, you won't be wasting lot of Chakra at all, but this will also not only work for this exercise. But also have a constant flow when doing the water exercise right!" She asked and smiled brightly with a blush, when Mia nodded.

"EXACTLY! That's the trick I want you to learn, I am applying it to the others as we speak too." And then grinned. "And when your comfortable, we will add the weights as well." Making Sakura to nod, not seemingly to argue with it.

"Cause not only will it help my stamina, but I can adjust to the gravity right?" Sakura asked and couldn't help but feel proud of figuring out the reasoning behind Mia's training method.

"That and helps build more leg muscle than normal, enhancing your speed some more." Mia informed. "Now enough chitchat, time to get to work!" She exclaimed.

And work Sakura did, the girl couldn't help but feel excited about doing this now and improving herself! Not only will she try and show how serious she is of becoming a Kunoichi, but she will also show Kakashi-sensei that he made a mistake about not training or teaching her or Naruto, throughout the course of being a team. OF these methods or ways of improving themselves, while only focusing his attention on helping Sasuke out.

It has been like this for a good two weeks now, with the girl improving every two days or so. Too the point the Schedule is becoming second nature to her, first thing in the morning and after being taught how to use the Seal's without Mia leaving them on her, Sakura performed the hand signs and placed the Chakra weights on. Grab pair of clothes for the day and some work outfits for the rest of the day, Greet her mom and dad at the table, enjoying the company and happy smiles they were having.

Too even enjoying some of the stories her father was telling her, having even joking at Sakura; big appetite the girl had been gaining lately. Who just smiled and nod rapidly, informing her parents of how intense Mia's training is? She needed to be sure to keep her hydration up and making sure to be filled, then thanking her mother constantly for the big lunch and dinner boxes, she hands to Sakura whenever she leaves. While then laughing and hugging the girl whenever she leaves, shouting to her mother that she will be a better Kunoichi after all of this. Getting a smile and slight tears from her mom, Mebuki giggled and nodded to her daughter...happy she is feeling a whole lot better.

Xxx

After leaving and getting back to the training ground. Sakura was informed how the others are improving greatly too- especially Naruto. Who has gone and finally mastered one of the Jutsu she given him to learn from his Uzumaki scroll, along with almost mastering the water walking exercise. Sakura, asking why it seems to be taking long for him to master the technique?

Got told that because of him training and mastering the Ninjutsu? His Chakra reserves keeps increasing making the water exercise bit more difficult to master. That, and considering she's using a Shadow clone to help train the others, she is unable to fully help him with the technique. Despite getting help from the other girls.

But assured Sakura that once everything settles down and the Chuunin exams begins? She will go and personally help Naruto out with the water exercise. Making Sakura to nod in relief, knowing the sensei hasn't giving up on him yet. For now and her words, she wants to help Sakura catch up with everyone.

120 pounds is still bit of a struggle for Sakura to handle, after mastering 80 pounds. She took notice how the different colors the seals look, indicated which part of the training she needed to focus on. From red to blue- Blue being complete, while red being the worst. So far she has noticed that the colors that were needed the most training were her arms, at 80 pounds they were struggling to change from red to orange, but her legs had huge improvements from being red to yellow within one week. Indicating that she has no problems increasing her overall speed for her legs.

But at 120 pounds she started to see improvements for her arms, as they finally reached the color yellow while her legs were in the purple color range. Indicating that the training for her legs of getting use to the weights were almost complete! But knew that she still needed to improve herself...after all? She only has one week left and the clock was ticking.

Thankfully and understanding how Mia trained, the tree exercise she had been working on was complete. Only took Sakura from day one, for about five days to master the ability to have a constant flow of chakra throughout her body, whenever she runs up and down the tree to even leisurely walking on said tree!

Thus the next thing to master was the water walking and well, this is where the girl at first got bit bashful and embarrassed. Despite Mia being the only person there to train her, the sensei told Sakura to work or train only in sports wear- the reason behind this?

Well considering the water temperature does change a lot over the years, hot, warm and cold? The sensei wanted to be sure that when Sakura learns the exercise- the girl will have a reason to keeping herself above the water and have a good flow of Chakra. When she is either traversing large amount of water or having to do battle on water.

It is quite the experience Sakura thought and considering she is practically wearing what would be considered underwear, despite them being sports wear. She now knows the meaning of being freezing cold! Didn't help that Mia made the training somewhat intense, by using her wind style jutsu to blow cold winds at Sakura when doing so.

Or using her water style jutsu to make the waves more treacherous and constantly moving, forcing Sakura having to constantly adjust or change the way she had to flow her Chakra. Falling in multiple times during this exercise that it actually took almost an entire week- for the girl to finally master the water walking and having it become second nature.

But now discovering what Mia meant when she said, those with high level of Chakra control. Can make some of these exercise easier, but because of her lack of stamina? It makes it hard for Sakura to completely master them to their fullest at her age. At one point the girl didn't bother to bring day clothes and just stay in her sports clothing throughout the weeks, considering be waste of time constantly changing between said clothes.

But was scolded by her mother that even if she is training? She shouldn't rely on just wearing a sports bra or shorts, it might make her only wear said clothes. Afraid the girl might just stick with them instead of her day clothes, that and didn't help that Mia also scolded her for this too. Saying how her mother is right, it is important to wear daily clothes even if she is training or wearing sports clothing?

She informed Sakura that the only reason she had her wearing sports clothing, is so she has a reason to stay above water. And now that she is wearing her ninja gear, she understands why Mia and her mom scolded her for this reason. Wearing her usual clothes helps keeps her from freezing or lessen the coldness of the water, if she does fall into the lake- that and it probably helps that wearing regular clothes brings more protection.

Either way Sakura agreed and stuck with what was comfortable and good. This last week though was definitely going to be intense, considering that despite being able to master the tree climbing completely and then the water climbing? She still needed to find a way to improve her stamina!

Yes, wearing the weights helped a lot but she is still only lasting about thirty to nearly an hour during Taijutsu training. Which is something she really needs to make sure to improve on, considering that the Chuunin exams- from what Mia told her? Will be testing their survival skills in the second part, but also there will be battles she will have to face with her team. And Sakura, doesn't want that Bastard Sasuke saying how useless she is during the second part of the exam, while having Naruto risking his life to protecting her.

But what will be good way to help her stamina? Lasting two hours is her limit when fighting, granted is good amount for a ninja, but Sakura didn't want to start tiring out if some of the ninjas from other nations. Start playing the long game.

This is definitely something Mia caught on when she watched Sakura, who had her arms folded and one finger lightly touching her chin. Enter the training ground looking to be in deep thought, "Something the matter Sakura?" Mia asked after pulling away from a tree. Watching the young girl lifting her head up and then hums.

"Sort of and it's mostly my stamina." She stated lightly while approaching the woman and stood in front of her. "I know lasting two hours is good an all, especially for a ninja case." She informed while raising a open hand. "But what if the opposing team does the long game, while setting up traps and the likes?"

This had Mia nodding, "Your right, two hours is good enough for a ninja. Especially in a straight up fight and if they wanted to end the conflict fast. But those who do the long game, will be troublesome for someone who can only fight for two hours." Mia hummed out and rubbed her chin, thinking it through. "Let' me see your chakra weights real quick." She asked, watching the girl nod, bending down lightly to pull her pants sleeves up, to show her seals and then stretched her arms outward.

Mia took notice of the coloring, green for Sakura's arms and light purple for her legs. "That's really good for only three weeks of training. Okay, think that should be enough for these for now." Then laughs. "Don't want you to have these on when it begins." She informed and goes releasing the seals from the girl's limbs. "But I do however, want you to keep training in these throughout your career." She stated suddenly, making Sakura to lift her head up at her and watch the woman smile.

"Trust me Sakura, I think having train in these throughout your Ninja career. Will benefit greatly for you, just because the colors are saying you master them. Only means your mastering that current weight level." She informed and watched the girl nod.

"Sure thing Sensei," then sheepishly grinned while rubbing the back of her head. Feeling relief of her arms and legs being relaxed from the weights being off. "I honestly was going to ask if it will be alright to keep training in them, or it's possible to keep going. But seeing you want me to, guess my question has been answered." Giggle the girl.

"Heh, alright now." Mia then place a finger on her own lip. "The Stamina that seems to be your main problem right," then turn to Sakura. "Well with the weights off now? Your time limit should have increased from two hours, to two and half hours now. With the weights off- but something tells me you want to find a way to keep going, without reaching the time limit right?" Which Sakura gave a nod and hoped for Mia to have an answer.

Though soften her look when she sighed and rubs the back of her head, "Well- I don't want to burst your bubble. But there's no real way of improving the stamina withing these last three days." She informed lightly while rubbing the back of her head. "I mean, it be dangerous to even doing so. Considering not only will you be exhausted, but you be pushing your body beyond its limit. That it will shut down just by stress alone."

Sakura hummed, "Thus why you had me eating those big breakfasts, lunches and dinners. So my body wouldn't do that." And heard Mia humming out in agreement, "And without water in my body..."

"You can easily dehydrate yourself and put your body even worse condition." Mia informed and sighs lightly, "but yeah I am sorry Sakura, until you grow a bit more and let your body absorb what we've done over the three weeks. We can't continue with your stamina training." She informed and smiled. "Besides, your mother will kill me if I were to enter your house, with a exhausted Sakura."

This getting some laughter from Sakura as she goes and waving it off, "Yeah- that is true, my mother will probably go on a killing spree on ya. If she found me dead or exhausted to breaking point." Snicker the girl and just happily throw herself to Mia, who let out a oomph and felt the girl hugging her tightly. "Thank you..."

"Huh?" Mia asked confusingly. "For what?" Mia then snicker when Sakura pulled away and had slight tears in her eyes and smiling up at the woman.

"Thank you...for all of this Sensei, taking the time to help me. Taking the time to show me that my ninja career can still be kept, showing me I can become a great Kunoichi. Just...everything." She then placed her head against Mia body once more. "I just don't know how to thank you or repaid you for what you did for me."

Then felt Mia wrapping her arms around the girl and heard her laughing, "Mastering both the Tree climbing and Water Walking, is all the thanks I needed Sakura. And seeing you improve over the three weeks when we began, is good enough repayment." She chuckle out and separated from the sniffling girl. "Though I think there is someone else you need to apologize too."

This made the girl to hum and then smiled brightly, knowing WHO she was talking about- Ino and Naruto. "Don't worry I think know how to apologize to both Ino and Naruto." She said and smiled, making Mia to raise a confused brow before grinning at what she said next.

"What better way to apologize, but to showing them how much I improved right!" Smiled Sakura while raising a hand and forming it into a fist. "Leave it to me Sensei."

xxx

It was a weird message Naruto thought? After getting done training with the girls and Mia's shadow clone, the boy had arrived at his apartment building and noticed a note was left at his doorstep. After reading it and seeing who it was from, the boy went ahead and got himself ready for the night!

The note was left by Sakura, explaining to him how she wanted to meet up with him tonight. At the said location where Mia had gone and privately trained Sakura at. But what the girl never really discussed, only thing she left after saying to meet up with him. Is that she wanted to apologize to him and Ino- along with Hinata and Haku.

Though at this time of hour it was strange and the boy, who is jumping and leaping through the rooftops. Is able to spot Ino couple distance in front of him, along with Hinata and Haku. Flinching his ears and tilting them against his head, the boy shouts out. "You girls got Sakura's message too?"

Having Ino to turn her head and shout back, "Yeah, I don't know why she wants to meet us at this hour. Too apologize for something she didn't do...but whatever it is, she really wants us all to be there." Inform the girl while facing towards the other two girls.

"Maybe Sakura wants to show how much she improved during the three week training with Mia?" Hinata said out loud. "I know I probably do the same, being excited and showing what I learn. If I was being taught privately." giggle the girl, earning a smile from Haku who nods.

"Yeah, considering how serious my mom is about training? No doubt she will also be proud of Sakura showing off what she learned from her, to us." Then hums. "Though the apology part still confuses me...there isn't really anything she needs to apologize. If she is still upset about what happen three weeks ago at the lake."

Having everyone there to think it over and wonder what it is, but Naruto just shook the thought and grins. "Well whatever it is, I am excited to see what Sakura wants to show us! She seemed quite excited in the letter of what she was trained int!"

Having the other girls to agree and continued their way towards the training location Sakura gave them. Curious and wondering what it is the girl wanted to show them. Knowing the location and how long it will take them, the group will be arriving at the scene in one hour.

Xxx

When they arrived and began calmly walking towards the filed, they spotted Sakura! Not to far off looking to be sitting happily on a tree stomp, swinging her legs up and down gently. Looking up into the stars, before turning her head at the group and beamed brightly.

"Cool! You're all are here that's great!" Sakura announced while hopping off the stump and making her way over to them, making sure to be couple feet from them. "Before any of you question it. I want to say...I am sorry," The girl started while looking down at the ground with a soft smile. "Sorry for the way I behave at the lake...saying how I was screwing things up. How I screwed up my relationship with all of you." She began saying having the group to stare a bit and then soften their looks.

"It took me awhile to find myself and seeing you all...standing and waiting for me in front of my house? Despite the rain and storm," and then closed her eyes and rested a hand on her chest. "It...really moved me to seeing how much you cared for me. Showing me my friendship and bond with you all, never broke or sever." And then giggled. "Honestly, if it wasn't for my mom- after speaking to you guys. She would have never had me open my eyes." Grinned the girl.

Then look to Ino with a bright smile, making the girl to tilt her head a bit and then smiled brightly. "Ino...thank you...thank you for being there for me, all this time." Sakura then soften her look. "Being there for me when the bullies were pestering me, hurting me and saying mean things to me." And then sniffed lightly, "and being there when I was sick...my mom told me how much you came over my house. The week I gotten sick and the doctors, telling my mom that. I may get memory loss from how sick I was, you still kept coming over and staying with me. Despite if it was true or not."

Ino then blink her eyes and widen them when Sakura, smile got so bright and shine that when she lifted her hand. Showed Ino the bracelet she brought for the girl many years ago, before becoming part of the Sasuke fan girl club. "Mom show it to me and figured the best way to apologize," Sakura couldn't help but sniff and have tears when she said. "Is to show you this and wearing it, show my appreciation for you being my friend."

"S...Sakura," Ino hiccuped and gritted her teeth while sniffing and fighting back the need to cry. Before laughing and choking through her tears, getting the others to smile fondly at the two. Even wiping some of their own tears from their eyes, "You...you baka." Ino sniffed out and wiped her arm over her eyes and grinned. Before having Sakura gasping and getting her own sniffles and choking tears, when Ino lifted up her own arm.

Showing exact same bracelet, one Sakura made for her when they became friends. That they had made during arts and crafts. "See...told you our, our friendship never broken. I still have this," she then softly touches it with her eyes softly staring it. "You made this for me during arts and crafts during our second year of school. Asking me for help with some of the glue and glitter, that you got scared of getting your hair sticky." Giggle the girl, having Sakura to laugh and nod recalling it now.

She then turn to the others, mostly Haku and Hinata who smiled. "And want to apologize for...well being annoying or somewhat irritating you two back in the past." She said while sticking her tongue out. "I must've been quite irritated with the whole Sasuke speeches and such with those girls."

"Your good Sakura don't worry," Haku said while patting Hinata on the shoulder who nodded. "We had a suspicion there was a reason behind it. And after thinking it through and figuring out, how you were treated from Ino telling us?" Haku said and look at the blonde girl. "We figured you did it, in a way to protecting us from those same bullies and girls."

Thus having Sakura to blink her eyes and curious how they came with that conclusion? Or even figuring out how she did it, to protect Ino and them! "Yeah, so-so don't need to apologize at all." Hinata said with a smile, glad that everything worked out for the girl. "I was...was worried for a moment you were going to do something drastic."

This making Sakura laughed, "Trust me Hinata, am glad you, Naruto and the other two were persistent on coming to my house." Sakura said with her eyes closed and look at Naruto, after opening them up and seeing the boy smiling brightly throughout the conversation and having his hands folded behind his head.

"Naruto..." Sakura suddenly said and getting the boy to hum. "I probably know you will say to me, not to worry about apologizing or saying sorry to you." The girl began saying and letting out a breath of air. "But know that there is a lot I do need to apologize for...just, I don't know how to say it or even begin to say sorry to you." She informed making the boy to chuckle lightly.

Scratching his cheek lightly, "Really, Sakura you don't-"

"But instead," And this had everyone blinking their eyes at the sudden fighting stance she took. Hardening her eyes hard and staring right at the boy, one hand stretched outward. With the other tucked near her side, one legs forward and the other firmly close to herself. Smiling at the boy.

" **Naruto Uzumaki, I challenge you to a duel!"**

 **To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Hey everyone...sorry for the lack of updates for this story or any recent chapters not being updated. Things have been pretty rough lately in real life, I been having a hard time to find time for myself to get any writing done and whatnot. As things in real life is really starting to struggle a bit.**

 **Either than that, I have notice something and probably you guys too- that I seem to always struggle or get updates going whenever I hit Chapter 7 of any story I write XD. I don't know what it is about the number 7, but I seem to struggle to get any ideas going or posting a chapter around this number. Then months later I get it going lol.**

 **So yeah sorry about that and how long this took. Though I think have a good reasoning for this and that's because of the things. I want to convey much better than the original story- to make more sense and add more of my own touch to the fanfic. That will fit the story better, especially now that I am not easily influenced like I was in the past. Gives me time to really think these chapters out better lol.**

 **SO! What I am going to do and even though did somewhat do it in the original Hanyou Naruto- is that I am going to take the same route I am taking with Different Tale of Ash Ketchum.**

 **And that is following the Canon path. Not only will it be easier for me to focus on a good path, but I can make changes of my own as I follow the canon path and alter things around like I am doing with my Pokemon story. I think that was my problem with the original Hanyou Naruto.**

 **I shot myself in the foot when I had Tsunade coming to the Leaf village, canceling out the Search for Tsunade Arc drastically and had no real path to follow when I began part 2 of Hanyou Naruto. SO! Not going to do that this time around and follow the canon path- but still throwing in some original ideas too. So yeah.**

 **Without further adieu, have fun and Enjoy.**

 **Nartuo's Hanyou stage for this chapter is, stage 3: which I messed up an earlier chapters. Chapter 2 was stage four, where Naruto's hair grows longer and his ears become fox ears. And chapter 5 was stage 2: increased in intelligence and increase ability to learn Jutsu, able to sense negative emotions.**

 **So for this stage it is Stage 3: His eyes become red and his emotions become more violent. Though I don't generally do that often, so it will be on rare occasions.**

 **While for the girls. No changes are made, but will be during the Chunnin exams.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

 **Chapter 7: Sakura's new Will of Fire! The Chuunin exams arrivals.**

The girls and Naruto were a bit surprised to hear Sakura, suddenly asking Naruto to a challenge. In a way to make up and apologize for the way she acted around him. Treated him and always looking down at him or always calling him annoying. The girl is intent to make it up and show exactly how much she change and how much, she wants to show Naruto that she does care and can be reliable!

The long pink hair Kunoichi had her smile on her. Emerald eyes showing conviction and new sense of determination. One Ino hasn't seen ever since they were young kids, wondering exactly what Mia sensei did to Sakura? Too having her change so much in only three weeks. "So, will you accept my challenge Naruto?" Sakura asked while getting into a fighting stance. "I want to show you just how much I've change, but also letting you know..." then eye smiled. "You can trust me!"

This had Naruto who is across Sakura, to smile lightly and chuckle with a shake of his head. While then bringing a hand behind his head, "Well, if you want to Sakura. I know its been three weeks we seen ya and know Mia-sensei. Told us we have nothing to worry about," then lifted up his free hand looking with his red eyes in concern. "But...right before the exams is about to begin?"

This had Sakura blinking her eyes and then look up in thought. Even humming along with the girls, who couldn't help but laugh when they did it in unison with Sakura. "Good point, won't be good to go all out and be sore tomorrow." Sakura sheepishly said while sticking her tongue out. "Ah", then widen her eyes and spread her arms out. "How about a thirty minute mock up battle then? You can use Shadow clones, as I don't want you to be handicapped." Informed the girl while she suddenly raise a finger before he could argue. "Reason for this Naruto, is because Shadow clones are just like you. If we don't know if your training has affected them or not? This will be good way to determined if Mia's training, also takes effect to them."

Haku smiled and nods while turning her head at the blonde ninja. "She's right Naruto, when I asked my mom if her training has any effect with her shadow clones. And she say it does- but still helps using them even with mock up fights or training with a partner." Then eye smiled and tilt her head to the side, having Naruto and Sakura to look at the girl. "This also will be helpful for both of you too- especially when it comes to being surrounded or getting ambush by enemy ninja."

This is when Hinata let out a happy squeak, "OH yes! Naruto's shadow clones actually will be beneficial! I have heard that the second part of the exams, is suppose to be a survival like event." The girl then blushed when everyone smiled and felt Ino, playfully rubbing her hand against Hinata's head. "So it-it will be good to practice in case, you get ambushed by the enemy ninja team." Informed the Heiress, making the group nod their heads and Sakura.

Swinging her attention forward at Naruto with a big smile, "Well there you have it Naruto! Not only be beneficial, but we can also work with the clones in case of enemy ambush." Informed the Kunoichi and then cracked her knuckles, when she saw her teammate laugh happily and cockily smiling back to the girl.

Straightening out his headband and smirk, "Alright then, since everyone is in agreement and I like the idea of using clones to help us understand ambush as well, then yeah! I am in agreement; thirty minutes right?" He asked wanting to be sure. Seeing the pink hair teammate nod her head and got into her battle stance. "Alright then," Naruto then turn towards the girls. "Think you three could keep track of the time then? So this way," He then got everyone laughing. "We won't get into the fight and forget the clock." He joked at the trio, with Ino nodding her head and throwing her arm up.

"Alright I will keep track of the time!" Exclaimed Ino, having Hinata and Haku to smile one another and then face forward at Sakura and Naruto.

"Then we will keep an eye on your conditions then. In case either one of you can't keep going." Haku and Hinata both said together, while then eyeing both battlers. Seeing they look ready to go, while looking to be thinking through formations in their head. "No elemental Jutsu then, just Shadow clones from Naruto." They both then raised they're arms up at the same time without noticing.

"BEGIN!" And swung them down and clapped hands, making the two yelp lightly from the stinging sensation. Quickly tugging them close to their bodies and snicker at each other.

When they heard the clap and begin. Naruto and Sakura began dashing towards each other on the open fields. Sakura surprising everyone from how fast she moved from her position, reaching Naruto in mere seconds. Which Naruto himself also reaching Sakura in mere seconds; both came to a stop with Sakura swinging a back handed punch towards the boy's cheek!

With Naruto quickly ducking down with both hands touching the grass, then lifted his body up with one hand and did a leg sweep to Sakura. Who on instinct and opening her eyes a bit, jumps over to the boy's back and then does a leg sweep herself to his hands! Missing at the last second when Naruto leap into the air, then dancing around the girl when his feet landed on the grass.

Tilting and moving his body to the left from Sakura's right punch. Then towards the right from Sakura's left punch! Taking the chance of the small opening- Naruto went for a forward punch towards the still turning partner of his! Only for his fist to suddenly be stopped when Sakura, manage to lift her left hand over her shoulder and grabs onto his fist. Then quickly adjusted herself and grab onto his second punch, forcing them to hang their hands in the air and pushing against one another. Foreheads touching as both of them, were grinning and smiling during the struggle!

"Wow, I honestly don't know who to cheer. But the two of them are definitely giving their all." Ino exclaimed, tugging her arms close and bouncing against her heels. "I can see why Sakura wanted to apologize with this method! She's doing great!"

"Naruto-kun as well, the training for the two of them are really paying off. These three weeks really helped out greatly." Hinata pipe in with a big admiring blush. "They really needed this training from Mia sensei, makes you wonder why Kakashi only focused on Sasuke..." She hummed out interestingly. Taking note of the two ninja's jumping away from one another and Naruto, now beginning to use Shadow clones. After alerting Sakura that he will begin summoning them and watch the girl, begin tangoing against the four clones.

Haku hummed and brought a finger to her chin, doing her best not to laugh at Ino expressions. Punching the air and getting quite psyche with the fight, even rooting softly towards the two. Considering it is still night time. "There must be a reason behind it, then again." Haku sighed while shrugging her shoulders and grabs onto both elbows. Smiling at the progress Naruto and Sakura were showing. "I guess because Kakashi has the Sharingan and Sasuke being the last Uchiha. The Third probably wants Kakashi to focus the training for Sasuke, in case he awakens his Sharingan."

This left a sour taste in Hinata's mouth as she watches the clones beginning to surround Sakura. With one of the clones rushing to the girl, ready to deliver a forward overhead punch! Only for Sakura to grab onto the arm and flipped him over head and straight into another clone, who was about to slide into her! Only to poof with the first clone when he got hammered by the first.

Then the third and fourth clones began running around the girl, ready to deliver some air born kicks towards her! Sakura giggle to herself and just happily steps back, watching the clone Naruto's eyes bulging out before smacking into one another and poof. Earning some giggles and snickers from the girls. Even Naruto couldn't help but laugh, "Don't let your guard down!" Grinned the boy.

Making Sakura to blink her eyes and then let out a scream of fright! When the rocks that were around her changed into Naruto's! Who leap towards the girl and grabs her arms, with the fourth clone disappearing after the fifth. Began lifting the girl off from her feet and spinning in place! Causing Sakura to let out whoa's and then squeal out when she got tossed towards the real Naruto!

Who went and did a back- kick flip attack towards her! Sakura, quickly grabs onto the foot when it happened and slaps against his heels, to step onto the ground. Watching the boy stumble backwards when straightening himself up. Then let out a grunt when Sakura rushed over and landed a right hook to his face!

Surprising everyone of how she got a hit, then winced when Naruto. Who smiled from the punch able to recover and swing a swift punch towards Sakura! Before she could shield herself, too then jump kick into Sakura chest! Making the girl to stagger back and rub the spot, before laughing and charges forward! Watching Naruto ready to shield his face, only for Sakura to stop mere inches from him and then gut punch him in the stomach. Then followed up with a spin punch to his face, but whiffed when Naruto tilt his head and then headbutt Sakura!

Causing her to slide away from him and digging her heels into the dirt. Before widening her eyes and saw Naruto, creating Shadow clones! That charged straight at her in a row! The first one flying towards the girl with a overhead punch, she easily dodge by jumping to the side. Then twirled to the right to evade the second clone who leap into the air and dive kicks to her. Then rolled forward from the third and fourth clone, who swung their legs right towards her chest but missing. Sakura grunted when she came to a stop and blocks an ax-kick from the original Naruto.

Both smirking towards one another and began calming down when Ino shouted. "TIME!" The two separated and then let out loud groans of pain and hisses! Alerting the trio of why they were letting those sounds out? Watching the way Sakura is holding onto her stomach and bending forward, with Naruto walking in place in a circle. Rolling and swinging his arms in different directions.

"You...two alright?" Hinata asked slowly. Not entirely sure what happened or why they seem to be in pain. The two then began laughing through their pain and approaching the trio, nodding their head. "Then why..?" Asked Hinata, then nearly burst in laughter when Sakura whined out.

"CAUSE HE HITS LIKE A TRUCK! Kami damn Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed while looking to the boy with a exasperated expression out of respect of course. "What the hell did Mia sensei teach you guys, while I was having a crisis?" She giggled out and stood upright breathing heavily. "Here I didn't think you were strong, but considering how powerful those punches were." Then rubs her right shoulder a bit. "I almost felt my shoulders about to pop."

"Me what about you," Naruto retorted with his own exasperated expression between his grin. "I am weak you say? Here, I felt pins and needles going through my arms and legs. With the way you block and punch towards me." Then playfully leans forward with his ears folding back. "Seems like miss Kunoichi here, doesn't know her own strength!"

Making Sakura to playfully shove him and turn away with a flush look. "Please that's...that's just from Sensei's training!" Giggle the girl and smile to the trio. Who laughed at the two antics, and then calm down. "So...what you girls think? Think we're ready for the exams?" Sakura asked, making Naruto to beam brightly while facing the trio.

Haku snicker and press her arms against her chest, leaning lightly on her right leg. "Well I am not going to be participating. Cause no team an all, but how I seen you all train and work diligently these past three weeks?" Then smiled. "I have no doubt you're all ready!" Then playfully points at Naruto and Sakura. "You two were the most I got concerned about, considering how Kakashi never really trained you guys. In the lessons that Sasuke been learning?"

Ino nods, "Yeah- I would be telling you two too not take the exams. If Kakashi were to say your all ready?" Stated the girl with a worried expression. Getting Hinata and Haku to share her sympathy. "Just...throwing you guys into the lions den, without the proper training. While having to rely on Sasuke?" Then shudder. "I would not know what I do, if I find out something bad happened to any of you."

This had Naruto and Sakura letting out low breath of air, before turning to one another. Then sheepishly looks away with Sakura, rubbing her right forearm. With Naruto scratching the back of his right fox ear. "I can see where you girls are coming from. Yeah...it, it would be horrible if Sakura and I were to head into the exams, especially the survival part. And we-weren't properly trained to handle any situations while said exam."

"Yeah...luck can only get you far. And considering how smug of a bastard Sasuke been lately." Sakura then gritted her teeth. "We would have to listen to him bitch and whine about us, holding him back or trailing behind." Growled the girl and let out a calming breath. Before softly opening her eyes and feeling her emotions getting the best of her again. "But...I'm glad how things turn out though." getting the group to hum at her and then smiled sweetly when Sakura. Own bright real smile was showing towards them.

"I was able to find myself, was able to reform my will again and." Then brought everyone into a tight and meaningful hug. "I got the best of friends and family, a girl could ever have!" She beamed and began laughing with the group. "I am really glad so...Thank you." Then pulls away and faced Hinata.

"And thank you Hinata." Causing the Heiress to stare confusingly and tilt her head. "If you didn't invite me to visit your place. Learning bit more of how close you, Naruto, Haku and Ino were in the past?" Sakura began saying while moving her arms apart to add the said friends. "I would have never thought of joining you guys training day, getting to meet not only Hanabi- but your uncle as well. Too then meeting with Mia." Then eye smiled with few tears falling from her face.

"I...I owe it all to you really." Then bowed. "Thank you again Hinata!" Sakura laughed soon after when she heard the girl, began flailing her hands back and forth. Stuttering and stammering out how she had nothing to do with anything! Then turning bright red and widening her eyes, when the others began joining in.

"You know Sakura is right!" Grinned Ino while hugging Hinata close to her shoulder. "You actually did help Sakura out a lot Hinata!" Then punches her shoulder. "Welcoming her to your home and meeting everyone there, to even inviting her to join us with the water walking exercise; it actually is all thanks to you!"

Naruto grinned finding their smiles intoxicating, "Yeah! And even having Sakura help me out with my Bubble bomb jutsu? Would have the girl become interested to seeing how we all train!" Then laughed when Sakura lift her head up and punch his shoulder.

"HEY! I-" Then pause and giggle while shrugging towards the Hyuga girl. "He's right actually- I probably would have ignore training and not improve myself. If you didn't have me help Naruto out with his concentration problems. I probably would not have asked if I could be invited to your house." Then blinked her eyes, including Naruto after nodding his head and look to Hinata. He too blinked his eyes at the Hyuga girl, "Err...Hinata you alright?"

Haku hum and turn towards Hinata's face. Noticing her spiral eyes and steam coming out from her ears, completely red in the face. Still trying to stammer out how they need not to thank her or being modest about doing anything. Haku, lean forward and began waving her hand up and down, then shook her head. "I think we fried her brain, we overwhelmed the girl. With all this praise, she doesn't know how to handle it." Laughed Haku, getting everyone else to laugh. "Anyway, Sakura-" Haku face the girl after picking Hinata up bridal style. "Welcome back and glad to have you back. We're glad you are now taking the true step into your ninja career." Then playfully bounce Hinata a bit. "I'll take her home, you all do the same!" Thus she went ahead and began leaping towards the tree branches, heading back.

Which Ino nodded and stretches out her arms, "I'll say! Watching you two fighting like that, has me in the mood to train some more. But sleep calls!" Giggle the platinum blonde, who threw herself at Sakura and hugged her tightly. "Glad to have you back, Sakura-chan." And kissed her cheek before disappearing before her and Naruto. Leaving a happy Sakura, who went and touch the cheek Ino kissed and turns to Naruto.

"Shall we go too?" She asked and smile when the boy nodded and grinned. "I walk home with ya if that's alright Naruto. Considering we're just two blocks away from one another." Giggle the girl, watching the boy to playfully bow down.

"I will be honor miss Haruno!" He jokingly said and got Sakura laughing lightly and began heading back to the village with her teammate. Unaware that the two were being watched and monitor during the whole duel they have. With one eye looking down at the group with admiration and pride in their eyes, too then eye smiling and chuckling to themselves.

"Glad to have you back Sakura. Naruto, Sakura I will make it up to you, don't worry. I'll be sure these last few days. Will have you two and Sasuke, prepared and well informed about the survival part of the exam!" He declared while disappearing in a puff of smoke. Glad to seeing his two students have reunited and are eager to learn! He will from here on out, after discovering the one who forged that letter to him with the Third and Danzo. He will be sure to have the two catching up with Sasuke! And never leave them behind again.

Xxx

Early in the morning in the Leaf village. A meeting is occurring right now, a conversation and meeting about what is about to begin within the village. The arriving Ninja's that are coming to their hometown as the annual Chuunin exams, are being held right now. The people in the village were prep and ready to take advantage of the year, for this years ninja teams to participate and welcome and greet other nation ninjas.

Sarutobi; after finishing up with finding out who forged the letter to Kakashi and having him only to train Sasuke Uchiha, along with threatening to strip his learning permit to having a team of his own. Is calmly sitting down in his seat, while the other members of the village. Residential. School representative, business representative and the ninja head clans of the ninja side of the village. With Danzo being the head for the deceased Uchiha clan. Considering Sasuke is currently to young to represent his clan or being a head of the clan- or participate the meetings.

With Sarutobi friends sitting on each side of him, being the Elder council of the village. The man is looking through some papers, while absently listening to some of the reports he is being told or giving around the room. With some of them being a bit exaggerated, some contradicting themselves and others just...your every day stuff that happens on a regular basis. Sarutobi figure to let the reports come first before getting into the real topic this morning. 'The Chuunin Exams'.

The man lifted his head up slightly after hearing things were calming down and people finishing up with their reports. Amazed how so far none of it, seems to relate to Naruto/ Though he won't hold his breath yet, no doubt they will start talking about him- once he brings up the exams. Nodding his head and seeing everyone is finished, the man adjusted his Kage robes sleeves and lifts up some papers and folders.

"Alright if everyone is finished with their reports and don't have anything else to add? I will begin the meeting." Informed the Kage, tapping the papers against the table. Too then lifting a hand to his mouth, clearing his throat and began speaking. "As you all may know that it is our third annual year for the Chuunin exams, which Konoha is currently hosting for all ninja nations. To send their Genin teams and having them prove their skills and tactics and survival skills. Too deem them worthy of acquiring the rank of Chuunin and being able to lead and command their own ninja team in the future."

He then pull the paper out and place it on the table. "And right now we're in the middle of evaluating our own current Genin teams that will be entering the Chuunin exams." Then lift his head and eye smile to everyone. "Which we're personally going to speak with each sensei, too see if they're teams are ready to take it or not." Hearing people murmuring and speaking among themselves. "I know they are still new and fresh this year and properly don't have enough experience to enter them. But," then raises a hand laughing lightly. "I have no doubt the judgement the sensei's make, will ease our tensions and know they have full trusts with their students."

He then look around the room and seeing the ninja side of the council, smiling lightly and nodding to themselves. With some humming in delight and thinking deeply to themselves, no doubt some of them being parents- were curious if they're children can do it or not this year. "Any questions before I go and list off what teams, are going to be recommended for the exams?" Sarutobi asked and look towards the council side, watching Miss Haruno standing up with a smile.

"Not much of questioning towards the ninja side, but I haven't gotten the chance to ask Mia yesterday. Of how things were going with my daughter but...you know if she and." Then let out a calming breath, when she saw collective smiles from Sarutobi, Danzo and the elders when the man nods his head and open a hand in delight.

"Of course! Kakashi had gone and spied a bit on the children and even asked Mia, how things were going for the young Haruno. And I will say, she's is doing great and is making sure to rekindle her Will of Fire for everyone to see. You have nothing to worry about Miss Haruno." Chuckle the Kage, even laughing a bit when the mother plop herself down onto the chair and goofily hang her head back against her seat. Which he then return to the papers and shuffle them lightly. "Alright, now then if there any other questions?" He looked around and knows most of the civilian side, minus Haruno; were just waiting to ambush him with questions about Naruto.

"Okay good- here are the Genin teams who are going to be recommended for the exams." Sarutobi stated with a firm tone and began reading out the list. "Team Kurenai has offered Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inazuka and Shino Aburame." He said and had Tsume Inazuka, Shino's dad and Hiashi lifting their heads while having bit of smirks to them. Surprised how the new sensei Kurenai is offering for those three to take on the chuunin exams this year.

"Next is Team Asuma, who wants Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akamichi to also participate into the Chuunin exams." Informing the man while adjusting the papers and laughing lightly. "No doubt he wants to see a new lineage of the Shka-Ino-Choji family combination to happen again this year. And see what their off-springs can show us during the exams." Chuckle and joke Sarutobi. Getting a hearty laugh from Choji father, a groan from Shikamaru's father and a snort from Ino's father.

"Team Guy is also going to participate his students in this years Exams. Since they have a year start from the fresh genins, he believes it will be no problem. Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee and Tenten are his students who will be participating." He informed and took in a deep breath. Knowing what is coming up and no doubt, the council is waiting to go into an outrage. "And the last team who is being offered to join the Exams..."

Then shifted his eyes away from the paper, while giving a calculating gaze towards mostly the School representative and the one, who helps funds both ninja and civilian side of the village. Knowing full well and long detective work with his partner Danzo and Kakashi? They learn these two were the ones who forged the letter and threaten Kakashi, not only that but also rebuttal any evidence that they were going to tamper Sakura's and Naruto's earnings when doing ninja missions.

Luckily for them and Danzo keeping a hard copy of the second Hokage's law. That states and quote within his mind. ' _If thy council were to interfere and tamper ninja properties, license or even papers belonging or signed by a Ninja. They are forfeit and are legally have to lose whatever belonging or earnings that they tried to tamper with the Ninja's rights. Will belong to them even if the means defies the logic of their own tampering."_

In which case is that if they are tampering Sakura and Naruto ability to becoming ninja. Then whatever children or relatives they have. Will be forbidden to becoming Ninja's as they forfeit their rights from preventing a Ninja clan member's own spouse, relatives or even children from becoming one. Too even give away half of whatever earnings and savings they had in their banks, to the ones they're trying to manipulate their lives. It is a harsh rule placed by the Second Hokage, but honestly a fair one- especially since what the two were doing? Is beyond comprehensible and cruel.

"And the last team that is going to attend or offer to compete in the exams. Is Team Seven, Sakura Haruno, Sasukue Uchha and..." He held his sentence there for a bit, while shifting his gaze towards the civilian council. "Naruto Uzumaki." After saying the names and placing the papers down, the man went ahead and waits for the out lash to come and...it came, but not in a way of shouting or screaming bloody murder way. But one that shows the council had planned things ahead and even look to be scheming behind those shifty eyes of theirs. With Haruno sighing and shaking her head, wanting to be out of this and hopefully won't be dragged into it!

Considering she doesn't want to mess with Naruto, hell! She is like Mia and most of the other Ninja's of the village, who wanted to go and help the boy. Raise him and care for him, but because his parents and relatives died during the Nine-tailed fox attack? He at the time and age was considered a civilian at the time. Not only that but anytime she tries to vote or wanting to adopt and raise Naruto; she always get's out voted- just like the Ninja side. Considering there's more Civilians than Ninja in the council. They easily get out numbered or out voted, even though the ninja side knows and has ideas who the father is and the mother? They don't have evidence to prove anything to go by, let alone have evidence that there is a Uzumaki clan within the Leaf village.

Sarutobi and Danzo grinned seeing who the first one to stand up, a fat and slightly chubby snob looking Civilian council member, who helps with the living quarters and even does the school personal records was the first to stand up and clearing his throat. Making the hawk and monkey to silently say, " _Gotcha"_.

"I do have something to say and that is about the condition of Team Seven, is not entirely fit to enter the exams." He started saying, watching the ninja side leering and glaring at him. "Matter of fact, and no offense to Miss Haruno." He bow to the woman, who just rolled her eyes and scoff. "But I believe Naruto and Sakura are not mentally ready, nor properly prep for such exams. Especially not the survival portion of the event." He stated and had Sarutobi lean back on his seat. Figuring to play along and see what points this man will have?

"Go on, why you think they're not mentally prepared or ready for the survival part." Then flinched, including Danzo when the man counter argument hit home. Making everyone there to give bit of a light and silent ohs.

"Well Naruto's lack of academics and studies within the Ninja academy for one." Chortle the hefty man while snickering. "I have records and reports over the years. Of how many times he's been expelled, kicked out and even ran out of the classrooms. Or jumping out of the windows, because of how such a troublemaker he is." Then raised both arms. "Hell, even Iruka-sensei had a hard time teaching the troublemaker. He spent most of his teacher career ignoring the brat."

Sarutobi shifted his mouth to the side, considering he is right. Naruto's academics with school and how bad his scores were to go by. The boy is not exactly mentally prepared for the survival part of the exams. Although, considering how many times he explored or head out into the nearby forests and such, during the days when the drunken villagers chases him. The boy usually returns and not always turning out sick or injured...minus few bruises here and there. Starving yeah...but considering his Anbu has found traces of berry juices on the boy's sleeves and cheeks. But yeah, not entirely survival skills or instincts.

"And not only that but if I recall or heard, Naruto did cause bit of trouble for Kakashi and the team, while they were heading to Land of Waves? Something about throwing a tantrum in front of you, because you wouldn't hand them a higher mission rank." Chuckle the man and then blink his eyes when Sarutobi laughed.

"I actually get that a lot with the others as well. Not common really, so I wouldn't say Naruto was being trouble there. More of..." Then snort, getting some of the ninjas laughing with Tusme gut busting with her laughter. "Speaking his teammates mind and what they too were thinking too. That," then shrugs. "And probably didn't help they had to repeat the Tora mission constantly, so I can't blame him for open his thoughts to me and complain." Then shook his head and move a hand forward. "But besides Naruto, you also brought Sakura into the picture."

"Ah right, right," The hefty man cleared his throat and lifted his papers. "Well- considering how her scores are and the knowledge Sakura has. I honestly don't believe she has the right amount of field experience." He informed, making Miss Haruno to glare lightly at him. "At least fields that isn't inside of Konoha walls. Yeah she went to the Land of Waves, but that doesn't exactly mean she gain the experience to survive in the wilds." Stated the man with a smug tone. "Knowledge can only get a ninja so far and if they don't have the field experience, then why should-"

"Watch the tone," Sarutobi warned while flaring his chakra. Causing the man to go meek and hide behind the folder he is holding. "If you finished that sentence, I have no intentions of stopping of whatever happens to you. Especially the one that's beside you." Grin the man, making the School councilman to gulp and felt large kill intent and even demon eyes, staring at his back. Belonging to Miss Haruno, having the hefty man sweat bullets and rapidly nods his head.

"Anyway," Sarutobi groan and shook his head. Watching the Residential councilwoman beside him, begin whispering and talking to the hefty man. "You points are dismissed." Stated the Hokage, causing the councilman and woman, to whip their heads at him. Along with the others, "You forget that I get reports daily from the senseis and about their students. Especially, when it comes to important missions and events like the one that's about to be held soon. And I believe Naruto and Sakura, despite how life has been for them or wheels of fate turned for them. The two show determination and strong will to keep moving forward! No matter how deep things get or even how much trouble they get into."

"Yeah but-" The hefty man tried to argue but wince when Sarutobi slam down a hammer. Shutting him up and raising bit of his kill intent.

"And from what I read in the reports for the Land of Waves. If it weren't for Naruto wanting to keep moving and helping the Bridge Builder and his home town, from a scummy business man like Gato? And liberate them while bringing courage back into the village, they would have died and nearly become human trafficking for Gato's darker parts of his business. Too even smuggling weapons between the Land of Waves and other black markets."

This had everyone raising their eyebrows high and looking to one another. "Despite Sakura protesting they should head back, from an injury Naruto receive. As well the team learning the C rank mission turned out to be an A rank. Naruto encourage his team to keep going and help them out, despite if things were against them...Especially Zabuza." And sighs, hearing the council arguing now and shouting out that there is no way the blonde did all of that. Or even encourage the team to move forward and take down Zabuza! Then goes and say that probably Sasuke and Kakashi did the work and completed the mission, or Sasuke was the one who encourage everyone to move forward and continue with the mission.

Making Miss Haruno disgusted at how they're not treating Naruto right, but even her daughter! Thus and knowing this will be good time to throw in their trump card. Now that Sarutobi weaken their emotional defenses and mentality, a tactic he and Danzo always uses when getting information out of someone. Look towards his partner, with the bandage man nodding his head and looks ahead.

"By the way in any chances that somebody was going to take money and license. From couple of ninjas? Especially making a statement how if they don't comply with their command, they will be tarnish of ever having a ninja career?" Asked Danzo with mirth in his tone. Causing Haruno and the Ninja council to look towards one another, as well whispering to and from Haruno. If they have ever done something like that let alone, interfere with a ninja career? Getting some of the ninja's shrugging, with some cussing out why the hell they'd do that?

Not paying attention and still in their little arguments, the Councilwoman who runs the general bank for civilians and ninja's shook her head and was the one to speak up. "Yes, we threaten Kakashi Hataki that if he doesn't focus and train Sasuke Uchiha- he will be forfeit his license of becoming a Jonin sensei. All the while that whatever Sakura or Naruto earnings they gain from doing Ninja missions, will not go to them but towards those who needs it. In which case will be the Uchiha clan."

"Ah- and who is we you speak of? That will tarnish a ninja's reputation let alone, allowing them be able to become full fledged ninjas in the future. Too even tampering with their bank accounts and saving, forging the money away from them but to another?" Danzo asked while getting up alongside Sarutobi. Making every ninja there to blink their eyes and then widened them, before swiftly getting up from their chairs and whistling to themselves, or just silently packing things up and leaving the building.

With Tsume shouting out how she wants to see the bloodshed while being pulled away by Choji's father, with Ino's father guiding Miss Haruno out the building. Informing her that the meeting had concluded and they should leave now, making the woman to tilt her head and then flinch when she felt kill intent rising in the room. By Danzo and Sarutobi alone and happily thanks Inoichi for leading her out of the room, right as the council began saying.

"Well me and the bank councilwoman of course," Boasted the hefty man while laughing. "We figured that whatever the demon brat does in the future or when accepting missions, alongside with his other useless teammate. We can profit off from their money accounts from the missions, and leave them with nothing." Then tug his collar a bit. "Not only that but the money rightfully going to the Uchiha estate- or Sasuke Uchiha in this manner. Will be useful in his hands than anywhere else, considering that the forefathers of the village, is and was built upon both the Senju and Uchiha clan. It is only right for Sasuke to receive all-"

Once the door's closed behind Miss Haruno and Inoichi, the two of them flinched and had Sakura's mom. Nearly jumping out of her skin when she heard what sounded like screams of terror and loud begging coming inside the room. Making the mother pale a bit before humming and turning to the other ninja clan members. Who were just wincing and gritting their teeth lightly with no sympathy, while Tsume just mumbles and growling out how she wanted to see the bloodshed.

The mom tilt her head and look to the door, then back to the others while slowly thumbing behind her. "I take it the council on the civilian side has been at this for a long time against my daughter and her friend?" She asked and could feel the anger bubbling for her. But felt calm and collective, when everyone gave a firm nod with Shikamaru's dad leaning against the wall and yawn lightly.

"They been at this ever since Team's were formed." He said and look towards her. "Much we can tell you why, we also can't tell you why it is they're behaving like this." He informed while then moving a hand forward. "But I have a feeling you heard rumors surrounding Naruto?" He asked, watching the woman nodding lightly then chuckle.

"Kind of hard not to notice now, that he uh has fox ears. I don't know if him pulling a prank or some side effect of a jutsu." She began saying while scratching her chin. "Sakura has told me that those ears were real, especially when she went and touch them." Then look to the ninja group. Who look bit puzzled about it, they too heard about the fox ears and seen them in person. Like Haruno; they too thought it is a prank he is pulling. But she has confirm to them they're real. "But I take it might have to do... _'that'_ right?" She finished with a whisper.

Tsume being the first to speak and swung her arms down to her sides. "Yup, and ever since then and from Lord Hokage had inform us before the civilian council arrived? And what Danzo just announced in the room, threaten Kakashi of stripping him of his jonin license along with. Messing around with Sakura and Naruto's bank accounts as fledged ninjas. Stripping their rights to being able to earn any earnings."

"That..." Miss Haruno then growled threatening and began raising his fist. "Those low life! I had read many rules when becoming a councilwoman." She then swung her arm away and nearly went to punch the hallways walls. "And the one most important rule that you never should do- is get into a Ninja or Ninja clan business and operations. Especially if its your own child!" She then grab the side of her head a bit and shook. "I take it this been going on for years now?" And didn't need the answer. She can see it in their eyes, all because of what Naruto has inside of him. "Well then I'll will borrow Mister Nara and your son's favorite catchphrase." Then whined. "Such troublesome people..." Earning some laughter from the ninja head clans, while hearing the sounds of screams and begging were finally dying down.

The Elders inside opened up the door with smiles and chuckles, telling everyone they can come back inside and finish their morning reports. Before they head out and do preparation for the coming ninja's from other nations. Having everyone nod their head and begin heading inside, with Haruno absently looking behind her and towards the hallway doors leading out, _"I do hope the children will do alright. I heard this year candidates are going to be quite tough."_

xxx

It is midday now and everyone in Konoha has begun opening up business and shops within their respectful districts. Shouting and calling out costumers to do shopping, with some yelling out their special prices and items that can only be bought during this occasion. While others were doing special says with their brand and marketing foods, stalls and special menus.

The streets were definitely bustling and getting quite crowded that its becoming bit difficult to move about on the road. Thankfully some of the more skilled ninja's don't have to worry about walking in the roads, unless there aren't too many people. But can take the rooftops without needing to step down on the road and probably get squish among the crowd. Naruto himself definitely enjoys this and is able to get through the streets easily by leaping on the roofs.

Not only that but also getting away from any hateful or disgusted glares that might come his way. Or hate and harmful words being sent at him- ruining his rep in case any ninja's from other nations were to overhear it and target him in the exams. Yup, he is glad he learned how to use the rooftops for his advantage. That and considering Kakashi has sent a letter to him and Team seven?

He is kind of in a hurry to make his way through the town and reach the meeting point. Where team sevens training grounds were. There, Kakashi had something important to discuss them and possibly warn them about the dangers of the exams. " _Mia-sensei has warn us about it and did her best teaching us bit of survival skills to me and Sakura. But I do wonder what Kakashi wanted to say?"_ He hummed in thought while looking upwards, feeling his ears tickling from the winds blowing into them.

" _Oh right! Sakura said last night while walking home with her, that we will need to sign up for the exams. So maybe Kakashi sensei is going to ask us, if we want to sign up or not."_ He smirked and grinned while now openly saying. "Of course we will sign up, no way we will back down! Not after what we went through the land of waves!" Then a memory suddenly flash into his head, of this morning when Mia came to his house earlier.

" _Naruto, I know the others will be told this- but considering there won't be someone to tell you personally. I figure I'll say it,"_ Mia's tone was that of worry and concern for the boy. Definitely adopting the sister role ever since, pretending to be a relative to him in the past. Recalling her resting a comforting hand on his shoulder and having a serene smile. " _I know your never giving up is your ninja way. But if there is a time something doesn't feel right, or things aren't working out for you or your team. There is no shame in tactical retreat."_

The boy smiled softly and soften his expression "Even a Hokage knows when to back down, and it is the Kage's job to making sure everyone survives. Not just himself." He openly said and closed his eyes from those words. "Don't worry Mia, I will back down in case things does seem off or retreat from a battle my team and I can't handle." And then look down towards the streets. Watching the people zipping by and going into blurs as he makes his way to the meeting spot. Then faces forward and let out a calming breath, and smirk. "So no worries nii-san, I will make sure my team gets through without too much injuries!" Then nearly trips over a sign post when not paying attention. While at the same time hearing his name being called out!

"HEY BOSS!" Shouted a young voice, followed by the person wincing greatly when Naruto crashed face first into a sign and fell straight down onto his back. "ACK! Boss, I am sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to surprise you like that!" Shouted the child like voice running over to him, along with two others. Concerned and worry for the boy's safety. "I just wanted to introduc-" the boy stopped and hummed when Naruto manage to sit up and shake his head. "Oh hey boss? When did you get those fox ears?" It was Konohamaru! The grandson of the Third Hokage!

The other two were also curious but the young girl giggle, finding it quite cute on the blonde ninja. Who hummed and winces one eye open and chuckle. "Heh no worries Konohamaru, I wasn't paying attention to be honest." He stated and then gets up, dusting the dirt away. "As for the ears..." then look upward.

Then down with a defeated sigh, "A side effect from a jutsu I tried using during one of my teams secret mission." He grinned, getting all the three children to gasp out and excitedly smiling towards the boy.

"WOW SO COOL!" Exclaimed Konohamaru and then spun around, making the blue scarf of his to hit Naruto arm a bit. "See I told you guys he was awesome!" He exclaimed. "Boss these are my friends!" He exclaimed while moving an arm towards the twin pigtail girl. "That there is Moegi, she is in the same class as me. And knows a whole lot about ninja hand signs!" Grinned the boy.

Having the girl smiling brightly with a blush, "Nice to meet you! Konohamaru told us a lot about you boss! Saying how you even defeated a Jonin sensei, Ebisu." Giggle the girl while folding her hands behind her back. "And the fox ears look cute on you too! But I think it looks more cool than cute!" Chuckle the girl. Having Naruto to laugh slightly, that is new to him- most girls says the ears were cute. Never had one saying they prefer to call them cool.

"And over there is Udon! He is wicked smart and somewhat a book nerd!" Konohamaru stated and turn to Udon. "But he is really good at coming up with plans and infiltration plans." Then snicker and had his friends smiling too. "We even learned how to do your sexy jutsu perfectly, after finding ways to get into the." Then felt his mouth slap shut from Naruto freaking out while thrashing about him to be quiet before closing his mouth.

"Why would you go and do that!?" Exclaimed Naruto with a panic expression and sighed, while letting go of the confused Konohamaru. "Look, it's great you three wanted to learn the sexy jutsu. And it's a strong jutsu I get it-" He informed while crouching down their level and smiling when the other two approached. "But it's not good to enter adult shops like those or at least grabbing the magazines." He stated.

"But...Boss, you said you always do it when you were young. And used the jutsu many times to get out of." Konohamaru began saying then paused and grinned with more respect when Naruto said.

"Yeah...but that is until I met my nii-san." Though quickly shook his head. "I mean adopted Nii-san, you know the one? Who went and pretended to be my sister during my academy days?" Which got a nod from Konohamaru and the gang. "Well she hard drill me a lot, about the things I did back then and wanted me to grow up bit more proper and modest. And considering I was ignorant back then, she told me entering those shops is not someone like us cool Ninja's should do!"

"What about the Sexy Jutsu?" Moegi asked with a tilt of her head. "Did she prevent you from using it after mastering it?" She asked while the three watch Naruto stand up and chuckle.

"Nah, I can still use it and perform it. But it's mostly used as means of hiding or pulling pranks nowadays and believe me." Then thumbs up. "Using the Sexy jutsu to get out of trouble or hiding yourself from enemy eyes, is a great technique! I haven't tried it yet- but everyone who knows me or hangs out with me. Knows that I am using the jutsu." He chuckle sheepishly, making Moegi to laugh at the picture of their boss getting scolded by his friends.

Udon then spoke up while adjusting his glasses and sniffing a bit. Smiling up towards Naruto with new admiration. "I get it now, since its hiding your identity you can easily become one with the crowds. Similar to that of a transformation jutsu, but without giving away your position right?" Making Naruto nod though after looking at the trio, he let out a hummed and raise a finger.

"Actually you three, how much trouble did you had mastering the technique?" He asked and kind of got a big surprised. Too hear Konohamaru stating that Moegi and Udon, seemed to mastered it quite quickly and without too much struggle- though still put a lot of strain in their chakra. "Really? You guys got the jutsu down in only three hours!?" Then threw his arms apart laughing loudly. "That's, That's amazing!" _"Huh that's weird, it took Konohamaru nearly all day to master the technique. But when he goes and teaches it to these two? They were able to master it in three hours. I wonder how?"_ Maybe he thought, it had something to do about passing it down to other people?

He was told by Iruka-sensei that a jutsu does become easier for later generations to learn. From their peers or previous senseis. Though it will still cost them lot of strain and use of Chakra. Naruto figure since he actually did not taught Konohamaru the hand signs first, but just how to get a female body at the time? The boy went and taught these two the hand signs first, then imagining themselves of what they will look like as female for Udon, while a figure for Moegi.

"So anyway Boss! We came looking for you, because we wanted to know if you like to play Ninja with us!" Konohamaru exclaimed while throwing his arm out. "Since we have a good group here, we can do it for real and not worry about you passing out. When using Shadow clones!" Chuckle boy. With Moegi rapidly nodding her head and laughing out.

"Yeah, I can be the princess this time around and be rescued!" She exclaimed with Udon happily grinning, sniffing in the snot hanging out from his nose.

"And I can be the villain you and Konohamaru have to beat, in order to save the princess!" Then hummed when Konohamaru blink his eyes and look at him, while shaking his head. "Oh? Then who will be the villain."

'I was going to ask Boss to be the villain this time! His acting is really good and can do a mean villain!" Chuckle Konohamaru, making Naruto to just laugh at the trio antics. Before shaking his head and listening to the three, discussing and finding a middle-ground of how they should do things. Before they got interrupted from another voice!

"Hey Naruto!" The voice came from Sakura who is walking her way over to the boy. After spotting him between the alleyway. "There you are, I was about to reach your house, and ask if you got the letter from Kakashi-sensei." Asked the Pink hair kunoichi, who hummed and looked towards the kids.

"Ah sorry Sakura, I actually was on my way. But Konohamaru and his friends wanted to speak too me." Chuckle Naruto and look towards the confused children. "Sakura, this is Konohamaru- The grandson of Hokage. But wants to be treated like himself," said the boy. Having Sakura giggle and nod, knowing the feeling of not being formal. Especially as a little kid could be frustrating and annoying. "There with the twin pig-tails is Moegi and the one with the classes is Udon."

"Hi," Moegi said with a bit of a shy tone.

"H...Hello." Udon said next with a soft wave towards Sakura.

"Hi, huh is this one of your teammates boss?" Konohamaru asked. Making Naruto and Sakura to nod and then blink their eyes when he had a sly expression. "Is she your girlfriend!" Laughed the boy, having Naruto to shake his head and laughed, while Sakura had bit of a blush but ignored it. Knowing they're just kids. "Well if she not...then I guess you could do better." Konohamaru stated.

Making the blonde ninja to go pale immediately and then sweating bullets. When flames began bursting out from Sakura. Udon and Moegi began shaking in fear while stepping away. "I mean you said it yourself back then. You prefer girls with bit of a figure and pretty looks, while having bit of a personality to them." Continued the ignorant boy.

Having the flames rising even higher from Sakura, beginning to breath fire out from her mouth. " **Oh really, a girl with personality huh brat!** " Shouted Sakura and began turning her attention towards Konohamaru, directing her anger towards him. Which surprised Naruto a bit and stare confusingly of why she wasn't going to direct her anger towards him?

"Well yeah...at least, I figure that what boss prefer. But I guess he can like someone scrawny like you."

"Uhh Konohamaru," Moegi piqued up and raised a finger when the boy hummed and look towards her. Watching her point towards Sakura's direction, making the boy to stare a bit and then paled white when he finally sense the kill intent coming from behind him. Regretting his choice by turning around and stare at the monster that is Sakura! Towering over him and ready to start ripping him into shreds!

"I am going to rip you limb from limb!" Sakura growled out and watches the children scream out in fear. Immediately turning around and began running down the dirt road. "COME BACK HERE YOU DAMN BRAT!" Screamed Sakura, as she began giving chase towards the three children. Making Naruto try to reach out and grab Sakura's shoulder, but missed at the last second and bounces forward.

"Whoa Sakura! Hold up, I am sure Konohamaru didn't mean it like that!" Exclaimed the blonde ninja as he too gave chase. Hoping that he can reach the group before Sakura does, all the while take the beatings for Konohamaru and his friends! Not at all caring if he does get hurt or not, it's better to take the damage like a true boss!

Though considering there weren't much buildings or that many trees down this dirt road? Besides the tall wooden fences surrounding the area and making a maze like path. Too where, he is not sure but he can hear the children and Sakura in the distance. When he came to a fork in the road, the boy began pacing in place and turning left to right. Deciding which way will be best and then felt his ears twitching, hearing the screams in the right direction! Taking that as his cue went ahead running down the right road.

Seemingly leading back towards the village and having the boy entering bit of the ninja side of the village. Tilting and twisting his past couple of ninja's in his way, with three of them wearing gray color looking coats and strange equipment on the hunch over guys arms. With bandage wrapping around his mouth, with a girl and another boy with them. Glaring towards the fleeting boy wondering what his problem was, to then sweat drop when Naruto twist slightly shouting. "Sorry!" And turns back forward.

Having the trio ninja to stare for a bit and then towards each other. Before the hunch over man just shrug and nudge his head. "Come on, he's waiting for us- he has a mission for us to do." His gruff and rough sounding voice told the two, who nodded and began following him.

After running past them, Naruto had also passed couple of other Ninja's one from what he can tell is the Water Ninja. Some Rock ninja and Grass ninja, all definitely giving off threatening kill intent when he passed by. Not entirely sure why they were giving them off out in public, but figure they just had sticks up their asses and is always in a bad mood!

His ears flatten against his head after hearing a frightful yell coming from Konohamaru. Follow by his friends and Sakura! Making Naruto to grit his teeth and double time his way over to the group. Sliding near a open roadway and felt everything slow down when he look through down the western dirt road- spotting Konohamaru being lifted up in the air by some clown with make up on his face and a black like outfit.

Jumping from his slide and position himself onto the road. Began running down the road and baring his teeth, ready to punch the boy in the face to let Konohamaru down! But widen his eyes when they zoomed onto the ninja headbands. Taking note of the difference in color as well, what nation the boy and the girl belong too. Having the boy to click his tongue and came too a sliding stop right next to Sakura, who let out a low gasp. "Naruto!"

"Come on you little brat, If you don't apologize to me I won't promise that you will get hurt." Chuckle the boy as he began shaking Konohamaru. Who is whining out in pain with how rough the boy is being, even the girl is beginning to worry that somebody might come and cause trouble. Especially with him who might see this.

"Come on Kankuro, don't want to start trouble do you? Especially if it might bring attention to us." The blonde teen told the boy now name Kankuro. Having the other teen to laugh and shake his head, while continuing to shake Konohamaru around.

"Aw come on Temari, nothing wrong with having bit of fun." Chuckle Kankuro while then bringing down Konohamaru. "After all the brat ran into me, think it is only fair for this bastard to apologize." He stated and had Konohamaru freaking out greatly. They then heard a voice shouting towards them.

"Hey, let him go now!" Naruto shouted while stepping forward and gritting his teeth. "I don't know what happened, but I can guess Konohamaru there accidentally bumped into you." Stated the blonde ninja, sensing Sasuke's presence nearby. Wondering what the Uchiha wanted...but probably also help out. "So how about let him go and let him properly apologize, without feeling like he is going to die or get hurt."

"Well aren't you a cocky bastard." Kankuro began saying and looks towards Naruto. "I don't know who gave you the right...uhh." Then paused and raised a brow. Before lifting his free hand and points to his fox ears, "Erm what's with the fox ears?" He asked. Causing everyone there to collapse onto the ground, with Sasuke catching himself on the tree bark.

Naruto groan a bit and whip back onto his feet. "Ignore the ears, side effect of jutsu." Naruto quickly stated in a rather fast and blunt tone. Making Kankuro to shrug and even Temari, nod confusingly at the quick answer. "Anyway, I assure you that he will apologize too you for bumping into you."

"Boss!?" Konohamaru shouted and then blink his eyes, seeing how serious Naruto's eyes were. _'I see...That's so cool Boss! Your saying that so I don't along with our friends won't get hurt! Genius!"_ Which the boy turn to Kankuro and smile with bit of fear. "Ye-yeah! I can apologize and will be better if I can do it. While not being choked and hanging few feet in the air?"

Making Kankuro to stare at the scarf wearing boy, before looking back to Naruto. Who definitely standing by his statement. Watching the other three next to Naruto calming down and showing no ill intent at all, showing they do want this direction. Making Kankuro too then look down and growled annoyingly, "Aw fuck it- way to kill the mood kid." He stated and drops Konohamaru on the ground.

Konohamaru scrambled onto his feet and ran on back towards the others. With Moegi and Udon ready to run out towards him. Though Naruto and Sakura, including Sasuke widen their eyes when Kankuro grin came back. "Too bad I don't play by the rules!" And unravel the wrappings on his back.

"NO way, your using Crow!?" Temari shouted in distress. Whipping her head forward and watch Naruto on instinct running out towards Konohamaru! Not thinking twice on the matter of being injured or not, the boy just took action and ran forward. " _Shit, so much for being discreet or promising not to cause any trouble."_ Temari thought.

Kankuro laughed and lifted a finger, in order to trip Naruto up. Though got shock when he took note of the boy's fox ears twitching upward, then did a short hop to evade the chakra string he placed. " _Aw fuck, those aren't just for show! Gotta hurry and-"_

 _"_ **Kankuro knock it off, or do I have to kill you!"** Came what sounded like a threatening and tired like tone in the distance. That scared Sasuke greatly, considering the voice came from behind him and forced the Uchiha to come out from his hiding spot. Sliding across the wooden fence a bit and stare at the new comer.

Then whip his head down towards the road, his sharingan eyes widening at the sight of a sand wall. Stopping right between Konhamaru and Naruto, causing what looked to be chakra strings being cut from something and disappearing onto the ground.

Naruto grunted when Konohamaru ran into him and had both sliding back a bit. With Sakura immediately approaching the two and stops them. "Thanks," Naruto quickly said and let's go of Konohamaru, who is shaking in his shoes. Then relaxed when his friends rushed over and asked if he is okay after Naruto let him go.

"No problem, but what was that?" Sakura asked and then both Naruto and her. Look towards the tree branch. "Did he do it?" The girl asked confusingly, making the blonde ninja to shake his head lightly as he isn't sure. Though took notice of Kankuro and Temari's postures, along with the way they seemed to be bit fearful of the red hair kid with the weird gourd?

"Oh, h-h-hey Gaara!" Kankuro began stuttering out. "It, it, it was nothing important Gaara. All I was doing is uhh...having fun! Yeah." Chuckle the face paint ninja nervously. Watching his ally intensely who began walking forward from his hiding spot. Then disappearing into sands, then reappearing before his teammates and Naruto.

Naruto gulp and honestly felt bit afraid for unknown reasons. But also excited at the same time..." _He is giving off a different kind of vibe than Zabuza did. But why do I feel also somewhat a familiarity as well?"_ Naruto thought and then stood upright, before shifting his gaze to the right when Sasuke landed beside him. With the trio walking away before coming to a stop.

"Hold it, where the hell did you come from and what is your name." Demanded the Uchiha, making Sakura and Naruto to groan inwardly while shaking their heads. Sharing the same thoughts of ' _are you an idiot?!'_ Making the sand trio to turn around with Temari blushing lightly, thinking he was calling out towards her.

Only to drop the blushing act when he look to the side with a scoff. "Not talking to you, am talking to the one with the gourd on his back." He demanded and points his finger towards the red hair boy named Gaara. Causing Temari and Kankuro to freeze in their place and turn towards their ally. Who hummed softly and turn sideways to face the Uchiha.

Though his eyes began shifting towards Naruto, who raised his guard. Even Sakura saw him shift his attention towards Naruto. Wondering if Naruto has caught his interest from what she is not sure of, but the sense of intrigued seems to be pouring out from Gaara. "I will only tell my name, if the blonde Ninja tells me his name."

Making Sasuke to glare a bit and shift his head slightly, " _Really, what the fuck he want with a loser like him? He shouldn't worry about some dead last ninja."_ Thought Sasuke and figure to humor the sand ninja and allow Naruto to introduce himself.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki...you?" Naruto asked nicely figured to go with that route and not let irrational thinking make him a target for these three. Cause whatever it is that's causing his hands to shake, means this Gaara is serious.

"Names Gaara, I am from the Land of Winds. The Sand village," Gaara introduced himself surprising Kankuro and Temari at how formal he seems? "The one to my left is Kankuro, and the one on my right is Temari. They're my siblings." Gaara continued and faces towards the group. Making everyone there besides Sasuke, to hum with interest.

" _No wonder they seem close, they're family. I never heard of a family becoming on the same team before."_ Sakura thought and then saw the trio ready to leave. Before widening her eyes, "Oh wait! Wait, you said your from the sand village correct?" She asked while stepping forward. Having Temari to turn her head at the girl. "Then how about we start over and properly welcome you into the village."

"Nah that's alright," Temari giggled while smiling. "I think this type of welcoming and greeting is more interesting than a boring one." She joked, getting the kids to laugh lightly. "Sorry about scaring the kids there- Kankuro here doesn't do boredom very well." Which had the boy sighing and waving his hand into the air, silently apologizing to the ninjas.

Getting Konohamaru to speak out, "Really! I know the feeling, that's why me and my friends always find time to go and play ninja!" Exclaimed the boy. Earning some giggles from Temari and few snickers from Kankuro, remembering how that was in the past.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Gaara's voice suddenly piqued. Causing the boy to stare towards him and felt everything around them go dark. Having a red color on Naruto, with a yellow color on Gaara as the two boy's faced eye to eye. " _Mother says your just like me...I don't know what she means. All I know I do sense something similar to her, within you."_ Gaara said, making Naruto to widen his eyes. " _I look forward to our next meeting."_

 _"Wait, you mean you-"_ Naruto then shook his head when his senses came back to him. Seeing that the trio were already walking away and heading out. Having Naruto wondering what just happened, let alone how he and Gaara were speaking to each other?

He softly places a hand onto his stomach and lowering his eyes. " _Is...Is Gaara similar to me? Does he too have something like the nine-tails sealed away?"_ He thought and shook his head, before letting out a calming breath. Whatever it is- Gaara has his sights on him, but not in a way of targeting him or wanting him dead. But seems to be deeply curious and interested in him.

Sasuke seeing they were gone and already rounded the corner. Sighed and turned his attention to his weak teammates, shifting his gaze at Sakura who is talking and speaking to the children. Checking on them and seeing if they were fine. While then move his attention towards Naruto, who looked to be deep in thought and staring openly towards the sand siblings direction. _"He ignored me in order to look at Naruto, behaving as if he was listening to my question. What would make him interested in this bastard anyway? He isn't anything special..."_

"Naruto, Sakura." Sasuke began speaking and alerting his two teammates. "We're going to meet with Kakashi remember? He sent us those letters, be waste if we." Then nearly snorted in laughter, which he knows will be out of character of him to do so.

When Naruto smiled brightly and folded his hands behind his head stating. "Please, Kakashi sensei can wait! He always makes us wait for 3 hours anyway, what harm will do if we made him wait three hours as well!" Laughed the boy, earning some giggles from Sakura. "Anyway, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi you guys head on home okay?" He told them making the children to whine.

"But Boooossss!" They said In unison and then laughed when he approached them and rubbed each kids heads.

"I don't want you guys getting hurt from the ninja's okay? It was scary enough when Kankuro had you Konohamaru. I don't want anyone else do the same to Udon or Moegi okay?" He told Konohamaru and warning the other two. Who nodded their heads and smiling brightly, even more when Naruto smile and said. "And after the exams is over and there's nothing for me to do? I will come and play ninja's with you okay?"

"OKAY BOSS!" And thus the children went ahead and began running off. "Saw how cool the boss was during that!? I told ya he can handle being under pressure."

Making Sakura to laugh when she approach next to Naruto. "You sure know how to behave around children. Anyway," then faces her two teammates. "I know we shouldn't rush. But think be good to get going now and meet up with Kakashi." She then smiled. "The exams looks like is going to be quite challenging this year!

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered while pumping his fist. "I can't wait and get started. Come on, let's get those sign ups from Kakashi-sensei and show the ninja world. What we're made of!" Exclaimed Naruto while throwing his arm into the air and began marching forward. Making Sakura to nod excitingly as she too is excited! Wanting to put her training with Mia too its fullest, spinning heads to everyone who thought she wasn't taking her training seriously!

While Sasuke walk behind them and just rolled his eyes. " _"If its anything like the Land of Waves, I will probably be the one making the decisions and taking care of everything. While defending the useless Haruno, while getting the pathetic Naruto out of danger that he haphazardly runs into while we're there. Makes me wonder why I was even bothered teaming up with them."_

Once they meet up with Kakashi and get the sign up sheets for the Exams? Team seven and their friends are going to be competing in quite the ruthless tests of their lives. Not only that but it seems like Naruto has caught interests with Gaara, what trouble awaits for them?

 _ **To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Hey everyone, sorry for these updates being...slow and taking forever to being uploaded. Considering what's been happening as of lately with current events and such, all the while stress coming from the news and whatnot. It has been quite difficult for me to get really focused and getting back into the groove of writing.**

 **But not anymore, I am not going to let it get to me! I will do my very best to try and get my stories updated and going. Especially now that I have gotten back into the mood of writing Naruto again. I am going to try and get these chapters updated and posted, hopefully on a regular basis. I do have another chaoter for One piece ready, but its going be awhile as I have to constantly go back and forth with anything I missed with the next chapter, especially who Luffy will be fighting up against.**

 **Also have a surprise story in the works too, in which that too is going through some research and things I want to prepare before posting it. So yeah, I hope everyone is doing alright and are being safe, and are being healthy.**

 **Now there is one thing I want to make, an announcement if you will. The pairings has been set and the last girl to be shown is in this chapter. I honestly will say I enjoyed writing her within the original story and how honestly, fun I had with her- that I wanted to bring her back again and considering she was one of the original girls. I figured to keep it that way and do more things with her and the other girls.**

 **ALSO! There is one huge thing I want to try and improve on, that my 16 year old self didn't do back then. While still being new of the genre at the time. I am going to have Naruto completely hang out and spending more times with the girls, unlike what I did with the original. Where everyone were off training or doing their own things, while Naruto is working between making the Uzumaki clan while also preparing for the Chuunin exams finals.**

 **All the while be more creative and showing off the girls heat periods, that was part of the challenges in the story. But also rectify the lack of spending time with the girls that Naruto didn't do in the original story. On the account the lack of interactions he had with them and how they barely showed up...so I want to fix that and having them more involved with Naruto, to even possibly having them more involved with his life too.**

 **So without further adieu and to let everyone know ahead of time. The girl who is going to be shown first stage of the transformation, is stage 4. Different than how the other girls began getting them, which will be kind of explained. Figured to let you all know ahead of time when you reach that part. SO with that out of the way, without further adieu- hope you all have fun and enjoy reading! I will probably get started on the next chapters two, since I am in a naruto mood now lol**

 **xxx**

 **Chapter 8: Gathering of Ninjas! The Exams begin!**

The early morning arrived the next day in Konaha, where travelers and genins from all over the ninja nations. Had traveled near and far from their homes and lands, to arrive at the Leaf village: where the upcoming Chuunin exams are being held at.

Even the leaf ninja's new genin teams were also waking up quite early, getting prepared and prepared for the upcoming tests that will push them to their limits and knowledge about being a ninja, all the while acquiring their new ranks of becoming a Chuunin. Chuunin is the next rank for Genin ninjas to acquire when they take the ninja exams. Allowing them the permission to take on missions and lead their own team of other Genin and Chuunin, too even able to partake in higher ranking missions that's beyond C rank missions.

This test is what will give Kage's of other nations, be able to evaluate and determine in seeing everyone's skills and make judgements of who earns the rights to becoming a Chuunin. Tactical skills, resourcefulness, leadership and judgement. These are most of the things Kage looks for when ranking Genin's to become Chuunin; along with how well they work with their teammates and how much they're willing to sacrifice for each other.

However there are other factors that make a Chuunin, and ultimately is decided by the Kage and the Village Elders judgement, if certain ninja deserve the rank or not. By other characteristics that are invisible to those who overlook the exams, with few trusted people who help the Kage's decision to a lesser number, without being overwhelmed, having to watch or learn about everyone in the village.

But sadly and for this exam alone and because of the eradication of the Uchiha clan? Everyone seems to have eyes for the last surviving Uchiha, to show off his abilities and skills within the exams and see if he has the right properties to gain that Chuunin rank. Which most if not a lot of those who live in Konoha, believes that Sasuke Uchiha earns the right for the spot. With silent supporters will make sure that the Uchiha will succeed, in ways of not getting caught in the act.

One thing for sure things will be interesting, especially to a certain blonde knucklehead ninja. Who will be experiencing other tests of his own while the exams are starting- and one of them is already beginning to show itself as he arrives at Mia and Haku's home.

Xxx

The blonde hair and orange jumpsuit ninja, who woke up very early in the morning. Made his way down the bustling streets of the ninja side of the village. Having an empty pack with him that bounces with each hurried step, making his way over to Mia-sensei's house after receiving a message from her clone this morning. Informing him how she wanted to help him prepare and pack up for the exams today.

Along with wanting him to meet with Haku too- on the account. She wanted him and Haku to be able to see each other before he heads to the Ninja academy, to begin the first test of the exams. Wanting the children to spend little time they have for one another, that and she didn't want Haku to be worried about Naruto. As she won't be seeing him for a good two weeks.

"I don't want that either for Haku," laughed Naruto with a wide grin. Seeing Mia's house a couple distance away, he adjusted the bag and made sure to lift the straps on his shoulder. "Knowing I will be gone for two weeks. The girl would probably start getting stir crazy of not knowing if the girls and I, will be alright during the exams." Naruto told himself and began slowing down his pace, saying his hellos to some of the nearby ninjas.

Who happily waved back and bowed to him, with one of them calling out. "Seeing Mia today Naruto?" Asked a female ninja, watching the blonde ninja turn around and faced her then laughed happily when she smiled at him. "Good idea, her and Haku will no doubt be worried about ya! Also getting last minute tips from her is a great idea!"

"OF COURSE!" Shouted Naruto with laughter. Waving his arm towards the female, "Nee-san will probably kill me if I ignore her clone coming to my house. That will ease Haku-chan's mind and knowing she saw me today." He said and watched the woman nod her head and wished him luck, "thanks!" Naruto then faces the door and before he goes knocking on it.

The blonde ninja went ahead and grabbed his bag, remembering how Mia- after checking the box and Uzumaki scroll, during the water walking exercise and Sakura trying to rekindle her ninja way. Brought the box and scroll back to him yesterday, stating how and finds it kind of funny, since he was the one- who gave her permission to hold onto it for him and look through the scroll.

Return the box and scroll towards the boy, stating how it does rightfully belong to him and should keep it. Since it is indeed made by the Uzumaki clan, she figured it was wrong of her to keep his heirloom from him. Naruto swung the bag around and opened it up, then carefully set it down on the ground and pulled the ruby decorated box from the bag.

Naruto smiled at his reflection on the box and then happily twitched his fox ears and closed his red eyes, happily stating to himself. " _I gave her permission to keep the box and hold it for me! Silly Nee-san, I wonder who is more modest between the two of us."_ Naruto laughs and then goes ringing the doorbell. Hearing what sounded like footsteps rushing their way to the door.

Having the blonde hair boy to hum and lower a curious brow, with his right ear folding back. Hearing the locks being removed and then the door opening up revealing what look to be a very excited and smiling Haku! "Naruto-kun!" She squealed happily and literally grabbed his arm and pulled him right into a tight and embracing hug! Causing him to let out a low grunt, then laughing alongside the older girl's laughter. Feeling her swaying them left-to-right and started pulling him inside the house and closing the door.

"Know be weird for me saying this, but missed ya." Joke Haku and felt her rubbing her cheek gently against his own cheek, then pulling away. "Sorry about all this, after mom told me what the exams are like. It has me a bit on the worried side for you, Hinata, Ino and Sakura. That I have been kind of a worrywart." She informed Naruto, while being arms apart and saw the boy grinning brightly with a blush, which had her smiling back with her own. "Hungry?" She asked him while separating from him.

"A little I had a quick ramen cup. But something tells me Nee-san will be persistent in eating a full breakfast." Naruto joked and watched Haku laugh. Blinking his eyes when she pulled away and happily began swaying alluring towards the kitchen, taking note of her attire this morning. "What's with the sports bra and sports shorts? Mia planning to teach you something today?" He asked curiously, not at all embarrassed about the girl showing off her body.

Considering how many times he lived with her and Mia? Along with the woman training them when they were young, having both always wearing either sports clothing, or spending time at pools or lakes. He is quite used to seeing Haku showing off her body and Mia too- in a sense that he doesn't get too embarrassed around other girls that often. Unless your Ino, who purposely put on a show or dance, to show off her curves.

Haku happily turned her body sideways with a happy nod, "Yup, we were actually going to get some training done at the lake. And since it is quite nice today, she told me I can just wear my sports clothes!" Then spun completely around and leans her upper body down, showing off her cleavage and how the sports bra fits snugly and nicely against her chest. "So what do you feel up to eating Naruto-kun?"

Naruto laughed and saw how the girl raised her upper body back, making her breasts bounce. While then watching her rub her legs lightly against one another, seemingly the shorts were a bit smaller on her- making it hard for the girl to wear. Making Naruto take note quickly saying, "Um Haku?" Which had her humming, "I think you might need to go a size up with the shorts." He informed and watched the girl raise a curious brow, before spreading her arms out and began twisting her body in a side-way pose.

In which she whined when she noticed and groaned, "Dang it- knew something felt off." Muttered Haku and gently tugs against the shorts. "Sadly this is all I have to wear for training, did not realize they were small." She mumbled and laughed when Naruto gave a sympathetic laugh while crossing his arms.

"Well, you can always wear your bikini right?" Naruto asked with a tilt of his head, watching the girl hum and blush at the thought. "If it's water exercising, then I would suggest wearing your bikini like we did a couple weeks back." Smiled Naruto.

Haku giggles while blushing even more, ready to tease out to him and let him know- she is wearing her bikini underneath. About to ask if he would rather see her in it before Mia's voice called down, alerting the two and had both kids smiling brightly, "Naruto is that you?"

"Yeah Mia-sensei, Haku is about to make me some breakfast before I head out. Also, I need to ask a huge favor!" Naruto called up the stairs, hearing and finally noticing what sounded like the showers running meaning Mia is washing up. "I can wait till your finish!" He shouted up and laughed, while facing Haku who snicker.

"Thanks! I will be right down and see if I can help ya with the favor." Mia called out from the restroom, closing the door again to resume her shower. Naruto chuckled lightly and shook his head as he faced towards the table at the dining room and sat down on one of the chairs. Lifting the Uzumaki scroll box on top of the table, while humming and looking up towards the kitchen.

Blushing and letting out a low squeak when he watches Haku. Who looks like is struggling to adjust her shorts, growled in irritation- "ah forget it, Naruto-kun. Won't mind me taking these off?" She asked with a sheepish chuckle, having the boy stare dumbly for a bit and then nodded his head slightly, then let out a relieved breath of air. When she giggles and waved one hand, "don't worry I do in fact have my swimsuit underneath." She teased out.

Haku wasn't sure what it was, but she couldn't help but feel intense heat coursing throughout her entire body- from between her legs and straight up to her chest. While having a playful look on her face. She went ahead and grabbed onto her shorts waistband and began wiggling herself out of them, having her spin around a bit- to have her rear face towards the now even more embarrassed Naruto.

Who gulped and felt his ears folding back against his head. Transfix on the older girl wiggling and moving herself down and up against her short, revealing the black bikini-panties towards him. How her firm looking cheeks seems to jiggle ever lightly, revealing her nice looking hips and thighs, as the bikini panties slipped and sucked between her ass. Bending her upper body further down, which caused her to raise her rear upward- as Naruto inwardly groaned and looked away after catching himself staring a bit too long.

Then let out a playful hey! Laughing with the girl's laughter, when she got out of the shorts and tossed it at his head. Making the blonde ninja remove it and place it down on the chair next to him, while then facing Haku. Who went ahead and took her sports bra off, to show off her bikini top- which didn't bother Naruto at first.

But when she even had trouble getting the top off, lifting her breasts along with the shirt and showing off a lot of her underboob. The blonde ninja felt a shiver going down his spine- only to shake his head and asked, "if they were too tight on ya Haku? Then," then open a hand a bit and nudge his head to the side, "why putting them on? Should have asked Mia to get a bigger size."

Then let out a oomph when Haku tossed the top at his face with a snicker, laughing at how his fox ears stood straight up and then began relaxing. Having her coo amusingly at how relaxed he seems to be, then leans forward- resting both arms onto a chair and smiled sweetly and lovingly towards the boy. "Because I don't want to bother mom about it- I figured I still fit in them but," then sighed watching Naruto remove the shirt and place it with her shorts.

Then looked towards her and saw how little the bikini seemed to be covering her breasts. Getting quite the eyeful of the girl's large cleavage and size of her breasts, having a hard time looking away as he absently thought to himself, " _I-I never realized how big Haku is? She is almost the same size as Hinata-chan…"_ Naruto blushed at that random thought entering his mind.

Watching Haku blush a bit crimson as her loving smile, just gotten bigger and relaxing more on her arms softly laughing. "Like what you see?" She teased and covered her mouth, while standing up and watched Naruto widening his eyes and began flailing his arms about to apologize. "Naruto don't...it...it actually kind of makes me happy." She informed and watched the boy turn a Hinata and nearly going purple in embarrassment, before glaring harshly when Haku loving smirk, became of a mirthful smile.

"Was afraid you wouldn't be into girls, considering what happened between you and Sasuke." She teased and shield herself, when Naruto let out his frustration on the girl by throwing her sports bra and shorts! "Hahah, sorry I couldn't help it!" She stuttered out between fits of laughter, while walking towards the kitchen. "Come on let me make it up to you, by making breakfast!" Haku said and hops her way over towards the fridge and grabs the basics.

Having Naruto humph and crossing his arms, sliding down his chair and growling irritably. "THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT AND YOU KNOW IT!" Naruto shouted while grumbling, hearing Haku laughter increase in volume, as she sways her way over to the stove and begins prepping his breakfast. "Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if that's why Sasuke is acting like an asshole!"

Which Haku turns her body sideways while moving her head over the shoulder, "let's be real here. Sasuke will and always will be an asshole- I don't think that kid even knows how to be respectful or know proper sensibilities." Then face back at the stove, cooking eggs and sausages. Happily bouncing against her heels and wiggling her butt left to right, that is definitely not going unnoticed by Naruto. Who is doing everything he can not to stare or watch how her cheeks seem to slip out from her bikini panties.

Haku then let out an oh, "what if that's another reason why Kakashi is training Sasuke?" She asked openly while looking up in thought. "We know he is training him yeah, but what if the other reason behind solo training him- is to also have the jerk to be more sensible?" Haku asked while tilting her head at the fox ear ninja.

Who blinked his red eyes for a bit and then tilted his head towards the left, thinking it through. "Huh...I did not think of that?" Then shrugs, "well if that's the case then I feel sorry for Kakashi-sensei having to waste his time, trying to teach that egotistic Uchiha proper manners." Muttered Naruto, getting Haku to nod and then both teenagers smiled brightly when they heard Mia coming out from the restroom and making her way downstairs, announcing herself to the two.

"Even so, Kakashi is trying to teach Sasuke manners. Then he has a lot of work cut out for him," Mia said wearing her daily clothes for today- wearing a blue long-sleeve floral pattern yukata shirt, with gray and purple wrapping in the middle. Wearing black long sleeve shorts that stop above the shins. The short spiky-blue hair woman steps down onto the final step, wiggling a towel against her ears, speaking once more. "Uchiha minus the one I know and sort of a rival too- tends to be very egoistic and their pride controls most of their actions." Though pauses and thought it over and laughed with a sheepish eye smile. "Okay, not all of them were like that- but they do follow heavily with their clan leader and rules though. So I wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke got most of his personality from his stern father." She informed him and began walking towards the table.

Looking at her daughter real quick and raising a brow of why she was in her bikini- looking towards the sports bra and shorts on the floor. Hearing Naruto chuckle embarrassingly and scratching his cheek, catching Mia's attention. "Eheh, apparently Haku's training clothes are a bit tight on her." Then smiled while placing both hands behind his head. "And I suggested she ask you, to get a size up- but she is right. Considering how busy things will be this month. Might be tough to get good prices on clothing."

Mia scoffed and waved it off and sat down at the table, "Oh please! If that's why she's in her bikini, then she could've asked me to get her new clothes." And then watches the girl coming over with three plates, happily placing them down at the table. While moving her chair closer towards Naruto, then skidding it bit closer to the boy before sighing and getting comfy.

Smiling up at her mother with a big blush on her face, while then facing Naruto with a very loving one- having Mia stare a bit. Shifting her gaze towards Naruto and then back to her daughter, just listening to the kids eating the food- with Naruto shaking once in a while and hearing Haku giggle softly. Curious, the woman went ahead and activated her Byakugan for just a bit; seeing the reasoning behind Naruto's shakes...her daughter is alluring rubbing her foot and leg against his. Showing heavy interest in him and just seems to caress him in quite a loving manner.

Turning her Byakugan off, the woman inwardly sighed and began eating, going through her thoughts. " _Seems like Haku's hormones are starting to show themselves...showing incredible interest in Naruto. Please Kami- I don't want to do…'_ _ **the talk**_ ' _to my daughter. It was embarrassing at school. I don't want to give my daughter lessons on horses and the stables."_

Though she did find it cute and kind of adorable, how Haku whispered and asked Naruto how her cooking was. Getting her to just glow with happiness when he smiled at her, saying how it is delicious! She is quite the cook, too even laughing when Haku went and told Naruto how she learned it from her mom, but also Hinata! Having Mia to giggle to herself, watching the smile grow brighter when Hinata was brought up.

Seeing her daughter and friend needed privacy, the woman went ahead and focused on the delicious food- before blinking her eyes wide at the sight of the Uzumaki scroll box on the table. Having the mother hold onto the fork in her mouth, then turns to Naruto confusingly watching his ears twitched, as if taking note of her stare. Having him turn towards the mother, doing his best not to burst into laughter, with how the fork is hanging down from Mia's mouth.

Watching the adoptive sister nudge her head towards the box. Having Naruto to look at it and let out a "Oh!" then smiled brightly, "I do have a valid reasoning to having it here Mia-sensei." He informed and was about to speak, but grunted when Haku sweetly used his fork to stab into a small egg and happily move to his mouth. Making his eyes widened at how amazingly good it tasted and looked at her, before gulping and smiled brightly at her.

Asking if she added any spices to it, which the girl was completely red and nodded her head. Shivering visibly and rubbing her thighs roughly against one another, feeling heat rising more inside her body. Mia shook her head and removed the fork from her mouth, swallowing the food and placing it on the plate.

"Naruto, I know I would look into it while you and the girls trained. But, why did you bring it here at my house? Wouldn't it," then raised a hand and pointed a finger at him. "Be best at your house? I mean it rightfully belongs to you-" then whip her head at Haku who meekly back away from Naruto and drops his fork on the plate. "HAKU! Let' the boy eat his food on his own, know your being adorable but stop." Mia scolded and sighed.

"S-sorry Kaa-san, Naruto-kun...not sure what came over me." Haku said with a very shy and embarrassed tone. Having Mia eye her for a bit and felt no real apologies behind her words...though couldn't help but smile when Haku gave her an assuring smile. "I will try and keep myself under control."

Mia shook her head, seeming like she will have to give the horses in the stables speech after all. If the teenager can't even tell or know what she's doing to Naruto. Doesn't, help that Haku is technically two years older than the blonde ninja, and with little interactions with boys of her age, while living with Zabuza? Her body and mind, after spending a lot of time with Naruto- is finally having her hormones kick in and becoming interested in Naruto Uzumaki.

Though Mia is curious if Haku still remembers Hinata, falling in love with Naruto? Granted, when Hinata comes over and visits or sleeps over. And Mia, kind of eavesdropping on their conversations most nights- she did hear how whichever girl Naruto seems more into or more interested in, they will support them. But right now she needs to figure out why Naruto brought the scroll here.

Naruto after recovering from Haku's loving intentions and odd behavior? Smile over at Mia and said, "Because sensei, I want you to actually keep it! While the Chuunin exams are taking place!" He beamed happily, watching the Hyuga anbu sit upright and owlishly staring towards the boy confusingly and in shock of what she heard. "It only makes sense, considering you're the only one who knows about the scroll right now." He then happily moves both hands on top of his Uzumaki scroll box, then slides it over to the sensei. "Besides the girls also know, but you're my nee-san! Always have and always will be, and I trust you over anyone else with the box and scroll!"

This had Mia gasping and feeling a lump in her throat, especially when Naruto called her Nee-san for who knows how long? Especially after she adopted Haku and had her becoming her daughter, she hasn't heard Naruto call her Nee-san ever since relatives day. Haku began to feel hot tears form around her eyes, knowing how important her mothers and Naruto's relationship was back when he was ten years old. Adopted her mother as a full time sister role, and hearing him call her after that event. It surprised her that Naruto still remembers calling her Nee-san.

"Why...did you?" Mia asked confusingly and felt tears beginning to fall, and hiccupping lightly when Naruto had his own tears forming with that smile of his and laughed. "I thought you…"

"You kidding me? You will always be my nee-san, you stepped in and took care of me- taught me many cool things about living on my own. All the while properly taught me how to spend my money more effectively while growing up," then laughed rubbing the back of his head. "Despite the...um, ' **situation** ' I was in back then." He said and wiped the tears away and happily tapped his hands on top of the Ruby decorated box. "And who better else to watch my box, than my own Nee-san!"

It was a bit much for Mia as her hiccups picked up some more, fumbling her lips lightly and doing everything to control her emotions. Then she looked down at the box, when Naruto slid it closer to her and watched the woman. With shaky hands- moved on top of it and his own hands, flashing back to the young Naruto- holding up that poorly drawn picture he made during Iruka's arts and crafts. With him and Mia activities they did together during relatives day, then flashing back to the present.

Feeling that same moment happening again, only this time around- he is entrusting her with something very important to him, one that is connected to his family clan. "And well...you may be a Hyuga, but you're also a Uzuamki in my eyes!" Choked Naruto and began removing his hands, "and what better person to watch this, while I am at the exams. Then someone who I deemed is a sister!" He smiled, watching the tears rolling down Mia's face and watching the woman smiling and breaking down in front of him.

Naruto felt like breaking down too- but couldn't when he felt arms grabbing him and pulling him tightly into a welcoming and loving hug. Hearing Mia crying and slightly laughing mixed in with her chokes, "Naruto...thank you for trusting me." Mia harsh out between chokes of tears and chuckles, rubbing Naruto's back protectively and felt the boy's tears beginning to stain her shoulder, having her open her eyes softly. "You don't know...how much this means to me. Knowing you trust me and still see me as your sister, after all these years...I am sorry I couldn't be there for you in your time of need." She whispered and closed her eyes, feeling the boy wrapping his arms around hers and just moving his head to her neck.

Haku sniffed and choked, literally trying everything to keep herself silent of this heartwarming scene in front of her. Only to then laughed when Mia opened her eyes, along with Naruto- both laughing as Mia opened her right arm. "Come on you, your part of this too-" Mia joked and felt Haku rushing her way around the table and joined in the hug. As Mia hugs both teenagers close to her and sighed out...then couldn't help but have the two laughing when she broke the heartwarming scene with, "Though Haku, we are going to get you bigger clothes- don't think like the idea of hugging my daughter in only her bikini." Thus the room erupted into laughter from that statement, to then Haku letting out an embarrassing squeak when Mia continued with a taunt of.

"Especially if my daughter doesn't march right back to her room, and grabs clothes right now, or else I will punish her for only wearing a bikini to the only boy in this house. Exposing a lot of skin-" then got the result she needed, when Haku pulled away and hurriedly her way up the stairs. Having Mia separate from the hug and watching the girl. Then look down at a confused Naruto, who then blushed and went wide-eyed when she leaned down and had quite the intimidating steel-cold like tone whispering into his fox ears, with quite a scary expression.

" **I also hope you weren't feeling my daughter up while we were hugging Naruto~"**

Laughing at the reaction she gotten from the boy, who immediately pulled away and flailing about, spouting out mutters and stammers of him not ever doing that to Haku and whatnot- before immediately stopping and growled irritably at the now laughing Mia...only for him to join in with the laughter as well, that even Haku upstairs can be heard laughing too! All in good fun with the family and Uzumaki.

Xxx

After things had settled down and Haku, grabbing her ninja clothing to wear over top her bikini. The mother and daughter are at the front door, watching Naruto happily placing all the supplies and clothing Mia had gotten for him, while being sure to grab even some Kunai and Shuriken to use as distraction tools.

While also having spiked marbles for him to lay onto the ground, in case him and his team are being chased by their opponents. While then reaching over to a desk nearby, grabbing a large brown bag, and handing it over to Naruto. Who rose from his feet and took the bag, feeling how cold it was. "Oh?" Naruto said confusingly then looked at Mia and smiled brightly.

"Yeah, Haku used her bloodline to make a big chunk of ice. Too behave like a cooler for the sandwiches we made for you and your team. For when you guys reach the survival part of the exams." Mia informed, while crossing her arms and smiled. "The ice should last at least four to five days. Considering the second exam will be somewhat moist and wet." Mia said and then relaxed her arms down to her side, then leaned down to Naruto's eye level. "Now Naruto- don't be upset if you guys fail alright? It doesn't mean it's the end of the world."

Mia gave her famous fox-like smile towards the boy, who copied her own smile while nodding his head. "YUP! I mean like you said, we don't exactly have ALL the experience yet to succeed the exams our first time through. But-" then laughed when she rubbed his head. Letting him know exactly why Kakashi trusts them to do the exams.

"It's because Kakashi is willing to let you guys test yourselves on this. Not because he is throwing you three into the lion's den to teach you all a lesson. But," then pulled away and raised an open palm. "To see exactly how much you guys have improved over the two months and being at the Land of Waves." Then rub his head. "Now get going, I am sure Sakura and the others are waiting for you." She said, then let out a oomph when Naruto nodded and suddenly brought her into another hug.

"Thanks again Mia-sensei." Naruto said to her and pulled away, before being brought into a hug by Haku. Laughing out, "You too Haku!" he chuckled out and felt the girl sighing in content, gently rubbing into him and just holding him very tightly in the hug. Her hands rubbing against his back gently and swaying them left to right. Even feeling the girl wrapping her one hand against the back of his head, holding him closer down towards her chest as he felt the top of them squishing against his chin.

"Err...Haku?"

"Hm…"

"...you can let me go now?" Naruto said softly with a playful tone. Having the girl widen her eyes and softly pushes him away with a sheepish giggle. Rubbing the back of her neck softly, then waving to the boy after he got himself situated and began heading out.

Haku smiling then changes to a loving one, before shaking her head and looking towards her mother. Seeing the mother having a playful expression, that had Haku blushing and doing her best to not stare, "what?" She asked softly and meekly before sucking her lips in and holding back a delighted laugh.

"Well, it seems like you're starting to fall for our unpredictable ninja here Haku." Mia stated playfully while placing a finger against her own chin. "The way you're behaving around him and such...you're starting to fall in love huh?" Which she got the response she needed. When Haku whipped her head towards her, watching Haku's hair smack against her arm before flowing back behind her. Face turning multiple shades of red, that Mia couldn't help but laugh. "Alright no more teasing...come on, let's get to the lake so we can cool you off."

"" _Along with me having to give you the talk too...ugh I am so not looking forward to this."_ Muttered Mia in her thoughts as she began walking, then leaping up towards the rooftops. Leaving Haku behind for a bit, as the girl turned her attention down the road Naruto took- then sighed with a very happy expression as the blush tints her cheeks. Whispering out to herself.

" _I guess...I am falling for him."_ Haku laughed softly and rested a hand against her heart. To then follows her mother soon after she composes herself and takes the rooftops!

Xxx

One thing Naruto wishes wasn't happening right now, despite having to make his way through the village and having to take the road. On account the stuff he has in his bag, he doesn't want them to be tussled or messed up right now- till things pick up at the survival part of the exams. Wished the villagers weren't in their prissy mood today, giving him those typical and usual hateful glares- stink eyes and nasty looks in his directions.

Definitely the "demon haters" are out and about this morning, making it quite an uncomfortable trip towards the Academy. That Naruto sighed and shook his head, closing his eyes while twitching his ears. " _What got them in a terrible mood? They shouldn't be giving out looks like that, especially with other ninja's visiting and whatnot."_ Naruto said to himself, while lifting his head up and smirking. " _Oh well, it's their fault they want to sour this wonderful day!"_

That and considering how hyper and exciting things were in the village right now? Why would anyone want to try and ruin this amazing day. Naruto definitely was enjoying it, despite the hate and glares he was getting- even more surprising. Is that when he turns a corner that will take him towards the academy? He met up with some people and other ninjas, who passed by him. Quickly stops and waves their arms into the air shouting, "Good luck Naruto! No hard feelings about not making it okay!" Shouted a male Hyuga looking man. Having Naruto twist his body and wave back.

"Sure thing! And thanks, I will be sure to give it all I got!" Smiled the fox ear ninja and faced forward. Meeting some more ninjas along the way, who were laughing and wishing him good luck, or telling him with jokes of keeping his ears nice and warm., Getting the blonde ninja to laugh a bit at the silliness some of the villagers are being.

Then nearly burst in laughter when a hefty male civilian shouts, "give them hell Naruto! Show them what an underdog can do!" Bringing quite the smile on Naruto's face, while walking with more stride now- surprised how much there were people supporting him! Noticing him and taking note of his achievements lately...that it is quite hard to swallow or believe.

Yeah there's still a large amount of people who hate him, or believe he is the reincarnation of the fox. That, it doesn't help with his recent fox ears...whatever that Jutsu did to him, it's starting to be a bit annoying not being able to hide them. But he can't complain, the girls seem to enjoy them and are happy about it not letting it get to him. So, he shouldn't complain it's not like he is becoming the nine-tailed fox himself!

"NARUTO-KUN! Over here!" Shouted a voice that belonged to none other than Sakura haruno! Alongside her today is Hinata, who waved cutely towards the blonde ninja, who waved back and began approaching them. With Sakura having a wide beaming smile, "hey Naruto! How did the visit with Mia go?" Asked the girl while folding her hands behind her back.

"It went great, she happily accepted taking the Uzumaki scroll box! Even being happy how much I trust her into watching it." Naruto informed the two, while facing towards Hinata who giggled while raising one hand near her mouth.

"That is great!" Hinata smiled and tilted her head cutely, "I am sure Mia is delighted to hear that you trust her with it. Though," She then hummed. "How come you haven't shown it to Lord Hokage, if you don't mind me asking." This even got Sakura to hum with curiosity.

"Huh that's true, how come Naruto?" The pink hair ninja asked and both girls smiled knowingly when he replied with a scratch of his cheek, looking sideways.

"Well, the reason behind is that well." Then shrugs, "much I trust Ojiji about knowing the box, The towers isn't exactly soundproof or private if you think about it." Then shyly looked down and tapped his foot. "His Anbu despite being hidden or not, are always in his office in case things go bad. If one of them were to find out about my box."

Hinata was the first to answer and catch on where he was going with this. She wasn't blind, she can see the hated glares and looks the boy gets from the village. All the scorn and death threats they constantly shout at him, it's hard not to trust Hokage's Anbu not to spill the beans.

"It's because you don't want them leaking it out to the people, right?" Hinata asked with an assuring smile. Making Sakura hum a bit of what she meant, before silently taking a look around their surroundings- be sure if what Hinata is saying is true. While then thinking it over and how people responded around him, while working on D rank missions.

The pink hair kunoichi expression began widening and echoing the multiple threats that were sent Naruto's way, or days when walking to and from school. Whenever nearby Naruto, recalling how some of the adults would throw rocks or stones at the young kid back in the day of the academy. It always confused Sakura throughout the years of why they mistreated him, which also could explain why the teachers would purposely kick him out of school or classes.

After taking a good perspective around them and the villagers and ninja that were walking by. Sakura is now seeing what Hinata and Naruto meant now, by not trusting Anbu keeping secret to his scroll… Those hatred in their eyes, the scorns they are sending Naruto's direction. There is no reason for them to hate or glare Naruto like that, let alone seem like they were also sending them to her and Hinata- for just being around him.

Naruto nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, "yeah- I am sure there are still some Anbu, who aren't exactly err. Big fan of me and would probably spill the beans to those, who might give me a hard time." Then smiled brightly, "but knowing Mia! She will keep it safe and sound, while no doubt will beat up anyone who might give her trouble." Snicker Naruto, earning a giggle from Hinata.

Sakura laughed when she turned her attention back to the boy. "RIGHT! So shall we get going, hope you don't mind but I invited Hinata to walk with us today." Smiled the girl. "Figure it will be more enjoyable with her, than Sasuke." Giggle Sakura, which Hinata happily accepted as the Kunoichi approached her this morning. Guiding Hinata straight towards the road where they will meet up with Naruto.

"Sure thing, it will be better too- we don't have to listen to duckass moan or groan about having to work with us!" Then nudge his head forward. "Shall we get going then ladies!" He smiled and laughed when Sakura rolled her eyes, punching the boy on the shoulder and started walking with the two.

With Hinata nodding unable to get rid of her smile at all! Amazed how much energy these two are letting out and how positive their energy felt. Making her glad that Sakura was able to work things out with herself and her friendship with everyone. Wanting to become close to Naruto even more, all the while even wanting to get close to Hinata herself. She finds it funny how Sakura really wants to thank her for helping the girl out with everything.

Making her conversation with Ino and Haku more fun and enjoyable, having a blast speaking with the three girls. That it started becoming second nature to Hinata, asking Sakura whenever they bump into each other- if she wants to hang out with her or spend the day with her and Hanabi.

The trio were also showing quite the synchronization they have within themselves. Their steps were in timing with one another, the way they walk or swing their arms was in timing and how all three who speak or talk to each other, doesn't seem awkward or missing a single beat. That couple of the experienced ninja who walked by them and stared at the trio, couldn't help but hummed and tilt their head. Surprised how in sync the trio seems to be, before laughing and shaking their heads.

As the trio were making their way towards the academy, Sakura and Hinata. Couldn't help but keep feeling that amazing and wonderful heat feeling constantly coursing out their bodies, that they would once in a while shift their gaze down towards Naruto's hands. Biting their lower lip inward, quickly looking forward. Pondering if they should have Naruto hold their hands or not? While pressing and gently rub their bodies into the boy...Sakura; Leaned forward gently to look towards Hinata with her emerald eyes, watching the Hyuga shift her lavender eyes at her and tilt her head ajar, asking what was wrong through eye contact.

Then blushed red when she saw Sakura's own face, turning red a bit and the girl nudging her head towards Naruto's hands, asking be alright to hold his hands? Hinata, not entirely sure what to say or how to respond, looked away and began shifting her eyes left to right. Then look back to Sakura, lightly lifting one finger pointing at her to then herself. Silently asking " _you or me?"_

Which saw Sakura bashfully look down, before gulping and whispered out with her face now completely red saying, " _both of us."_ Never thinking Hinata thought that she would hear Sakura, if she was alright for both herself and she to hold Naruto's hands. Both girls then stood upright while making sure to keep their timing with Naruto's steps.

Both feeling the lump in their throats going down when they gulped. While feeling their bodies heat intensifying, having them start breathing lightly as they can feel their hormones beginning to rage at them. Both girls shifted their gaze to Naruto, then down to his hands and felt their eyes then slowly traveling towards his crotch area. Before quickly whipping their attention away and not going down that road yet. Then exhale to relax their nerves as they took a step close to Naruto, then another step where their forearms were beginning to rub against the blonde Ninja.

Who silently hummed and looked at the two curiously, wondering if they were alright. Then lightly twitched when he felt both girls placing their head softly onto his shoulder and wrapping their hands and fingers with his. Feeling their bodies now pressing up against him, locking him between them and, surprisingly enjoying the comfort they were giving off. His ears twitched and folded against his head, feeling the girl's warmth brushing against his body. While hearing what sounded like content sighs coming from both girls.

Naruto, not entirely sure what is going on or why they are acting like this? Felt both their hands wrapping along his own, fingers clasping together and just happily holding his hands. Feeling the girls being more relaxed now and step closer to him even more. Both sides weight gently resting against his own, their bodies softly caressing against one another, their legs brushing into each other. Yet, they never once missed a single beat or tripping each other at all.

Naruto gulps silently, feeling the girl's upper arms being pressed against his own. Allowing him to feel the side of their bodies- to which on his right where Hinata is. He can feel the girl's left breast, squishing and rubbing lightly against his rib cage. Feeling it through her large coat, hearing the girl letting out a low breath of content and nuzzling her head bit further against his neck.

While Sakura on his left, not exactly being big like Hinata, can still feel his arm pressing and rubbing against the side of her right small bosom. Not enough to really notice but it was there, however what she is doing with his hand is what kind of shocks him. She silently had made it so that their swinging hands, will actually silently go and rest up against her hips and side of her right butt cheek! Feeling their knuckles whenever pressing against her butt, sink lightly in before pulling out and going back against the cheek.

The blonde ninja felt like sweating up a storm, for how odd the situation is- definitely not helping when the trio were also being looked at and stared by some of the ninja and civilians of the village. Naruto even shook some more when he heard Hinata, letting out a low hum and began whispering to him with a bit of stuttering.

"Na...Naruto-kun, think...think you could wrap-wrap…" Hinata struggled to say, feeling her eyes bulging at her bravado and wanting Naruto. Too wrap his arm around her back, to hold her closer to him...knowing full well that is what couples do when going out on dates and whatnot. But is hoping he will go along with it, absently pushing more of her left bosom into his side some more. Feeling it stretching out and flattening against his rib cage.

Sakura on the other side of Naruto, couldn't help but smile sweetly while looking in Hinata's direction. Knows how much the girl has a huge crush on Naruto, to even falling in love with the knucklehead- wanting him to wrap his arms around her shoulders. "Why not," Sakura piques with a playful smile, alerting the two. "It will make her feel better Naruto and it will probably make her more comfortable during this trip." Sakura said while winking at Hinata.

With the Hyuga heiress blushing crimson red and even a bit of purple, seeing how much Sakura is willing to help her out. The blue-haired girl turned her attention towards Naruto, who seemed to be going through his thoughts and laughed, while smiling at Hinata. "If it will make you feel more comfortable Hinata, then sure! I don't mind." Naruto said, and deep down he always wanted to do this- or wanting to know what couples do when going out with each other.

Hinata meekly nodded and felt steam coming out from her ears. Overloading with so much emotions going throughout her body, while never thinking she dreamed of Naruto actually wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "...Only, only you do-do the s-s-s-same for Sakura." Hinata managed to word out with a very giddy smile.

Having Sakura's turn to do a Hinata and felt her hair rising a bit, from the sudden explosion of emotion coursing through her body, ready to protest and say it's quite alright! Then felt her heated face turn purple when Hinata added, "but...wrap around her waist." Stutter the girl while looking up at the boy, who starred confusingly with his red eyes then beamed. "Don't want your arms feeling tired, from wrapping around both our shoulders!" Giggled the girl.

Having Sakura stammering and stuttering out in-cohesive words, only to then flinch and freak out when she felt Naruto's hands removed from her own. Already missing his warmth, then hearing him asking her: "Be alright Sakura? I don't want to make things uncomfortable…" then rubs the back of his neck, cutely lowering his head against his jacket, with his fox ears standing cutely at attention.

"I don't want to um, touch anywhere that will be uncomfortable. Mia and Iruka have taught me a lot whenever they-" then blink his eyes when Sakura let out an appreciative aw. "Hm?"

"Is that why you're worried about holding our hands Naruto?" Sakura asked playfully while separating from his side. Getting Hinata to coo appreciatively as well, never knowing Naruto had quite the gentlemen's side of him...then again. When you have someone like Mia and Iruka, properly or did their best to raise Naruto with proper manners. That and having a sister like role-model in your life, it only comes naturally learning to be respectful to the opposite gender. Although Hinata does find it cute how Naruto somewhat adopted Mia's naïve trait over the years, making the two a bit slow on certain things. From what Haku told her about her adoptive mother.

Sakura is feeling a bit more confident now and even Hinata; the pink hair Kunoichi went ahead and steps closer to Naruto once more. Took a hold of his left hand and slings it around her waistline and lower back, pressing herself against him. Watching him turn completely red and even flinched, when he felt Hinata- doing the same with his other hand. Completely wrapping it around her neck and lowering it, towards her torso in a loving manner as both smiled at the same time saying, "We're okay with this Naruto-kun."

And that's how it's been like for the trio as they made their way to the academy. Naruto couldn't help but feel quite happy and giddy throughout their walk towards the academy, even the glares or scorn that gets thrown his way couldn't bring him down! No doubt rumors are going to probably spread like wildfire, of how close Sakura, Hinata and Naruto were with one another. Considering the two girls, definitely refused to remove themselves from the boy- just having bright smiles on their faces, just staying in rhythm and timing with Naruto's walking.

The blonde ninja though have noticed that these two, were behaving similar to how Haku was earlier today- as they were becoming a bit daring where his hands will be at. Too even silently grind gently up against his body. With Hinata, he felt the girl still having a hold against his right hand, having it gently caress and rub softly against her torso despite having the coat on, to then beginning having her soft and delicate hands. Move ever slightly towards her coat zipper and begin undoing it, pulling it down and opening up her jacket.

Revealing her black T-shirt underneath, after doing so; Hinata went and softly grasped his hand once more and had it start sliding into her opened jacket. Where Naruto flinched lightly and blushed hard when he felt the top of Hinata's breasts at the tip of his fingers. Even hearing the girl's breath hitching slightly, then calming down when she continued moving his hand further between her large mounds, earning a light gasp from the girl.

The same could be said with Sakura, she too, like Hinata, had also been daring to bring Naruto's hands along her thighs and butt cheeks. Feeling the silky blue tight shorts of hers moving and stretching out a bit, feeling the girl moving his palms closer to where her ass was, but slipping his fingers through her shorts. Having him feeling her bare thighs and legs, letting out a low moan when she did so and closed her eyes a bit tightly and pressed her face against his shoulder.

Too even feeling the girl's own hands caressing and rubbing gently against his own sides. With very shaky movements to them as they were afraid to move their hands anywhere near his pelvis area, and decided to just go and snake their hands towards his chest. Sending quite the sensation down his body, same for the girls.

Naruto is trying his best to keep his hormones in check and lightly gritting his teeth. Feeling his right hand, thanks to Hinata's movements. Scratching and lightly clawing against her covered breasts, feeling the squishy orbs of hers slap lightly against his knuckles and fingers, to even feeling the girl- pushing her forearms against her breasts. To have them squish and trap the boy's hands between her boobs and cleavage, mewing and moaning ever softly from his touches.

While with Sakura, she too is moaning and mewing from the pleasure- all three children's faces going red. Guiding Naruto's hands completely through her shorts now and having him caress and knead against her thighs- too even moving it over towards her cover butt cheeks. Feeling his hands pushing her panties slightly when doing so, covering her face more against his shoulder- when she felt him instinctively did a grab motion that ended up groping her left butt cheek!

This continued on to a point where the girls had Naruto hands completely now touching their bare skin through their clothing. Hinata, managing to guide Naruto's hand through her shirt and even bra, shuddering and shaking pleasurably from feeling his hands rubbing against her bosoms. While for Sakura, squeaked and mewed happily when she guided his hands through her underwear and felt her bare cheeks, rubbing and pressing against his hand.

Both girls enjoying the sensation and pleasure coursing through their bodies, even somehow skillfully managing to conceal themselves from prying eyes- of covering signs of them having Naruto grope them in public...that and it helps nobody seems to be around them as they got closer to the academy.

Though they made sure Naruto was also getting pleasured too- showing their appreciation towards him, by rubbing and gently grinding against him.. Their hands freely grasping and massaging their hands against his chest, feeling the light muscles that are being formed on his body, too even daringly started moving downward and towards his pants.

Which was enough to break Naruto out of his hormones and regain his senses, as he freaked out shouts, "Whoa-whoa-whoa!" He accidentally teared himself away from the girls, causing Hinata's coat to pop open and revealing the messy shirt underneath and how stretched out it looked. While Sakura's blue shorts got lowered and revealed a bit of her panties out in the open, causing both girls to moan out from the sudden movement and watched Naruto- stumbling backwards and shaking his head. "W...What the heck are we doing?!"

The question brought the hazy eyed Hinata and Sakura back to reality, recovering from their horny state and hazy eyes returning to normal. Then look towards Naruto for a bit, then looking down at themselves...blushing crimson red and then rapidly moving their hands to make themselves look decent and present. Despite how much their clothes are stretched out and hanging a bit, the two girls whine lightly with Sakura repeating what Naruto, "yeah what….what were we thinking? What were we doing?!" She exclaimed and shuddered, already missing Naruto's amazingly strong and firm hands on her- same for Hinata.

Who bashfully looked away and did her best to cover herself up with her coat, "I-I don't know...but-but-but felt...good." Hinata stammered out with a huge blush on her face. While looking down and began tapping her index fingers together, "I um...also enjoyed it." She said and lowered her head more, to cover her face. Laughing a bit when Sakura, let out a breathless yeah even Naruto too- before both rapidly shook their heads.

Naruto definitely enjoyed it, but if his senses didn't come back to him when the girl's hands began lowering down his body? They probably would have regretted whatever decision may have come, if they didn't stop. "Um...well I don't mind you girls doing that again honestly, but err- I think what we were leading too. Could cause trouble," Gulp the blonde Ninja, watching the two girls agree with a nod but having sly smiles to themselves, that felt contagious to Naruto. Who at first was confused for the smile, only to give a fox-like smirk "alright, seems like you two don't seem to be bothered by it...or well, like where it was leading too." He said with a blushed, having Hinata turn around and slapping her hands against her face. While Sakura just sheepishly let out an exasperated chuckle, feeling guilty about it.

But Sakura then dropped it and felt bad about it.. She shouldn't behave like that to Naruto at all! Not with Hinata working so hard to be with him, or even Haku and Ino! She feels like she's stepping her boundaries and will be wrong, if she messed things up for those three...heck even not fair for Naruto, "Ugh stupid hormones…" Sakura blurted out, having Naruto's fox ears raise upward and even gain Hinata's attention. Both looking towards the girl who began resting two fingers against her own forehead.

"Let's face it you guys," Sakura began saying while pulling her shorts up some more and adjusting her poncho. "We haven't really hung out with one another that long, or have breaks between missions. Too really worry about being romantic or having a crush on someone, always pushing our hormones back so they won't get in the way of missions." She then turned red and shifted her emerald eyes away from Hinata and Naruto. "That now we aren't doing missions and started hanging out during training or having fun...and considering we are teenagers?"

This had Hinata and Naruto stare for a brief moment, before looking at one another and then let out a couple of oh's as realization finally clicked. Having Sakura nod her head with a disgruntled sigh, "yeah we're allowing our hormones to start acting up. And no offense to you Naruto, but considering you're the only boy we have interactions with a lot so far. Minus Ino with Shikamaru and Choji." Sakura quickly added with a tilt of her head. "And Hinata, with Shino and Kiba- they and us only hang out as team members, never letting our emotions get in the way."

Naruto then chuckled lightly, "but considering how things are calm for the time being. With us training and practicing for the Chuunin exams…" he said with Hinata finishing everyone's thoughts.

"We've begun relaxing and behaving like regular people to each other- that we are even allowing our hormones to begin acting out." Shuddered Hinata with a tremble of her body, biting her lips, but smiled. "But...I'm okay with this." The girl smiled surprisingly at Naruto and Sakura, both smiled as well when Hinata smiled brightly with her head cutely tilting to the side. "It means we're not hiding our emotions, or keeping things to ourselves. Despite how dangerous a mission gets…" then open her eyes with great relief for Naruto and Sakura.

"Especially you two! Considering what you both went through at the Land of Waves, most fresh genin teams will or would have become cold and secluded to themselves. For how dire things got during the mission." then rest a hand against her chest and heart. "Because father has told me time and time again that he does not wish something like that to happen to me and Neji. Seeing how the two of you," then happily place a finger on her lip with a giggle. "Are still you despite the fight with Zabuza and then Gato? You all still behave like Sakura and Naruto!"

This had Sakura and Naruto laughing with the boy crossing one leg over his foot, leaning back with his hands behind his head. Ears twitching happily, while Sakura was holding her stomach trying to control her laughter and smile, bending forward and nodding her head happily, then standing upright.

"Yeah that is true...but-" then paused when Hinata smiled towards Sakura, while then whispering to her something that Naruto could not hear, but noticed Sakura's face turn completely red with quite the owlish expression. "...y-you sure? What about the…" Sakura whispered back and saw Hinata hiding her smile, nodding her head that left Sakura speechless. Then changed her expression to a suspicious tone, pointing at Hinata in quite a goofy fashion. "Who are you...and what did you do shy Hinata?"

Making Hinata to laugh some more while looking away playfully and shyly. "She's still here...just want what's best for that person." She said vaguely that she had Sakura hum and then turn her head slowly at Naruto, to immediately look back at Hinata with a wide-eyed expression...finally realizing why she's comfortable having Ino and Haku around Naruto.

" _Why do I feel like I am being left out on something important?"_ Naruto thought to himself, watching the girls interact with one another. Crossing his arms and tilting his head confusingly at the girls, who finished up whatever discussion and smiled at Naruto. Having the blonde ninja smiling from their contagious smile. "Well anyway," Naruto then raised an arm up and threw his fist forward. "If you girls are alright with um...hormones getting in the way while hanging out." He blushed, that got the two blushing as well but laughed.

"Better we don't let it get out of control during the exams alright? Or during missions, be bad if we put ourselves in danger!" He informed the girl's nod and happily approached him and placed their fist together, then separated. "But yeah, Hinata go and find your team alright? This way you won't get lost with the large crowd." He said and happily laughed when the girl stared for a bit and tilted her head cutely, having Sakura giggling at the cute behavior.

"Much we don't mind you being with us some more Hinata, we don't want Sasuke to bother you." Then claps her hands together and faces them forward at the female Hyuga." That and your team, might be worried where you are currently at." Thus getting the cute response of Hinata letting out a huh, then gasp at the sudden realization.

"Oh Kami! Yo-you're both right!" And without even thinking or realizing what she did next, had the girl approach Naruto, kissing him on the cheek and then towards Sakura and kissing her on the cheek! Leaving the two blushing crimson red, "I gotta go! I wish you guys good luck!" and began running straight towards the academy doors and entering into the building.

Leaving a stunned Naruto and Sakura, who raised their hands up to where Hinata kissed their cheeks, and then burst in laughter when Naruto snorted out. "How much you want to bet, she will pass out to Kiba and Shino, once she realizes what she did?"

"I say-" Sakura was about to answer only for the two smiles growing wider when they heard Kiba shouting out Hinata's name, asking what was wrong and why she suddenly fainted. "Well I was going to give her a minute, but I think she fainted right as she reached her team." Joked Sakura, though still feeling the high from the pleasures she felt when rubbing and having Naruto touch her, too even more after Hinata kissed her cheek. "Come on, let's go and find Sasuke; don't want his ego causing trouble for us."

Xxx

After settling down and recovering from what they were doing earlier, while heading towards the academy. With Naruto having an understanding and feeling of Hinata's and Sakura's body during their walk, he and Sakura headed inside soon after Hinata went into the building. Looking around and noticing so many different kinds of ninja from different nations seemingly gathered in the halls.

With a lot of Genin from the Leaf village too- all seemed arguing and protesting around another ninja who is blocking a door that leads to the exams. However, this had Sakura humming to herself- trying to get her thoughts together with all the shouting and screaming happening within the halls, that it's starting to give her a headache. Even staring towards Naruto, wondering if he's doing alright? Though she gave a heartfelt smile when she saw him, having quite the deadpan expression and covering his ears, "It's really loud!"

Having Sakura laugh and nod her head, then lean to the right. Spotting their other party member, looking to be quite snarky and cocky today. Having Sakura to deadpan and cross her arms, "where were you? Naruto and I were getting concerned that you will be late." She stated. Watching the boy approach them and shrugged his shoulders.

"Last minute training from Kakashi-sensei...no worries though. We're not late for anything." Sasuke cockily said, having Sakura to pursed her lips to the side. Then lift her head up towards the room number. Wondering if he figured out that this is a Genjutsu? "What's wrong with Naruto?" Sasuke suddenly asked with a curious gaze, watching the boy continuing holding and closing his ears- turning to Sasuke with an annoyed expression.

"It's loooooud!" Naruto raised his voice loud enough for Sasuke to hear. Having the Uchiha to roll his eyes, shaking his head and sighing irritably- he's not wrong Sasuke thought. It is getting really loud here and giving him quite the headache.

"Well maybe if you get out of that stupid henge of yours, the noise wouldn't bother you idiot." Sasuke growled lightly and crossed his arms. Watching Naruto stare and then lift his palm in fashion of what he said? Having Sasuke to grit his teeth and shook his head, figuring to ignore him for now and stare ahead towards the proctor that is blocking the way. "Never mind you ass...let me handle this." Mutter Sasuke and felt his hands ball into fists.

When Naruto shouted, "What?" Yeah he is definitely going to teach the blonde idiot a lesson someday. Sakura just continued staring at the sign for a bit, while coming to the conclusion they were exactly at the wrong floor. While figuring out why this area is in a genjutsu, "Alright Sasuke, Naruto I figure-" she turns to face the two. Though she blinked her eyes when she saw it was only Naruto, who blinked his eyes. "Where's Sasuke?" She asked and had Naruto lean forward with a hum and blinking his red eyes, watching Sakura wave her hand backwards from her hair- indicating where Sasuke was?

"OH! I think he...uh?"" Naruto responds, catching onto the motion and leans his body upward and then spots the boy near the proctor. "Ah over there!" Then widen his eyes, "wait what is he doing?!" He exclaimed, like Sakura he is hoping the idiot won't do something crazy or stupid- especially when they entered inside the building?

Sakura told Naruto to hold on a minute, as she felt like something was off in the room and needed time to study the situation. Even stating how she theorized that they might be under the influence of a Genjutsu. "You'd don't think he's!?" He didn't finish his sentence when he heard Sakura growling irritably and grabbed his arm, "whoa!"

Naruto shouted as he felt Sakura pulling him and pushing their way through the large crowds. In order to reach the Uchiha before he goes and tells the proctors to dismiss the genjutsu they had up, allowing everyone here to proceed forward and head towards the right floor of where the exams will be taking place. However and considering both she and Naruto were having trouble getting through the large crowd, only managed to make it too Sasuke when he did what she was afraid he would say.

"Hey turn off the genjutsu you have up." Is when Sakura and Naruto reach the Uchiha. Hearing him telling the proctor to turn it off, making Sakura to click her tongue. Seeing they were too late, even Naruto had to inwardly groan at the cocky teammate of theirs. "This is not the right floor, I sensed the genjutsu as we walked in- right Sakura." Sasuke said while turning towards the girl.

Who flinched knowing now they had no other choice but to answer, and seeing how everyone had calmed down and began muttering if the Uchiha is correct? Which no doubt, will boost the already egotistic teammate of theirs, of being right. She had to agree and say yes- "Y-yeah...that-that's right. This is still the second floor of the academy halls. The third floor is still above us." Sakura said with a very bashful and somewhat upset expression towards the proctors.

The proctors even saw Naruto sighing annoyingly while placing a fist against his forehead protector. Making the two to smile softly at one another, and silently towards Sakura and Naruto of team seven- figuring those two knew the reasoning behind their genjutsu.

"You three are correct, this is the second floor-" One of the proctors said and began dispelling the genjutsu that is cloaking the entire hall and began distorting back to normal. Where every genin in the rooms, let out whoa of amazement at how the Uchiha and his team figured this out right away. "If you all head towards the east and west side of the hallway stairs, you will find the exams upstairs." informed the proctors, watching Sasuke smirk and nod towards them while turning around and facing his teammates.

"Come on let's go," Sasuke said, beginning to walk down either halls with Sakura and Naruto. Who both had exasperated expressions on their faces. Then look to each other, mockingly opening and closing their mouths at the same time. Snickering to themselves as they began moving forward, however.

When they were rounding a corner- a ninja in green looking tights and a bowl cut for hair. Stopped their progress and was demanding their names. Which Naruto basically tuned out the conversation and wanted to continue moving forward, since the weird spandex boy is mostly directing his attention to Sasuke. With Sakura following right behind him, only to let out a whoa and jump back!

Right as they rounded the corner and before Naruto could even react in time, someone looked to be in a hurry! Rammed right into the blonde ninja and sent them tumbling across the floor, rolling on towards one of the walls, "Naruto you alright-" Sakura asked and then flinched when both he and...what appears to be a girl? Crashed into the southern wall of the hall, looking to be quite dazed and dizzy.

With Naruto laying flat on the floor and had his hands, instinctively wrapped around the girl in order to protect her from injuries. With the girl laying on top of him, laying in quite a predicament position. Sakura didn't want to say anything or make a remark, considering the crash seemed to have both Naruto and this girl hitting their heads hard against the wall- too then began moaning out from said pain, regaining their senses as the girl began pushing down against Naruto's side.

"You alright?" Naruto groaned out while twitching his ears, opening his red eyes towards the girl on top. Who moved her head away and hisses heavily, while rubbing the side of her cheek, then opening one eye to look at him.

"Ye-yeah I'm fine...sorry, had to use the restroom and then got lost when I came out. Noticing the halls were being used in a genjutsu…" She began saying and paused after blinking both eyes and staring down at the blonde ninja. Who stared back and watched her opal eyes direct their attention towards the ears. "...um?"

"Their real," Naruto quickly said and laughed when she looked back down at him confusingly and then let out a low ah, when Naruto explained. "Jutsu either backfired on me or this is what's happening from a jutsu I used long ago. Give me fox-like ears and such, no worries." He chuckled out- getting quite used to explaining this whole fox ears situation.

The blonde hair teen took notice of her headband and saw what looked to be a musical note? Then down towards her face, with the girl staring back and even blushing softly at him, "you alright?" She asked concerningly, having Sakura snort and snicker to herself at the cute interaction going on right now, let alone it looks like the older teen is beginning to form a crush on Naruto, and she isn't even from here!

"YUP! I am used to this honestly but uh, not to sound rude but you are kind of crushing me." He groaned out and heard the girl let out a low huh, then jumped off the boy and onto her two legs blushing even more, while stuttering out apologies and even smiling beautifully towards the boy, that even had Sakura smiling and aweing.

"Whoops- sorry about that, did not realize I was crushing on you." Giggle the girl while helping him up. Seeing the boy laughing and beginning to dust himself off, while the girl is doing the same thing, then look at the boy with a smile. "Name's Kin Tsuchi," she introduced herself and shook hands with Naruto. "Though after this part of the exams, we will be kind of enemies." She smirked and rested a hand against her hips.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto exclaimed while shaking hands with her, nodding and then pointing to Sakura. "That is my teammate Sakura!" He introduced,. Watching Kin turn her head and smiled when Sakura waved at her.

"Nice to meet ya! If you're heading in our direction, we can take you to the exam room." Informed Sakura, towards the older teenager. Who blinked her eyes and looked at the two, while she then chuckled softly saying how she doesn't want to impose. "Trust me," Sakura deadpan with an irritable expression. "Our cocky teammate of ours, demanded the Proctor's to turn off the genjutsu in front of a large crowd of people. Best not get mixed up and confused within the large crowd." She informed, while smiling, :"That and our teammate right now is butting heads with another ninja team. So we have no problems walking you to the room."

Naruto nodded happily towards the girl, who blushed at how kind they were being towards her. While accepting a total stranger and possible enemy to walk with them towards the exams. Having the older teen to look away shyly while pushing the gray vest jacket upward, showing a bit of her cargo black and gray shirt underneath. Gently pressing her ankle sandals against her sweats, humming in thought. "I..I don't know, I don't think my teammates."

"Better to get there sooner than later," stated Naruto bluntly. Watching the long brown hair girl face him and then sheepishly comb her hand through her hair, when he gave her a fox-like smile. "Trust me, Sakura and I don't mind at all! All the while we can help you figure out the school layout! Win-win in my opinion." smiled the boy, watching the girl laugh a bit and nodded her head.

"Well...if you two are alright with it? But why help someone who is competing against you?" She asked, following the duo down the hall where she ran from, watching how they were taking her directly towards the staircase that she missed! Sakura being the first to speak up while tilting her head to look at her.

"We may be opponents in the exams, but it doesn't mean we can't be helpful. It would be rude of us if we did not help a fellow ninja, walking around our hometown." Informed the pink hair Kunoichi as they made their way up the steps and into the third floor hallway. Watching Kin's eyes widening and then softening from how kind they were speaking to her, "would be wrong if we did not help them out. Or being their tour guide for the village...and you seem like you really needed it. I take it no one really told you where to go in the school?"

Which Kin nodded slightly while placing a hand against her chest. Having Naruto to hum and twitch his ears, feeling this...sadness emitting off from the older teen. Making him to soften his eyes and curious of what's making her be that upset? "Yeah- despite arriving yesterday, I had a hard time figuring out where things were or where to go, to get some shopping done or getting food. That my teammate puni-" then cut herself off before letting something slip up.

Folding her hands down to her waist line, lowering her head beneath her large vest coat. "And I had to find other means of getting dinner last night." Then smiled softly, "but luckily the Anbu helped us out early this morning, telling us where the academy was...but err." She then scratched the back of her neck and laughed when Sakura smiled brightly.

"Got here too early and when you went to relieve yourself, you got caught from their Genjutsu being activated, to possibly dwindle the numbers of participants. That you got completely lost in where you were?" Then giggle along the girl who nodded her head and laughed with a sweet tone, when Naruto burst into laughter.

"Sounds like I am not the only one!" Then look at her, "For the life of me, I cannot break out of genjutsu whatsoever. On the account my chakra control is like…" then roll his eyes to the corner of his face, as Kin shifts her gaze at the blonde and gives a sweet smile at how cute his ears were being as they twitch. "Well I would say abysmal," Naruto said slowly while shrugging. But eye smiled at the girl, "but I think it is getting up there, but yeah- I could not break out of it or even notice the change, if you were to use one right now."

Kin giggled and proudly raised her head, "well I actually use Genjutsu a lot, so I can easily break out of it. But because these are Proctors and I am only a genin," then wink at the two as the trio stopped in front of a double-doorway that will lead to the exams. With the girl stopping and standing in front of them. "I wasn't able to break out of the genjutsu, they were using Chuunin level stuff." Then eyes smiled.

"Thanks, you two," Kin said, spotting what seemed to be a gray-spiky hair man walking with what appeared to be an irritable Uchiha down the hall they took. "I enjoy our little chat and walk," then leans a hand against her hips and thighs. Showing off just how curvy it looked while showing off her body nicely for the two, as she blushed and teased out. "Especially when you tried protecting me Naruto," then had a playful smirk. "Hope you enjoyed groping me back there, and enjoyed what you felt."

Kin teased out and had Naruto blushing crimson red, before glaring and throwing his arms down when the girl laughed openly while entering the room with a happy sway. "It was on instinct, I was protecting you!" He growled out and lowered his head. Grumbling at himself, hearing Kin laughing on the other side, to even Sakura laughing with her own teasing smile, "man what is it today? Tease Naruto day, first Haku and Mia and now Kin!" He exclaimed while throwing his arm forward and then threw them up into the air.

"I dunno Naruto," Sakura cooed out teasingly and leaned forward. "She did look like she enjoyed your hands on her back there, that she was rubbing against your hands." Then went into a giggling fit when Naruto, just playfully wave and smack his hands in the air at Sakura as if to tell her to knock it off. Having the boy turn his back at her and began opening and closing his mouth in frustration, "aw come on! I thought it was kind of cute how she was blushing and smiling around you, despite only meeting you now!" Then elbowed him.

"I mean come on- a girl not freaking out or smacking you for groping her, despite being from another nation?" Then fold her hands behind her back, "and just meeting you for the first time. I have no doubt she might have gotten a small crush on ya, I mean." then shrugged with a whistle and hung her upper body backwards smiling up at Naruto, who deadpanned at the teasing Kunoichi, "with ears like those and your contagious smile? Who wouldn't feel like that?"

"Ha-ha-ha, tell that to all the girls in Konoha." Naruto retorted and lightly flicked Sakura's forehead, who flinched and stood upright with a smile, rubbing the spot he flicked before turning towards a happy looking Kakashi and a very annoyed Sasuke. Who looks at his students and sees how upbeat they were being today, while overhearing how a girl seems to have become interested in Naruto.

"Well it seems like I have nothing to worry about, seeing how everyone is upbeat today. So, I will skip out any concerns I had begun getting lately and say. I am proud of you all." Kakashi said and then went on to explain the trio, what they will be doing or be facing in the near future soon- letting them know how teamwork is going to be a vital key within these exams and other things, they should look out for.

While in the room where Kin had entered, went ahead and spotted where her bastards of teammates were sitting at. Glaring towards her with the one with the bandage face and hunching over, growled irritably towards the girl who went and sat down at the end of the desk their sitting at, "Where the fuck were you Kin? If you mess things up for us in these exams, we will lose our chance at finding our target."

"Oh shut the hell up, I am here now am I?" Muttered Kin towards Dosu, while flinching when the man's eyes went bloodshot but quickly calmed down and sighed. "Besides, I wasn't expecting the Proctor's putting up a genjutsu inside the school…" she mumbled lightly while placing her hands against her lips.

Then closing her eyes with a light whimper when Zaku said, "we will accept that excuse for now. But if you overstep your boundaries, you know what will happen. Don't want another repeat last night, where you had us going in circles within the leaf- do ya?" He chuckled darkly, enjoyed what he and Dosu did to Kin last night, as the girl shivered and silently moved a hand down towards her waistline, hissing inwardly as the injury was still there- but managed to find some medicine to ease the pain.

"Yeah, yeah…" Kin said with a shuddered and slight whining in her tone. Hoping not to experience those treatments anymore, getting assaulted like that is not something she wants to continue living for. She felt that all the time at home and now, praying when becoming and forming a team with these two- she would have expected things to be better. But no, when you work under ' **him'** and are nothing but experimental tools to the deranged man.

Everyone within the sound village, only look out for themselves and their own needs. Kin thought being partner up with these two, will lighten the torture and assaults she gets back home. But no...being the only woman in the group, it is even worse and considering that they have a job to do? They can't afford messing up, despite if one of them mess up- they take out their frustration on her.

Kin lowered her eyes and flashed towards her recent encounter with Naruto and Sakura. Crashing into the boy and slamming against the wall. She couldn't help but smile sadly and weakly at the comforting aura the boy gave out. Feeling those soft and protective hands wrapping around her hips and thighs, to make sure she wouldn't get hurt. And that smile of his...how someone like him is giving off sadness like her is beyond her imagination. Considering how he and that Sakura girl smiled and interacted with her like a regular person?

It felt weird to see someone wear a fake but also real smile, while giving out sadness impressions? She wondered if he was like her...granted, his situation is probably different from her own sadness- but it did feel good being with the two. She blushed softly as she found it funny, how her teasing the boy groping her back then, had him flustered like that...then the fox ears came into her thoughts. Having her blink her eyes for a brief moment, then softly change her gaze over towards her teammates, who seemed weren't looking in her direction.

Face down at the desk and exhale lightly, while she then moved both hands in front of her eyes and brought them towards the top of her head- where there will be nothing there to anyone else. But for Kin, who has placed her own body in a genjutsu technique to hide what's hidden- felt two furry ears twitching within her touch, while she grabs a hold of them and gently caresses them.

Then letting them go, flashing back towards the hotel room they were staying at currently. Recalling looking at her reflection in the mirror and took notice that on top of her head, before leaving today to find the academy, spotted two silver-color fur fox ears on her head. Followed by whisker marks on her face cheeks, that she nearly squealed back then of how adorable she was- to even wanting to figure out where they even came from?

She got out of her thoughts when she heard the doors opening, revealing Naruto, Sakura and their teammate entering the room- followed by others. Her attention zoomed in on Naruto's fox ears, that had Kin repeating what he said earlier." _Jutsu either backfired on me or this is what's happening from a jutsu I used long ago. Give me fox-like ears and such, no worries."_

" _I wonder why I am getting them too?"_ Kin thought to herself and smiled sweetly towards Naruto, who spotted her and waved. Having the girl to eye smile and turn around sighing, as she can hear the rookies speaking and talking to one another- followed by a ninja approaching them. Knowing who it is and was, Kin made sure to stay quiet and lean against her hand muttering out, " _too bad...I won't be able to hang out with them after all of this is over. Not with him around and all. Why must my destiny be like this."_

The chuunin exams have begun as Naruto and the girls are prepared to take on any challenges that will come their way, with Naruto only meeting Kin just recently has already formed a friendship with her. Whatever challenge awaits them, will be a huge turning point for not only Naruto, but the girls as well along with a long time meeting is finally going to appear before Naruto. As the written exams and the survival exams, begin!

 **To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Sorry for the long update everyone, I have been planning this chapter for a very long time. Something I wanted to do and try within the original Hanyou story. But, I couldn't really do it or find a good placement for what I written in this chapter. But I finally found a good place for it along with showcasing bit of how, Naruto managed to get through the written exams. That I didn't even write out at all in the original, and considering what I wanted to go with this chapter?**

 **It worked out well as well, I never really did this too in the original. But show casing bit of the relationship between Kushina and Kurama. Which I am thinking of continuing showing that in later chapters. I am also enjoying the way I am taking this story, by adding in ideas and things that weren't in the original. While also expanding a bit with the world and the characters relations to one another.**

 **AND yes, the other stories will be updated they might be a lot slower however. On the account well, I got a new gaming computer and have blender working on it- I am going to spend most of my summer working on blender and making my own character models- especially if I want to get into game designing. So if you ever get curious why updates are slow? There ya go lol, hopefully I can find good tutorials on making stylized character models.**

 **Who knows I might also make character models based off from my fanfics lol. Anyway, without further adieu! Have fun and enjoy!**

 **xxx**

 **Chapter 9: A different kind of perspective.**

" _Fifteen years ago is where it all began. I don't know why things had to turn out the way they are, but certainly; not a decision I had control over."_ A disgruntled voice bellowed out. Heavy breathing coming from the voice, groaning in protest and pain as if the energy inside the person is being syphoned out from them.

" _Being sealed inside of humans for many generations had me grow a hatred for them; a bloodlust of wanting to get rid of them and their selfish purpose in this world! Using my power however they want, or plans of using me. These...creatures don't know what they are getting into."_ The voice grunted out when it felt pain shooting through their body.

Hearing the nagging and frustrating voice coming from their current jailor. Speaking and somewhat talking to other groups, sounding young along with the other voices. Some being loud, some being soft and some...being cocky and arrogant or prideful. They weren't sure but didn't care, not much they can do anyway within their prison.

" _Well I would be lying to say I hate them. But there are those in my past that I had garner respect for and possibly, if the timing wasn't bad back then. Could have made friends with, who I never thought would sacrifice themselves to protecting their child...but too also protecting me as well."_ The gruntled and painful male thoughts continued on.

Opening their red eyes slowly as the pain finally subsided and felt their energy stop being drained from them. He began lifting his head up and felt his bones cracking a bit, for considering how somewhat small his confinement is. After stretching however and taking note of his surroundings- the person noticed how their cage seemed to have grown in size.

But upon further inspection and looking around themselves, it was they who had shrunk! Not the cage they were in; making the creature to stand in place and begin scanning their surroundings. Feeling the soft brushes of their many tails, touching one another and moving with freedom and new space. That their shrunken size is giving them breathing room and not feeling so cramped with their previous size.

The creature with scarlet red fur, sat upright and hummed in thought. Then lifting their head skyward to see exactly how much they've shrunk in size. Taking note that they were, with a guess of their original height, possibly about twenty-five meters tall. With their current size now possibly rivaling that of a regular fox.

" _And seeing how much of my energy seems to be sapping away from me. Whatever this jutsu this brat used back in the Land of Waves; has probably taken 50% of my power and still absorbing it as I think this through."_

The thoughts and musings were coming from the demon beast that attacked Konoha fifteen years ago known as the nine-tailed fox: Kurama! The demon fox let out a low breath of air, hearing the conversation on the outside. With what sounded like one of the cocky teenagers, asking the ninja who approached them with ninja cards. About certain ninja's that were attending the exams currently, having the fox tuned them out for now and shook his head.

" _Why did you leave a request like that? After everything that happened and, how I couldn't control myself back then and...took you away from him. Never to see or watch him grow up?"_ Kurama thought, half listening to the conversation that was going on- along with great details of the ninja's being informed to the cocky Uchiha. Making Kurama to grit his teeth and let out a low growl.

" _All because of that bastard fifteen years ago, all because of him. That you sacrificed your own life just to protect the child...A child that deserved a mother's care and love. You knew the choice your stupid idiotic husband has chosen, for your child. Would be one that could easily end their life- could easily not survive or be taken cared of without the right people. Watching over them…"_ Kurama then closed his eyes and huffed and bared his fangs, reliving the moment.

" _Even that old bastard of a Hokage of yours, will never care for him! Why didn't you just take Naruto off the rock and jump out of the way! There could've been some other way!"_ Kurama argued to no one in the room. Cussing to himself of how he could have tried better to break out of their control, to free himself before things got worse! But no their eyes, those shuriken blood red eyes were too strong for him.

Kurama shut his eyes tightly, resenting having this burden on the boy, on Naruto. Who had to live almost his entire life with nobody to watch or care for him. " _Are you angry...writhing in your grave for all the treatment that your son is going through?"_ He asked openly while looking up to the ceiling of his prison. Solemnly staring at the ceiling and then lowering his head and flattening his ears against his head. Chuckling darkly to himself for he isn't a saint either.

" _Then again I probably shouldn't talk either, considering I lost my temper and possibly made his life even more a living hell. Especially,"_ then laughed while shaking his head at the temper tantrum he had. When Naruto starts using the ' **Beast absorption'** jutsu at the decimated Uzumaki village- one that was supposedly hidden from the world. But from what Kurama could see what Naruto was seeing at the time? He could tell that war even extended out towards the Land of Waters, with the village being unprepared to defend themselves. Thus was lost through time and nature.

" _Especially when I purposely shot my chakra out of the boy and had it spreading across the world."_ Then shook his head with a chuckle. " _Granted, I have no idea where my chakra went too- but considering the candidates they found. I have to say my decision on sending it out is a good one…"_ He suddenly then paused his musings, he then sighed and began laying down on the cold floor. Thinking over why did he do it in the first place? What caused him to send his chakra out during the jutsu...to others that had gotten affected by his chakra? In order to figure out why he did so, he has to go over his thoughts and Naruto's past to find out the answers…

" _There had to be a reason for me doing that, need to recall why though?"_ Kurama pondered to himself. Hearing things escalated a bit fast around Naruto, hearing what sounded like a ninja rushing over and attacking one of the attendees. While then going into a coughing fit and spilling out blood from their mouths. How? Kurama wasn't sure, though he and Naruto winced slightly from feeling their ears tingling. Having the fox come to a conclusion it might've been a sound based attack.

Then heard the proctor coming into the room and shouting towards the Sound Genin, and the rookies to go and take their seats. So they can begin the written exams! Having Kurama nearly gut busting with laughter, from Naruto sudden plight and screamed of "Written exam!? NOOO anything but that!" easily making other attendants to stare and becoming afraid of how bad these might be.

Kurama finds it amusing how Naruto did half of the proctors job, who followed up with Naruto's plight and warned everyone how they're in a nightmare beyond their imagination- immediately having some of the ninja teams. Quitting on the spot and leaving the room. But this also will help the fox to go through his thoughts and figure out exactly why- why is it that he sent his chakra out that had landed on the chosen girls?

All the while, figuring out what it was that Naruto's mother asked Kurama to do before being sealed inside of the blonde ninja. He has to recall the moment that incident happened fifteen years ago, to the present. The fox has all the time he needs right now and should take advantage of it, while Naruto and his potential mates take the exams.

" _Going to be treading on bad memories. But, it is the only way for me to learn and figure out what she requested of me. Too then figuring out why I sent my chakra to the girls like that...was it revenge and to make Naruto's life more troublesome. Or did I do it so that he wouldn't be alone? I need to find the answers and figure out why my heart acted out like that."_

To find the answers he must relive the past up to that point in time when he got sealed away.

Xxx

Fifteen years ago on the day before Kurama began rampaging to Konoha. Residing and sealed within his previous jailor of the village. A young woman with long flowing red hair, reaching down to her lower back and above the waistline. The fox enjoying the soft humming the woman is giving out as she walks and wanders about in the Leaf village. Just enjoying the nice crisp warm air and semi-chilly air of the Fall season. The woman is hoping to keeping her mind off from whatever kind of torture she will go through, once she starts giving birth.

Making the fox sealed inside of her to laugh lightly, sensing and seeing the woman picking up some weird vegetables that looked to be a plum...or maybe spiky cucumber? He wasn't sure but it definitely did not look good or tasty. " _You know Kushina, much as I am not a vegetable kind of guy? A prickly Cucumber is not something you should eat while having a baby."_ Kurama voiced his opinion to the woman known as Kushina.

Who curiously tilted her head and cutely placed a finger against her chin. Violet color eyes scanning over the vegetable. "I know, I know, but considering I am due any moment today? I rather make sure I have energy when the time comes for when my baby is born." Giggled the woman as she went ahead and placed the vegetable back. Then moving over towards the other vegetables on the stands.

" _Well I also don't think it's good, eating something before giving birth."_ Yawned Kurama who stretches out his front paws and bends his back inward. " _After all- having I think it's called a contraction, will not be good for the baby."_ Kurama then laughed and chuckled deeply when he heard Kushina's annoyance, while pouting and puffing her cheeks.

"Alright DAAD, don't need to nag me about it." Kushina argued back while placing the vegetables she found for lunch into her basket. Heading on out onto the streets once more and making her way down the road, where she is going to visit her friends. "Anything else I need to know about dad." Kushina rhetorically asked the fox. Laughing to herself as she can hear him humming loudly, messing with the woman. "I mean come on I am literally twenty-four years old for crying out loud." She exasperated while throwing her arms up a bit and then groaned when Kurama replied back.

" _And yet you still act and behave like a little teenager,"_ Kurama snorted out while resting his head onto his paws. " _Anyway, can you really blame me? You know what happens whenever a Jinchurikii starts going into labor and giving birth to their child."_ Even though this is the first time Kurama will ever experience a female Jinchurikii going into labor. He has been warned by some of the other tailed beasts, who had managed to escape or get themselves out of their prisons by their own female jailors. Told him how the seals will weaken badly when a female jailor is about to give birth to a child.

But warn him also about that during this time and if Kurama does make his escape? It will kill the jailor immediately along with the baby within them if they force their way out from the women they're sealed inside of. Something that Kurama doesn't even want to try or do- Kushina has begun growing on him and enjoys babying the Jinchurikii over the years and warning her about certain things. Enjoying the taunts and whines the girl will give him, calling him an overprotective 'uncle' or 'father'...well in her words. A hairy overprotective uncle or father, which he doesn't mind. Kurama for unknown reasons like the idea of being called an uncle or father, it might have to do with the fact Kushina.

Is almost about to have her child, Naruto, be born into the world. He is beginning to take on a persona of a protective father figure. After a long while and Kushina finally replying to him, once she got done speaking to nearby villagers. Faces forward on the road she is walking on, sighing and closing her eyes with a bit of frustration.

"I know, the seal will weaken and might cause a lot of strain on me. That my body will become exhausted and possibly leave me motionless." Kushina responded with a soft tone. Opening her eyes softly and happily sighs, "but I have no worries!" She then pumped her arm with a very wide smile on her face. "Us Uzumaki have great stamina and life force, that there is no way some seal will weaken me." Then deadpan with twitching eyebrows. Hearing the boastful laughter bellowing out from the nine-tailed fox within her, who responded back.

" _You say that now! But wait until you start having Naruto come to this world, then you will be singing a new-"_ Kurama sentence then gets suddenly cut off- feeling Kushina's chakra flaring up. Within the cage, a large shinto shrine like gate came falling straight down towards his muzzle. Slamming the fox straight down into the floor, trapping his muzzle and face pinning the fox. Who struggled and tried to pull himself out from his pinned position, thrashing his body about, then letting out a disgruntled growl while looking upwards. " _Alright, alright...I'm sorry okay? No more making fun of whatever future pain comes your way."_

Only to then start growling out when Kushina began wearing a smug smile on her face. " _HEY! Did you hear me, I said I was sorry- get this fudging gate off of me! KUSHINA!"_ The woman continued ignoring him and just happily letting his punishment continue on. Along with wanting him to be silent as she goes and talk to her friends Makoto Uchiha and Hiashi Hyuga's wife, Hikari at the clan she will have some peace and quiet with them even if there is, a twenty-five meter fox grumbling and shouting at her to release his muzzle.

Xxx

Later that night Kurama recalled what happened next. Was the night where hell broke loose for everyone in the Leaf village, Kushina and himself. It began happening so fast that he could barely recall everything, especially after Kushina finally gave birth to Naruto. The newly mother was exhausted and tired, weak and pale from having the boy. Yet still stood strong and still having energy within herself, to keep moving and hold onto the small bundle of joy.

Kurama just laid there silently within the seal. Watching everything that took place and even out of protective instinct, pouring his chakra throughout Kushina's body. So that the delivery of her child wouldn't have any problems whatsoever. When the baby finally arrived- Kurama just felt his heart melting and stared wide-eyed at the little baby. Having three whisker-marks across each face cheek, resembling a fox.

That he couldn't help but feel his heart melting even more when Kushina gave a weak and happy giggle when she told Kurama, "He got your whisker marks Kurama...I don't know if it was from your Chakra, helping me. But...I'm glad." She smiled sweetly towards the fox. Knowing he can sense her and even see her smiling within.

That it had Kurama feeling hot tears beginning to form around his eyes. Bewildered, why Kushina will be glad of that? Be glad that Naruto has whiskey marks that resemble him, opening his mouth halfway and feeling so conflicted and confused why the mother is proud of that. " _Why would you be proud of that? I thought-"_

" _ **Because you're part of my family Kurama, forever more and forever will."**_ Kushina whispered tiredly towards the fox. Lightly placing her forehead against the young baby's forehead, " _we may have our differences and never or honestly seen eye to eye. But...you were there for me and I am here for you. You and Minato, made sure to stick with me and help me in my time of need. Too you even help keep my strengths up while giving birth...why wouldn't I be happy."_

This had Kurama gasping lightly while tightening up his throat. More tears beginning to break through his wall, all nine of his tails jerking straight up from the mother's speech. To then laying softly onto the floor, the fox choked lightly trying to fight back his hiccups as his shock expression. Began changing and turning one into a serene happy smile, letting the tears finally fall- watching the sleeping mother and child appearing before him on the other side of his cage.

Never has he thought at the time, Kushina would ever say those words to him. He always thought that he and she never see eye to eye, but it seems that wasn't the case. Kushina seems to have always welcomed the fox as part of her family. Granted, their relationship was quite the rocky one, always hating each other guts. Yelling and cussing to each other and always getting into arguments. Too even scolding one another ears out, for either poorly learning and using techniques they are not ready for, or Kurama trying to take advantage of Kushina conjuring up chakra- by seeping his own into hers in order to take control over her body and mind.

That is until the girl made a remark about how Kurama was willing to go far as controlling a young girl, by changing his gender into one. A sly and cunning trick she made to the fox. Considering Kurama, did not like the idea of controlling a female body at the time, or liking the idea of suddenly having his gender swapped if he did control Kushina. And finally figuring out where the two began growing on one another. Is when Kushina had successfully and cunningly outsmarted him- too then making a deal with Kurama while setting ground rules for each other.

That cunning is what had Kurama lighten up his mood around the girl and began growing a bond with her throughout her childhood, teenage years and young adult years. Kurama had gained respect for the mother and silently began becoming like a parent to the young Uzumaki; it made him realize why he felt joy whenever Kushina rhetorically calls him uncle or father whenever he gets on her nerves or, nag her about how she should eat or get some exercises done for her training to becoming the first female Hokage.

However...all things must come to an end and it was certainly one Kurama never enjoys reliving. His rampage against the Leaf village and the death of Kushina Uzumaki.

Xxx

It was indeed terrible as he recalls how much suffering and pain Kushina was going through at the time. The masked Uchiha kidnapped her and bound her limbs with cold-metal chains hanging her about a couple feet off the ground. Going through many different hand signs that will no doubt release the seal that keeps Kurama inside. The nine-tailed fox grunted and growled threatenly towards their attacker- doing everything he could to keep himself inside of the seal.

Afraid and worried that he was to suddenly be extracted out from Kushina. It will end her life, ruining any chances of spending time with her son Naruto. His claws dig into the floor of his seal, tails thrashing about and trying to find something to keep himself planted. Even though there is nothing inside the seal, that will keep him in place. The extraction process is powerful, whoever this masked Uchiha was- they had quite the large amount of Chakra just to perform this ritual...all the while hearing Kushina crying out and screaming in pain!

Her wrists twist and turn within her bindings, her back and body arching and twisting in ways that shouldn't be possible for a human being. That it had Kurama widening his eyes shouting, " _KUSHINA!"_ unable to bear watching the woman be in agony, despite the two of them working together to be sure he wouldn't be extracted. Listening to the mother, tries her best to make sure Kurama wouldn't be used for whatever deed this man has in store!

His thoughts were going wild trying to think of many solutions and trying to find answers that will save the woman. But, the only solution he can come up with that will not only save her- but hopefully keep Kushina alive to be with her son. " _Kushina...let me go."_

" _What, no! Kurama if I let you go who knows what he will have you doing! He could probably use you to destroy the Leaf village!"_ Exclaimed Kushina, who is writhing in pain and agony as her back arched outward. " _I won't let him take-"_

" _Dammit Kushina, I am doing this for your sake and Naruto's!"_ Shouted the nine-tailed fox. Causing Kushina to widen her eyes in surprise, " _Please! I don't...I don't want you to die because of me. We both knew there will be people out there, who will seek me out. Too use my powers against the world for their own selfish reasons."_ Kurama continued while wincing in pain, feeling the strong suction of the wind pulling him closer towards the seal. He bared his fangs and opened his eyes into slits. " _Release me Kushina, this way I won't have you dying on Naruto… I can't think of taking you away from him when he just got born."_

" _But...Kurama-"_

" _Please,"_ The fox smiled softly and began letting go of the floor and allowing his body to be pulled closer and closer towards the seal. "" _Let this furry uncle do this one selfish act- to protect those he cares for. I will try and strike the man down once I am extracted...but no doubt, that Sharingan eye of his will make it impossible."_ The fox then went silent and closed his eyes, recalling the happy and tired smile Kushina had earlier. When resting on the bed and being beside her baby boy.

Kushina couldn't really say much of anything. Knowing that the fox had made up his mind and calling himself an Uncle, well she thought she had no right to keep him from his decision. How honest he was about wanting her and Naruto to be together, the woman couldn't help but feel tears flowing down her face. " _You...you will be attacked…"_

" _I know…"_

" _Minato will probably try to seal you away again."_ Kushina continued on and began to not resist the extraction process.

" _Let it be...I don't mind being sealed away again. Long as you and Naruto are safe, then that is what matters to me the most."_

" _You're such an idiot...but you're my idiot. I'm going to miss you."_ Kushina hiccuped in response, sensing the fox smiling towards her and nodding his head responding back.

" _I will miss you too- goodbye, Kushina."_

And that is all he could remember before being extracted out from the mother. Soon as he was out in the open, the fox kept his word. After recovering from his disoriented state he went ahead and tried attacking the Masked man who stood in front of Kushina. Ready to slice him in half, only to be stopped suddenly and look straight into the man's eye. Watching the three tomoe-shaped irises spinning rapidly. Morphing into what appears to be a ninja star shape- before the world turned dark and everything became nothing but darkness for Kurama.

Conscious enough however to watch in pure irritation and fear of what the man had him doing. Kurama was unable to control his actions or body, going on a mad rampage into the Leaf village and destroying everything in his paths. The buildings he swiped his claws at were easily decimated in a single blow! The houses and business stores crumbled and shattered within the whiplash of a powerful gale of winds. Glass shattering from the mighty roar the fox bellowed out, followed by civilians and ninja's being lifted off from their feet and tossed into the air like tossed salad!

Energy began gathering around the fox's mouth of demonic red chakra and blue color chakra. All coming together and condensing into a very large orb looking energy, that started shrinking down into a smaller orb- too then being gobbled up by the fox's mouth. His head kept looking down for a while, before lifting it upward and firing off three red energy orbs towards the center of the leaf village!

Creating three massive energy domes that instanously destroyed a huge portion of the city! Cries of pain and agony could be heard, cries of humans trying to flee and run away from danger- with ninja's yelling and letting out battle cries in order to stop the beast and slow him down from the destruction he is making. Including the Third Hokage himself rushing out into the battlefield, in hopes of stopping the mass destruction the nine-tailed fox is creating!

Kurama couldn't believe what was happening to both the city and himself. Afraid of what that masked man has in store for him, after he is done and finished with the leaf village. Let alone- how he is capable of controlling him with relative ease. Kurama did everything he could to break out whatever control he was in. Flaring his chakra whenever he has mere seconds of controlling his body, hoping it is some kind of genjutsu that's controlling him.

But it seems that he is unable to break out whatever control the man has on him. Helplessly watching the destruction in front of him, watching his body betray his actions. Continuing on the rampage and destroying more of the village, slaughtering people who were trying to get away. Killing ninja's who kept closing in on him and trying to take him down with weapons and jutsu at their disposal.

A nightmare this truly was and it only seems to get worse. By the time Minato shows up and is being held up by the masked man, the destruction has already been done. The blonde fourth Hokage showed up, riding on top of what seemed to be a giant Toad that appeared out of nowhere and through a large veil of smoke. Made the fox turn his attention towards the two and fired off one massive energy orb towards them! Having Kurama shout through his thoughts, in hopes of Minato being able to hear him, by shouting watch out!

Then let out a breath of air when he watched the energy orb. After what looked to be making contact towards the two- float and froze in midair for a couple of seconds. Then disappeared out of thin air, miles away and behind the Fourth Hokage and the large toad. A large energy dome could be seen erupting and destroying a random spot away from the village.

After that and going head to head with the fourth Hokage and the large toad. The fox was pleading through his mind of the man, finding a way to completely stop him- to free him of the masked man control. Unable to watch how long this fight is taking the two, although; Kurama was glad that Minato managed to find a way to take them somewhere else...far away from the village. Where he will do no more harm or damage to anyone living there.

However and no doubt Kurama thought, whoever will be his next jailor will receive quite the disdain and hatred from the villagers. Scorn without any rhyme or reason for something they never done or had garner the said scorn. Treating them like the plague and how they'd wish they were never to be born. A thing that all Jinchurikii will experience and have to live through, that most if not don't ever last long enough to even see their teenage years. Especially, if the villagers become so twisted in their paranoid state, they will actively seek out and kill that child or possibly newborn- believing they are saviors to their village.

However when he spotted blonde hair in Minato's arms. Kurama felt his heart sinking, his eyes widening despite being mind controlled. His rage growing rapidly, anger overwriting his senses and rational thoughts. Kurama, couldn't believe that Minato would go and use his son- HIS own flesh and blood to seal him inside too! No doubt he pondered, Kushina didn't ask for this and it was against her will. So many irrational thoughts rushing through his head, blindly rushing forward and starting to attack the Fourth Hokage!

Feeling the genjutsu that has him under the Uchiha's control. Finally breaking free of Kurama from mind control, screaming out in rage and anger. Blinded by his own anger unaware he will be putting the newly born Naruto in danger. " _I won't allow you to do that! I won't let that boy go through a living nightmare!"_ Is what Kurama would have said to Minato.

But it only came out as roars and growls as his anger is making it hard to speak. Not only that but considering Kushina and the fox, personally speak to one another and never really told Minato about their friendship. The Fourth Hokage could only witness and see a dangerous monster charging at him, ready to strike him down where he stood. It got a bit frustrating trying to strike down the man and keeping up with his speed.

Kurama grunted out a couple of times when Minato managed to counter back towards the fox. Or strike him with that annoying round jutsu of his, whenever Kurama left himself open for an attack! But, he has managed to counter-back against the fourth- however not at full bruntle assault. Considering it is still Kushina's husband and Naruto's father, it would be wrong to kill him right here and now.

Of course the more the battle between the two went on, the closer that Naruto might get killed because of their bout. Kurama was beginning to get exhausted and tired out from his temper- that he was glad had finally cooled down. Even surprising the exhausted Minato for a brief moment, who stared in slight awe at how tired the nine-tailed fox looked at the man. After taking the time to read the fox's body language, he began laughing softly and then loudly that had Kurama lifting his ears up and shifting his eyes towards the man.

"So this is what Kushina meant: she had an overbearing Uncle." Wheezed the blonde spiky hair man. Holding Naruto close to his chest as he goes jumping down from one of the tree branches, crouching after landing on ground level and placing Naruto on a flat surface stone with the blanket. "She probably hasn't told ya yet-" Minato started saying, while brushing a few knuckles along Naruto's cheek. Making the fox tilt his head curiously and even raised an eyebrow of what's going on?

Minato stood up and turned around smiling broadly at the fox, having the dirt on his face making the smile genuine despite how exhausted he is. "But she has told me about how you and her built this friendship with one another. That she kept referring to you as 'father' or 'uncle' that." Then sheepishly rubs the back of his head. "Had me puzzled by who she was referring too- only after a couple days after she was showing signs of having a baby."

Then threw his arms forward at the fox, "And seeing how careful she was about eating certain foods? It finally dawned on me of who it is or was; she referred to as Uncle. It was you wasn't it? You're the one who's been watching and taking care of my wife huh." Laughed the man, watching the shock enter the foxes expression show itself and then calmly sat down and stared at the man.

" _Wait, were you fighting me on purpose just to calm me down? While having Naruto with you!"_ Yelled the fox. Flinching when he saw Naruto stir a bit, causing the large fox to recoil- even Minato recoiled too while closing one eye, staring with the other. Then both let out a breath of relief when they saw Naruto didn't wake up from the sudden shout of Kurama's voice.

Minato chuckled embarrassingly when the fox brought Naruto into the mix, "ye-yeah probably not one of my greatest ideas." Laughed the man and then shrunk a bit from Kurama's growl and glare; making the blonde Hokage look away and stretch his collar a bit. "B-But things worked out...and you're a lot calmer right?"

" _Yeah...but that doesn't give you the right. To bring Naruto into a battle like that, what if you have dropped him!? Or might have accidentally caused him to get hit by a jutsu, or get tossed into a tree or-"_ The fox rambled on for a bit, noting down things that could've happened to the young baby. Having Minato to stare wide-eyed at how caring the fox was for the baby. Having the father to look at his son, sweat-drops at the many things that could've happened to the baby if he wasn't being careless like that.

Thankfully he was sure none of that happened to Naruto. "Wow, Kushina is right- you're quite the caring person for being a Biju." Minato said softly while turning towards the fox and nearly laughed when the fox seemed to have continued noting things- that he was using one finger to rest against the palm of his paw. Before pausing his many notes to look at the man, who spoke up. "You know what...you have a big heart Kurama. I think we're making the right choice for you to be with Naruto."

Xxx

Kurama sighed and shook his head after getting out of memory lane. Feeling fresh tears forming around his eyes, reminiscing what happened after that. They were ignorant about the danger still surrounding them when the man somehow managed to use the Jutsu on Kurama one more time- but weaker this time around.

Using the fox to go and strike down Naruto, who did everything in his will power to not harm or strike the boy down! Yelling to Minato and the rushing Kushina; that they weren't out of the woods yet and told them the man was still there! However, knowing he couldn't stop in time and prevent himself from killing Naruto. Kushina and Minato both did what any parents would have- got in the way of his claw and got skewered by Kurama's large claw. Piercing through both their backs and stomach, feeling Kushina firing off her Chakra chains to hold the fox back and prevent themselves from crashing into Naruto.

Kurama shook his head and felt hiccups breaking through his facade… After what happened next and how the two parents were saying their goodbyes to not only Naruto. But to Kurama as well- who made sure not to remove his claw from the two. Knowing well it will just kill them on the spot. Still feeling the foreign feeling of their blood dripping down the claw that killed them. Having Kurama stared down at the claw within the cage, having their bodies showing on the claw, but shook the image out of his head and groaned.

Lifting his ears when he heard the written exams were about to be over. Hearing Naruto groaning in defeat and whining lightly at how he is so going to fail. Which Kurama finds amusing considering Kushina, was exactly the same...granted Kurama thought. He helped Kushina during these exams and had her cheat, which at first the girl protested about. Only to get scolded and told by the fox, how she lives in a world of ninjas. Gathering information and infiltrating to steal plans is what they do, cheating on a test was the best way to go. That and he also told her how she isn't smart enough to even answer the test.

Granted it was tough to get the answers, considering he can only see and hear what Kushina can. That goes the same with Naruto. Before Kurama went back to his musing and thoughts over why he reacted like that with the jutsu. The fox went ahead and looked to see exactly where Naruto was struggling in the test and...he was kind of impressed, but not at the same time.

Naruto did a lot better than his mother that's for sure, able to answer three of the questions. Ones that Mia and Iruka had managed to teach Naruto, despite being expelled or kicked out of the academy classes. However, considering he still has seven other questions to go through or nine- as the proctor told them that when times up. He will give them their tenth question for the test. That if answered correctly they will get a free pass… " _Naruto only has 10% for his score. All three genin's need at least a 90% score to pass, if one has less than the other- they will be disqualified. Which means even if one of them gets a 100%, they will lose points depending on the other members percentage. Which means if Naruto only gets 10%, while the Uchiha bastard manages to get at least 75% and that Sakura girl 100%. The proctor will deduct them down to 50% just on Naruto's score alone."_

The fox then heard the echoing of pencils being made around Naruto, shuffling about from the other participants and even some of the proctor's tapping their feet. Or moving their clipboards about from what he can sense from Naruto. Having the fox to laugh and shake his head, " _Heh they're encouraging them to cheat...they want to see how well the genins are at gathering information, They will only fail if they get caught, so that's how this test works. Told ya Kushina that you needed to cheat!"_

Kurama however knew he wouldn't be able to assist Naruto in this. No doubt hearing a booming voice echoing inside your head, will cause Naruto to jump out of his seat from fright. Which possibly would lead to disqualifying him.. Especially if the proctors are part of the 'kill the demon brat' cult. He heard Hinata who is sitting next to the boy, the darling she is Kurama thought. Happily offered to show her answers to him, but damn did Mia taught a lot of sensibility into the boy and modesty. He told Hinata that it would be alright and how he didn't want her to get into trouble. Considering a kunai did get thrown between the two children, landing on the desk behind them. Surprising one of the genin's and had her and her team disqualified for cheating.

Thus prompting Naruto to not attempt it and get him and Hinata into trouble from the proctors. Making Kurama shake his head and groan lightly, Hinata is quite the girl he thought. She is very kind and nice, it makes him wonder why someone like her is so timid and shy. Granted, he shouldn't let that bother him- long as Hinata is interacting with everyone and willing to talk to them. Then it is all good to him and is kind of glad his chakra went into the girl.

Matter of fact when they did return to the village and met up with everyone. Kurama was kind of surprised to see where his chakra went or chosen during the course of the Beast Absorption jutsu.. Hinata, obviously was one of the girls he thought of at the time. Considering how easily she and Naruto got along...course after Haku was migrated into the leaf village thanks to Mia. Haku was kind of a surprise as well, he didn't expect the Yuki female would have been one of the girls? But considering her behavior this morning and how she was rubbing lightly against Naruto. He has to say it will be interesting to see how someone older than Naruto will behave...similar to the sound girl couple desks behind the boy.

That Kin, came as a surprise for the fox. He didn't think his chakra traveled that far let alone- found someone outside the village who would become one of Naruto's mates. Ino was not much of a surprise, honestly Kurama thought. If Ino wasn't one of the chosen girls, Ino being one of Naruto's mates would have been more of a shock, then a surprise!

However there were three who were an anomaly of where his Chakra chose. Making Kurama to hum and then grunt lightly, feeling a stinging sensation going through his body. Wondering if his chakra is being absorbed again...but no, just a muscle being pulled from him suddenly moving. The three Kurama is thinking about are Sakura, Hanab and Kin.

Considering how blindly in love that Haruno girl was to the Uchiha? He didn't think anything or anyone would have changed the pink hair Kunoichi's mind about falling in love with somebody else. Let alone having interest in Naruto, considering how much she berated him in the past? The fox mused over it and recalled how Naruto's life has been while growing up and raising by himself in the leaf village.

Recalling if there were any times that Sakura hung out or spent time with Naruto or not? When he did and recalled how a young Ino managed to get or have Sakura hang out with Naruto. While laughing on the inside recalling it now vividly, where Sakura got really shy and nervous around Naruto- offering him some flowers in a way so he wouldn't hurt her or Ino. Which was cute considering the young girl never really hung out with boys before. Just with Ino at the time and was being forced to spend time with Naruto with a young Ino.

But besides that interaction and being forced on a team… Kurama, was still unsure why his chakra chose her? " _Was it because she was lonely? I know she had quite the change of heart, when Mia finally got the girl to think for herself and her goal being a Kunoichi."_ Kurama hummed and raised one eyebrow and looked to the ceiling.

Flashing through his memories of Naruto's academy days all the way before the graduation exams. He tried figuring out exactly when Sakura began showing interest in Naruto- especially now he along with Naruto and the other girls. That reason for Sakura staying away from everyone, was because of the Sasuke fangirls fan club. Who probably taunted and caused trouble towards Sakura; threatening to probably hurt Ino and the others because of the two being close friends.

And considering how Naruto- despite being young, was quite perspective during his youth. Kurama was able to pick up and sense the worry coming from the pink Kunoichi, or how sad she looked when Ino and the girls- with a protesting Hinata, not wanting to bother anyone or take up Naruto's time. Saw how upset Sakura looked and would always raise a hand to her chest, looking sad and resenting not being able to hang out with them or Ino.

Kurama shook his head and laughed, " _I guess that is why my chakra chose her. I must've really, really gotten soft over the years while living inside of this boy."_ Muttered the fox. Raising an ear at the sound of a bell going off. Indicating the test was finished and over. Having Kurama immediately look over any other answers Naruto got written down. Five out of ten answers were written and were correct! This had Kurama widen his eyes, wondering where the hell Naruto managed to get two more answers correct!?

" _It was touch and go, but I did it eheh...I managed to least get five of the answers!"_ Moaned Naruto against the desk. Proud of being able to get five answers correct out of ten, it wouldn't be a perfect score. But Kurama couldn't help but feel proud for the unpredictable knucklehead Ninja. A 50% score rating is what he needed to keep his team going, especially if Sakura manages to get 100% and Sasuke 80%, their scores will stay at the goal they needed to pass. " _The tapping got a bit annoying to my ears, but after a while I noticed there was a rhythm to them."_ Naruto continued whispering towards Hinata, who had asked how he managed to get the five answers right?

This had Kurama smiling and then snickering to himself, " _The idiot finally caught onto the proctors tapping! Using his fox ears to listen how they were giving away the answers. Pretty quick thinking there."_ The fox figures to ignore things for now and get back to musing out the next mystery to his chakra choice.

Hanabi Hyuga… He was no fool, he sensed his chakra in the little sister to Hinata. It is faint but he definitely felt his chakra beginning to form within the young girl. However, he is trying to figure out the reason behind her being one of the mates? At first the fox figured that because of him just shooting his Chakra out of Naruto, his aim would be random and landed on random targets...which it did. But, he knew his mind was more focused on those who hanged out with Naruto, not ones who had barely any interactions with him.

At first he thought Mia would have been one of the choices, considering that Anbu spent nearly all of Naruto's academy years and behaved like a sister to him. Thus when the 'sister' came to his head, Kurama figured that was probably one of the reasons why she did not get the chakra. While also probably weird for Mia, to suddenly grow some fondness for the young ninja, as she is older than Naruto and mother too Haku.

Kurama shook his thoughts away from her and focused back onto Hanabi. And is honestly coming up with nothing, no clue as to why his chakra would land on the girl? Let alone...why would it even choose her considering it had chosen Hinata. " _Could it be because of Hinata? I mean it would make sense for her sister to ask her older sister about her day. Hinata probably spoke very highly of Naruto, and what they did together. Considering the girl has such a huge crush on the boy. I wouldn't fault her for constantly bringing Naruto up in a conversation."_

Not only that but how Naruto saved Hinata's life the one year after discovering the Land of Cloud ninja's. Were planning on kidnapping the girl that year, as well becoming close friends with Neji and training with the prodigy Hyuga. Alongside Hinata, Hanabi would have become quite influential and highly curious of who this Naruto person is or was...that had her cousin and sister in high spirits. " _That could be one reason...but how I would have known at the time. That's where the problem comes into play."_

Kurama growled irritably as he wasn't sure, listening to Naruto and his surroundings. Hearing the proctor giving his speech to everyone and how dangerous, infiltration can be. Especially when it comes to giving your village secrets to the enemy when being out one final question to the class, giving them the choice to either leave and quit or stay and be ready to answer the final question. Telling them how if they get it wrong...they all will be disqualified.

This had Naruto becoming a nervous wreck when they were told how, if they answered the tenth question wrong? They will be disqualified and considering the blonde ninja most probably have the lowest score in his team. It might cost team seven too being disqualified and unable to move forward. The blonde ninja folded his ears and looked down to his tests, humming lightly and biting his lower lip. Then lifted his head when one of the genin's in the room raised a hand and began asking a theoretical question about if they only got half the questions right.

"If you haven't answered any or only got half the questions right in my test. Then you will have to wait and see, if you passed or not." Said the man with his ninja headband covering his entire head. Crossing his arms, "I am nothing like your school teachers, homeschool teachers or your parents. When you fail, you fail- you won't get any mercy or be told a hypothetical answer to make you feel better." Then turn his back on them glaring towards the wall. "This is real life and there are no short answers or short cuts in it. When you get caught or even don't know how to solve problems on your own." Then turned his head glaring at the large group.

" **Then you have no rights of being a ninja or being called ninja."** Exclaimed the proctor. Getting the needed effect of everyone feeling their life draining from their faces. Including Naruto, who grimaces at the mention of losing the ability to be a ninja. He went and looked at his paper again, seeing and checking over the answers he got right. Five out of ten were correct, but since they don't know what kind of score ranking the proctor gives? He may have failed and caused his entire team to fail the exams.

Kurama shook his head and sighed, wouldn't blame the blonde knucklehead if he were to quit or not. Sakura and Sasuke will understand...well probably Sakura will understand- while the privileged Uchiha brat will whine and complain about their team being disqualified. Which.. Kurama did in fact widen his eyes, shooting his ears straight up! When he sensed the uneasiness coming from Naruto, who began staring openly towards the desk. Fox ears flattening against his head, trembling slightly in his seat.

Causing Hinata, Ino and Sakura to widen their eyes at the boy raising his hand. With Shikamaru and the other's also raising their eyebrows, with them being curious if Naruto was being considerate to their team and didn't want them to feel obligated to quit because of him. Or he doesn't want them to be disqualified, in case he didn't get any of the answers right. The girls however soften their looks and smiled at Naruto- knowing well that he is being considerate for his team. Or being considerate for Sakura, not wanting them to suddenly be pulled away and get told they couldn't continue.

Kurama shook his head, " _I know you're being considerate. But come on, there is no way someone like-"_

Naruto then slammed his hand hard into the desk, having the widest grin on his face. "You'd think I will chicken out?! No way in hell will I quit, I will keep moving forward and never backing away from a challenge! I made a promise and blood oath that I will keep. 'I will never back down and I will never give up, that's my nindo- MY NINJA WAY!' " Then raised the hand that slammed on the desk and formed a confident fist. "I will charge ahead no matter what the tenth question will be! So bring it on, I am not afraid of what you will say or give!" Declared Naruto, sitting down with his confident smile breaking through his face. Orange fox ears twitching in excitement while crossing his arms with confidence and boldness.

The proctor couldn't help but smirk and smiled, hearing tales about Naruto and his recent activities. All the while having quite the boastful and loud mouth he can be. From most of the hater's of the village or those who can't see anything beyond what is sealed inside of him. He knows the boy has been treated somewhat fair and even got taught over his childhood by Mia and Iruka.

Seeing how confident he is and reading reports from the Hokage, how Naruto is the one who encourages Team Seven to continue with their S rank mission. Bold kid, but also crazy- then again they need more ninja's like Naruto. Bold and courageous if not a little bit of insane, the proctor went ahead and looked around the room. Seeing what were scared and fearful expressions on everyone in the room, were replaced with encouragement and determination of answering the tenth question.

Having the man chuckle to himself and face back to Naruto, then swiftly scanning the room of the other rookie nine genin. Seeing their posture also changed and were encouraged to stay put and ready to answer- with the Genin from the sand having somewhat heightened encouragement despite, probably already knowing what to do. The man went and faced the blonde hair ninja, still wearing that cocky and determined expression.

" _Heh all the tension in the room has disappeared, they got encouraged by this boy's speech. Influencing them to stay in the room and keep going, despite whatever the tenth question will be."_ Then chuckled to himself while grabbing the edge of his headband. " _29 participants are still in the room, out of 80 of them that entered. We got a lot of promising candidates today."_

"Alright then seeing how you're all ready for the tenth question, here it is." The man started saying and watched everyone hardening their expressions. Then...comically collapsed out of their seats when the proctor smiled widely expressing out. "YOU ALL PASS!"

Thus having Kurama gut laughing within Naruto's seal, enjoying all the expressions going across the room- followed by the confusion and questions being tossed towards the proctor. However, what is making Kurama smile like a goofball is the smile Naruto has plastered on his face; feeling good that he and his team will be able to continue forward with the exams. Without any worries about disqualifying them. Listening towards the proctor going into a speech and showing the horrible scars that were on his head.

Informing everyone how gathering information and infiltrating enemy-lines. Will result in them to torture and gruling treatments, if they were to ever be caught and captured. All the while the treatments will become so dire, they might lose their will and give out secrets to their home village and own comrades. Stating how rather or not they chose to stay and continue towards the tenth question, is a mark of how strong their Will of Fire is and how far they are risking to help their home country.

This had Kuram drowning out the speech and yawn, seeing he has nothing to worry about for now- went ahead and thanks to Naruto's speech about not backing down or giving up yet. Made the decision he wouldn't worry about why it is that he chose to send his chakra out from the boy. Instead, muse over the girls his little outburst back at the destroyed Uzumaki village he had when sending the chakra.

" _Hinata, Ino, Haku and Hanabi- who are all part of a clan. With the Yuki clan within Haku, being strong with the hyuton bloodline. Sakura, who in herself had similarities to Naruto's living life. Having no friends and worried about making some during their childhood. Protecting the girls and Naruto from the bullies, who bothered her and forced her to stay away and be part of the fan club."_ He mused over while nodding his head. " _And seeing how she got her fighting spirit back and wants to be with everyone. Who am I to say she shouldn't, who knows...she might surprise me."_ Joked Kurama.

Then hummed and sensed over towards Kin Tsuchi's direction. " _Now comes the anomaly of choice of girls. Kin Tsuchi."_ Kurama hummed out and checked over the older girl, sensing the fox features she's trying to hide from everyone. By using a field-style Genjutsu, so that it looks like she's normal to everyone else's eyes and hiding her fox-like features. " _Why would my Chakra go and decide on her...could it be that. Her lifestyle could be similar to Naruto?"_

That is when it finally clicked and couldn't believe himself after realizing it. " _All of these girls that my chakra chose…"_ then widen his eyes and then soften them, while lowering his head against the floor. " _All do share similar things to Naruto. They all at one point of their lives, were alone and by themselves. Hinata and Hanabi, no doubt were probably picked on a bit for their Byakugan's and eyes being different from the others. Haku literally had no home or family to live with, until Zabuza and Mia came into her life. Ino and Sakura mentally felt alone without each other, because of the bullies and fan club. Preventing them from hanging out with each other, with Sakura forcing herself to stay away from everyone...and Kin."_

The fox then felt himself chuckling, " _If that one ninja Kabuto, with his information about the land of sound to go by? It is a poverty country that is slowly decaying and dying out because of lack of country support and cities because of the ninja wars. Kin is basically a war orphan and has been living her life by herself for a long time."_

" _Fuck Kurama,"_ he berated himself and laughed while hearing Naruto cheering and celebrating with a blushing tomato red Hinata. Who giggled and laughed when Naruto brought her into a hug and celebrations. " _I think you finally figured out why you shot your Chakra out like that...You didn't want Naruto to be alone. Just like how Kushina was by herself when you were sealed inside of her."_ He thought to himself and smiled brightly, then winced from his energy being sucked away but held onto the smile.

Watching silently through Naruto eyes, the other Leaf Rookies approached Naruto and clapped hands with him or asked how he was doing. Showing the bonds he is slowly forming with everyone around him, to even laughing alongside Kiba who hook an arm around him. Saying how Naruto had him worried he would've quit right there and then! Not expecting Naruto to face the proctor in the eye and give that amazing speech!

" _I should try and find the time to speak and talk with the boy. Let him know what's happening…"_ Kurama thought and then felt a bit of fear entering his body. Having no doubts in his head. That Naruto, will probably have built some hatred towards the fox himself. No doubt resenting the nine-tailed fox for the kind of life he lived through, the hell he had to endure throughout his years living in Konoha. " _I just hope the chance meeting wouldn't be a rocky one. Be bad if I meet with the boy during a crisis."_

Little did Kurama know- the chance meeting wouldn't be exactly normal or an ordinary one. Despite the meeting being held within Naruto, the encounter that leads up to the meet and greet will be one of life and death. As the second part of the exams is the survival exams and The Forest of Death! Where said encounter within the woods, will be one Naruto and Sakura will never forget!

 **To be continued...**


End file.
